


不虞之隙

by Ferretie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 129,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferretie/pseuds/Ferretie
Summary: 八年级。在返校之后，霍格沃茨隐隐开始蔓延针对斯莱特林的敌对情绪，德拉科和哈利在各怀目的的情况下勉强同意以假装情侣关系缓和四院间气氛。“假如德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特都能走到一起，你们还有什么理由为了过去互相咒骂？”
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

“这已经是三天里的第四起了。”  
哈利和他的两个好友一起穿过通往大礼堂的走廊时，听到了人群的窃窃私语。他抬头看过去，一小群高年级的学生正聚在一起围观着什么，人群中间是两个哈利不认识的男生，各自穿着斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的院服，从毁坏了的石像和两人脸上怒气冲冲的表情来看，他们显然刚刚进行了一场决斗。  
“你等着吧，毒蛇，你一定会被退学的！”那个赫奇帕奇的学生站起来冲自己的对手叫嚣道，“等麦格校长知道你们这些人到底干了些什么！”  
“你以为所有人都和你们这些赫奇帕奇一样愚蠢吗？别忘了，是你先挑起的！”被挑衅的斯莱特林也站了起来，揉着鼻子不甘示弱地吼了回去。  
眼看着他们又要挑起新的学院战争，边上围观的高年级学生赶紧拉开了两个剑拔弩张的人，这个时候两个学院的级长也闻讯赶到了这里，一左一右带着两个男生去了校长室，人群渐渐散开。哈利听到罗恩嘀咕着这场景好像又回到了三四年级的时候，而赫敏则评论道你们男生不管过了多少年都那么幼稚。  
哈利让自己从两个好友的争吵中抽离了一会儿，转而看向地上正在慢慢收聚到一起的石像碎片，这是在重建霍格沃茨的时候教授们新设立下的自动修复咒语，花了弗立维教授整整一个星期才研究出来，大概是为了防止像今天这样的情况反复出现影响学生们上课。哈利注意到有一个小零件正因为被什么人踩住了而微微挣扎着，他走上两步想要去提醒那个人，抬起头才注意到这个人是卢娜。  
“很奇怪，不是吗？”卢娜依旧用轻飘飘的声音说着话，她的耳朵上别了一个小精灵的模型。  
“呃...什么？” 哈利一时没有反应过来。  
“赫奇帕奇挑衅斯莱特林，我一直以为他们和护树罗锅一样温和。”卢娜盯着前方的墙壁，慢悠悠说道。  
“我猜...大概是斯莱特林们又说了些不好听的话之类的。”哈利感觉到气氛有点尴尬，他对这样的事其实并不是很感兴趣，于是他转移了话题，“对了，卢娜，一会我和罗恩赫敏要去大礼堂，你要不要一起过去。”  
“噢，我很高兴听到你的邀请，哈利，不过我一会要去黑湖边抓树猴蛙，这个季节是它们最松懈的时候。”说完这句话卢娜就向哈利道了别，一直被困在她脚底下的小零件也挣脱了束缚，抖了抖身子飞回到原来的位置，补上了石像的最后一个空缺。  
大礼堂里，西莫斐尼甘正在和人手舞足蹈地比划着什么，旁边经过的斯莱特林们纷纷向他投去阴暗的眼神。  
“三天四次，每一次都是斯莱特林和其他三个学院起的冲突，我和迪恩打了个赌，你知道，我说迟早连赫奇帕奇都忍不了他们，迪恩不信，结果刚才就在那里斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的...那两个人叫什么来着，这不重要，总之他们狠狠诅咒了对方，斯莱特林那小子鼻子都被咒语打歪了。后来他们就被各自的级长带去校长室了，正好，他们回来了！”  
西莫斐尼甘指着前方，刚刚护送两个学生去校长室的两个级长现在已经走进大礼堂了，哈利认出那个赫奇帕奇的新级长是比他小了三个年级的迪伦琼纳斯，他正在和旁边的同学们皱着眉头低声说着什么，直到他走近了哈利才听清一些只言片语。  
“...他们半路就甩开我们跑了...是的...谁能想到呢...可能是害怕处罚...我想不起这个学生的名字了...算了...希望校长不会因为这事生气...”  
哈利很快就把注意力放在了刚刚出现在盘子里热腾腾的烤面包上，迪恩在从西莫手里拿过打赌赢的几个西克后立刻就把这件事情抛在了脑后，而西莫甚至在哈利无意间与他对视的时候冲他友好的笑了笑，这让哈利有点吃惊，随后他就立刻想起大概是因为他已经和金妮分了手，让西莫觉得自己不再是个威胁或者情敌之类的存在了。想到这一点，哈利下意识往金妮的位置扫了一眼，她正坐在那边喝着果汁，在感觉到哈利的目光之后，她扭过头对哈利微笑了一下，相应的，哈利冲她点了点头，同时在心底偷偷松了一口气，这个女孩比他想象中更加成熟，他反而像是扭捏的那个。  
再次回过神来的哈利又一次把目光投向了礼堂另一边的斯莱特林长桌，很显然，斯莱特林的桌子比另外三个学院要空一些，战后很多原本属于斯莱特林的七年级学生都没有选择返校继续学业，大多是因为家庭或者政治的原因。不过，这些学生里并不包括德拉科马尔福和他的几个好友，自从他和他的家人在威森加摩被宣布无罪释放之后，哈利就很少再听到关于这群斯莱特林们的消息了，所以在刚开学时见到他们出现在斯莱特林长桌边对于很多人来说都是一件意外的事情。  
在他们刚刚返校的时候，有很多人都对这件事提出了异议，就比如罗恩就曾经挥着拳头狠狠说假如马尔福敢破坏他们的最后一学年他绝对不会让他好过，就连赫敏也在看到潘西帕金森的时候微微皱了皱眉。对此麦格教授在迎新晚会上专门发表了一段关于在灾难之后学院之间更加应该团结互助的演说。不过更让哈利更意外的事情是，德拉科·马尔福这个学期完全没有一点来骚扰他的意思—别说是骚扰，哈利就连他的影子都很少看见，就比如现在，当潘西帕金森和布雷斯扎比尼谈笑风生的时候，哈利甚至都没有在长桌边看到他，就好像是他刻意避开了大部分人的用餐时间似的。  
“哈利，到训练时间了！”一旁的罗恩用胳膊肘推了推他，哈利这才注意到外面的天色已经暗了下来，在返校之后他又回到了魁地奇球队，显然麦格教授并不希望浪费他的飞行天赋，不过哈利把队长的位置让给了金妮，今年的魁地奇比赛还是会照常举行，格兰芬多队又加入了几个低年级的新成员，而无疑金妮比自己更有当队长的天赋，希望这支新组建的球队可以成功把第一场和斯莱特林球队的比赛对付过去。   
罗恩又催了他一声，哈利甩甩脑袋，把这些杂七杂八的思绪都放在一边，和赫敏道了别以后，他和罗恩一起走向魁地奇球场，虽然已经尽量在加快脚步，他们还是落在了后面。在穿过一个楼梯拐入一条灯光相对昏暗的小走廊时，前面突然闪过一道白光，紧接着就是一声物体坠地的声音。  
哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，拔出魔杖冲着声音的来源跑了过去，借着微弱的灯光，哈利看到有一个拉文克劳的女生正坐在地上捂着自己的脸低声哭泣着。  
“发生了什么？”罗恩有些吃惊地垂下魔杖，想要走上前去扶起那个女生，但那个女生却捂着脸连连摇着头表示拒绝。  
“别走过来，我的脸被咒语打中了，难看极了。”那个女生深深低着头，几乎快要把自己的脸埋到袍子里去了。  
“是谁干的？ 你需要立刻去医务室接受治疗。” 哈利稍稍往前走了一步，试图安抚她的情绪。  
“我看不清，但是我看到了银绿色的领带。”那个女生跌跌撞撞站了起来，散落的长发几乎挡住了她大半张脸，“谢谢你们，但是我还可以自己走路去医务室，能请你们帮我把这件事报告校长吗？”   
说完这句话那个女生就走了，哈利看向罗恩，显然后者也在和他想一样的事情。  
“我说，哈利，银绿色的领带，我觉得这不能更明显了...”   
“但是为什么一个斯莱特林要攻击一个自己完全不认识的人呢？”  
“谁知道呢。他们本来就是一群古怪的人。”  
哈利冲罗恩无奈地耸了耸肩，没有继续发表评论。最后他们两个人决定由罗恩先赶去球场给哈利请半个小时的假，而哈利负责把这件事情报告到城堡另一头的校长室里面去。  
※※※  
麦格教授在新学期开始的时候把校长室的口令改了，她甚至还没有把新口令告诉哈利，在连着试了几个都失败了以后，石像终于在哈利说出苏格兰呢子的时候缓缓转动了起来，哈利走上楼梯，却有些意外地发现校长室里空无一人。  
“看来梅林的份上，把你那根闪着光的魔杖给灭了！这里还有人打算睡觉呢！”不知是哪幅画像被他手中的荧光闪烁给惊醒了，正在皱着眉头抱怨着。  
“我可以向你保证，布莱克先生，这位波特先生平生最大的爱好就是搅得别人不得安宁，就比如在你死后还要把你的画像挂在这里长年累月忍受小巨怪们无休无止的吵闹。”说话的肖像带着一贯冷冰冰的语气，正用他那双深不可测的黑眼睛冷冷打量着哈利，哈利一时不知道怎么反应比较合适，只好先转过身对着画像叫了一声斯内普教授，然后另外一个声音插了进来。   
“啊，西弗勒斯，我无意打扰你和哈利的叙旧，不过我相信这个年轻人在这样的深夜来到这里应该是带来了一些消息吧。”   
哈利顺着声音看了过去，果然邓布利多正坐在他自己的肖像的椅子上冲哈利微微点着头。  
“是的...教授...我有一些事情想要找麦格教授商量...不是什么特别的事，不过我想最好还是让她了解一下，但是看起来她不在，我想我大概还是明天再来比较好。”  
“不，不用了孩子，米勒娃告诉我这几天她都会在外面处理一些事情，不过我相信你可以通过信件和她联系。”邓布利多指了指窗外猫头鹰屋的方向，“现在，请原谅一个上了年纪的老人过了晚饭点就昏昏欲睡的体质吧。”  
说完这句话，他就推了推自己半月形的眼睛走向了肖像深处，哈利赶紧向他道了一声晚安，退出校长室，向猫头鹰屋的方向走去。  
通往猫头鹰屋的路上要经过好几道楼梯和走廊，哈利在心里默默措辞着一会要写给麦格教授的信，他几乎都能预见到麦格教授读信的表情，嘴紧紧抿成一条线，接着用严肃的目光盯着前方沉思一会儿，最后终于叹一口气，感叹为什么每次一有事情发生你和你的朋友都在边上，波特先生。  
正胡思乱想着，他已经穿过了好几个走廊，就在快要走到猫头鹰屋的时候，他看到了一个再熟悉不过的人—德拉科·马尔福。 马尔福似乎刚刚从猫头鹰屋里面取了一封信件，正打算离开。哈利敏锐地注意到，在这么久没有见面以后，他竟然比以前更消瘦了一些，而马尔福显然也看到了他，但他似乎并没有多做纠缠的意思，只是冲哈利冷冷的假笑了一下就打算离开。不知道怎么的，哈利脑子里突然闪现过罗恩那句‘他们都是一群古怪的人’，六年级的回忆和刚才发生的事情交织在一起，他转身叫住了德拉科。   
“你最近在干什么？”哈利对他的背影大声说道，“很少在学校里看见你。”  
德拉科的背影僵了僵，大概是没有猜到哈利居然会叫住他，他沉默了两秒，然后转身讥笑道：“我说，那不关你的事，不是吗？还是我们的救世主又闲的无聊，想要花整个学期来跟踪我看看我干了什么坏事？”  
哈利假装没有听到马尔福话里的揶揄，他抿了抿嘴唇说道：“ 上一次我这么做的时候，事实证明我是正确的。”  
“醒醒吧，救世之星。”马尔福从鼻腔中发出一声嗤笑，“黑魔王已经死了，把你可悲的英雄主义用到别的地方去吧。”  
说完这句话，他就把手里的信收进袍子里头也不回地离开了。   
哈利盯着他的背影，冷冷说道：“最好如此。”  
※※※  
等待了整整两天哈利才收到了来自麦格教授的回信，她对哈利所说的‘斯莱特林们无缘无故用恶咒攻击其他学院的学生’这一点的合理性提出了质疑（罗恩在读到这一段的时候嘲笑说斯莱特林们已经用七年的实际行动证明了这个合理性），但她同时也对学院之间同学的关系表达了忧虑，她提起自己还要在外面呆一个星期，希望哈利可以联合几个高年级在此期间帮助她暂时维持学校的秩序。   
不过事情并没有因为时间的流逝而慢慢平息下去，事实上，在这两天的时间里，那几次无故袭击案已经被添油加醋传遍了四个学院，哈利甚至听到了一个版本说假如那天晚上他和罗恩不及时赶到那个拉文克劳的女生很可能已经生命垂危，又有些流言说斯莱特林们总是躲在黑暗的角落里伺机用黑魔法恐吓低年级学生，最后连复仇论都跑了出来。总之，在这几天流言的渲染下，斯莱特林学院和另外三个学院的关系已经到了前所未有的僵化状态。  
“要我说，那几个挑事的人还真是够恶劣的，他们拉着整个学院都背了黑锅。”在看到一个低年级斯莱特林女生因为被其他学院的朋友排斥躲在角落哭泣以后，罗恩小声对哈利评价道：“就连我都觉得有点过分了，虽然我还是认为他们大部分人是混蛋。”   
“你还真的觉得几次口角和打斗能起到这么大的作用吗？”赫敏叹了一口气，压低了声音说道，“在战后本来大家就对一些食死徒的审判和处罚力度有点意见，正好这些食死徒大多数又是来自斯莱特林，就连那个人也是斯莱特林毕业的，所以这些事只不过是导火索而已。人们在战争中压抑的太久了，需要一个发泄口。”   
“我总觉得马尔福最近神神秘秘的。”哈利听了一会，出声说道。  
“哈利，如果你是说他总是神出鬼没这件事的话，我觉得你没必要把每件事都归结到六年级那个情况去。”赫敏说。  
“是啊，神秘人已经死了，他就只是个马尔福而已。再说了，这个蠢货终于不来烦我们，简直是求之不得。”   
哈利点点头，没有再说话，他脑子里一直盘旋着那天晚上在猫头鹰屋见到马尔福的事情，他在那样的深夜为什么会出现在猫头鹰屋，他手里拿的信件又是谁寄过来的，为什么不能用他自己的猫头鹰来通讯，还有他那张心事重重的脸，种种问题缠绕在哈利的脑海里，他甚至想过拿出活点地图看看马尔福现在在干什么，但是他怕罗恩赫敏会说他又敏感过度了。直到睡觉前他都一直在思考着这件事，以致于他梦里出现了马尔福的脸，六年级的马尔福和前几天猫头鹰屋里的马尔福在他梦里重叠成了一个画面，冲哈利冷冷假笑着，一言不发。  
那个晚上哈利睡得极不安稳，直到很晚他才进入了深度睡眠，不过才睡了没一会儿，他就被一阵喧闹声吵醒了，他睁开眼，罗恩正穿着睡衣站在他床前满脸忧虑地看着他。  
“出事了，哈利，这次是格兰芬多的学生。


	2. 2

等到哈利和罗恩匆匆赶到现场的时候，格兰芬多公共休息室门口已经围了一圈的人，赫敏已经站在那里了，从她乱糟糟的头发和睡衣来看，她也是刚刚从睡梦中被吵醒的。在注意到哈利和罗恩以后，她向他们快步走了过来，严肃的表情莫名让哈利想起了麦格教授。  
“哈利，你总算来了！这次受到攻击的是一个一年级的新生，是帕瓦蒂发现他的，没有受什么大的伤害，但是腿流了很多血，现在帕瓦蒂送他去医务室了。”赫敏说话的时候语速极快，哈利知道这是她情绪紧张时候下意识的习惯。  
“谁会对一个一年级的新生下手啊？”罗恩问道。  
“现在还不知道，和前几天的拉文克劳女生一样，这个学生也没有看清攻击他的人的脸，只说了看到了绿色的胸章。”赫敏摇了摇头说道，“但我们不能仅仅凭这个就断定是同一个人。”   
“那只要顺着绿色的胸章调查下去...”哈利试探性地提出了意见。  
但赫敏打断了他：“我知道你想说什么，哈利，但这个特征可以几乎涵盖到整个斯莱特林的范围，你不可能因为这个就去调查他们每一个人。”   
“早说了，斯莱特林就是一群怪人。”罗恩嘟哝了一句。  
当帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔回到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，休息室里的人都快已经陆陆续续散的差不多了，她的眼眶有点发红，眼皮低低的垂着，大概是因为这个晚上没有休息好引发的困倦导致的。哈利原本想向她了解一下情况，但她只是简单告诉他那个学生没有大碍就上楼睡觉了。  
※※※   
第二天早上，当哈利睁开眼看到床帏外透过来的阳光时，他才意识到自己彻底睡过头了。  
拉开床帏，他发现整个寝室只剩下了自己一个人。一边暗自咒骂着这几个丢下他自己去上课的室友，他一边摸出魔杖施了一个查看时间的咒语，一排银色雾气组成的数字渐渐在空气中显示出来——8:43，哈利暗自松了一口气，如果他跑得快点的话，至少还来得及到大礼堂吃顿饭再去上九点半开始的魔咒课。  
哈利胡乱抓起边上的长袍和领带，边跑边把它们往身上套着，这个时间在走廊上的学生已经很少了，大礼堂里稀稀拉拉坐着一些和他一样晚起了的人正在吃早饭，哈利暗自祈祷着这些人至少给他留了一杯南瓜汁。不过，就在他搜寻南瓜汁的时候，他的目光却意外瞥到了大礼堂另外一头的另一个人，德拉科·马尔福，他正坐在斯莱特林的长桌边一个人喝着什么。哈利这才意识到这大概是开学快两周以来自己第一次在大礼堂见到马尔福。  
不过哈利却不是唯一一个注意到他的人。  
就在哈利发呆的这段时间，一个拉文克劳的男生从桌子边站了起来，狠狠撞了一下马尔福的后背，马尔福反应很快，立刻跳起来捏紧了口袋里的魔杖，而几乎就在同一时间，那个拉文克劳的男生也把魔杖握在了手里。  
“该死的，这是什么意思！”马尔福咬着牙愤愤问道。  
“怎么？你接下去要告诉你爸爸了？”拉文克劳男生轻蔑地回击道，“喔，那我可得小心点了，人人都知道卢修斯·马尔福是怎样亲吻神秘人的袍角的。”  
“你怎么敢？”马尔福的身体因为愤怒轻微地颤抖着，下一秒他的魔杖抵上了对方的喉咙，哈利甚至怀疑只要那个人再多说一个字，马尔福的嘴里就会爆发出成串的恶咒来，而显然那个拉文克劳男生并没有注意到这一点，他似乎是断定马尔福不敢当众攻击自己，他毫不在意地挑了挑眉，张嘴想要继续挑衅。   
“除你武器。”  
随着一道亮光闪过，刚刚还在德拉科马尔福手里的魔杖径直飞到了哈利手中，哈利隐约感觉到自己似乎打翻了一个盘子，但他并不打算去管这些，他举起魔杖，一字一顿对他们说：“到此为止了。”  
马尔福在看到哈利的时候微微有点诧异，但很快这种诧异就转化为了愤怒，他甩下那个拉文克劳男生绕过桌子径直逼到格兰芬多的长桌前，他的眉头紧紧拧着，似乎是在压抑自己的怒火。半晌，他开口道：“我不认为你有收缴别人魔杖的权利，就算你是他们口中该死的救世主。”  
“我是不是救世主不需要你来评论，马尔福，但我确定我不止一次地救了你的命，而现在，我正在把你从投向阿兹卡班的路上拽回来。”哈利盯着他的眼睛，坚决地说道。  
“噢！又是这一套圣人波特的理论。”德拉科不耐烦地说道，“你也看见了是谁先惹的事，我不过是正当防卫。”  
“别人可不会相信这个说法，尤其当你是...”  
听到这里，马尔福懒洋洋假笑了起来：“是什么？当我是食死徒的时候？还是当我是斯莱特林的时候？得了吧，你们这一整套的斯莱特林阴谋论还没玩够吗？现在，把我的魔杖还给我。”  
“我会把魔杖还给你，在你证明你完全没有攻击倾向的时候。”  
“随便你怎么说，但我得提醒你一句，你的行为正在为我接下去魔咒课的迟到提供充分的合理性。”  
“魔咒课？”  
“是，如果你的大脑还有一点正常人的理智的话，你就该注意到现在距离魔咒课开始已经过去两分钟了。”   
德拉科·马尔福指了指墙上在咒语作用下滴滴答答转个不停的时钟，就在他们说话的功夫，分针又往旁边挪了一格。  
“该死！”哈利咒骂了一声，转身就往门外跑去，“我可不想在开学前两周就迟到。”  
※※※   
当哈利匆匆赶到教室门口的时候，弗立维教授正在讲解一个复杂咒语的原理，除了赫敏以外的其他人都显得有点云里雾里，而他的出现显然给教室带来了不小的骚乱，男生们冲他做起了鬼脸，而女生们的表情则显得有些吃惊。哈利低头看了看自己，发现他的领带正以一种极其松散的姿势绕在他的脖子上，他的长袍皱巴巴地搭在肩上，他的呼吸因为刚才的奔跑还显得有些紊乱，而且，他身后还跟着一个同样因为小跑而气喘吁吁衣冠不整的马尔福。  
“噢！波特先生，马尔福先生。我还在担心你们迷了路呢。”弗立维教授站在高高的书堆上，似乎并没有因为他们突然打断自己的讲课而生气。   
“不...我是说，抱歉，教授。”哈利有些愧疚地坦白道，“我睡过头了。”  
“而我本来不会迟到，教授，是波特对我纠缠不清。”马尔福也立刻解释道。   
很好，纠缠不清，哈利心里默默想着，一如既往马尔福式的推卸责任。不过弗立维教授似乎并不在意这些理由，他更在意的是可以继续不被打扰地解释关于这个复杂魔咒“精妙”“无与伦比”的施展原理。因此他只是点了点头就让他们两个进去了。   
“哈利，你怎么和马尔福一起来的？”罗恩在哈利坐下时压低声音悄悄问他。  
“说来话长，”哈利将书包胡乱塞进课桌，低声说道，“不过为什么你们今天早上没叫我就先走了。”   
“抱歉哥们，但我向梅林发誓我努力过，哈利，你完全无视了我。”罗恩为自己辩解着，一不小心没压住声音，引得旁边的赫敏向他投来一记凌厉的目光。   
“现在，我们来练习一下施展这个魔咒，请拿出你们的魔杖。”弗立维教授骤然提高的声音让哈利吓了一跳，他这才发现自己甚至连课本都没有翻开，正手忙脚乱翻着课本，马尔福的声音却插了进来。  
“抱歉教授，我的魔杖现在在别人手里，我得把它拿回来。”   
“那么马尔福先生，这位拿走你魔杖的人是谁呢？”  
“哈利·波特。”  
底下爆发出了一阵笑声，哈利在这个时候才想起刚刚收缴的魔杖还在自己的包里，他感到自己的脸正在发着热，所幸弗立维教授没有因为课堂被一再的打断而显得不高兴，他转向了哈利，温和地提醒道：“男孩们，我现在给你们一点时间找自己的魔杖，不过下次最好把你们的小问题放在课前解决。”  
讲台下又传来几声轻微的笑声，而哈利觉得他这辈子都没有经历过比现在更窘迫的时候了。  
※※※   
“为什么他们要笑成那个样子。”  
在经过第三个走廊遇到第五个冲他眨眼吹口哨的人时，哈利终于忍不住小声问赫敏。  
“噢你还不明白吗？哈利！”赫敏在说这话的时候表情有些尴尬，“我是说，早上那件事。”  
“你是说我迟到那件事？”哈利问道。  
“是，但也不完全是。”赫敏叹了口气，试图给哈利更多的提示，“我的意思是，你说的那些话，马尔福说的那些话，可能会让人觉得...”  
“觉得什么？我们在课间打了一架然后迟到了吗。我是说，就算这是真的，我也不觉得...”  
“不，这不是我想说的，”赫敏停顿了一下，似乎是在寻找合适的措辞，两秒之后她开口说道，“我想说的是，你们今天早上的样子还有说的那些话，会让人以为，你们是一起睡过头的。”   
哈利确定走在旁边的罗恩听到这句话绊了一个大跟头。  
※※※  
“人们的想象力啊。”刚刚从地上爬起来的罗恩一边掸着自己的袍子一边说，“你永远也不知道他们下一秒会编出什么流言。”  
哈利点了点头表示赞同，这才过了半天的时间，似乎整个学校都已经忘记了前几天学院之间剑拔弩张的气氛和接连不断的攻击事件，取而代之的是“救世主与他的死对头马尔福的最新八卦”，他毫不意外地听到了几个学生言之凿凿地声称他们曾经在今天早上的大礼堂里看到他是怎样‘冲上前揍翻那个拉文克劳’‘英勇地救下马尔福’的，还有几个学生认定他们听到了早上哈利和马尔福的争执，因为‘马尔福认为波特这样做太高调了’，更糟糕的是，现在他和马尔福只要出现在同一个地方相距五十米以内，这些人就能把他的每一个眼神和动作解读为‘迫于现实压力与学院立场阻碍求而不得的隐忍爱情’。  
看在梅林的份上，现在马尔福看他的眼神活像在打量一个先天性残疾的巨怪。  
但是这样的氛围并没有维持到晚餐前。  
※※※  
哈利正坐在图书馆里拆着麦格教授最新的来信，内容并没有什么变化，依旧是对这些学院之间莫名的攻击事件的担心以及对受伤学生情况的关系，她表示自己正代表英格兰巫师变形协会参加一个国际性的会议，而会议还要再持续几天，她希望哈利可以组织一个小队调查学校里发生的这些事情。  
‘我特别授权你夜间巡游的权利...’—她在信中这样写道—‘...如果有必要的话，你也可以重组DA...’   
哈利把信塞回信封，重组DA是一个不错的主意，说实话他和现在的各院级长们并不熟悉，假如要调查这些事情的话，最好还是由他信任和熟悉的老朋友们一起来完成。不过随着课程的紧张，他不确定自己是不是能够同时兼顾魁地奇，学业，还有这件事。对了，还有马尔福，那个鬼鬼祟祟的马尔福，天知道他现在又在谋划什么事情...  
正在胡思乱想着，纳威突然走了过来。  
“哈利！大家都在四处找你！又出现新的攻击事件了！”  
“该死的，这回又是哪个学院？赫奇帕奇吗？”  
“是拉文克劳，一个高年级男生，不过这次肇事的人留下了东西。”  
※※※   
当哈利赶到医务室的时候，赫敏和罗恩早已经在那里等了他很久了，一见到他，赫敏立刻拿着一个东西走了过来，哈利仔细一看，是一个绿色的胸章，胸章中间画着一条吐着丝的毒蛇，弯弯扭扭盘成一个S形。   
“绿色的...胸章。”哈利抬起头看向他的两个好友，他知道他们正在和他想同一件事情。  
“而且这不是一个普通的胸章。”赫敏把那个胸章翻了过来，然后指着右下角对他说，“你看这里。”  
哈利靠近仔细看了看，那里刻着两个字母—“D.M”  
“我要和这个受伤的学生谈谈。”哈利说完就拨开人群向里面走去，一个被纱布裹着头的男生正躺在床上休息，哈利几乎是一眼就认出这是今天早上在大堂挑衅马尔福的那个拉文克劳。  
“告诉我这是什么时候发生的。”哈利掏出那个胸章，用不容置疑的语气问道。  
“哈利·波特？”那个男生显然是对他的直接有些吃惊，“我还以为你至少会先问问我的名字。”  
“好吧，你叫什么名字？”哈利注意到这个男生在面对他的时候表现的似乎并没有早上面对德拉科时候那么无礼。  
“吉姆·布兰德，六年级。”那个男生停顿了一下，然后立刻滔滔不绝地说了下去，“早上的事情你也看到了，说实话，我还得感谢你，要不是你拦着，那个疯子指不定做出什么事情来...我是不是有点跑题了？对，受伤，我刚刚从魔药课的教室里出来，你知道，那个地方离斯莱特林的休息室有多近，所以我想着，我得走快点，免得在路上碰到什么疯子突然跑出来给我一个刀砍咒，就在这个时候，我看到角落里走出来一个人。”  
布兰德咽了咽口水，似乎是在思考如何组织自己的语言，几秒以后，他继续说了下去。  
“我还没来得及看清那个人的脸他就一个魔咒甩了过来，我没来得及躲闪，耳朵挂了彩，不过还好只是流了点血，总之，在攻击完我以后那个人就跑了，我在地上发现了...对，就是你手里拿着的那个东西。”  
哈利点了点头，没有再说话，虽然不知道这几天的这几次事件是不是同一个人所为，但种种迹象都表明这一次吉姆布兰德的受伤与马尔福脱不了干系。他把手里的胸章收进口袋，但临走时他又想起了一件事情，于是他转身问道：“布兰德，还有最后一个问题，今天早上你为什么要惹马尔福？”   
“因为他是个混蛋，不是吗，”布兰德哼了一声毫不在意地回答道，“我只是重复了一下他以前对别人做的事情而已。”  
说到这里，布兰德忽然像想起了什么一样，又补充了一句：“我相信你不会包庇他的吧，波特，我是说，今天有些流言说...”  
“不，”哈利顿了一下脚步，冷冷说道，“那些不是真的。”   
※※※  
哈利谢绝了罗恩和赫敏邀请他一起回格兰芬多公共休息室的邀请，事实上，在经历了这一连串事件以后，他想做的只有蒙着被子大睡一觉或者是拿着扫帚去球场飞一圈。去你的斯莱特林，去你的马尔福，去你的袭击，他恶狠狠地想着，我只想有一晚上的放松时间。当他这么想的时候，他也这么做了，在拜托罗恩帮他把自己的书包带回寝室后，他独自一个人去了球场。  
可惜的是，当他看到德拉科马尔福拿着扫帚从更衣室走出来的时候，他就知道了自己并不是唯一一个这么想的人。  
“你见鬼的就必须出现在我呆的每一个地方吗？波特？”看到哈利，马尔福明显不悦地挑起眉毛，“你不知道...”  
“我确实不知道我为什么该死的在哪里都能看见你，马尔福。”哈利有些不耐烦地打断他，“但我确实知道这个球场在七点以前属于无人预定状态，所以在你哭着找你有钱的爸爸买下球场之前，别挡着我的路。”   
听到这句话，德拉科苍白的脸上微微泛起了红色，他伸手想要去摸魔杖，但被哈利一把抓住了手腕。  
“想要给我下恶咒吗，马尔福，还是想要像今天晚上一样，躲在暗处偷袭我？”哈利紧紧捏着德拉科的手腕，锐利的目光径直逼向那双灰眸的深处。   
听到这句话，德拉科的表情由愤怒转向了困惑，他狠狠甩开了哈利的手，揉了揉手腕，说道：“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
说完这句话，德拉科就拿起扫帚头也不回地向球场走去。   
“听不懂？”哈利看着德拉科的背影大声说道，“在装傻之前最好检查一下自己有没有落下什么把柄，马尔福！”  
德拉科的耐心显然已经在听到这句话的时候达到了极限，他狠狠甩下扫把，转身向哈利走过去，一双灰眸闪烁着危险的光芒。哈利以为他会掏出魔杖或者什么的，但是他没有，相反，他径直把哈利逼到了墙角，用一种低缓但愤怒的语气说道：“我说了，我不知道你在说什么。”   
哈利这个时候才注意到他们的距离已经近到了不可思议的地步，他甚至能感觉到德拉科说话时候呼吸擦过他脸颊的热度。哈利的背被后面的石墙硌得生疼，他抬起头瞪着德拉科，但出乎意料的是，后者也毫不畏惧地正视着他的目光。   
一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
“波特？马尔福？你们在干什么？！”  
哈利一把推开挡在他前面的马尔福，发现赫奇帕奇球队的队长正在满脸震惊地盯着他们，他的身后跟着一整队正打算进入球场训练的赫奇帕奇队员。


	3. 3

“哈利！罗恩！醒醒！醒醒！”  
哈利在迷迷糊糊中摸到自己的眼镜，戴上之后他才看清原来是赫敏站在他们的床边催促着他们起床。  
“你是怎么...现在才几点啊？”罗恩显然是受到了不小的惊吓，他望着赫敏，一只手下意识拽紧了自己的被子。  
“噢！罗纳德！假如你能抬头看看时间的话，现在已经不早了！”赫敏扬扬自己的手表对罗恩说道，“你真应该给自己准备一个闹钟。”   
“如果你是指那种不起床就满地乱跑的闹钟，我还是算了吧。”罗恩一边把毛衣往自己头上套一边嘟哝着，“不是所有人都和你一样喜欢大清早就上蹿下跳的。”  
“我不是在上蹿下跳！我是为了...”赫敏张口想要争辩。   
“...利用宝贵的清晨时间多看几本书，我们都知道，”哈利打断了两个好友的争论，揉着头发坐起来，“所以，是什么事情让你这么风风火火？”  
赫敏这才注意到她走进来的时机有点不合时宜，她有些愧疚地吐了吐舌头，说道：“是麦格教授回来了，哈利。我知道你这段时间一直在和她通信，我想也许你会想知道这个消息。”  
说完这句话，赫敏就走了出去，把房间留给了几个男生。哈利从床底下找到自己揉成一团的领带，麦格教授的回归确实是一个令人宽慰的消息，他边系领带边想着，不过现下，他最关心的还是今天将要举行的球赛，尽管不是自己球队的比赛，但这大概是在这段日子里最能让他放松一下神经的事情了。   
※※※   
当哈利和罗恩赫敏一起走进大礼堂的时候，首先吸引他注意的是坐在礼堂正中央教师位置上的麦格校长，她正低着头在看她手里拿着的一张小纸条，神情严肃（不过她向来都是这么严肃，哈利心想）。麦格很快就看完了手中的纸条，看到哈利，她微微向他点了点头，哈利感觉到她的面部表情似乎柔和了一些。   
“Bloody Hell...”罗恩一边落座一边望着不远处说道，“什么时候那两个学院的关系那么好了？”  
哈利顺着他的目光看过去，几个穿着斯莱特林院服的女生正坐在赫奇帕奇的长桌上和赫奇帕奇的学生热烈地讨论着什么。  
“也许是因为威克多尔·克鲁姆回归的消息吧，”西莫斐尼甘把最新的预言家日报摊在他们面前，一个熟悉的身影在黑白照片里冲着镜头有些僵硬地挥着手，“还是不喜欢拍照，不过，女孩子就喜欢这个类型，不是吗？ ”   
“是啊。”罗恩冲赫敏的方向看了一眼，显然有些不太开心地揉了揉鼻子。   
等到所有学生都落座了以后，麦格教授用勺子敲了敲杯子，清脆的撞击声穿过人群渐渐平息了喧闹声，在大部分学生都安静下来以后，她清了清嗓子，站到了演讲台前面。  
“在早餐之前，我有一些话要说。”麦格教授环顾了一下四周，说道。  
“在我不在的这段时间里，有消息表明霍格沃茨正在蔓延一股学院之间互相排斥的风气，”她停顿了一下，严厉的目光扫过底下的四张长桌，“我希望这个消息所阐述的事情不是真实的，因为假如这是真的，这将会被定义为非常严重的违纪行为，而学校方也会加强调查，防止这一类事情的一再发生。”  
底下窃窃私语的声音变得小了一点，罗恩再一次俯过身对哈利小声说：“显然，比起这个或者是克鲁姆，那些女孩更关心别的事情。”  
“谁知道呢。”哈利兴致缺缺地应了一声，他的注意力都在新出炉的南瓜汁与吐司上面，但罗恩却用肘子推了推他，然后说道：“我是说真的，哥们，我至少已经第五次看到那几个女孩看着我们这边傻笑了...噢，我是说，我们这边，还有斯莱特林那边。”  
哈利打了个激灵，抬头望了过去，果然，在那群赫奇帕奇里他看到了昨天晚上在场的球员，而顺着她们的目光望过去，哈利看到了因为晚到场刚刚才入座的德拉科·马尔福。哈利盯着德拉科看了几秒，后者似乎是感觉到了哈利的目光，径直朝这个方向看了过来，他们两个人的目光在半空中相遇了，有一瞬间哈利以为他会像以往一样冲自己露出一个讥笑，但出乎意料的是，德拉科只是抿着嘴冷冷打量了他几眼，就偏开了头。   
“...在我们结束这个讲话之前，我还有一件事情要宣布。”  
麦格教授清了清嗓子，拉回了一些已经开始神游的学生的注意力。  
“今天拉文克劳的队员生病，球赛因故推迟到下周二进行，为了不影响整个赛季的进程，学校决定把原定下周举行的斯莱特林对阵格兰芬多的比赛提前到今天，希望相关队员做好准备。”   
麦格教授在说完这句话以后就转身回到了教师座位。底下的学生们一下子炸开了锅，尤其是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的队员们，一些球员甚至都还没有完全反应过来，哈利隐约听到他们中一些人抱怨着“这太突然了”“完全没有时间做准备”之类的话，一旁的金妮紧紧皱着眉，似乎是在思考怎么样迅速布置战术，就连哈利也有一点没底，这几天他被各种各样的事情困扰着，根本没有精力去思考魁地奇的事情。希望斯莱特林今年的找球手不像马尔福那么难缠，哈利一边向更衣室走去一边想着。   
※※※  
然而三分钟后， 当哈利站在球场上看到对面斯莱特林球队里迎面走来的马尔福时，他就知道今天注定会有一场艰难的比赛了。  
“今天的阵容是格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林，斯莱特林队长的头顶有一片乌云，我猜这是麦格教授临时决定调换比赛次序的原因...”  
哈利抬起头，主席台上卢娜正在用她梦幻般的声音轻飘飘地解释着场上的状况，观众席上的观众倒是没有被这个天气影响，仍然用排山倒海般的欢呼声来展示他们的热情，而场上，双方队长正被迫握着手，他们都只是礼节性碰了碰对方的手就立刻站到旁边等待霍琦夫人的哨声了。  
“准备！开始！”  
哨声响起。所有队员立刻坐上扫帚飞到了半空中，雨后扑面而来的闷湿空气让哈利的眼镜蒙上了一层雾气，他皱了皱眉，在这样的天气下飞行对他很不利，早知道该叫赫敏给眼镜施一个防雾魔咒。哈利放缓了速度，在球场边慢慢兜着圈，一边等待雾气散去一边寻找金色飞贼的影子。   
“斯莱特林的大块头追球手进了一球，他正在场边兴奋地打着转，看，那边有个鬼飞球向他飞过去了，他似乎没有看到，哦，他躲过去了，有点可惜，我不太喜欢他...”  
卢娜梦幻般的声音又透过扩音器传了过来，哈利远远看到了麦格教授有点尴尬的表情，她大概是在后悔自己为什么会重蹈覆辙又把讲解员的位置给了卢娜，但大部分观众似乎非常喜欢她的解说，他们冲银绿色的观众席大声喝着倒彩，而那边也毫不示弱地吼了回来。哈利突然有种想笑的冲动，尽管这有点不合时宜。   
“格兰芬多的金妮韦斯莱连进了三球拉回了比分，她是个好人，你知道，我很喜欢她的宠物...”  
金红色相间的观众席那边响起了一阵热烈的欢呼声，哈利绕着操场又飞了几圈，仍然没有看到半点金色飞贼的影子，而球场另一边的马尔福似乎也是一无所获的样子，他懒洋洋地骑着扫帚在操场边缘转悠着，偶尔冲哈利投去一个假笑，然后又若无其事地飞走。哈利微微调整了一下扫帚的角度，空气似乎变得越来越闷热，乌云黑压压地聚拢在一起，就好像随时都会下一场倾盆暴雨似的。  
“怎么了波特？”马尔福好像一眼就看破了他的窘境，远远飞过来停在了他的面前讥笑道，“没有泥巴种给你的眼镜施防护咒语，寸步难行了？”  
“不关你的事，马尔福！”哈利冷冷说道，“还有，不许用那个词。”  
“随你怎么说，小眼镜，在你还在为这个糟糕的天气唉声叹气的时候，我们的球队已经遥遥领先你们三十分了。”德拉科拖着长腔懒洋洋地指了指他们身后的计分板，哈利这才注意到不知不觉中他们的分差已经被拉到60-90了。他暗自诅咒了一声，甩开身后的马尔福，想要往球场中心飞去，就在这时，他看到了前方离自己不到五十米的地方有一个金色的影子一闪而过。  
“哈利·波特似乎看到了金色飞贼的影子，他加速向前面飞过去了，斯莱特林球队那个金发的追球手马尔科姆...还是什么...我总是记不清他的名字，他也开始加速向哈利的方向飞过去。噢，我想起来了，他叫马尔福，在六年级的时候哈利对他很着迷...”  
话筒被麦格教授摁住了，但观众席已经开始传来不小的起哄声，哈利稳了稳扫帚努力不让自己因为悲愤交加而摔下去。他确定卢娜只是在复述六年级时候罗恩的话，而假如这些观众有一点点自觉，他们就该知道哈利波特绝不可能会在各种意义上对德拉科马尔福“着迷”。  
“虽然你是曾经想过为了跟踪他放弃魁地奇比赛。”哈利在心里默默对自己说。  
“现在是什么情况，波特？！”马尔福从后面追上来，他一边追踪着金色飞贼一边恶狠狠质问道，“你那个小疯子朋友？哈？我该怎么理解‘对他很着迷’这句话？”  
“闭嘴吧，马尔福！”哈利的眼睛仍然紧紧锁着几米之外的金色飞贼，“信不信由你，但我绝对是世界上最后一个想要和你扯上任何关系的人。”  
说完这句话，哈利就加速转了一个弯，拉开了他和德拉科之间的距离。天空开始下起了细细密密的雨，能见度变得更低了一些，哈利努力把全部注意力都放在前面那个金色小球上面，但眼镜上的水珠却越聚越多，哈利不得已放慢了自己的速度，只是一眨眼的功夫，金色飞贼就消失在他的视线里了。  
“哈利波特的扫帚似乎有点摇摇晃晃，也许是骚扰虻在捣鬼...噢，麦格教授刚刚告诉我那是因为天气问题...斯莱特林的追球手又进了一球，现在的比分是90-120...”  
哈利甩了甩头发，雨似乎有越下越大的趋势了，他能感觉到雨水顺着他的头发脸颊渗透进球服所带来的凉意，沾了水的球服开始变得沉重，他的动作也因此变得迟缓了不少，他腾出一只手想要擦掉眼镜上的水珠，带来的却是愈发模糊不清的视野。一个游走球向他飞过来，他跌跌撞撞在空中打了个转躲了过去，远远似乎听到观众席传来一片倒吸凉气的声音，但他已经没心情去思考了，有生以来第一次，他希望麦格教授可以叫停这场比赛。  
“...德拉科·马尔福正在往哈利波特的方向飞去，也许是他发现了什么，但是雨太大了，我看不清，噢，现在的情况有点危险...”  
哈利抬起头，透过模糊的镜片他看到了和他相距不到十米的马尔福，不过与之前不同的是，后者似乎并不是冲着他来的，而是专注于他旁边的什么东西。哈利顺着马尔福的视线看过去，发现刚刚消失在空气中的金色飞贼不知什么时候飞到了自己的旁边，更糟糕的是，在他转头的时候，在同一个方向，斯莱特林的击球手正把一个游走球向他打过来。   
现在掉头已经来不及了，哈利干脆闭上眼睛准备迎接即将到来的剧烈撞击，但出乎意料的是，当他听到那一声结结实实的撞击声时，他却没有感受到预想之中的疼痛，直到睁开眼，他才意识到马尔福太过专注于盯着金色飞贼而没有注意到向他们飞过来的那个游走球，结果就是他硬生生替哈利挨下了这一次撞击。  
霍琦夫人吹响了暂停的哨声，场上的队员面面相觑，谁也不知道该做什么反应，哈利低头，看到马尔福正捂着胳膊在地上痛苦地呻吟着，几个斯莱特林的队员围在他身边似乎是在争论着什么，紧接着他就听到了球场那头传来的解说—  
“...斯莱特林的找球手马尔福在替哈利挡下了一个游走球之后因伤退场，非常不像斯莱特林的举动...”   
※※※  
德拉科·马尔福整整在医院里躺了两天才出院，就在这两天里，霍格沃茨的流言一刻也没有消停过，据看台上的赫敏说，当时的能见度几乎没有人注意到哈利身边的金色飞贼，所以情况看起来就像是德拉科·马尔福看到了向哈利飞过来的游走球之后替他挡下了一击一样。  
“想想都知道马尔福不可能做这种事情！”罗恩在听完赫敏的分析非常愤怒地反驳着，“人人都知道他是个蠢货！”  
“那还得感谢丽塔·斯基特的新书—”赫敏把一本包装浮夸的书拍在了桌子上，封面上是哈利的照片和一行大写的《与黑暗相伴的日子》，“谁知道她是怎么知道混进马尔福家族的庭审的，但她一定对哈利的证词添油加醋了。”  
哈利接过书，翻到了“威森加摩的庭审”，里面用非常煽情的语气描写了哈利是如何“慷慨陈词”为马尔福家族辩护的，德拉科又是如何在马尔福庄园里“毅然决然”地违背父亲的意思为哈利掩护，以及纳西莎·马尔福又是怎样“不惜直面神秘人的质疑”也要保护哈利的生命，在整篇文章的最后，她用非常模糊的语调委婉提出了她对于哈利和德拉科“真实关系”的“合理性推测”，并欢迎知情的读者给她提供更多的素材。  
“谁会相信她这套鬼话？”哈利啪一声合上了书页，皱着眉头说，“这太扯了。”  
“Well，哈利，读者就喜欢看这样的故事，”赫敏摇摇头有些抱歉地看着他，“不同立场擦出的火花，战争中不被允许的爱情，巫师届的罗密欧与朱丽叶之类的。”  
“Bullshit！”哈利忍不住骂了出声，引起了不小的注意，赫敏赶紧做了一个噤声的手势，安慰他道：“从好的方面来看，至少这些流言暂时解决了一点小麻烦，我是说那些想要挑事的学生和忧心忡忡的家长们。”  
“什么意思？”罗恩问道。  
“外界一直对霍格沃茨招收食死徒的孩子入校这一点颇有微词，而现在又发生了这么多攻击事件，对于他们就是幕后黑手的质疑从来就没有停止过...”赫敏压低了嗓子对他们两个人说道，“但是哈利和马尔福的‘新关系’，对他们来说毫无疑问是一种安慰。”  
赫敏停顿了一下，继续说道。   
“没有人在乎你和马尔福的事情到底是真是假，哈利，人们只是更愿意相信，在马尔福那样的‘危险分子’旁边，会有‘救世之星’一直盯着他的动静而已。”  
说完这句话，三人组就陷入了沉默，这个时候，西莫从礼堂大门口匆匆走了进来——  
“哈利，麦格教授找你有事。”  
※※※   
踏进校长室的楼梯，哈利才注意到麦格教授似乎并不在里面，就连校长室的画像们也都昏昏沉沉打着瞌睡，他在校长室里面随意走动了几步，里面的摆设并没有很大的变化，不过他注意到了麦格教授的办公桌上摆着的一本书，封面上面印着几个熟悉的字母—《与黑暗相伴的日子》，从丢在一边的包装纸来看显然是猫头鹰刚刚送到的。  
“波特先生，你来了。”麦格教授从楼梯后面匆匆走上来，手上还拿着一卷羊皮卷，显然是刚刚从变形课赶回来的。  
“我今天叫你过来是想和你商量一些事情，”麦格教授说道，“不过在我开始之前，有一件事情想要确认，最近学校和外界有一些流言，我知道战争会改变一些事情，所以...”  
“教授，如果你是看了那本书的话，我可以保证里面百分之九十的内容都是在夸张。”哈利立刻打断了她。   
“是的，当然，我是说，当丽塔·斯基特要求给我寄书的时候我就拒绝了。”麦格教授推了推眼镜，又补充了一句，”但她坚持。”  
哈利张口想要说些什么，但麦格教授并没有给他说下去的机会。   
“虽然学校的原则一向是不干涉学生的私生活，不过在这里我希望仅代表我个人做出一个请求。”  
哈利皱了皱眉，他猜想麦格教授接下来会说一些在公共场合注意影响之类的话（天知道那些赫奇帕奇是怎么添油加醋地描述那天晚上在更衣室门口的事情的），但出乎意料的是，麦格教授并没有这个打算，相反，她非常严肃地看着哈利，然后说道：“如你所知，学校里最近确实出现了一些事件，猜测和质疑的声音都很多。在我们自己都没有弄清楚发生了什么事情之前，我们不能轻易去把这些怪罪到任何一个学生或者学院上面去，哪怕这个学生或者学院曾经有着不好的名声。但显然大多数人只是想要找一个情绪发泄口，这样很容易让一些无辜的人陷入莫名的敌意当中。”  
接着，麦格教授抿了抿嘴唇，似乎是在做一个很大的决定，然后她开口说道：“你与马尔福先生最近的流言确实让我看到了一些希望，在战争之后，人们似乎都对于‘救世主’的选择有着天然的信任。所以，无论这些流言是真是假，我希望你和马尔福先生能够继续保持这样‘友好’的关系...”  
她停顿了一下，又补充了一句。   
“或者说，假装保持这样的关系。”


	4. 4

“这绝对是个暗示，哈利。”赫敏在休息室里来回踱着步子，“麦格教授是想让你多关注马尔福。”  
“这算什么暗示？！”罗恩惊呼道，“你是说麦格教授要求哈利和马尔福保持那样的关系只是为了让他‘多关注马尔福’？我是说，这简直是疯了。”  
“呃，我想她只是想让我和马尔福友好相处...之类的？”哈利试图缓和一下气氛，“你知道，并不一定非是‘那种关系’。”  
赫敏摇了摇头，打断了两个男孩的对话，说道：“现在的重点并不在于麦格教授希望你们以什么关系友好相处，哈利，还记得我之前告诉你的吗，不管马尔福有没有嫌疑，人们需要有一个人光明正大地‘监视’他。”  
“就算是这样，难道她指望我大摇大摆走进斯莱特林休息室然后对马尔福说‘今天天气不错我们出去约会吧’？”哈利把脸埋进手掌间，“她还不如让我再去和伏地魔决斗一次。”  
“你这样说只是因为你确定那个蛇脸已经死透了，哥们。”罗恩在一旁说，“不过你是对的，比起‘邀请德拉科·马尔福去约会’我宁可选择‘和伏地魔面对面决斗’。”   
“说到这个，哈利，你调查过上次的胸章吗，布兰德说你拿了它就出门了，我以为你会在那天去找马尔福。”赫敏问道。  
“我确实去了，不过他看起来毫不知情的样子...”哈利想起他甚至都没有来得及告诉罗恩赫敏那天发生的事情，“我觉得他不像装的。”  
“谁说的准呢，他可是个斯莱特林。”罗恩嘟哝道。  
“不，假如像哈利说的，马尔福并不知情，那就说明...”赫敏皱着眉头推理着。  
但是她的话还没来得及说完，公共休息室的大门就被突然打开了，三人组抬起头，看到迪恩一脸惊慌地跑过来，嘴里一直喃喃说着：“是那个标记。”  
哈利立刻从沙发上站了起来，迪恩看起来简直像是刚刚从黑湖爬上来一样，他的头发完全被汗水浸湿了，浑身都在发着抖，看到哈利以后，他似乎微微松了一口气，但恐惧依然挂在他的脸上，还没等哈利他们开口，他就说道：“你们一定得来看看这个。”  
※※※  
此时已经接近熄灯，霍格沃茨走廊上的灯光是他们四个唯一的光源，迪恩并没有向他们再解释什么，只是埋头带着他们在各个楼梯和走廊之间穿梭着，大概走了几分钟以后，他停了下来，用手指着一个方向对他们说：“看。”  
哈利抬起头，发现他们正站在一扇可以直接看到天文塔的窗户前面，顺着迪恩手指着的方向看过去，不远处的塔楼边有一道浅灰色的雾气正在慢慢散去，哈利几乎是一眼就认出了那个形状——  
黑魔标记。   
“我正从球场回来，我平时不走这条路，你知道，西莫总是在说这个走廊有多黑，不过今天另一个楼梯似乎出了些问题正在被维修，总之当我从这里经过的时候，我无意间看了一眼窗外，然后就看到了你现在看到的东西，”迪恩向他们解释道，他似乎已经从震惊中恢复了不少，“只不过刚才的更大更清晰。”  
“还有其他人看到吗？”哈利问道。  
“在我看到这个玩意的时候只有我一个，不过我猜应该不会有其它学生经过，原来的路在我回来时刚刚被费奇立上检修牌子，那个点大部分学生已经回到休息室了，”迪恩摇摇头，有些紧张地看着哈利，“...嘿，哈利，你说，这不可能是真的吧？”   
哈利没有立刻回答他，距离他上一次切切实实看到这个标记已经过去了不少日子，他不可能凭着模糊的记忆妄下定论。想到这里，哈利再一次望向了窗外，那团浅灰的雾气已经变得越来越淡。   
“为什么你们都聚在这里？”一个轻飘飘的声音从他们身后响起，“今晚有焰火表演吗？”  
哈利转过身，卢娜正一脸好奇地看着他们。  
“焰火表演？”罗恩问道。  
“是啊，这是唱唱反调统计出来最佳视角，只有在这个走廊看焰火才不会被城堡的其他部分挡住，”卢娜说，“我猜你们都读了最新的一期？”  
哈利摆摆手，没有直接回答卢娜的问题，他转头想要向赫敏征求一些意见，但是后者似乎是在思考什么东西，一直皱着眉一言不发。这个时候罗恩推了推他，小声对他说：“哥们，我觉得这个标记让我有点不舒服。”  
哈利开始以为罗恩是因为这个标记所带来的负面记忆而产生不适，但当他抬起头再次看到那团雾气的时候，他突然明白了罗恩所谓的‘不舒服’来自于哪里——  
颜色。  
毫无疑问，他们四年级目睹的那个黑魔标记是由无数碧绿色的星星般的东西组成的，即使在漆黑的夜空里，那团绿色的骷髅头仍然能够闪闪发光，但是这个‘标记’与他们之前看到的不同，它似乎只是一团浅灰色会流动的雾气，即使它的模样与真正的黑魔标记几乎一样可怖。  
“是焰火，我在《焰火咒语理论大全》里面读到过。”赫敏突然开了口，“黑魔标记的最初灵感就是来自于一种古老的焰火形状，但是现在燃放这种焰火的材料已经被魔法部下令禁止售卖了。”  
“但是到底有谁会想出这样的恶作剧呢？”罗恩惊呼道，“就算是一个假的黑魔标记也够吓人了。”  
“一定是斯莱特林，”迪恩愤愤说道，“除了他们谁还能搞到这种‘被禁止的’材料。”   
“有人在刻意制造这样的恐慌，”哈利肯定地说道，“前些天的攻击事件，学院间的紧张气氛，还有这个假的标记，一定有人在谋划什么。”  
“哈利，你不能把所有事情都归结到阴谋去，你没有证据...”赫敏的声音微微发着抖。  
没有人说话，哈利知道赫敏说的有道理，即使他们现在立刻到天文塔去也不会找到施咒人的痕迹，他没有任何证据可以把最近发生的事情串联起来。哈利把手伸进口袋，他的魔杖正在里面静静躺着，但除了魔杖之外，他的手还碰到了另一个棱角分明的东西，哈利突然想起这是上次从布兰德手里拿来的勋章。  
“你们先回去，我突然想起我有个东西落在魁地奇更衣室了。”哈利迅速转身向走廊深处跑去，假如他的运气足够好，也许他马上就会得到他想要的证据了。  
※※※  
在城堡里穿梭了大概十几分钟之后，哈利站在了斯莱特林公共休息室的门口，原来代表着休息室入口的石墙门口已经挂上了几幅画像，这是新学年四个学院为了“更好地管理学生”所做出的一个新改变（不过拉文克劳是一个例外，他们的院长坚称鹰环可以胜任记录所有学生进出的任务）。  
现在已经接近深夜，休息室门口只有一对晚归的情侣，显然比起突然出现在这里的哈利波特他们对彼此的嘴唇更感兴趣，哈利有些尴尬地扭过头装作自己什么都没有看见的样子，等到休息室门口终于空无一人的时候，哈利走上前轻轻敲了敲正昏昏欲睡的画像，小心问道：“打扰一下，Sir，我希望问您一个问题。”  
那个画像似乎很不满被突然打扰—哈利看到他嘴边的两撇小胡子气冲冲地竖了起来—他眯着眼睛打量了哈利几秒，眉头紧紧皱了起来：“格兰芬多的学生？恐怕你走错地方了。”  
哈利赶紧解释道：“我不打算进去或是别的什么，我只是想知道大约半个小时之前有谁进出过这里。”  
“你只是想知道？”画像里那个阴沉的中年巫师哼了一声，“我对你们年轻人的捉迷藏游戏可没什么兴趣，走开。”   
“是麦格教授的命令。”哈利壮着胆子说道，他希望麦格教授不会介意自己随便使用她的名字，“如果您不信任我那我可以去找...”  
“不，不用了，我可不想米勒娃在我耳边念念叨叨一天，”那个巫师从椅子里直起身子，开始在画框后面来回踱着步，“我想想...半个小时之内出入的...布雷斯·扎比尼，潘西·帕金森，还有从刚才开始一直在门口卿卿我我那对小情侣...不过这些人很快就回来了...啊对了，还有一个学生到现在都...啊，你看，他回来了。”  
画像冲哈利的方向指了指，哈利转过头，看到德拉科·马尔福正在一脸阴郁地站在他身后。  
“你在外面干什么，马尔福？”哈利问道。  
德拉科听到这句话皱起了眉头，他上上下下打量了哈利一会儿，假笑着说道：“这话应该是由我来问你，波特，鉴于你才是那个站在我们休息室门口探头探脑的人。怎么，我们的救世主终于在拯救城堡大冒险中迷失了自己？”  
“回答我的问题，马尔福，我现在有足够的理由怀疑你牵涉到了一些事情。”哈利坚持道。  
“等你成了真正的傲罗再来耀武扬威吧，疤头，我可没时间陪你玩猫抓老鼠的游戏。”德拉科说完这句话以后就撞开哈利径直向肖像洞走去，哈利踉跄了两步，但很快就稳住了身子，他的手里还攥着那枚胸章，来不及多想，他已经开口叫住了马尔福。   
“最近是不是少了什么东西？”他试探性地说，“比如刻着名字缩写的胸章？”  
听到这句话之后，马尔福的脚步停住了，他转身，带着一种不可思议的神情开口道：“所以这就是你来这里的目的？为了一枚无关紧要的胸章？从什么时候起DA承包了霍格沃茨的失物招领工作？”  
“无关紧要？我可以告诉你，这个胸章是在一个很不合时宜的地方被发现的。”哈利把手中的胸章抛到马尔福手里，后者借着灯光仔细打量了它一下，不紧不慢地说道：“我至少丢过几十个和这个类似的胸章，你不能因为我丢了一个胸章而控告我，波特。”  
“所以你承认这是你的胸章了？”  
“什么？我可没有...”  
“回答我的问题，马尔福。”  
“行了行了，这是我的。所以呢，得到你想要的了吗？下一步是准备把我拷进阿兹卡班还是送上威森加摩？”马尔福不耐烦地打断了哈利，“现在假如你不介意的话，这里还有人打算回到寝室睡觉呢。”   
“抱歉孩子，恐怕我不能让你回去了。”刚刚还在打着瞌睡的肖像画突然开了口，“学校新规定，熄灯之后任何人不能进出休息室。”  
“这不合理！校董会不可能支持这种没有道理的规定！这是限制人身自由！”德拉科大声抗议着，但显然肖像画并没有理会他。  
“规定就是规定。我也很遗憾，也许下次你该试着早点回寝室。”画像里的巫师冲德拉科无奈地摇摇头，走向了画的深处。  
“好，现在怎么样！”德拉科猛地转身对哈利低吼道，“托你的福，现在我们两个人都变成游荡在城堡的孤魂了，天知道明天那些人会怎么说！”  
“所以你也听到了那些流言？”哈利问道。  
“当然，潘西在我住院的第一天就跑进来冲我大呼小叫，”德拉科捏起嗓子尖声尖气地模仿道，“‘天哪德拉科你知道外面的人都在说你什么吗？’”  
哈利因为德拉科惟妙惟肖的模仿而轻笑起来，也许是八年以来的第一次，他发现原来他和马尔福也是可以有正常人的交流的。  
“然后呢？”哈利听到自己在问。  
“然后？她就花了整整一个上午给我讲述了在学校眼中我是如何‘义无反顾’冲向‘危在旦夕’的你，你又是怎样‘忧心忡忡’看着‘奄奄一息’的我在一旁‘潸然泪下’，最后她还问我波特在哪里，是不是因为焦虑过度躺进了圣芒戈。”德拉科皱起鼻子，一脸厌恶地说道。  
哈利发现自己大笑了起来，他甚至都不知道自己在笑什么，也许是马尔福语气里古怪的幽默感，也许是同病相怜的共情，又或者是这件事情本身所带来的讽刺意味，总之当他回过神来的时候，他已经靠在了墙边，嘴角挂着来不及消散的笑意。  
“我从来不知道救世主的笑点这么低。”在哈利平静下来以后，德拉科懒洋洋补充了一句，“至少我在这件事情里感受到的只有对于我本人自尊的无尽折辱。”  
“折辱？我想的可不是这样，”哈利瞥了他一眼反击道，“不费什么劲迅速成为了全校的焦点，我以为你才是最乐见其成的人。”  
“我思考过无数种在学校里出风头的可能性，波特，但绝不是以和你捆绑绯闻上头条的方式，”德拉科用他一贯拖声拖气的语气说道，“恕我直言，你并没有你想象中那么英俊迷人。”  
“把这句话和那群每天给我砸迷情剂的小女巫说去吧，”哈利立起身子往走廊的反方向看了一眼，此时地窖的灯光已经变得越来越暗，“不过现在我没时间和你吵架，我得找个地方度过今天晚上。”  
“我知道一个地方，度过一个晚上绝对没问题，”德拉科在哈利身后慢条斯理地开口，“不过，我不会告诉你，不是吗？”  
“感谢你的好意，但我对你们斯莱特林那些脏兮兮的秘密幽会点没有一点兴趣，你随意。”哈利冷冷瞥了德拉科一眼，径直向走廊和楼梯的交界口走去，也许运气好的话他还可以找到一面空白的墙然后恳求有求必应室至少给他一张能躺着的床。   
※※※   
“这绝对是一个玩笑。”  
十分钟后，当哈利终于打开了有求必应室的门却看到德拉科·马尔福正舒舒服服占据着那间屋子里唯一的床时，他喃喃对自己说道。   
“这是在搞什么，波特，你非得这么阴魂不散吗？”  
德拉科翻身坐了起来，显然也因为哈利的突然闯入而非常不悦。   
哈利沉默着看了一眼对面的德拉科，没有说话。他向有求必应室要求的是一间可以睡觉的房间，而显然眼前这只雪貂比他更早考虑到了这个方法，那么假如他退出去再换一种说法的话—  
“别想了，波特，有求必应室一次只可能变形出一间屋子，我以为你比我更了解这点。”德拉科出声打断了哈利的思绪，他似乎是一眼看穿了哈利在想什么，“现在，出去，假如你还有一点先来后到的自觉。”  
“就像我之前说的，在你哭着让你爸爸买下整个学校之前，这还是公共区域，”哈利冷静地说道，他的手暗自攥紧了口袋里的魔杖，“也就是说，我有权利呆在这里。”  
话音刚落，德拉科马尔福就迅速抽出了魔杖，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，苍白的脸此时因为愤怒而泛起了一层淡淡的红色，他拿魔杖指着哈利，一字一句说：“滚出去。”   
哈利此时也抽出了自己的魔杖，连日以来的疲倦和压力让他变得非常易怒，他提高了声音说道：“又想来一个决斗是吗，马尔福？不怕这次会搭进你的新魔杖？”  
德拉科的脸变得更红了，显然他也想起了在大战时被哈利缴走的那根山楂木魔杖，他犹豫了几秒，大概是在权衡利弊，半分钟之后，他缓缓放下了手中的魔杖，接着微微向后退了一步—  
“好吧，你想呆着就呆着，但别想抢那张床。”  
“放心吧马尔福，我宁可在圣诞节跳进黑湖也不会想和你分享一张床。”   
哈利把自己蜷进了沙发里，那是一张极度老旧的沙发，哈利甚至能感受到它的支撑架透过海绵层吱呀作响的声音，沙发有限的空间让他不得不努力地收缩自己的腿脚，好在有求必应室还足够‘友善’地为他提供了一个抱枕让他不至于落枕。想到此刻正在那边独占一张床的马尔福，哈利暗自唾骂了几句，缩了缩脖子，努力把自己埋的更深一点。  
“你该死的就不能别动吗？”德拉科在另一边不耐烦地嚷嚷起来，“我根本没法睡着！”  
“等到你在这张见鬼的沙发上睡过再说吧！天知道这沙发有多硬！再说，你可以用静音咒！”哈利毫不客气地吼了回去。  
“我可以挡住声音但我没法不注意一个在我眼前扭来扭去的大活人！看在梅林的份上！没有人可以在这种环境里睡觉！”德拉科用更大的声音抗议道。  
“是，没有人，除了只有你这种被宠坏的富家子弟。”哈利拿枕头堵住了耳朵，抱怨道，“我真不知道麦格教授为什么会让我和你假装情侣。”  
“你说假装什么？”  
“假装——情侣。”哈利深深叹了一口气，“出于某种原因，所有人都觉得你和我在一起是对这个世界最大的保护。”  
“简直是狗屎。”  
“这正是我听到这整件事情时候的反应。”  
“所以你同意了？”  
“对方是教了我七年变形课的现任校长，我还能怎么说？”  
“你们甚至都没有征求过我的意见！”  
“但你最近确实非常鬼鬼祟祟。”  
沉默突然笼罩了整个房间，有一瞬间哈利甚至已经捏住了自己的魔杖，但德拉科并没有什么多余的举动，相反，哈利听到那边传来一声轻微的叹息，接着德拉科开了口。  
“你们是在怀疑最近的事情是我做的，不是吗？”  
哈利没有说话，他知道自己大可以直接承认然后质问他这段时间到底在干什么，但他多半会得到一个冷笑还有含糊其辞的回答。马尔福在忙着干什么事，他知道这点，他从直觉上能感觉到。但他还需要更多的证据去证实他到底在干什么，现在显然不是贸然摊牌的时候，哈利翻了个身坐了起来，用手抵住下巴，看向德拉科。  
“我们怀疑你被人陷害了，那枚胸章。”哈利一边回想着早上赫敏未完成的推理一边说，“麦格教授不希望无辜的人受到牵连。”  
德拉科马尔福深深望了哈利一眼，一双灰色的眼睛敛着狐疑的光，哈利觉得再多对视过一秒他也许会说出类似是的我就是想找理由接近你调查你之类的话，不过幸运的是，两秒之后，德拉科就偏开了头。  
“我不需要你们的保护。”  
狭小的屋子陷入了长久的安静之中，谁都没有再试图打破过这种沉默，有求必应室的灯光应景地暗了下去，哈利重新蜷回了沙发上，黑暗中他听到德拉科正把自己埋进被子里，哈利摘下眼镜放到一边，困意席卷而来，他打了个哈欠，勉强逼着自己沉入了睡眠。迷迷糊糊之间他似乎感觉到一旁的德拉科一直在不安份地翻着身，大概他也是个睡眠很浅的人，哈利昏昏沉沉想着，再一次合上了眼睛。  
※※※  
第二天清晨，哈利是被马尔福来回走动的声音吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊听到那个家伙一直在抱怨着自己的衬衫上有一道褶皱无论用什么咒语都抹不平之类的事情。哈利暴躁地摸出眼镜，嘟哝了一句时间咒语，空气中显示的数字告诉他现在是清晨的六点五十四分，在大骂了一句神经病以后哈利给自己甩了一个静音咒然后躺回沙发，回馈他的是一声连静音咒都无法阻挡的巨大摔门声。  
一个小时以后，哈利立起身，烦躁地揉了揉头发，现在再躺下去大概也睡不着了，他干脆从沙发底下翻出了自己皱巴巴的袍子披在身上，趁这段时间回休息室也许还来得及告诉罗恩和赫敏昨天发生的事。  
推开门，走廊上此时已经聚集了三三两两的学生，不过这些人似乎并没有注意到哈利的存在，他们都在匆匆往一个方向走去，哈利注意到那是大礼堂的方向，他心里隐隐涌起一丝不详的预感，于是他追上了其中一个拉文克劳的男生，问道：“那边出了什么事情，为什么你们都匆匆忙忙的？”  
“噢，你是哈利·波特，”那个拉文克劳在看清哈利的脸后显得有些惊喜，他非常积极地解释道，“一个学生进了医务室，一年级生，不过没什么大碍，他看到有人在天文塔上放了一个焰火，然后就被吓坏了。”  
“一个焰火？”哈利希望不是自己想象的那样。  
“是啊，一个焰火，长得几乎和You-Know-Who的标记一模一样...”另外一个女生在边上补充道，“...我听说那个学生的一个亲哥哥死于那场战争，看到这个的时候他几乎要晕过去了，可怜的小东西。”  
“太恶劣了...”一旁的人都纷纷摇头感叹着，这时候一个赫奇帕奇的女生跑了过来，对着人群大声说道：“他们声称抓到了凶手，就在大礼堂里。”  
刚刚还聚在哈利身边的学生一哄而散，所有人都冲大礼堂的方向涌去，哈利也加快脚步追了上去，在靠近大礼堂门口的时候，他发现斯莱特林的桌子已经被层层叠叠的人群围了起来，甚至自己的好友罗恩和赫敏也站在一旁往里面张望着。  
“嘿！哥们！你一晚上都去了哪儿？”罗恩看到哈利以后立刻就快步冲他走了过来，“赫敏都担心的快疯了。”  
“说来话长，都是那个新规定惹的麻烦，”哈利有些抱歉地冲赫敏笑了笑，问道，“里面发生了什么？谁是受害者？”  
“受到惊吓的是克里维的弟弟，科林·克里维和丹尼斯·克里维的弟弟，我想你还记得他们，”赫敏的声音因为愤怒和震惊而微微发着抖，“今天清晨的时候一定是有人想要重新燃放焰火，可怜的小克里维，他原本是早起到天文塔上拍日出，却看到了这样的场景。”  
“你是说他直接目击了放焰火的人？”  
“不，他只看到一个匆忙逃走的背影，然后那个装置就在他眼前炸开了，”赫敏说，“他被找到的时候已经完全吓呆了。”  
“所以他们是怎么找到‘凶手’的？”   
“噢，是克里维，他坚称他看到了斯莱特林的制服，”罗恩补充道，“于是其它几个级长就去调查了斯莱特林熄灯之后没有回寝室的名单，你猜猜他们找到了谁...”  
还没等到罗恩说完，哈利就推开了人群，果然在正中央他看到了马尔福和另外三个学院的级长正在恶狠狠对峙着。  
“整个斯莱特林只有你一个人整晚都不在寝室，马尔福，这一点没有什么可以狡辩的。”说话的人是理查德·芬列里，贾斯廷·芬列里的弟弟。   
“我告诉过你，芬列里，七点左右的时候我不在天文塔。”马尔福不耐烦地说道，“我还需要重申多少遍？”  
“除非你能证明你从昨晚熄灯后到今天七点前的动态，否则我将要求校董会来介入调查。”芬列里不屈不挠地说。   
“随便你去找什么人，找校长，找魔法部长，找傲罗司，随便你们怎么折腾，”马尔福紧紧皱着眉，脸因为愤怒染上了一层红色，“我绝不可能承认这种莫须有的罪名。”   
“我可以给他证明。”  
整个礼堂因为这一句话儿安静了下来，哈利知道现在所有的目光都转而聚焦到了自己身上，他抿了抿嘴唇，然后用更清晰的声音一字一句地对所有人说—  
“我可以给德拉科马尔福证明，因为从昨晚熄灯后一直到今天早晨七点钟之前，他一直和我呆在一起。”


	5. 5

德拉科坐在自己的书桌前，盯着自己眼前的信件发呆，一只深棕色的猫头鹰在桌上不停拍着翅膀，显然是因为迟迟没有得到报酬而躁动不安，德拉科从抽屉里拿出一片黄油饼干丢过去，那只猫头鹰低下头打量了一会儿，不情不愿地叼起饼干飞走了，德拉科转身向门口望了一眼，确认没有人注意自己之后，他把信迅速地收进了抽屉里，这时，德拉科身后突然传来了门被打开的声音。   
“嘿，德拉科，潘西想问你晚上去不去霍格莫德新开的酒吧，听说大部分高年级学生都...为什么你的脸看起来该死的吓人？”布雷斯·扎比尼推门走了进来，看到德拉科的脸色之后微微愣了愣。  
“也许有些人该学会在进门前敲门的基本礼仪。”看清来人之后，德拉科稍稍松了一口气，然后没好气地回应道。  
“心情不好？”布雷斯一脸好笑地看着德拉科，“还在为白天那些事情生气？”  
“噢，是啊，圣人波特，”德拉科从椅子背上转过来，讥笑道，“总是喜欢用史诗般的戏剧性出场来展示他的英雄气概。”   
“所以你昨天晚上真的是和他呆在一起？我不是在打探你的隐私什么的——不过你真该看看波特说完那句话以后潘西的表情，她看起来可以吞下整个大礼堂的蜡烛。”布雷斯说道。  
“我们确实是呆在一起，但我们什么都没做！看在梅林的份上！”德拉科皱起了眉头，“我不敢相信甚至会有人把我和波特往那种方面想。”  
“事实上，现在大半个霍格沃茨都是这么想的，”布雷斯耸耸肩，“先是你在魁地奇比赛上给他挡了一球，接着你们两个‘一起’消失了一个晚上，还不算你们一起迟到的那次...”  
“别说了，我已经听够了这些废话，”德拉科烦躁地揉了揉头发，“告诉潘西，今晚我不会去霍格莫德，还有一些事情要处理。”  
布雷斯咳了两声，识趣地为他带上了门，德拉科瞥了他一眼，没有作过多解释，重新转过椅子把自己的注意力投入到眼前的书桌上，他当然知道外面的流言都在说什么，但他暂时没有时间去思考这些事情，现在显然还有更重要的事情要操心。  
在给门施了一个反锁的咒语之后，他拉开抽屉，拿出放在最上面那封他还没来得及拆开的信，信封上有一个黑色的火漆印，德拉科不用仔细看都知道它属于谁，一个对他来说再熟悉不过的人了——卢修斯•马尔福。  
 _“亲爱的德拉科，  
我已经收到你对我上一封信的回复，你提到避开人群去猫头鹰屋取信的诸多不便，对此我可以理解，但是正如你知道的那样，魔法部现在有权监视庄园与外界的通信，因此我不能随便派我们自己的猫头鹰给你送信，正如我先前提到过的那样，现在的情况有些敏感，有很多话题是我不想与傲罗部‘共享’的，你知道我向来不信任他们。不过你说你频繁去取信的行为已经引起了波特的怀疑，因此我派家养小精灵去买了一只猫头鹰，脾气有点暴躁，不过好在长得不算起眼，我想以后我们的通信大部分会由它承担。  
正如我之前几封信提到的，那些无耻的匿名信依旧在继续，开始我与你母亲只当作是一个玩笑，但是最近我们确实注意到了一些变化，虽然我不愿意让你担心，但是你母亲已经开始被人跟踪——暂时还没有证据，但她说她能感觉到——我已经尽量让她减少出行，但她的精神状态仍然不太好。我们在审判之后逃过了制裁——你知道这在流亡的黑魔王部下眼里意味着什么——在这之后你母亲一直坚称这些人会对我们实施报复。  
不过更让我担心的是家里的藏品，你知道我尽了很大的努力才让它们避过那些傲罗的搜查，我不希望它们流落到任何人的手中，就连黑魔王本人都曾赞叹它们的力量，我猜测——但这仅仅只是个猜测——有人想要利用它们引起什么混乱，而到了那时，我们家族则会再次被推向风口浪尖成为众矢之的，我不知道这些是针对我们家族的恶意玩笑还是有预谋的什么邪恶计划，但无论哪一种都是我不愿意看到的结果。   
不过，我希望你不要过分担心这些事情，我知道在学校之中有些人对我们这类人不太满意，为了避免不必要的麻烦，我希望你收敛一些，少招惹是非，专注学业。除此之外，我听说最近你和波特关系不错，这很好，就像我之前告诉过你的那样，他的名气也许会是我们家族重回巅峰的关键，好好利用你们的友谊。  
希望你一切顺利。  
卢修斯•马尔福_  
德拉科合上信，然后把信丢进了燃烧的壁炉中，大概在几个月之前，马尔福庄园就开始受到一些夹杂着恶毒诅咒的来信，并不是说他们之前没有收到过类似的信件，卢修斯通常会让家养小精灵处理掉它们，但是这些来信似乎被附上了一些防止燃烧的咒语，无论怎样都处理不掉，傲罗对此也‘无能为力’，卢修斯曾经因此在信中讽刺过魔法部的办事态度——“他们只在签署接管马尔福庄园部分财产文件的时候展现了他们感人的效率”——但还是无济于事。   
壁炉的火苗渐渐暗淡下去，德拉科注视着已经被燃烧了大半的信件，假如回到两三年前，他和父亲完全没必要偷偷摸摸进行这样的通信交流，但是现在这个时期，每一封出入马尔福庄园的信件都有可能受到监视，他知道父亲不愿意承担这样的风险。  
德拉科来回踱了两步，那封信大部分都已经变成了灰烬，只留下了几个碎片，他走近壁炉，用魔杖解决了最后残留的部分，在跳跃的火苗中‘波特’这个字眼慢慢没于灰尘之中。   
他还没来得及告诉父母最近在学校里发生的事情—不过现在看来最好还是不要让他们知道比较好—但是父亲的建议确实让他有了一些想法。考虑到最近发生的种种事情，他隐隐开始觉得有人在暗地里针对他和他的家人。而在这样的情况下，无疑波特和他那边的人是能提供给他和他的家族有利保护的最佳选择。他想起了和波特在有求必应室关于‘保护’的那段对话，按照父亲的说法他现在不应该出门‘招惹是非’，但也许在现在这个时刻，‘招惹是非’才是他扭转局面的关键。   
“布雷斯！”他冲门口喊道，“今晚的聚会几点开始？”   
※※※  
“你知道你今天说了什么吗？哈利？！”赫敏在哈利和罗恩面前来回打着转，“你和马尔福一起一夜未归已经够糟糕了，你竟然还在全校面前宣布了这件事。”  
“我知道，你已经至少第一千次告诉我了。”哈利把手指深深埋进自己杂乱的黑发之中，“我当时没有想那么多，我就是这么...说出口了。”  
“就连罗恩都知道这句话听起来有多暧昧—‘我能给他作证是因为他一整晚都和我呆在一起’—我是说，你看到那些人的表情了吗？”赫敏气愤地把自己扔到了沙发里，吵醒了一直蹲在边上打瞌睡的克鲁克山。   
“所以，你昨天晚上到底去干什么了，哥们，我是说，为什么你和马尔福呆了一个晚上？”罗恩插嘴问道。  
哈利叹了口气，简单的和他们解释了一下发生的事情，赫敏的脸色在听完之后稍微缓和了一点，她抱着臂沉思了几秒，然后总结道：“所以你怀疑那些事情是马尔福做的，但他看起来却对此一无所知？”  
“我确定他最近一直在忙着什么事情，就像六年级那样。”哈利肯定地说。  
“仅仅因为他时不时在吃饭时间失踪以及拒绝向你透露行踪这一点吗？”赫敏叹了口气，“哈利，我觉得你是对有关马尔福的事情太过敏感了，他虽然是个白痴，但不会愚蠢到在你眼皮底下把六年级的事情重演一遍。”  
“赫敏说的有道理，哈利，”罗恩赞同道，“退一万步讲，也许只是马尔福找了个麻瓜女朋友不想让别人知道呢。”  
有关‘马尔福有一个麻瓜女友’这个念头让哈利忍不住大笑了起来，接着罗恩和赫敏也和他一起笑了起来，哈利靠在沙发上看着自己的两个好友，先前的烦躁感已经散去了不少，也许他确实是在内心深处太过害怕六年级的重演，有些反应过激了。  
“不过，撇开马尔福和他的鬼鬼祟祟之外，我还是觉得这件事情有些古怪，”在冷静下来之后，赫敏的神情又变得严肃了起来，“就好像是...有人在刻意挑拨学院关系一样。”  
“是啊，今年四个学院好像都特别暴躁，”罗恩点头赞同道，“连拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇都被卷进来了，我是说，他们向来挺不错的，不是吗？”  
“......就像护树罗锅一样温和，不会主动挑衅别人…”哈利喃喃自语道，两秒之后他意识到自己正在引用卢娜在开学之初对他说过的话，那天在走廊发生的事件迅速占据了他所有的思绪，他想了一会儿，那天发生的事情如同按下了快退按钮一样在他脑海里迅速重播着，接着他突然从沙发上跳了起来：“对了，你们还记得那天被挑衅的斯莱特林说的话吗？”  
“什么？都过去了这么久？我们怎么可能...”罗恩目瞪口呆地看着好友，显然不明白发生了什么。  
“他说‘别忘了，是你先挑起的’…”赫敏望着天花板慢慢回忆道，接着她像是突然明白了什么一样从椅子上蹦了起来，“你刚刚是说...也许斯莱特林才是受害者？”  
“等等，这里还有人跟不上节奏，”罗恩做了一个暂停的手势，“有谁能给我解释一下刚才发生了什么吗？”  
“哈利的意思是...”赫敏停顿了一下，似乎是在思考如何措辞，“赫奇帕奇主动挑衅斯莱特林，这样的事情可不多见。”   
她想了一会，又继续补充道。   
“四个学院之间的矛盾大多数都是来自于斯莱特林和格兰芬多，对此人们已经见怪不怪了，但是在这个学期开始，突然之间连赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳都开始激烈排斥斯莱特林了。”  
“也许是因为他们都是混蛋？”罗恩试探性地说道。  
“这确实是一个原因，”赫敏无奈地笑了笑，继续说道，“不过我认为更重要的是，他们发现这个学期自己学院的学生都开始受到攻击，因此他们不得不做点什么来‘保护’自己的利益。”  
“可是你刚刚才说是赫奇帕奇主动...噢。”罗恩突然反应了过来，“你是说，那个赫奇帕奇主动挑衅斯莱特林的学生，为的是引起整个赫奇帕奇对斯莱特林的敌意？梅林的胡子，就算赫奇帕奇上钩了，这一切又关拉文克劳什么事？”  
“一件事情当然不足以让几个学院对立，罗恩，”赫敏耐心地解释道，“但紧接着，正如你和哈利目击到的那样，拉文克劳女生被一个疑似戴着银绿领带的人袭击了，这就引起了拉文克劳学院的不满。”   
“...天哪，我早该想到的！那个该死的银绿领带！”哈利突然有些懊恼地咒骂了一句，拿起袍子就向门口走去，假如他的猜测正确的话，现在他只要回到当时那个女生受到袭击的地方，就能证实他心里想的事情。

夜晚的霍格沃茨走廊在那些中世纪的蜡烛和画像作用下被衬托的有些阴沉，哈利紧紧攥着他的魔杖快步在前面走着，后面的罗恩和赫敏也默契地紧跟在他身后，走了大约十分钟，哈利停下了脚步，在他面前的那个房间就是几个星期之前那个拉文克劳受到袭击的地方。  
“这地方真是见鬼的黑，为什么他们不能弄个亮点的蜡烛。”罗恩大概是被什么东西绊住了脚，低声嘟哝了起来。  
“确实。”赫敏念了一句荧光闪烁，然后借着灯光打量起了屋子，“所以你是想在这里找到什么东西吗？哈利？”  
“暂时可以这么说吧，但我现在还不确定。”哈利也举起了自己的魔杖，“罗恩，你还记得我们上次来这里是在几点？”  
“Well...我想...七点半？也许？我记得那会儿天色比现在更黑一点——虽然在这个见鬼的小黑屋里看不出什么区别，我甚至都没法看清自己脚下的东西。”罗恩愤愤说道。  
哈利抬起头，一个念头迅速闪过了他的脑海，他熄灭了自己的魔杖，向后退了几步，问罗恩：“假如现在站在我这个位置，你能看到我的领带是什么颜色的吗？”  
罗恩有些困惑地嘟哝着：“我当然知道你的领带是什么颜色…”接着他立刻反应了过来，他望向赫敏，后者冲他点了点头。  
哈利重新点亮魔杖，说道：“在一个能见度这么糟糕的房间里，那个女生是怎么在大概只有一秒的时间里迅速肯定对方所戴领带的颜色？”  
“除非她一开始就已经肯定了这个领带的颜色。”赫敏缓缓垂下了手中的魔杖，说出了那个结论。  
三人组陷入了短暂的沉默之中，谁都不知道该用什么样的态度来面对现在这样的情况，罗恩在屋子里有些烦躁地踱了两步，说道：“为什么会有人想要处心积虑做这些事情？我是说，这听起来简直太...诡异了。”  
“无论他们的动机是什么，他们的目的已经达到了。”赫敏说，“赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳学院的学生受到了攻击以后，斯莱特林几乎是一夜之间就成了全校公敌。”  
“我们得去找他们谈谈。”哈利坚定地说道，“找最开始挑衅的赫奇帕奇和那个拉文克劳谈谈，弄清楚到底发生了什么。”  
“不...哈利...我们找不到他们的...”罗恩像是想起什么来突然打断他，“无论是那个赫奇帕奇男生还是拉文克劳的女生，我们没有一个人知道他们的身份，不是吗？”  
罗恩看着地板喃喃说道。   
“没有人提到过他们后来怎么样了，就好像，他们从来都不存在于这个学校里一样。”  
※※※  
从小黑屋回到公共休息室的路程似乎比来时显得更漫长了一点，令人压抑的沉默笼罩在哈利和他的两个好友之间，赫敏在半路告别了他们，说是要去图书馆查证一些东西，而罗恩则一直烦躁地拨弄着自己的魔杖，哈利盯着自己脚下的石板，事情开始变得越来越复杂了，先是鬼鬼祟祟的马尔福，再是鬼鬼祟祟的学院同学，接下来还会有什么，鬼鬼祟祟的肖像画？还是鬼鬼祟祟的吊灯？他晃了晃脑袋，试图把这些杂七杂八的念头清理出脑海，突然在他前方响起了一个怪声怪气的尖叫—   
“啊呀！傻宝宝波特回来咯！傻宝宝的小情人受伤了！傻宝宝还在到处乱跑——哈哈哈！”   
哈利有些恼怒地抬起头，果然皮皮鬼正像个放气的皮球一样在他眼前上蹿下跳，他厉声叫住了皮皮鬼，问道：“什么小情人？谁受伤了？”   
“哈！傻宝宝果然不知道！”皮皮鬼指了指医疗翼的方向，做了张鬼脸，“金发的那个！脑袋流了好多血—！”   
哈利和罗恩对视一眼，两个人都露出了迷惑的表情，罗恩犹豫了两秒，开口问道：“哥们，你是什么时候和卢娜在一起的？”  
哈利愣了一下，随即反应了过来，刚想叫住皮皮鬼问个究竟，潘西帕金森却在这个时候从他们的对面走了过来，看到哈利之后，她的脸上露出了一闪而过的厌恶神情（那个神情让哈利强烈地联想起了马尔福），哈利预感到帕金森想要对他们说什么话，但出于某种原因，她只是在他们擦肩而过的时候用鼻腔里轻微的哼气声来表达了自己的不满。  
“嘿，罗恩，”哈利看着帕金森远去的背影对罗恩沉思道，“你觉得在我们认识的人里面，除了卢娜，还有谁是金发？”   
※※※   
“Well,well,well,看看这是谁？慈悲而伟大的救世主居然深夜出现在医疗翼，怎么，想要在这个拥挤的病房重温你的光辉岁月，还是又在你拯救世界的中途摔断了小拇指？”   
德拉科马尔福正斜靠在病床上冲哈利假笑着，他手里正拿着一个刚刚喝完的药瓶，哈利有些惊讶地在马尔福边上看到了几张卡片和一大堆甜食，大概是潘西帕金森刚刚留下的。不过现在显然比起这些零食是谁送的，他还有更重要的事情要关注。  
“谢谢，马尔福，不过请你闭上你的嘴。”哈利确定自己的青筋正在额头上突突直跳，“我不是自愿来的，为了防止你过度联想。”  
“是啊，在救世主眼里，显然来这里的都是自愿的，不是吗？”德拉科揶揄道，指了指自己被纱布裹着的额头。  
“所以你的脑袋是怎么回事？”哈利径直问道。  
“如你所见，聚会，争执，然后额头磕在了墙上，”德拉科懒洋洋地说，“不过很遗憾，今晚过去它就会好了，所以你还是整个学校唯一头上有疤的疤头。”  
“争执？”哈利无视了德拉科的后半句话，问道，“和谁的争执？”  
“非常擅长抓住重点，不是吗？”德拉科向后靠了一靠，把自己更深地埋进靠枕里，“霍格莫德有个新开的酒吧——我猜你也不会知道——显然我和里面绝大多数学院的人不太合得来，起了一些小摩擦。”  
“噢，意料之中。”哈利挑了挑眉，简短地评价道，“我倒是很奇怪为什么花了他们七年才终于无法忍受你的存在。”  
“我知道你来这里想要干什么，波特，”德拉科翻了个白眼说道，“想来确认一下我是不是被什么神秘的幕后黑手攻击了，是不是？你和你的两个小朋友大概也注意到了最近发生的事情不对劲？”   
“不错的猜测，马尔福。”哈利不置可否地挑了挑眉，“而我猜你大概会拒绝给我提供我想要的信息？”   
“恰恰相反，波特，”德拉科把手枕在了自己的脑袋后面，“这是一个刻意针对我本人——或者是斯莱特林——的计划，而我不得不承认假如没有和你的那些乱七八糟的绯闻，也许那个人已经得逞了，你知道我们斯莱特林最擅长趋利避害——”  
“——所以你决定要和我结盟？”  
“这是个公平的交易，波特，你给我提供‘必要的’保护，而我给你提供你想要的信息。”   
“你的理由仍然不能让我完全的信任你。”  
“信不信由你，波特，但提醒一句，没有人会费了这么大劲只是为了造成点学院之间的小摩擦。”  
“你的看法是？”  
“无论这个人想要做什么，阻止它，然后你再看发生了什么。”  
“所以你的意思是阻止他...或者她破坏学院之间的关系，但是怎么做呢？”  
“我还以为你终于会用大脑思考了，波特，想想前几天发生的事情吧，我仅仅只是‘替你’挨了一球，整个学校就立刻开始忙着讨论我们未来婚礼的宾客名单了。”  
“所以你是说，只要我们继续假装保持...呃...那样的关系，那个人就没有办法达到他的目的。”   
“就是这样。想象一下，假如我和你都能走到一起，那些人还有什么理由为了过去互相咒骂。”


	6. 6

哈利努力睁开眼睛，几缕光束穿过猩红色的帷帐缝隙打在他的脸上，他呻吟了一声，伸手挡住了光线，等到他的眼睛慢慢适应了光线，他才回想起昨天他和马尔福做了一个怎样的约定——假装情侣。  
梅林的内裤啊——  
假装，情侣。  
和德拉科•马尔福。  
除去这件事本身听起来有多荒唐以外，他根本没有办法想象自己和马尔福手拉手出现在大礼堂的场景——上帝啊，他是直男——就算是为了揪出学校里搞破坏的那个幕后黑手，他的合作对象就非得是马尔福吗。哈利翻过身，把脸埋进枕头里，发出一声深深的叹息。  
“早上好，哈利！“正胡思乱想着，帷帐被突然拉开，纳威的脑袋探了出来。哈利吓了一跳，从床头摸出眼镜戴上去，随着视线慢慢变清晰，他才发现寝室里的几个男生都已经被纳威叫了起来，正一脸睡意朦胧地往头上套着衣服。  
“拜托，纳威，这才七点钟，”西莫一边打着哈欠一边对纳威抱怨，“你知道我们的第一节课是十点开始吧。”  
“是赫敏让我来叫你们的，”纳威不好意思地摸了摸头发，“今天早上八点到十点之间全校学生在大礼堂有一个聚会。”  
“看在梅林的份上，到底是什么样的学校才会在大早上七点钟把全体学生叫去聚会…”哈利听到隔壁床睡得迷迷糊糊的罗恩不满地嘟哝着，尽管他还是从床底下老老实实拽出了自己的毛衣和领带。  
“听说是新的联谊活动，”另一头的迪恩一边把自己的胳膊塞进毛衣一边对他们说，“我希望他们可以为这个放几天假。”  
“联谊活动？”哈利闻言皱起眉头，“别告诉我他们又要像四年级那样搞一场争霸赛。”  
“或者更糟，搞一场舞会。”西莫叹了一口气，把课本重重塞进书包。  
※※※  
“学校决定在一个星期以后办一场舞会。”  
麦格教授清了清喉咙，对底下的学生朗声宣布道。  
“不是吧…”罗恩停下了伸向鸡腿的手，和哈利交换了一个惊讶的表情。四个学院的长桌纷纷响起此起彼伏的抱怨声，反应最激烈的当然是一些男生们，哈利甚至看到几个男生用叉子敲起了杯子。麦格教授抿着嘴冷冷扫视了一圈大礼堂，等到所有喧闹声都渐渐停下来以后，她继续说道——  
“舞会是为了促进四个学院之间的交流举办的，下周六晚上八点开始十二点结束，地点在大礼堂，每个人都可以携带舞伴参加，只有一个要求，你和你的舞伴不能来自同一个学院。”  
话音刚落，整个大礼堂就响起了比刚才更大的抱怨声，罗恩气呼呼地把一只鸡腿塞进了自己嘴里，就连赫敏也有些不悦地挑起了一根眉毛，哈利知道他们在不满什么——四年级那场舞会他们就因为舞伴的事情闹了别扭，结果这次他们又失去了邀请对方的机会。不过，这个要求对哈利来说却是一个宽慰，考虑到他和金妮的关系以及人们可能会有的那些议论，他可不希望给金妮带去这些不必要的麻烦。相比较而言，他宁可去邀请一个别的学院的女生——比如汉娜•艾博，或者是苏珊•博恩斯（虽然他和她们甚至算不上太熟），但只要能堵住人们的嘴，他并不排斥邀请一个别的学院的女生去舞会的念头。  
不过，大多数人显然没有哈利这么平静，尤其是斯莱特林长桌，他们那里的喧哗声比其他三张长桌加起来都要大。“终于意识到自己人缘不好了，不是吗？”罗恩对他们的方向撇了撇嘴，“我打赌斯莱特林们约不到一个其他学院的舞伴。”  
哈利不得不承认，如果是放在四年级的时候，斯莱特林和另外两个学院的关系还没有这么糟，但是在经历了开学初一系列的事件之后，连拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇都对斯莱特林们失去了信心。  
而且从斯莱特林的角度来看，虽然伏地魔已经死了，但是他们学院内那套纯血统至上理论并没有跟着被消灭，现在让那些平时就趾高气昂的斯莱特林纯血统学生们去邀请他们一贯不屑的别院学生，听起来也非常不现实。  
“我知道你们都在想什么，”麦格教授又一次清了清嗓子，高声说道，“这也是学校为什么举办这次舞会——希望你们学会互相理解和尊重，无论你们来自于什么学院或者是家庭。”  
麦格教授停顿了一下，底下的喧哗声渐渐平息了一点，她继续说了下去。  
“舞会在下周六举行，留给你们的时间并不多，学校会在晚餐后专门开辟一个舞蹈训练课，每个年级的时间表都贴在公告栏上，希望你们都在尽早找好舞伴。”  
“只有这么几天的时间？”哈利听到学生们又纷纷抱怨起来，不过这一次麦格教授没有理睬那些抱怨声，而是径直回到了教师席后面，低头与另外几个教授攀谈了起来。  
※※※  
早餐结束后，哈利和罗恩先去了草药课，而赫敏则去上了天文课，他们约定在图书馆见面。当哈利和罗恩下课赶到图书馆的时候，赫敏正坐在格兰芬多长桌拧着眉毛研究一本看起来很花哨的杂志。哈利注意到那本杂志内页里似乎画了一些花花绿绿的东西，而罗恩比哈利更快发现了这点，他拿过那本杂志惊呼了起来。  
“流行舞会发型参考？赫敏，你什么时候对这个感兴趣起来了？”  
赫敏白了他一眼，抢回了杂志，做了一个噤声的手势，小声解释道：“这不是为了我，是昨晚图书馆外面遇到的几个低年级的女生拜托我的，她们说自己太小了还不会正确施展美发咒语。”  
“昨晚？你早就知道了这件事情？”罗恩惊讶地说，“为什么你总是比我们早知道事情？”  
“如果昨晚你没有因为忙着关心最新的魁地奇赛季阵容的话，你就会看到布告栏上已经贴了一张关于联谊活动的新通知，”赫敏说，“不过，关于只能带其它学院舞伴这件事情，我也是在今天早上才知道，我猜是教授们刚刚做的决定。”  
“所以你打算邀请谁做你的舞伴？”罗恩假装用不经意的语气问赫敏，“我是说，总不至于是个斯莱特林吧。”  
“别傻了，”赫敏好笑地看了他一眼，“我打算邀请贾斯廷•芬列里，至少算是个熟人，当然，如果你不乐意…”  
“当然不会，”罗恩有些不自在地揉了揉鼻子，“贾斯廷是个不错的人，我是说，他至少比厄尼•麦克米兰要好一点…”  
“不过说到昨晚，”赫敏转向哈利，“我一直没来得及问你，哈利，罗恩说你昨天晚上去了医疗翼，发生了什么事？”  
“是马尔福。”哈利一边挪开椅子一边把昨天晚上发生在医疗翼里面的事情和两个好友复述了一遍。  
※※※  
“所以，这就是你们最终的决定？”赫敏拿起书挡住自己的脸，低声问道，“假装情侣？”  
“我知道这听起来挺诡异，不过是的。”哈利环顾了一下周围的人群，确定大家都没有往这边看以后，用更低的音量回复道，“不管他说的是真是假，这都是一个了解真相的好机会。”  
“我同意你的想法，哈利，”罗恩也凑了过来，“虽然这个方式听起来恶心了一点。”  
“安静点，罗恩，让哈利继续说下去。”赫敏用肘子撞了一下罗恩，罗恩识趣地闭上了嘴。  
哈利转头看了看格兰芬多长桌边渐渐多起来的学生，小声解释道：“根据马尔福的说法，假如真的有人想在霍格沃茨里面搞什么破坏，无论他的计划是什么，都在某种程度上被这几天的流言阻止了，现在只要我和马尔福进一步利用这种影响，他一定会被迫做出一些新的举动。”  
“但你知道，哈利，这些都是理论上的东西，你们需要一个具体的计划。”赫敏说道。  
“这也是我和你们商量的原因了，我对这件事情完全没有什么头绪。”哈利叹了口气，把手指深深埋进杂乱的头发间，“我们对那个人的了解太少了，就连马尔福也声称自己对他一无所知。”  
听到这句话，赫敏有些得意地扬了扬眉毛，接着她从书包里拿出一叠羊皮卷来：“事实上，我们对他也不是一无所知。”  
哈利和罗恩一起凑过身去，几张崭新的羊皮卷上非常详细地用不同颜色的墨水标注了目前他们所收集到的线索以及对嫌疑犯特征的一些猜测，甚至还有对他下一步行动的预测。  
“Bloody hell…”罗恩一脸难以置信的表情看着自己的女朋友，“这就是你在图书馆呆了一早上的成果？这太夸张了。”  
赫敏理了理手中的羊皮卷，抽出其中一张写着‘线索’的羊皮卷，把几个用红色墨水圈出来的地方指给他们看：“打架，袭击，这两件事情都是发生在学校内部，而焰火则来源于学校外部，因此我们可以先从确定那个人的身份范围入手，首先，我们要…”  
“…收集事发前后二十四小时的寝室进出记录？”一个懒洋洋的声音从他们背后响起，“认真的吗？格兰杰？这就是你最好的计划了？”  
哈利转过身，德拉科·马尔福正站在他们身后饶有兴趣地打量着那叠羊皮纸：“说真的，你们要是按照这个来，我就要开始怀疑我昨晚那个决定的靠谱程度了。”  
“你又想怎么样了？马尔福？”哈利立刻从凳子上站了起来，有些防备地看着他。  
“放轻松点，波特，我不是来和你吵架的。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，“我只是顺路经过，不小心看了一眼你们的‘大计划’，不得不说一句，真是完美体现了你们格兰芬多的死板低效。”  
“既然这样，不如你来给我们提供一个更高效灵活的方案？”赫敏起身把羊皮卷收进了书包，毫不示弱地反击道。  
听到这话，德拉科冷笑了一声，指了指边上正因为这些动静向他们张望的人：“在我说之前，我建议你们先解决一下那边的问题。”  
“我会搞定，”哈利掏出魔杖施了一个静音咒语，“你继续说。”  
德拉科靠在墙上，慢条斯理地说道：“要我说，假如你们想要抓一个人，与其被动地追在别人后面，还不如直接设个陷阱把他引出来。”  
“听起来还真是既简单又高效，”罗恩讽刺道，“所以你的‘大计划’又是什么？”  
“这可不是我要操心的事情，”德拉科冲他们假笑了一下，“我提供思路，你们研究方法，我以为这才是所谓的结盟。”  
“你这个无耻的…”罗恩抓着魔杖就要冲过去和德拉科决斗，但哈利一把拦住了他。  
“等等，我觉得我有一个主意了。”


	7. 7

霍格沃茨的图书馆里，原本在看书的学生们都在时不时偷偷转头打量着角落里那场剑拔弩张的对峙，虽然争论的内容因为被施了静音咒而显得模糊不清，但这场对峙几个主人公的存在就已经足以把大部分人的吸引力从手里的课本转移到他们身上了。  
“我应该怎么理解‘我们两个一起去舞会’这句话？”  
“字面意思，我们作为对方的舞伴一起去舞会，然后看一看那个‘不希望我们两个牵扯到一起’的人会有什么动静。”   
“不行，我不同意，和你去舞会，这听起来太荒谬了。”  
“刚刚是你说的——你提供思路，我们研究方法，现在罗恩和赫敏都同意了，别再表现得像个十岁的孩子。”  
“他们同意是因为他们不需要在舞会上像个十足的傻子一样牵着这个人转圈！这简直是丢人现眼！”   
“噢得了吧马尔福！不然你还能指望会有什么！我们俩每天见面客气地点点头然后那个人就会自己送上门来了？”  
“我不是没有做过心理准备，波特，但是这已经严重超出了我的承受范围。”  
“你以为我乐意和你扯在一起吗？马尔福！假如你想要退出——”   
“——停下！”  
一声清呵打断了刚才的争吵，德拉科和哈利同时转过头，赫敏正一脸无奈地看着他们。  
“你们再这样吵下去，就连静音咒都挡不住平斯夫人关你们禁闭的脚步了。”赫敏叹了口气，对他们说，“冷静点，男孩们，你们需要心平气和的协商而不是一场毫无意义的争吵。”   
“虽然我理解你的痛苦，哥们，但是赫敏说的有道理，”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩，示意他向周围看，“现在差不多半个图书馆都在看你们。”   
哈利在原地踱了几步，接着他转向了德拉科，说道：“我提出这个建议的初衷是为了转移各个学院的注意力——就像你昨晚说的那样，但是如果你坚持，我不会强迫你。”   
“另外，从我的了解来看，”赫敏看了他们两个一眼，插嘴说，“你们甚至不用真的跳舞，你们只需要作为对方的舞伴出席舞会，就足以引起一阵骚乱了，那个搞破坏的人绝对不会坐视不理的。”   
德拉科眯起眼睛打量了他们一会儿，似乎是在权衡利弊，良久，他终于轻轻点了点头：“好，我可以退让。” 

※※※  
“哥们，我还是不敢相信你竟然要和他去舞会，”罗恩一边走下图书馆的台阶一边对哈利低声说，“我是说，就算是为了引出幕后黑手，这个牺牲也有点太大了。”  
“相信我，如果可以选择的话，舞会和马尔福绝对是我最不想看到的两个单词，更别说它们组合在一起，”哈利叹了口气，“不过，你知道，就像麦格教授前几天说的那样，这是个盯着他的好机会。”  
“你还没有放弃对马尔福的怀疑？”赫敏问，“我还以为你昨天晚上就和他达成共识了。”  
“他的一部分说辞确实说服了我，”哈利说，“但他绝不可能像他自己说的那样对幕后黑手一无所知，有太多无法解释的巧合了。”  
“所以你才想和他一起去舞会？”罗恩问。   
“是的，他知道我们一直在怀疑他，假如他如自己所说的一样无辜，这一次他一定会尽全力配合我们来证明自己的清白。” 

※※※   
德拉科坐在自己的书桌前，右手无意识地转动着左手食指上的戒指，他仍然在回想早上与波特做出的那个决定——不得不说，除开这个实行方式本身听起来有点难以接受以外，波特的建议确实听起来简单有效，这也是他最终愿意配合的原因之一，但不同于他告诉波特的那样，他对幕后黑手的了解程度虽然不高，但也绝不是‘一无所知’的地步。  
从几个月前，马尔福庄园就开始收到一些匿名的信件，威胁他父亲将‘斯莱特林的宝物’归还原主，因为他们的名字‘玷污了它的纯粹’，开始时他的父亲不以为然，毕竟马尔福庄园收藏了大量来源不明的黑魔法物品，他们也时常会收到类似的威胁，大部分来自于贪婪的妖精，最后总是能用金加隆摆平。但这一次，信件主人的目标似乎并不在此，在他的信件被持续无视三次之后，新的信件内容开始变得越来越极端，先是说他们一家会因为自己‘错误的选择’而受到‘恐怖的’报复，接着又声称自己会‘毁掉他们的生活’，卢修斯虽然坚持认为匿名信是一个恶劣的玩笑，但纳西莎却因此变得异常敏感和焦虑，每当一封新的匿名信到达庄园，她就会强烈要求卢修斯给德拉科写信确认他的安全。   
德拉科拿起自己桌上的绿色胸章，打量了一会儿，又把它放回了原处。就在几天前，他曾经因为这个差点就成了一个袭击案的嫌疑人，更不用说接下来那一连串莫名其妙的栽赃——如果不是因为他恰好和哈利波特待在一起，也许他现在已经进了阿兹卡班。这样的巧合，让他不得不怀疑匿名信的主人和学校这些袭击的幕后黑手是同一个人。   
正在他胡思乱想的时候，寝室的大门又一次被撞开了。  
“布雷斯·扎比尼，我告诉过你，进门之前要先...”德拉科有点恼怒地转身，却意外地看到了潘西怒气冲冲的脸。  
“德拉科，我以为我们是朋友！”她一进来就狠狠甩上了门，抱着胳膊怒气冲冲盯着德拉科。  
“我们是朋友，”德拉科感觉自己的神经正在突突直跳，“如果你不立刻解释一下你这一系列行为的动机，我就不能保证这一点了。”   
“好吧，”潘西白了他一眼，不情不愿地扭了扭身子，把自己的屁股挪进了沙发里，“我是说，你不该瞒着我！”   
“瞒着你什么？”德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，“潘西，别告诉我你又想打听我的隐私？”  
“我知道我知道，你不想和任何人谈论你最近在忙的事情，”潘西摆摆手，“但我以为这个任何人也包括哈利·波特。”  
“这是什么意思？”德拉科有些不耐烦地皱起眉毛，“我以为我已经和你说过，我和波特所有的接触都有特殊原因。”   
“达芙妮说你今天和波特他们在图书馆里鬼鬼祟祟，甚至还用到了闭耳塞听咒。”潘西说，“我只是觉得，如果你甚至都能让波特知道，为什么不能让我们知道。”  
“别傻了，潘西，你知道我和波特只是在互相利用，”德拉科嗤笑了一声，向椅背后面轻轻靠了靠，“这就意味着，他有他的怀疑，而我也会有我自己的保留。” 

※※※  
接下来的几天，哈利试图让自己的精力专注在论文和活点地图上，这一个星期里发生了太多的事情，他甚至和麦格教授请假缺席了舞会的练习课——一方面是因为他去舞会的主要任务不是跳舞，另一方面则是因为他落下了太多功课（毕竟他还有期末考试和傲罗考试要准备），但这个举动似乎给学校里的其他女生们传递了错误的讯号——她们都以为他是太害羞所以找不到舞伴。  
这给哈利带来了不小的麻烦，学校里那些女孩开始抓住一切机会在各个角落里拦住他，首先是一个金发的拉文克劳女生在魔药教室外给他塞了一大盒巧克力（当然，里面充满着迷情剂的粉红泡泡），接着在魔咒课下课后他又被一群赫奇帕奇的女生拦住要求和她们其中的任何一个去舞会，甚至连迪恩和西莫都声称他们因此受到了骚扰，总是有别的学院的女生把他们堵在格兰芬多的寝室门口只为了打听哈利·波特现在有没有理想的舞伴。  
“噢，我真是不明白，哈利，”西莫在寝室里一边拉扯着自己的袜子一边对哈利说，“你为什么不直接跟今天那些拉文克劳女生中的一个去舞会呢，要我说，那个领头的女生长得挺漂亮的。”  
“是啊，这样至少我们都能消停一会儿，”迪恩在一旁附和道，“这已经整整三天了，我每天出门遇到的每一个女生问我的第一个问题就是：‘你知道哈利·波特的舞伴是谁吗？’”  
“我很抱歉伙计们，但你们只要再帮我应付几天就好了，我现在真的没时间去对付她们，”哈利从自己桌上厚厚一叠羊皮卷里抬起头来，“就说我已经有了个舞伴，只是我不想太早公开之类的。”   
“我们已经这么说了，兄弟，但她们现在已经开始不信了，”迪恩耸耸肩说道，“你实在是低估了‘救世之星’这个名号对于女生们的魅力。”   
“她们到底要多久才能明白敢和伏地魔决斗并不等于擅长跳舞，”哈利深深叹了一口气，“她们为什么不能去找，比如说，纳威，他比我擅长这个多了。”  
“这就是重点了，因为现在除了你，整个格兰芬多的八年级大概就剩下你没有舞伴了。”西莫拍拍他的肩，“人们甚至已经开始猜测你最后会带个斯莱特林去舞会了，我说，这太荒谬了，没有人会和他们去舞会不是吗？”   
“是的，所以今天我对几个向我打听你的斯莱特林女生说——别想了，哈利永远不可能和你们这些斯莱特林一起去舞会。”迪恩插了一句嘴。   
“什么？你们真的对那几个女孩这样说了？”哈利放下了手中的羽毛笔，微微皱起了眉，“我和谁去舞会和她们属于哪个学院一点关系都没有，事实上，我确实会和一个斯莱特林去舞会，所以别再说这样的话了。”   
“原来你的舞伴真的是斯莱特林？”西莫用难以置信的表情看着哈利，而迪恩则在一边得意地冲着西莫做了一个‘我早就说了’的口型。  
“什么叫‘原来我的舞伴真的是斯莱特林’？”哈利转身，不解地盯着他们。  
“抱歉哥们儿，这是我和西莫打的一个赌——赌你的舞伴最后会是哪个学院的，”迪恩对哈利解释道，“我赌了斯莱特林，而西莫赌了拉文克劳。”   
“其实我们没对那几个女孩说那些话，”西莫略带抱歉地拍了拍哈利的肩，“你总是不愿意告诉我们你的舞伴是谁，我们只是想试试看你的态度，别生气，哈利，我们不会告诉别人的。”   
——咚。  
就在这个时候，一只猫突然从纳威的床底下钻了出来，紧接着一个低年级女生从里面探出了脑袋，她有着一张和纳威几乎一模一样的圆脸。屋子里陷入了一阵短暂的沉默，那个女孩最先反应过来，她看了看哈利，又看了看呆在一旁的迪恩和西莫，张嘴想要说话，又硬生生憋了回去。哈利刚想要问她的来历，她却迅速抱起猫跌跌撞撞跑了出去，甚至撞开了刚刚回到宿舍的纳威。纳威靠在门框，气喘吁吁，似乎是刚刚经历过一场长跑，他指了指那个女孩的背影，对屋子里的三个人不好意思地说：  
“抱歉，我忘了和你们提前说一声，那是我一年级的表妹，她之前说她的猫跑进我们的寝室了想要上来找一找，呃，我希望她没有打扰你们？”

※※※  
“听说了吗？哈利波特要和一个斯莱特林一起去舞会！”  
当第二天清晨哈利踏进大礼堂的时候，他立刻就真实的感觉到了什么叫后悔——他经过的每一个地方，每一个地方，都有人在用余光偷偷打量着他，就好像他是什么穿着芭蕾舞裙的炸尾螺似的。更别说大厅另一头的斯莱特林长桌，喧闹得就像节礼日的狂欢——就在哈利踏进大礼堂的一瞬间，那边就爆发出了一阵响亮的掌声和起哄声，就好像这段日子他丢过的脸还不够多似的。哈利冷着脸向他们丢去几个阴暗的眼神，然后低头迅速穿过人群加入了自己学院的长桌。  
“哈利，我以为你会更低调一点！”他一坐下，赫敏就立刻紧张的凑了过来，“你有没有想过假如那个人听说了...”  
“我也不想事情发展成这样，”哈利有些烦躁地拿起一杯南瓜汁喝了一口，“但它就是发生了，总有一些因素是我没法控制的。”  
“所以到底发生了什么，哥们儿，”罗恩也凑了过来，“梅林在上，我昨天只是晚回了寝室十分钟，感觉像是错过了整个世界。”  
“你最好还是去问迪恩和西莫，说来话长，”哈利叹了一口气，“不过说到这个，这段时间有没有什么别的事情发生。”  
“我正要和你说呢，哥们儿，刚才我遇到海格，他向我抱怨最近总是禁林里总是有一些稀有植物被破坏。”罗恩说。  
“被破坏？”  
“你知道，被折断，或者采摘什么的，”罗恩耸了耸肩，“但我觉得这和学校里的事情关联不大，毕竟那是珍稀物种，总会有人想着偷渡一点。”   
“不，我觉得没这么简单，“哈利说，“我得去问问海格，你们一起来吗？”   
“我也很想去，哈利，可是一小时后我有一个麻瓜研究课的测试。”赫敏有些愧疚地看着哈利，“在测试结束后我一定来找你。”  
罗恩也对哈利无奈地摇了摇头：“抱歉，哥们，我还有三篇论文在今天交呢，我真的得去图书馆翻翻书了。” 

※※※  
在告别罗恩和赫敏之后，哈利很快就来到了海格的小屋门前，大门紧紧关着，没有人在屋里，连牙牙也没有被栓在原来的地方。哈利绕到旁边的窗户看了看，屋子里只有几只长相奇怪的鸟在笼子里上蹿下跳，不过那些鸟笼里的饲料是满的，看样子海格只是出去散步没有回来。  
现在的时间还早，霍格沃茨大部分的学生都在上课，还有少数像哈利一样课比较少的八年级学生三三两两在城堡外面乱晃，哈利在海格的小屋外面坐了一会儿，看他一时半会儿没有回来的迹象，正打算回到城堡，一旁的禁林里却突然传来几声来自大型动物的嘶叫。哈利立刻就认出了这种声音——是鹰马在极度兴奋或者被激怒时才会发出的叫声。他的心里隐隐涌起一股不祥的预感，他知道海格总是会在这个时候把巴克比克——或者说蔫翼——放出去活动一会儿，可从他已经很久没听到它发出过类似的叫声了。哈利抓起书包，迅速往声音的来源跑去，在拨开几丛树枝之后，他在一小块空地的中央找到了巴克比克——它看起来似乎是被什么给激怒了，一对鹰爪在地上来回摩擦着，卷起了一层层的沙砾，不过，所幸的是，它看起来并没有受到什么伤害。  
但哈利还没来得及放松几秒，他就在巴克比克的对面看到了一个此刻最不应该出现在这里的人——德拉科·马尔福。他正靠在一棵树旁边，目光牢牢锁在前面的巴克比克身上，手里紧紧捏着魔杖，浅金色的头发胡乱散落在前额，就好像是正在经历一场追逐战。哈利看着眼前的场景，三年级神奇生物保护课上的情景突然跳到了他的眼前，他一瞬间明白了这里发生的事情：一定是马尔福在某种情况下偶遇了巴克比克，然后他又一次不知死活地惹怒了它。想到这里，他感觉到自己全身的血液正在不受控制地往头上涌——   
“你他妈又在这里干什么？马尔福？”   
听到声音，德拉科有些困惑地扭过头来，在看到哈利之后，他破天荒地没有流露出任何厌恶的表情，相反，他甚至如释重负般松了口气：“谢天谢地！终于有人来了！这个畜生已经缠着我好久了！快帮我弄走它！”   
这句话一落地，那边原本与德拉科僵持着的巴克比克立刻被激怒了，它的上半身骤然立起，锋利的鹰爪似乎下一秒就要落到德拉科的方向，而另一边的德拉科也同时举起了手中的魔杖，哈利毫不怀疑他的嘴里随时会爆发出一打的不可饶恕咒。来不及多想，哈利掏出魔杖对着巴克比克的方向喊了一声“昏昏倒地”，魔杖间立刻涌出一个光球，把它击昏在地。  
“干得不错！波特！”在发现巴克比克短时间内不会醒过来之后，德拉科又恢复了他以前的嚣张气焰，“不过你确定你就把它这样丢在这里？你的大个子朋友知道你这样对他的宠物小鸡吗？”  
“有点自觉吧！马尔福！我们都知道如果我刚才不击倒它你会喊出什么咒语，”哈利收起魔杖，走到巴克比克身边确认了一下它的状态，“它不会有事，过一会儿应该就会醒了，在此之前我觉得你最好还是快点离开巴——咳我是说蔫翼的视线。”  
哈利试图用一声咳嗽掩盖自己的口误，但德拉科已经迅速捕捉到了那个单词，他怀疑地眯起眼睛看向哈利：“巴克？巴克比克？你别告诉我这就是三年级攻击我的那只发疯的鹰马...SHIT！”德拉科突然惨叫了一声，把哈利吓了一跳。  
“如果你又想着什么歪主意，我警告你...”哈利转身不耐烦地看向德拉科，却突然发现后者的脸色比他想象中更加苍白可怕，顺着他的目光，哈利看到鲜血正从德拉科右腿上一个形状可怖的伤口里汩汩冒出，哈利吃惊地看着德拉科，德拉科则呆呆看着自己的小腿，似乎一时间还没有从这个景象里回过神来，两秒之后，他终于反应了过来——  
“该死的，一定是刚刚逃跑的时候划到的！做点什么！波特！我正在因为失血过多而死！”  
“冷静一点！你不会因为一个划伤而死！你需要的只是立刻去医疗翼然后找庞弗雷夫人。”  
“需要的只去医疗翼找庞弗雷夫人？！如果你没瞎的话！波特！你应该看到我正在流血不止的部位是腿！用来走路的腿！”  
“别抱怨个不停了！我正在想办法！或许我们可以用新学的几个治疗咒语…”  
“不行，我亲眼见过你糟糕的治疗咒水平，那只可怜的小白鼠到现在都没能摆脱它的松鼠尾巴。”  
“那么魔药呢？斯拉格霍恩上课说过禁林里有一种植物可以止血...”  
“不行，不能用那个！那个老头说的是地榆，而我碰巧对它过敏——别这样看着我，这又不是我可以选择的！Ouch！想点别的办法！波特！它又开始疼了！”  
“我在努力！看在上帝的份上，你到底想我怎么做？！给你丢一打无声无息咒所以你终于能够停止你的喋喋不休吗？”  
哈利终于忍无可忍冲德拉科吼了一句，德拉科张嘴想要反驳，却突然被哈利背后的什么东西吸引了注意力，在沉默两秒之后，他伸手指了指刚刚巴克比克躺着的地方，用一种不确定的语气轻声说：“波特，也许是我失血过多出现了幻觉，但我真的看到那只鹰马动了一下。” 哈利转头，顺着他的目光看去，刚刚还躺在地上一动不动的巴克比克突然抬了抬眼皮。   
“见鬼，它快要醒了！”哈利咒骂了一句，迅速解下了脖子上的围巾绑住了德拉科受伤的腿把他搀了起来，“没时间吵架了，它现在一定觉得我们是一伙的，如果它醒来我们就完了，只能跑多远算多远。”   
“召唤你的扫帚！就像你四年级做的那样！”德拉科像是突然想起什么似的对哈利吼道，“我们肯定跑不过一匹鹰马！但是我们可以用飞的！”  
哈利立刻就领会了他的意思，他用空着的另一只手掏出魔杖，指着天空大喊了一句“火弩箭飞来”，十几秒之后，一个扫帚就从城堡飞到了他们的头顶。  
“抓紧了！”哈利迅速骑上扫帚，然后把德拉科拽了上去，就在他们离开地面的瞬间，他们身后的巴克比克也紧紧追了上来，哈利俯下身，加快了火弩箭的速度，随着他们耳畔的风声越来越大，巴克比克愤怒的叫声也开始变得时近时远，在绕着城堡周围飞了四五圈之后，它终于消失在了远方的山谷里，哈利微微松了一口气，调整了一下火弩箭的角度，缓缓降落到了操场上。  
“天哪！波特先生？马尔福先生？到底发生了什么？”霍奇夫人正在草地上教一些一年级的新生使用扫帚，看到哈利和德拉科突然满身是血一瘸一拐的出现在操场上，她一时间还有些反应不过来。  
哈利一只手拿着扫帚，另一只手扶住了因为失血过多已经开始有点站不稳的德拉科，边喘着粗气边向她摇了摇头：“这个我可以稍后解释，夫人，但我认为现在马尔福需要立刻接受治疗。”


	8. 8

“你要感激梅林这一次我的腿没有大碍，”德拉科皱着眉头咽下手中瓶子里的最后一口魔药，低声对哈利说，“否则你和你的巨人朋友一定会因为匿藏通缉犯付出代价。”  
“看在上帝的份上，我刚刚才救了你的命，你就不能消停哪怕是一秒钟吗？”哈利站在德拉科的病床边抱着臂看他，“而且，你不能把一匹鹰马定义为通缉犯。”   
“那个东西差点杀了我！两次！”德拉科用肘子把自己从床上撑起来，咬着牙抗议道，“我不敢相信你们居然让这种野蛮的生物在禁林里到处乱跑。”   
“我再说一次，我们没有让巴克比克在禁林里到处乱跑！是你不知道为什么突然出现在那里！真不知道你在想什么，愚蠢到两次激怒同一匹鹰马！”哈利暴躁地抓了抓头发，在病床边上踱了几步，“而我猜你还是不会告诉你出现在那里干什么？”   
“我说了，我是去那里散步。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，“只是你不信而已。”  
很好，散步。  
哈利深深吸了一口气，他感觉自己的耐心正在受到挑战。  
“在猎场看守正好不在的时间一个人跑到你口中‘充满危险生物’的禁林里散步，马尔福，你指望我会相信这样的理由？”  
德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，饶有兴趣地打量了一会儿哈利的表情，假笑道：“信任，波特，你应该对你的搭档有点基本的信任。”  
“考虑到你的历史信用，我对这点表示强烈的怀疑。”哈利用狐疑的眼光死死盯着德拉科。   
“好吧，我确实是有一点事情要处理，”德拉科认输地耸耸肩，“但那是我的家事，别指望我会和你分享。”  
“听着，马尔福，如果我发现任何可疑的事情——”   
哈利左手撑住病床的床沿，右手恼怒地揪住了德拉科的领子，还没来得及把话说完，门外却突然传来了一阵凌乱的脚步声，一群五年级左右的学生们围着一个包扎完毕脸色还有些苍白的女生走了进来，看样子是在上飞行课时不小心摔断了胳膊，其中的一个女生突然小声尖叫了一声，似乎是认出了他们。  
“马尔福先生？”她试探性地叫了一声，然后向德拉科伸出了手（哈利注意到她也系着斯莱特林的领带），“你还记得我吗？我是阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，我们在几年前的马尔福庄园的晚宴里见过。”   
话音刚落，她就立刻意识到自己的唐突，她看了一眼哈利和德拉科的动作，有些犹豫地缩回了手，然后小心地问道：“你们两个是在...打架？”  
哈利这才意识到自己仍然保持着刚才的姿势，但德拉科比他的反应还要快，他一把推开了哈利，整了整领子，迅速恢复了他的礼仪：“你好，格林格拉斯小姐，是的，我记得你。抱歉让你看到这样的场景，不过我和波特只是起了一些小小的——争执，谢谢关心。”  
哈利在心里偷偷翻了个白眼，有时候他真的无法理解斯莱特林们这些拿腔作调的交谈方式。  
“噢，那再好不过了，”那个叫格林格拉斯的女孩冲德拉科礼貌地笑了笑，“很高兴见到你，那么祝你早日康复。”   
“谢谢，你的朋友也是。”德拉科点了点头，直到目送那些女孩出去之后他才如释重负般重新躺回了床上。  
“印象深刻的一课，”一直在旁边观察着他们的哈利突然出声评价道，“原来你的字典里有‘谢谢’这个词，我一直以为这对你们斯莱特林来说是个禁词什么的。”  
德拉科好笑地看了他一眼，懒洋洋地说：“让你失望了，波特，良好的礼仪确实是存在于斯莱特林之中的，只不过大多数时候不会对你们格兰芬多展现而已。另外，考虑到我们近期的计划，我劝你还是适当收敛一下你的暴力行为，让别人看到你在揪我领子可不是一个展现我们‘情意绵绵’的正确方式。”   
哈利立刻想要争辩些什么，但接着他就悲哀地发现这一次马尔福说的竟然是对的，再过三天就是舞会了，他需要用实际行动来说服人们他和马尔福的‘冰释前嫌’已经足以给四个学院作出‘良好的表率’。想到这里，他微微叹了一口气，他曾经以为在被迫当了十几年‘天选之子’之后自己终于能够在战后重新开始生活，但事实证明，人们总是能想出互相仇恨的方法——无论这个世界上有没有一个挑拨离间的大反派的存在。而他，作为他们的‘大英雄’，他们的‘黄金男孩’，则又一次不得不站出来摇着他手中的小旗帜告诉所有人一切都好，伤害过你们的坏蛋都在我们的眼皮底下被好好监管着。   
——尽管与此同时他大概已经被其中一个活活气死了。哈利一言不发地盯着靠在病床上的德拉科，阴暗地想着。   
“别用那种眼神看着我。”德拉科头也不抬地说道，“我们可是未来的‘舞伴’。搭档。”  
这个混蛋在说到‘搭档’时甚至刻意加重了语气。   
※※※  
谢天谢地，那个烦人的疤头终于走了。  
德拉科躺在床上，盯着自己被绷带层层缠绕着的右腿发呆，刚刚喝下去的魔药起了作用，此刻他已经感觉不到先前的疼痛了，庞弗雷夫人说他的伤没什么大碍，只要再休息几个小时就可以自由活动。而波特对这一点显然不太满意，他和庞弗雷夫人小声争论了几句，最后还是被庞弗雷夫人以‘病人需要安静’为由‘请’出了校医室。德拉科甚至都不用费心去猜他们的对话内容，一定是波特想要在校医室‘陪’德拉科待到出院为止，就好像他真的会在乎德拉科的死活似的。  
德拉科从床头柜上抓过一把奶油薄荷糖，恶狠狠丢进了嘴里。  
他和波特作了七年的对，他了解波特的每一个念头，伟大的救世主哈利·波特只是想要确认前食死徒德拉科·马尔福一直出现在他的监视范围内而已——就好像他只要一恢复了行动能力就立刻会跑到学校外面搞破坏似的。   
不过波特的怀疑并不是没有道理——奶油薄荷糖在德拉科的口腔里噼噼啪啪地炸开，他抓起一杯水灌了下去，然后从口袋里掏出一个米色的信封——确实没有人会在那个时间跑到禁林里只是为了散步。  
就在今天的早些时候，当他试图从一个拥挤走廊的人群中间穿过去时，有一个人在他的口袋里塞了什么东西，而等他终于从人群中挤出来之后，那个人早已经消失在奔向大礼堂吃早餐的人群之中了。开始他以为这只是一个无聊的恶作剧，但当他打开那个信封时他立刻就认出了那个熟悉的字迹——“如果你想要一个解决方案的话，十点禁林东面见。”  
——是匿名信的主人。  
德拉科如约到达了约定地点，然而他却没有看到任何人出现在那里，于是他意识到自己可能是被耍了，正想原路返回，却看到了那个叫海格的混血巨人正在林子里研究着什么，他便绕到了另一条路打算避开他，却又撞上了那个鬼知道从哪里冒出来的鹰马，德拉科从来都不擅长对付这类生物，于是顺理成章的，他又一次激怒了它。   
德拉科叹了一口气，把信封揣回了口袋里，目前为止他仍然不能完全理解现在发生的一切，他试着移动了一下自己受伤的腿，唯一能够确定的是，他们的救世主确实有一种无论身处何时何地都能够第一时间把自己牵扯进所有麻烦的天赋——虽然今天这个天赋在某种程度上救了他一命。  
“马尔福先生，我强烈建议你不要随意移动你的伤处！”庞弗雷夫人正好从门口经过，看到他的动作赶紧走进来把他安置回了病床。   
“我确定我很好，夫人。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，为庞弗雷夫人这种对待病患过度紧张的态度感到困扰。  
“我真是不知道你们为什么总是能用各种千奇百怪的方式把自己送进我的病房，但你真的该感谢梅林保佑，年轻人，过几天就是舞会了，你可不会希望拖着一条伤腿和姑娘们在舞池里转圈。”   
庞弗雷夫人仍在边检查他的腿边念叨着些什么，德拉科却突然抓到了一些东西——  
舞会。  
就在今天的早餐时间，全校都开始流传波特会带一个斯莱特林去舞会的消息，也是在今天的早餐时间，他拿到了那封匿名信。   
也许他想错了，这封信从一开始就是一个陷阱，而假如没有波特碰巧出现在那附近，他可能就不仅仅是在病床上躺几个小时这么简单了。  
所以如果早上这一系列事情的根本目的是阻止他去舞会呢？   
如果他和波特的流言确实已经影响到了那个人的计划，以致于他不得不采取这种小伎俩来阻止他们可能会有的进一步行动呢？   
德拉科猛地从床上坐了起来，把庞弗雷夫人吓了一跳。  
“怎么了，马尔福先生？是你的伤口吗？”  
“不——没事，一切都好。”   
如果这一切都成立，那三天后的舞会一定会非常精彩。


	9. 9

进入十月份之后英国的天气就开始渐渐转冷了，不过对于霍格沃茨的大部分女孩子们来说，再冷的天气都无法阻止她们对于舞会的热忱。毕竟在一个寄宿制学校里，不是随便什么时候你都能够丢掉厚重的校袍换上露肩的晚礼服和你的朋友们在舞池里狂欢一整晚的。不过对于大部分霍格沃茨的男孩子们来说，这场交谊舞会则可以称得上是一个灾难了。  
“梅林的胡子啊，到底是谁发明了领结这种反社会的东西？”罗恩正在一边扯着自己手中纠缠成一团的带子一边指着一本写着《领结领带的十种得体打法》的指导书抱怨道，“...‘领带的一端应比另一端长数英寸’...说真的，我们该怎么知道‘数英寸’到底是多少英寸？”   
“这就是身为巫师的好处了，看看这个吧，”西莫从房间的另一头丢给他一本《男巫应该知道的舞会服饰咒语》，“梅根·琼斯给我的，里面应该有关于领结的咒语。”   
“谢了！哥们！”罗恩如释重负地接过那本书，立刻挥着魔杖捣鼓了起来。  
哈利正在研究着莫莉夫人给他寄来的新礼服，黑色丝缎外套加上白色的马甲和衬衫，两边的袖口上分别嵌了三颗银灰色的纽扣，看起来比他四年级穿的那套要稍微大一点（毕竟他的身高比起四年级的时候已经拔高了不少），除此之外，它和四年级那套礼服并没有很大的差别。   
“亲爱的哈利：我知道你更倾向低调，希望你喜欢它。祝好运。——莫丽”   
在哈利对着镜子调整自己的发型的时候，莫丽的卡片从包裹的夹缝中掉了出来，哈利捡起来看了几眼，苦笑了一下把它塞回了原处。尽管所有人都知道他对于抛头露面的厌恶，但讽刺的点在于，在今天晚上低调可能会是他期待得到的最后一样东西。  
当他和罗恩收拾好自己下楼的时候，赫敏已经在公共休息室里等待他们了，今天她穿了一件明黄色的蓬松长裙，平时披散着的头发此时也服服帖帖挽成了一个发髻，看到哈利和罗恩以后她立刻就迎了过来。  
“哈利！你看起来好极了！”她上上下下打量了一下哈利，由衷地感叹了一句。接着她转向了罗恩，后者仍然在不停拉扯着自己领口上那个倔强的领结，它现在已经完全纠结成了一团难以描述的混乱形状——“你对它做了什么？罗纳德？”赫敏皱起眉问道。  
“只是几个咒语而已...”罗恩小声嘟哝着，“谁知道它就成了这个样子。”  
“还是我来吧。”赫敏叹了口气，伸手开始帮罗恩调整他的领结，罗恩涨红着脸，微微仰起头，眼睛四处乱瞟着，显然是不知道自己应该把目光往哪里放比较合适。  
“Emmm...赫敏...所以你的舞伴是...贾斯廷·芬列里？”哈利试图打破空气中尴尬的气氛。  
“别让他碰你。”罗恩立刻补了一句。  
“别傻了，这可是舞会，”赫敏咯咯笑起来，“不过按照传统，我们只需要和舞伴跳一支舞，跳完第一支舞以后就可以和其他人交换舞伴了。”  
“噢，那还不错。”听到这个，罗恩显然很满意，立马心情愉悦地哼起了小调。  
“说到舞伴，哈利，你准备好了吗？”赫敏一边整理着罗恩的领结一边扭头问哈利，神情有些担忧，“我是说...你和马尔福？”  
“呃...我觉得应该没事。”哈利支支吾吾回答着，显然自己都没有被这句话说服，“我是说，你不认为我需要真的去和马尔福——跳舞吧？”  
赫敏张嘴犹豫了几秒，显得有些为难的样子：“这取决于你们的关系在人们眼中的说服力，如果要我说，当然是越亲密的举动越容易让人相信你们是——我知道这对你来说有多艰难——但是你知道，人们对你们的关系反应越大，越容易激怒在背后搞鬼的人，所以——”  
哈利重重叹了口气，认输地举起手：“我知道——我会尽力。”  
“嘿！哈利！门外有人找你！”帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔拍了拍哈利的肩，向他指了指肖像洞口的方向，嘴角还挂着一丝意义不明的窃笑，“不错的品味。”   
还没等到哈利反应过来，帕瓦蒂就立刻钻到楼上的女生寝室里去了，哈利这才注意到除了罗恩和赫敏以外的所有人都正用一种意味深长的目光看着他，就好像门外立着的是他的秘密金库似的。   
当哈利走到门口时，他才终于理解了帕瓦蒂的意思——在离肖像洞不远的地方，德拉科马尔福正背对着他倚在楼梯的栏杆上，他穿了一身黑色的丝质燕尾服，金色的头发一丝不苟地梳到了后面，哈利走近了一点，接着注意到他的燕尾服并不完全是黑色的，上面用蓝黑色的细线雕上了繁复的暗纹，在灯光和魔法的作用下那些花纹甚至在缓缓流动。  
哈利愣了两秒，他感觉到自己的胃里有什么东西在翻动，但他很快就把这定义为对马尔福这种惺惺作态的生理性厌恶和反感。   
“你非要在所有时候都把自己搞得这么...奢华吗？”在离德拉科还有两步远的地方，哈利停了下来，翻翻眼睛说道。  
“波特。”德拉科听到他的声音后转过了身，接着他立刻就把哈利的礼服上上下下打量了一遍，哈利打赌他是在寻找一切可以趁机侮辱自己的话语，不过两秒之后他扬了扬眉毛，似乎是放弃了。“看来你的品味偶尔还是没那么糟糕。”他假笑着评价道。  
“让你失望了，马尔福，可惜良好的品味也是存在于格兰芬多之中的。”哈利耸耸肩，注意到自己正在不受控制地微笑。  
“走吧，搭档。”这一次德拉科竟然难得没有反驳，他的嘴角轻轻扯了扯，但很快就换上了他一贯的假笑，“不过别妄想我会让你挽着我的胳膊入场。”  
哈利用难以置信的眼神看了一眼德拉科，无语地摇摇头，大踏步往礼堂走去，德拉科也立刻跟了上来，他们保持着二十厘米左右的距离一前一后地走着，谁也没有再和对方多说一句话。  
当然，在他们经过的地方，议论声就很多了。  
“你看，是德拉科马尔福和哈利波特，他们果然是一起去舞会。”  
“所以哈利波特的斯莱特林舞伴真的是他？我是说，他们可都是男的。”  
“巫师对同性舞伴的态度没有麻瓜那么死板，不过，我们可是在讨论德拉科马尔福和哈利波特！”   
“别想多了，也许他们只是顺路呢，你看，他们甚至都没有和对方讲话。”  
... ...  
哈利在心里默默叹了一口气，赫敏的叮咛在他脑海中响起——‘越是亲密的举动越容易让人相信你们的关系’。他突然停下脚步转过身，把跟在他后面的德拉科和边上悄悄围观的学生们都吓了一跳。  
“德拉科。”他一边刻意放缓自己的声音一边在心里给自己比了一个中指，“你还在等什么呢？亲爱的。”   
对面的马尔福显然已经被他突如其来的举动吓呆了，他震惊地看着哈利，咽了一口口水，苍白的脸上泛起了一阵淡粉色，半晌，他终于找回了自己的声音，在瞪了一眼周围窃笑的人群之后，他咬着牙小声对哈利说：“你是不是有什么毛病，波特？”  
哈利努力让自己脸上展现出最温和的笑容，他知道人们仍在用余光偷偷观察他们俩，接着他深吸一口气，学着赫敏和罗恩的样子把手伸向了马尔福的领口开始给他整理领结（尽管他基本上只是在乱拽它），然后趁机靠近德拉科的耳朵（梅林啊他到底喷了多少香水），压低声音警告道：“人们在看。”   
德拉科立刻就明白了他的意思，他顺势抓住了哈利的手，露出了一个可以称得上是哈利认识他七年以来最阳光的笑脸，然后用一种发腻的声音对哈利说：“这么迫不及待想和我共舞，宝贝？”   
哈利感觉自己全身上下的汗毛都立了起来，而显然人们也被他们这种突如其来的甜蜜氛围深深地震惊到了，哈利看到不远处的罗恩正用一种混合着恐惧与同情的眼神看着自己，而赫敏正在轻轻扶额，用嘴型告诉他“演太过了”。  
“是啊，我等不及了，所以我们快走吧。”哈利一边继续着自己浮夸的表演一边对赫敏做了一个无奈的表情，然后趁着周围的人反应过来之前迅速拽着德拉科绕到另一条人比较少的小道。  
“我们需要制定一些规则。”哈利边往大礼堂方向走边对德拉科说，“刚才那样的表演实在是太恶心了，人们不会相信的。”  
“同意。”破天荒第一次，德拉科没有与哈利做任何争辩，“按照刚才那样表演，我们连自己都说服不了。”   
“第一条法则，不要再有‘宝贝’和‘亲爱的’之类的称呼了，我们都知道这对我们来说有多不现实，”哈利说，“必要情况下你可以叫我哈利。”   
德拉科点点头：“你也可以叫我的教名，如果你想的话。”   
在哈利来得及制定更多规则之前，他们已经来到了大礼堂的门口。 

※※※  
“欢迎来到第一届霍格沃茨四院交谊舞会。”  
麦格教授站在讲台上，大礼堂中央原本放着四院长桌的地方已经被清空，取而代之的是一个舞池，在礼堂的两边分别摆放着一排桌子，上面放着各式银制的餐具，里面整齐排列着五花八门的餐点和饮料。在礼堂的最顶端是一个水晶的大吊灯，在咒语的作用下变幻出各种颜色的灯光。到场的学生们围绕着舞池站成了几圈，都在等待麦格教授的开场发言。  
“经过这几天的舞会准备工作之后，我相信你们当中的不少人都对其它学院的同学有了更深层的了解。”麦格教授扫视了一周以后，开口说道，“我知道这不容易，当经历了今年五月份在这个学校所发生的所有事情之后，我知道对你们中的一些人来说，重新接纳彼此有多难。”  
喧闹的礼堂渐渐平静了下来，此刻所有学生的注意力都凝聚到了演讲台上。  
“我之所以这么说，是因为我也曾经经历过你们现在所经历的东西。相信我，孩子们，我知道这是什么样的感觉。在场的每一个人都经历过被伏地魔统治的阴影，我知道你们对于重蹈覆辙的恐惧。但这不是你们互相排斥的理由。”   
她顿了顿。  
“你们应该都注意到了最近学校里的紧张气氛，我不会否认这些事情的真实性和严肃性，但我也希望你们不要因为这些事情而作出一些过激举动。因为假如黑暗势力真的存在于这个学校里的话，四个学院的分裂将会是他们最希望看到的结果。”   
大礼堂鸦雀无声。麦格教授扫视了一眼全场，很满意看到现在的效果，再次开口时她的声音已经缓和了不少：   
“接下来，享受舞会吧。”   
她挥了挥魔杖，水晶灯的灯光立刻就暗了下来，音乐随之响起，但出乎意料的是，学生们仍在面面相觑。按照通常的情况，这样的舞会应该是由男女学生会主席来开场的，但在霍格沃茨一度被伏地魔控制的时期，当时七年级的学生中并没有人愿意担任这个傀儡角色，而返校后因为时间仓促，选男女学生会主席这件事也一直被搁置下来，以致于到现在没有人知道谁该代替男女学生会主席来跳开场舞。  
麦格教授也立刻就意识到了这个情况，她的目光穿过人群，越过了一层又一层穿着盛装的学生，最后停留在哈利和站在他旁边的马尔福身上，在沉默了一会儿之后，她冲哈利的方向轻轻点了点头——   
“我想，没有人比波特先生和他的舞伴来跳开场舞更合适了。”   
大堂四周的灯光随之熄灭，只剩一道光束打在哈利和德拉科的位置，所有学生都顺着麦格教授的目光转头看向他们所在的方向，音乐仍在继续。  
“现在怎么办？我根本不会跳什么见鬼的华尔兹。”哈利转头咬牙切齿问德拉科，后者正紧紧抿着嘴，似乎正在权衡一些事情。   
“跟着我的步子。”  
两秒之后，德拉科终于做出了决定，他板着脸，一把抓住了哈利的手，拔腿往舞池中央走去，原本挡在他们前面的人纷纷让开一条道，哈利敏锐地注意到德拉科的手心正在不停地冒着冷汗。  
“听着，波特，从这一刻开始，听我指挥。现在，把手放到我肩上。”  
在他们站定在舞池中央的时候，德拉科用不容置疑的语气低声命令他。  
“什么？！我不跳女步！”哈利瞪大了眼睛，但德拉科已经不容分说强行把他的手拽到了自己肩上。然后他深深吸了一口气，把手搭到了哈利的腰上。  
“过一会儿我会选择最简单的舞步，转弯动作由我主导，你——”德拉科顿了一下，用极其悲愤的眼神上下打量了一下哈利，“你只要尽量不要表现得像个磕了药的疯兔子就好。”   
哈利闭上眼，重重叹了一口气，然后点了点头。下一秒他就感觉周围的人和物都突然开始旋转起来，音乐声渐渐变得清晰，他知道所有人都在看他们。他能感觉到德拉科的手心正在大量冒着冷汗，而自己现在看起来大概像一个僵硬的木偶。这太难了，仅仅只是转了几圈他就已经感到了深深的绝望。  
“专注，波特。”德拉科注意到了他的分心，他收紧了放在哈利腰间的手，用一个大幅度的旋转化解了一个惊险的踉跄。  
“该死！我根本没法搞这个！”哈利一边跟着德拉科的步子转圈一边压低声音抱怨道，“我们还得跳多久？”  
“等一下。”德拉科利用又一个转弯动作迅速观察了一下周围，此时舞池里的人已经渐渐多了起来，他趁机又往舞池边缘移动了一些距离，“这个曲子应该快结束了，在下一个曲子之前会有几分钟的空隙，我们趁那个时间离开。”   
哈利认命地叹了口气，跟随着德拉科的步子一点一点移到了舞池的边缘，虽然不愿意承认，但这个人的舞技真的比他想象中好很多，在德拉科的引导下，哈利出乎意料地没有绊倒任何人，甚至还能够慢慢跟随音乐的节拍踩步子了。   
※※※  
“你真是我遇到过最可怕的舞伴。”一分钟后，当他们成功逃离舞池溜到大礼堂的角落时，德拉科靠在墙上喘着粗气，对哈利深深感叹道。   
“我也不知道这种事情会发生，”哈利耸耸肩，“不过我们还是熬过来了不是吗。”  
“是‘我’帮你熬过来了，”德拉科纠正他，“你该感谢我精湛的舞技帮助你度过救世主光辉历史上最大的形象危机。”   
“你还真是抓住一点机会就吹嘘个不停，”哈利无奈地摇摇头，“不过，谢谢。”  
对于哈利突如其来的友好德拉科显得有些不适应，他沉默了两秒，然后干咳了一声，指了指不远处的餐桌：“我去那边拿点喝的东西，你要不要一起。”哈利冲他摆了摆手：“不用了，我挺好。”   
德拉科扬了扬眉毛，接受了这个理由，他离开了那个角落，加入拥挤的人群，就在这时，他感觉到有一个人十分用力地撞了自己一下。  
“嘿！”他不满地扭过头想要看看是谁，但那个人已经消失在狂欢的学生之中了。等到他再次转过身时，他才注意到自己的口袋里似乎被塞了什么东西。  
“二楼西面的走廊尽头见。”   
署名：匿名者。


	10. 10

在接到纸条的那一刻，德拉科的第一反应是折回波特所在的角落告诉他计划成功了，但是仅仅是在一秒之后，他就意识到了他们所处的立场，他该怎么向波特解释这个纸条的事情，在他们最初建立合作关系的时候，他曾经告诉波特他对学校袭击事件的幕后黑手一无所知，而事实上他不仅隐瞒了他和幕后黑手的联系，甚至利用波特的影响力来引出这个人。排除他们漫长的敌对历史不算，如果波特知道了这一切，他还可能信任自己所说的任何话吗？  
德拉科攥紧了口袋里的纸条，舞池的音乐震得他头疼，不远处波特正在和他的那两个伙伴边笑边聊着天，他站在原地看了他们三个几秒，最后往人群相反的方向走去。  
像他们三个人那样的友情是他永远都不可能拥有的东西，他有的只有自己。  
“你到底是谁？”  
当他到达纸条中所说的走廊时，一个人影已经站在走廊尽头的阴影里等待他了。  
“我猜你很享受被众人关注的感觉吧，德拉科·马尔福。”  
那个人走出了阴影，借着走廊的灯光德拉科终于看清了他的脸，一个只有十五六岁的少年，并不属于任何他熟悉的面孔，但却让他感觉到了一丝丝似曾相识，在盯着那个人看了几秒之后，他终于认出了这个人——“你是...那天早上在大礼堂挑衅我的拉文克劳。”  
那个人笑了起来，晃了晃手中的瓶子，对德拉科说：“不完全是，我用了一点点复方汤剂。我认为这个形象来见你比较有戏剧性，你觉得怎么样？”  
“你到底想怎么样？”德拉科不耐烦地皱起眉头，“那些无聊的把戏，还有针对我的家人的恶作剧，如果你是想要钱......”  
听到这句话，那个人又笑了起来，他摇了摇头说：“别把我和那些贪婪的妖精相提并论，我确实有我的目的，不过你见过哪个故事里的——按照你们的说法——反派，会乖乖把计划和盘托出给他们的受害人的？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，冷冷地说：“这真有意思，因为通常我才是那个被别人叫做‘反派’的人。”  
“我把这当作是一种虚张声势的威胁。”那个人慢条斯理地说。  
“所以我猜你把我叫到这里来不仅仅是为了听我‘虚张声势的威胁’吧？”德拉科边说边捏紧了口袋里的魔杖，“说出你的目的。”  
“别这么紧张，马尔福先生，我以为我们的对话会更友好一些。考虑到你和你的波特男孩费了这么大的力气就是为了把我引出来不是吗——”那个人边把玩着手里的瓶子边踱着步，“顺便说一句，那个开场舞不错。”  
“这就是你把我叫到这里来的目的是吗？”德拉科嘶嘶地说，“你在害怕。你害怕我和波特的关系会转移人们的注意力，你害怕你的伟大计划——不管它是什么——会破产。所以你才在舞会前把我引到了禁林里，因为你听说了波特会带一个斯莱特林去舞会的消息。你想除掉我。”  
“你比我想象中要更聪明一点，马尔福先生，”那个人把手插进了口袋里，德拉科警惕地绷紧了身子，但对面那人却并没有任何多余的动作：“我来是寻求合作的。”  
“合作？”德拉科挑起眉毛，表现出了自己的兴趣，“告诉我详细。”  
“是的，合作。放弃你和波特的同盟——你比我更清楚他有多不信任你——和我合作。而作为回报，你父母不会再受到任何来自我的信件，魔法部也不会知道你家的那些敏感藏品。”  
听到这话，德拉科笑了起来：“你一定不是个斯莱特林。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“如果你了解我们的话，你就会知道，斯莱特林不喜欢按章法出牌——统统石化！”德拉科掏出魔杖，几乎是在一秒之间就完成了自己的动作，一道咒语立刻跃出魔杖击中了他对面的那个人，但奇怪的是，那个咒语径直穿过了他的身体，打到了走廊尽头的墙上，几块石头应声而碎。  
“永远围绕着自己，不是吗，斯莱特林。”那个人仍在说话，但他的身体开始慢慢褪色，“不过，我已经得到我想要的了。”  
“该死。”德拉科垂下魔杖，意识到自己一定是又中了这个人的某种圈套，他上前几步想要抓住那个人，但他的‘身体’已经由下自上一点一点消失在空气了，德拉科挫败地在原地转了几圈试图理解现在发生的事情，那个人的嘴仍在空气中诡异地一张一合——  
“有关于合作的事情，我是认真的，等到你想好了，在这里找我，用一个Lumos的咒语就可以了。”  
※※※  
在第五次搜索了整条走廊但一无所获之后，德拉科终于放弃了寻找那个人的踪迹。他从来没有见过这种魔法——哪怕是在他们家藏书楼最深层的黑魔法禁书都没有记载过这种可以让人渐隐在空气中的魔法。他懊恼地在原地踱了几步，最后决定返回大礼堂，也许寻求波特的帮助并不会像他想象中那么糟糕，毕竟比起一个会在空气中消失的诡异身体，他还是宁可去信任这个和自己朝夕相处了七年的死对头。再说波特的身边还有一个无所不知的万事通小姐，也许她碰巧会知道这种魔法的原理。  
然而，当他到达大礼堂的时候，里面的景象却完全让他愣住了。  
原本狂欢的人群此刻已经乱成了一团， 几个神情痛苦的学生被搀着走出礼堂，教师们一脸严肃地站在讲台边讨论着什么，剩下的学生都站在一边面面相觑，不知道该作何反应。在人群之中他立刻就找到了波特，抱着胸，似乎是在思索一些事情——当然，旁边依旧站着他那两个忠心耿耿的小伙伴。也许是感受到了他的目光，波特扭过了头。但出乎意料的是，在看到德拉科的一瞬间，波特的脸色立刻就沉了下来，他推开人群向德拉科走了过来，劈头盖脸地质问道：“你刚才到哪里去了？”  
“我——”德拉科刚想如实告诉哈利刚刚发生的事情，但他立刻就反应了过来，他狐疑地挑起一根眉毛，“你不会是在怀疑我什么吧？”  
“半小时之前你告诉我你要去拿一杯饮料，接着你就消失了，然后就有一些学生开始中毒——”哈利顿了一下，硬邦邦地说，“而且碰巧他们一个都不是斯莱特林的学生——你认为你现在可以解释这些巧合吗？”  
德拉科笑了一下，感觉到了前所未有的讽刺：“如果我说我也是受害者之一，你会相信我吗？”  
哈利的眼神有了一秒钟的犹豫和困惑，但很快犹豫就转化为了坚定，他摇了摇头：“这个理由已经过时了，马尔福，我一次又一次容忍你对我的隐瞒，尊重你所谓的‘个人隐私’，但我告诉你，不管你在玩什么把戏，这一切都该停止了。”  
“容忍？尊重？”德拉科摇摇头，知道自己正在不由自主地冷笑，“你竟然真的敢冠冕堂皇地说出这些话，你以为我不知道你们这些人在想什么吗——噢我们得好好监视着这个‘前’食死徒以免他再搞出什么破坏——承认吧！你们只是把我当作一个随时会爆炸的定时炸弹而已！”  
“就算真的是这样，”哈利的脸色变得冰冷，“你又该怪谁呢。”  
他们之间有几秒钟的沉默。德拉科苍白的脸上因为愤怒而泛起了红色，他知道哈利是在说六年级他把食死徒引进霍格沃茨的事情，他张嘴想要争辩一些什么，但最后他放弃了，插在裤兜里的手捏紧纸条又放开。  
“你知道吗，波特，有一瞬间我真的以为我能够相信你。”  
德拉科整了整自己的领子，拔腿向礼堂门口走去，留下哈利一个人站在大礼堂的中央。  
※※※  
“Lumos.”  
“你回来了。”  
“告诉我更多关于合作的事情。”  
“你决定了？比我想象中还要快。”  
“别废话了，我还有其他选择吗？你处心积虑把我从大礼堂引开不就是为了这个吗？”  
“聪明。看来你和你的搭档已经吵了一架了。”  
“我不想谈这个。”  
“好，如你所愿，我们谈点正事。”  
……  
…………  
……………… 

※※※  
窗外雨下得很大。  
哈利坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的壁炉边盯着几页羊皮卷发着呆，赫敏正在钻研一本厚厚的书，而罗恩正抱着枕头昏昏沉沉打着瞌睡。  
“我不明白！”哈利烦躁地揉了揉头发，突然站了起来，把罗恩吓了一跳。  
“怎么了，哥们？” 罗恩睁开迷迷糊糊的眼睛，口齿不清地说，“现在不是都已经很清楚了吗，在所有人都在狂欢的时候，马尔福一个人偷偷摸摸不知道溜到了哪里，接着就开始有人出事。我从一开始就知道那个雪貂没安好心。”  
“这太奇怪了——”哈利边回想着刚才的场景边说，“如果他真的和那些事件有联系，为什么他要帮我们？我是说今天晚上——我能感觉到他是真的在帮忙。”  
“并不是说他一定就是幕后黑手，但是你也知道，哈利，他隐瞒了我们太多事了，”赫敏叹了一口气，从书页里抬起头，“比如他为什么会突然出现在禁林里，又为什么会在这么巧合的时间消失在大礼堂，再加上学期初那些事情，虽然他声称自己是一个受害者，但并不排除他自导自演的可能性。”  
“我不知道，”哈利用力摇了摇头，为现在的形势感到困扰，“六年级的时候我曾经怀疑过他，事实证明我是对的。可是这一次，我不确定我对这种怀疑有着同样的信心——他看起来好像真的因为我说的话受到了伤害。”  
“人们在成长，哈利，也许经过了战争之后马尔福也变成了一个狡猾的演员呢？”罗恩撇撇嘴说，“不管怎样，你需要证据来证明你的观点不是吗？”  
“罗恩说得对，”赫敏合上书，起身开始收拾东西，“庞弗雷夫人明天应该就能研究出使学生中毒的药剂是什么了，也许我们可以从中得到一些线索。不过现在我们最好还是都好好上楼睡一觉吧。”  
哈利点了点头，在今天一天经历了这么多事之后，他感到浑身的肌肉都在泛着酸痛，现在他只想要洗一个热水澡然后舒舒服服地躺在他的小床上睡到明天天亮。 

※※※  
第二天哈利和罗恩赫敏一起去大礼堂吃早饭的途中，他们看到学校的布告墙前面聚集了有一大群学生。哈利努力地拨开人群挤了进去，发现墙上挂了一个新的公告，似乎是早上才刚刚挂上去的。  
_**有关学校联谊舞会出现学生中毒一事的调查结果**_  
_针对昨晚的学生中毒事件，学校方面进行了紧急调查。据几个受害学生表示，他们都是在喝完一杯橙汁饮料之后出现了中毒症状，经过分析，饮料中被掺入了树猴蛙的毒液，在服下解毒剂之后中毒学生已均无大碍。有关此事学校会继续追查，希望知情学生可以提供线索。  
校长办公室_  
“我就知道一定有什么事情发生了，”一个轻飘飘的声音从哈利身边响起，“昨天晚上我去看他们的时候，他们看起来不是很高兴的样子。”  
“噢！卢娜！嗨！”哈利被吓了一跳，他匆匆忙忙和卢娜打着招呼，“你刚刚说‘他们’？‘他们’是谁？”  
“树猴蛙。很少有人知道它们头上脓包里发光的液体可以用来做毒液，不过毒性不强，只会造成一点点头晕和胃痛。”卢娜边玩弄着自己的小精灵耳坠边说，“但树猴蛙不喜欢有人碰它们的头顶，那会惹怒它们，有不少巫师试图这样做，结果被咬伤了。”  
“咬伤了？”赫敏皱起眉头，插了进来，“可是我看书上说，树猴蛙虽然以蜥蜴和小鸟为食，但是从来不会伤害巫师。”  
“很显然，教科书是错误的。”卢娜的表情一如既往的梦幻，她直视着前方，自顾自说着，“树猴蛙的咬伤是普通治疗魔咒无法愈合的，只有专门的止血魔药才能治好——都在《唱唱反调》最新一期上写着呢。我相信你们都看了，不是吗？”  
“呃——”赫敏和哈利面面相觑，正在思考如何回话时，纳威突然从后面跌跌撞撞跑了上来，看起来正在急着赶到某个地方，看到哈利他们之后，他停下来打了个招呼。  
“你这么着急赶着去哪里呢？纳威？”罗恩问道。  
“去温室！”纳威晃了晃手里拿着的袋子，“最近温室种着的成熟地榆不知道被哪些调皮的学生给拔了。斯普劳特教授昨天就让我拿些种子过去，但是我忘记了——总之，我得先走了！上课见！”  
说完这些话纳威就抱着袋子一路小跑走了，赫敏却陷入了沉思，突然，她像想到了什么似的转过头问卢娜：“刚刚你说到专门的止血魔药是由什么成分组成的。”卢娜似乎是很开心自己的话题引起了别人的注意，她立刻就从背后地精形状的书包里扯出一本花花绿绿的杂志，然后翻到了有树猴蛙那一页，指出了其中一句话——“……由树猴蛙造成的咬伤只有用专门的止血魔药才能够治愈，这类魔药的主要成分有新鲜泰坦魔芋的茎、瓦勒迈杉的树皮、地榆等……”  
赫敏快速地浏览了一下，然后把杂志还给了卢娜，冲她友好地道了谢，但当她转过身面对罗恩和哈利期待的眼神时，她却挫败地摇了摇头：“我原本以为有人专门偷了温室的成熟的地榆用来制作这种魔药，可是泰坦魔芋和瓦勒迈杉都是非常珍贵的植物，不可能是普通学生能接触到的。”  
这时，一直在边上沉默着的罗恩却突然拍了拍脑袋大叫起来：“我就知道我在哪里听过这些名字！哈利！还记得舞会前几天我和你说我碰到了海格，他和我抱怨禁林里有珍稀植物被破坏的事情吗，我想起来了！他说的就是这些名字！”  
听到这句话，赫敏愣了愣，确认周围没有人在注意这边之后小声对他们说：“我们得把这个消息告诉麦格教授，要是我没有记错的话，那天正好是马尔福无故出现在禁林里的日子。”  
“你是说马尔福在抓树猴蛙的时候被咬伤，因此他那天才出现在禁林里？”罗恩试图理清楚这其中的逻辑，“梅林，这就说得通了！”  
但一旁的哈利却彻底陷入了沉默，他总觉得在茫茫线索之中他遗漏了一些东西，但他无论如何都想不起来到底是——  
等等。  
在禁林里，当德拉科因为小腿上的划伤而失血过多时，哈利曾经提出要帮他找地榆止血，但是被德拉科用过敏的理由拒绝了。  
“…不可能是他。”哈利边想边喃喃自语。  
“什么？”罗恩困惑地看着他。  
“马尔福对地榆过敏，在禁林里他曾经拒绝让我用地榆帮他止血的提议，所以偷那些植物制作止血魔药的人不可能是他。”他飞速地向两个好友解释道，“你们明白吗？我们不知道之前的事情是不是他的自导自演，但在地榆这件事情上他绝对不可能撒谎，因为这会危及到他的生命。”  
罗恩和赫敏看了看对方，一时不知道该作何反应。  
“该死……如果是这样，那我昨天晚上都对他说了些什么鬼话。”哈利懊恼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，在原地踱了几步，“他原本好像是想要和我说一些事情，但我却劈头盖脸先把他指责了一通。”  
“冷静，哥们，你知道这不是你的错。”罗恩试图安慰他，“好吧我得承认你可能确实表现得稍微急躁了一点——但主要还是那个雪貂平时太鬼鬼祟祟！”  
哈利冲他摆了摆手，然后抓起自己的书包往走廊的反方向跑去，对于德拉科的内疚像藤曼缠绕支架一样迅速占领了他大脑的所有角落。  
他必须得找到德拉科。


	11. 11

德拉科·马尔福在躲他。  
在哈利第五次在某个走廊堵住德拉科试图和他谈话但得到的却是一个拒绝的背影时，他终于肯定了这一点。  
“怎么了，波特，和你‘亲爱的’小男朋友吵架了？”  
路过的几个斯莱特林坏笑着调侃他，哈利转身投给他们一个阴暗的眼神。  
距离舞会已经过去了三天，哈利甚至都没有机会和马尔福进行一场正常的聊天。当他意识到自己误会了马尔福的时候他曾经尝试过解释，他甚至已经做好了道歉的准备。但当哈利终于在斯莱特林休息室门口找到马尔福时，这个人连开口的机会都没有给他，直接就把哈利关在了斯莱特林休息室的外面，以致于哈利不得不一个人站在门口承受来往人群的指指点点。看在上帝的份上，为什么他总是会忘记马尔福本质上是一个充满报复心的混蛋这个事实。  
哈利叹了一口气，向楼梯口走去，罗恩和赫敏正在那里一脸担忧地等着他。  
“我永远都不明白，哥们，”罗恩搭着哈利的肩膀说，“为什么你非得要和那个白痴谈一谈呢。我是说，对，也许你是误会了他，但他也隐瞒了你不少事情，我认为这算扯平。”  
“你真的只有一茶匙的情感是吗，罗纳德，”赫敏白了他一眼，说道，“很显然，哈利是在为自己伤害了德拉科的感情感到愧疚，这和以往的情况不同，以往哈利和马尔福是敌人，而这一次他们是‘盟友’，无意间伤害盟友可比有意去伤害敌人严重多了。”  
罗恩不服气地撇了撇嘴，嘟哝了一些“这也太夸张了”之类的话，但在赫敏严厉的目光之下他还是选择乖乖闭上了嘴。哈利仍然沉浸在自己的思绪里，那天舞会上德拉科欲言又止的表情浮现在了他的脑海里。如果那天的事情不是一个巧合呢，如果德拉科是刻意被别人引开的呢，如果他当时想要和哈利说的事情正好与中毒事件有关呢。哈利边想边走下台阶，无论事情真相是怎样，除非德拉科愿意主动和他交流，不然他永远也没有机会去知道了。   
“...哈利？哈利！你还好吗？”赫敏伸出手用力在他眼前晃了晃，他猛地回过神来，发现他们三个已经走到了城堡的大门口。  
“噢，我刚刚在想一些别的事情，怎么了？”哈利问。   
“下午没课，纳威问我们过会儿要不要去霍格莫德村喝一杯，你知道，自从开学之后D.A.都有好长时间没好好聚会了。”罗恩伸手指了指前面，哈利这才注意到纳威正在前面笑眯眯看着他们，他已经换下了校服，戴上了厚厚的帽子和围巾，看样子正打算出去，他的边上还站着西莫和李·乔丹。  
“嗨，哈利，我们正打算去三把扫帚，你要不要一起去？”看到哈利，乔丹热情地招呼道。  
“呃...”哈利想起自己确实已经有好长时间没有和D.A.的朋友们一起好好聊天了，于是他点了点头，“好，等我回去换个衣服。”  
“别像纳威那么麻烦了，一个保温咒就好了。”西莫一把搂过哈利和罗恩的肩，径直往霍格莫德的方向走去。 

※※※  
当哈利到达三把扫帚酒吧的时候，里面已经坐满了霍格沃茨的学生，他费了很大的力气才从人群里面挤了进去，角落里有几个人冲他的方向招了招手，他抬头一看，发现卢娜、金妮和另外几个D.A.的成员已经坐在那里等他们了。  
“这感觉挺奇怪的，聚在这里，”罗恩一边把自己的外套挂到椅子背上一边嘟哝，“就好像是又要背着别人干什么事情似的。”  
“放轻松点，罗恩，”金妮好笑地看了他一眼，“这一次外面没有什么粉红蛤蟆等着我们去对付了，我们只是来喝点酒的。”  
“我宁愿去对付粉红蛤蟆，而不是看我的妹妹在酒吧里抱着一个女生的脸狂啃。”罗恩哼哼了一声坐下。   
“我已经17岁了！罗恩！我不需要你来扮演大哥哥！”金妮白了罗恩一眼，然后转过身去招呼大家，“快坐下吧，你们想喝点什么？”  
哈利一边脱下长袍一边观察他们，为现在的气氛感到困扰，在坐下时他小声问赫敏：“罗恩在说什么？什么叫‘抱着一个女生的脸狂啃’？”赫敏看了罗恩一眼，扭头无奈地对哈利说：“前两天罗恩在这里撞到了金妮和一个女生的约会...你别理他，他就是那样，总觉得金妮和你还有希望...他们都两天没说话了。”哈利坐在原地，不确定是应该先为自己的前女友找了个女朋友这件事感到震惊，还是应该为自己作为好朋友竟然完全没有注意到罗恩这两天的失常而感到抱歉，他沉默地点点头，拿起桌上的黄油啤酒喝了一口，那边的罗恩仍然摆了一张气呼呼的脸，哈利刚想开口说话，却被金妮率先打断了。  
“行了，那我们就把话都说开，是，罗恩，我是在和一个女生约会，可那又怎么样呢？我从来不知道巫师也有麻瓜那套唧唧歪歪的性取向歧视论。”  
罗恩涨红了脸，嚷嚷道：“我当然不会管你和男生女生还是小水妖大螃蟹约会，可她是个斯莱特林！”   
听到这句话，金妮轻蔑地笑了笑：“那就更有意思了，你对你最好的朋友和德拉科马尔福约会这件事完全没有意见——抱歉哈利这不是针对你——但现在我却被告知我不能和一个人约会只因为她是个斯莱特林？你甚至不知道她的名字！”  
“我...这不一样！”罗恩一时语塞，他还想再争论两句，但赫敏冲他摇了摇头，站起身打断了这次争吵：“家庭问题到此为止，接下去有谁想来几杯火焰威士忌的？”同桌的众人都松了一口气，纳威先举起了手说他要一杯，接着众人纷纷应和，赫敏表示她会帮大家都拿一杯过来，然后她迅速把哈利和罗恩拽离了座位。  
“你真的该冷静冷静，罗纳德！”赫敏边挤过人群边对罗恩说，“好好一个聚会，被你弄得像一场闹剧。”  
“我对哈利和马尔福没意见是因为我知道他们是假装的！”罗恩愤愤争辩着，“很显然哈利永远不可能会和马尔福有什么，你说对吧，哥们！”  
“啊...嗯...”哈利讪讪应着，一种难以言喻的感觉在他胃部升腾，他迅速转移了话题，“不过，说真的，你该试着放弃让我和金妮重新在一起的念头了，我和她都已经翻篇了。”  
“也许她现在表现得像是翻篇，可是你呢，你今天甚至都不敢直视她！”罗恩接过赫敏手中的几杯威士忌，对哈利说，“她绝对是脑子抽风了才和你分手，哥们，你该找一天好好和她谈一谈。”   
“以后吧。”哈利含糊地应着，思考着罗恩的话，这些天他已经很少去想起金妮了，战争结束后他们度过了非常美好的一个星期，在相处了一段时间之后，金妮渐渐开始变得心事重重，终于在战后的第三个周末她主动向哈利提出了分手——“我认为我们性格不合。”——哈利的第一反应是搞清楚发生什么，但似乎金妮已经下定了决心，所以哈利也只好接受了这个结果。他承认，刚分开时总是艰难的——尤其是被用这样莫名奇妙的理由草草分手——他消沉了一段日子，但从开学之后——在发生了这么多事情之后，他的思维已经完全被学校里的神秘事件占据，如果不是今天这次聚会，他已经几乎忘记了自己已经有这么长一段时间没有想起他和金妮的事情了。也许罗恩说的对，他确实应该和金妮谈一谈。  
哈利边想边回到了座位，但卢娜却告诉他金妮已经离开了，所以他也只好暂时放下这个念头。在几口火焰威士忌之后众人的兴致也明显高了起来，西莫开始手舞足蹈用他浓重的口音给众人描述前几天的国际魁地奇联赛上爱尔兰队的守门员是怎样完美救下一个球的（就好像他真的在现场看似的），而卢娜则在桌子上耐心地布置着什么陷阱（“最近这一片出现了小矮妖，我想测试一下它们会不会被酒精吸引”）。纳威在一旁显得有些无所事事，他打量了一圈周围的环境，目光正好对上同样因为无聊而四处张望的哈利，在冲着哈利友好地笑了一下之后，他试图打开一个话题：“哈利，你知道，最近我去看了我的爸妈。”  
“噢！那很好！”哈利因为纳威主动提起父母感到一丝吃惊，“他们还好吗？”   
“谢谢，他们好多了，上一次我去看他们的时候，他们能够认出我了，”纳威的脸上泛起淡淡的红色，“我告诉他们我帮助你打败了黑魔王，我妈妈甚至轻轻点了点头——以往我说什么他们都没有反应——我觉得这次他们也许听懂了。”   
“他们一定是在为你骄傲，你值得这个，”哈利发自内心地为纳威感到高兴，“你杀了纳吉尼，那真的很勇敢。邓布利多曾经告诉我只有真正的格兰芬多才能拔出那把宝剑。”  
“谢谢你，哈利，”纳威揉了揉鼻子，然后从口袋里掏出了一张泛黄的相片，“总之，我和奶奶已经决定把他们接到家里去疗养了，前段日子我去老房子整理了一下他们以前的房间——从小到大我第一次被允许进去——然后我找到了这个。”  
纳威把相片递给哈利，哈利仔细看了一下，发现上面有四个年轻人，分别是莉莉，詹姆斯，还有隆巴顿夫妇，他们站在一棵树下，看样子是正在享受一次户外野餐。纳威继续说：“我回学校之后就一直想给你，但我总是忘记……我猜比起我父母你更需要它。”  
哈利用手抚摸了一下相片，然后把它塞进了口袋里。照片里的四个人看起来并不比哈利大多少，他们在树荫下放肆大笑玩闹着，看起来是那样年轻，就好像世界上永远也没有东西都能让他们畏惧。  
“谢谢。”哈利收起照片，郑重地向纳威道谢，纳威则不好意思地挠了挠头，表示没关系。   
“梅林！原来你们在这里！”就在这个时候，迪恩从外面挤了进来，顺手拿起桌上的啤酒喝了一口，看起来气喘吁吁的样子，“城堡里发生了一些事情，你们一定会想知道的！”


	12. 12

“你再说一遍，出了什么事？”罗恩皱着眉，不确定地问迪恩，“家养小精灵集体发疯了？”   
“不是集体发疯，是其中的一个发疯了——那个小精灵突然就从厨房里跑出来，在走廊上横冲直撞，吓坏了不少学生，”面对周围人困惑不解的目光，迪恩耸耸肩，“别这样看我，我是说，这样的恶作剧一直就存在——有些淘气的学生喜欢拿家养小精灵当作练习咒语的对象，只不过这次玩大了——连教授们都解不开那个混淆咒。”   
“玩大了？这是活生生的霸凌！”赫敏推开人群挤了上来，情绪激动地说道：“先是像对待奴隶一样驱使他们为我们干活，然后把它们当作活靶子一样练习咒语？我早就说过，你们不能把家养小精灵用那种方式对待，他们总有一天会反抗的！”  
“冷静点，赫敏，这里没有人虐待你的小精灵，”西莫赶紧拦住了赫敏，“等我们到了那里再说吧。”  
他们踏上几级台阶，楼梯缓缓移动了起来，接着就把他们送到了一个人头攒动的走廊入口，哈利费力拨开看热闹的学生挤了进去，在人群的中央有一个已经被石化了的家养小精灵，它被定格在了一种手舞足蹈的状态。哈利凑近了一点，注意到它有着一张极其愁苦的脸和一对与多比极其相似的大耳朵，但现在那张脸出于某种原因奇怪地扭曲成了一张呲牙咧嘴的笑脸，就好像是有什么人逼着它一刻不停地大笑似的，在灯光的作用下，这张笑脸显得格外诡异。  
哈利听到人群中有几个学生倒抽了一口冷气，然后低着头悄悄议论起来，他敏锐地从他们的对话抓到了‘黑魔法’‘高级咒语’这些字样。他抬起头，发现声音的来源是一群高年级的拉文克劳生，领头的那个男生正在和他的同伴们发表着自己的见解：“……不不不你说的不对，我不觉得一个简单的混淆咒可以造成这种效果，《基本咒语理论》第五章明确写了混淆咒对于其它魔法生物的效果……嘿，你是哈利·波特！”那个男生认出了哈利，他立刻停下了自己的雄辩和哈利热情地打起招呼。  
“呃——是我…”哈利尴尬地笑了笑，干脆放弃了偷听的念头，正大光明加入了他们的对话，“我不小心听到你们的讨论，所以你们是说这不是一个简单的恶作剧吗？”  
拉文克劳们似乎是一直在等着别人问他们这个问题似的，一个个都兴奋了起来，领头那个男生积极地解释道：“当然！大部分人包括教授们都以为这是个普通的混淆咒！很显然，普通混淆咒的反咒对它不起作用，普通的学生可施不出这么厉害的咒语。所以我猜是和黑魔法有关——黑魔法！这才是他们解不开咒语的理由！”  
“别把所有你无法理解的东西都归结到黑魔法，这是一种思维惰性！”一旁一个棕发的拉文克劳女生推了那个男生一把，“别听他的，哈利。能造成这个效果的咒语有很多，我更倾向于这是两个咒语叠加的效果，所以教授们才需要时间去解开它。”  
“你只是恐惧黑魔法所以才拒绝接受这个理由而已，”那个男生不服气地争辩道，“可你不得不承认这个咒语的效果太邪门了——看看它的脸吧！简直就是猛鬼街重演！”   
“家养小精灵的魔法和我们不同，你得非常了解它们的构造才能使咒语达到这样的攻击效果。”另一个拉文克劳补充道，“你们得试着用新角度去思考。”  
拉文克劳们各执一词，很快这场讨论就被引到了到底魔咒本身更重要还是被施咒对象更重要之类的问题，哈利感觉自己大脑的神经正在突突直跳，他叹了口气，默默往边上挪了几步，他从未有像现在这样强烈怀念赫敏每次面对他的问题时滔滔不绝的理论阐释——至少他还能听懂她说的大部分话。   
“结论很明显。”突然旁边传来了一个声音，哈利觉得这个声音有些似曾相识，他转过头去，但发现那大概只是他的错觉，他并不认识这个正在说话的人。“了解家养小精灵——说明这个人至少来自一个经常能接触到小精灵的家庭，会使高级咒语——说明是个高年级学生，最关键的是，熟悉黑魔法——”那个插话的人用满不在乎的语气说，“施咒的人来自哪个学院再明显不过了吧。”   
“我猜你确实知道这句话几乎是对斯莱特林整个学院的名誉诽谤了吧。”从人群后面走来了一群斯莱特林的学生，哈利注意到说话的人正是他们的‘老朋友’——布雷斯·扎比尼，他的脸上带着一如既往的讥讽神色，当然，他后面的斯莱特林们表情也没有好到哪里去。   
“就好像你们学院有名声这种东西似的。”人群中有人嘀咕了一声，周围立刻响起了此起彼伏的议论声，斯莱特林们的脸色变得愈发难看，甚至有几个学生已经捏紧了自己手中的魔杖。哈利正在犹豫自己是不是应该做一些什么的时候，纳威已经站了出来：“所有人都冷静点，这样的争吵毫无帮助，教授们会找出是谁做了这件事的。”  
“说到这个——教授们不也没弄明白前几天舞会发生的事情吗——只有斯莱特林没有学生中毒的那次。”人群中又有一个格兰芬多的学生开口，“谁能保证这一次不是他们的伎俩——我们都知道食死徒在两次战争期间是怎么对待家养小精灵的。”   
这句话显然引起了斯莱特林们更大程度的不满。一些脾气暴烈的斯莱特林学生们已经纷纷冲其它三个学院的学生不满地挥舞起拳头。   
“噢这可就是很严重的指责了，我的小朋友，”潘西·帕金森从人群中走了出来，她边笑边用魔杖轻轻敲击着手心，“不过——万一你说的没错，说不定我们斯莱特林真的都是残忍无情的杀手——怎么样，你想试试看吗？”   
说完这句话，她就举起了手中的魔杖。   
“除你武器！”来不及多想，哈利就掏出魔杖迅速施了一个缴械咒，潘西的魔杖立刻飞到了他手里，哈利冷冷看了她一眼，警告道：“如果你想被直接开除的话就继续，帕金森。”接着他转过身——不仅是对着潘西，而是对着全部的人说，“还有谁想挑事的？我用这个咒语打败了黑魔王，你们懂我的意思。”  
这句威胁似乎起了一定的作用，没有人再蠢蠢欲动想要决斗了，潘西在一旁撇撇嘴，不服气地哼哼了一些类似于“我只是吓唬吓唬他”之类的话，哈利无视了她，转向人群，稍微放缓了自己的语调，对他们说道：“听着，我知道最近发生了很多事情，但我们正在搞清楚，在此之前，你们这样的互相猜忌是毫无意义的。”  
在场的学生们陷入了沉默，一时都不知道该作何反应。直到有一个人站了出来，哈利认出这是最开始引起争端的那个学生——   
“你说的调查只是一味掩盖事实，我看到了那天晚上你和德拉科·马尔福在争吵，你发现了什么，不是吗？可是你什么都没说。”他顿了顿，满意地看到自己的话引起了一点不小的骚动，然后他提高了声音，眼睛里闪着咄咄逼人的光：“我们该如何相信你所做的事真的是在保护霍格沃茨，而不是在保护你的叛逆小男友？”   
刚刚才平静了没多久的学生们立刻又开始窃窃私语起来。有一瞬间哈利想要辩解他不可能为了保护德拉科·马尔福而把整个学校置入危险，但随后他就意识到这样的解释有多苍白无力——尤其是在他和马尔福的这么多‘精彩表演’之后。他沉默了几秒，最后只能开口向他们坦诚道：“我不否认我和马尔——德拉科有过一场争吵，但我可以向你们保证他与那件事情无关。”哈利想了想，又补充了一句：“如果你们不信任我，我自愿服用吐真剂。”   
“没有人需要服用那种东西！”在一旁的罗恩终于看不下去了，他冲周围议论纷纷的人嚷嚷着，“看在梅林的份上，你们就不能停止自相残杀哪怕一秒吗！我真不敢相信在哈利为你们做了这一切之后你们居然还在质疑他！”  
喧嚣声终于彻底平息了下来，这个时候教授们也都纷纷赶到了——大概是在开会中途听说了这边发生的事情。几个学院的级长立刻就承担起了疏散人群的责任，没过一会儿走廊就被清的干干净净了，只有那个被石化的家养小精灵还立在原地保持着那个诡异的表情。   
“谢了，哥们。”哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩，“关于刚刚你说的那些话。”  
“别客气，那群白痴真该被好好教训教训。”罗恩气鼓鼓地说，“他们怀疑谁不行，居然怀疑到你的头上。”  
“发生了这样的事情，人们难免会恐慌。”赫敏看了那个被石化的小精灵，瑟缩了一下，“谁都怕自己变成下一个攻击目标。”   
“看着确实够慌的，这些事总是没完没了。”罗恩一边打量那个小精灵一边嘟哝道，“不过，哈利，你说我们是不是需要换个方法？”   
“换个方法？”哈利有一秒钟的困惑，接着立刻就反应过来，“噢，你是说我和马尔福？”  
“是啊——我的意思是，你看，现在学校里的人都开始怀疑你——呃——”罗恩尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，“被爱情冲昏了头脑？”  
哈利因为这个措辞战栗了一下，他皱起眉头，重重摇了摇头：“开始他们觉得我和马尔福‘在一起’是对他们的‘保护’，现在他们又觉得这是威胁了，这真是太扯了。”  
“Well，哈利，这就是舆论，”一直在边上静静听着的赫敏无奈地耸耸肩，“千变万化，你永远不知道下一秒人们会怎样给你强行加上什么样的枷锁。”   
“随便他们吧。”哈利没好气地说，“但我们得做点什么，这样的事情越来越多只会引起人们的恐慌。”  
“说到这个，我倒是有一个主意——不过只是一个想法——”赫敏犹豫着开口，“虽然我们不知道那个人为什么会对家养小精灵下手，但我觉得这不仅仅是一个简单的恶作剧，我在书上读到过，在犯罪后大部分罪犯总是会再次回到自己的犯罪现场，也许——我是说也许，我们想要找的人还会再回到这里。”  
“就算这个思路可行，我们也不能二十四小时盯着这里，除非——”罗恩像是想起什么似的惊呼起来，“嘿！我们怎么会忘了那个！活点地图！”


	13. 13

“……纽特·斯卡曼德——英国著名神奇生物学家曾经在他的著作《神奇动物在哪里》一书中提到，隐形兽因其毛发可以作为隐身衣的原料曾经遭到过大量捕杀。正如我们所知，这种神秘的生物在今天已经十分罕见了，流传下来的隐身衣更是凤毛麟角。这也留下了一个在学术界一直都极具争议性的问题——隐身兽到底是如何做到在空气中自如控制毛发隐形的……”  
德拉科叹了口气，啪地一声合上了手中的书，引来了周围正在专注读书的拉文克劳们警告性的嘘声，他毫不客气地回敬了他们一个假笑，然后把手上的书用更重的力气丢回了书架。   
已经过去整整三天了，这三天他试图在图书馆里查阅任何有关“渐变魔法”的资料，他却没有获得任何的进展，这就意味着他仍然在这一整个事里没有占据任何优势，他不相信这个人的目的仅仅只是搞点无聊的恶作剧而已。  
恶作剧。   
德拉科盯着书架间的缝隙，茫然地想着。  
这个人所做的一切都太像是一场恶作剧了。  
就在几天前，当德拉科答应与这个神秘巫师合作时，他以为他会听到一番关于如何兴起魔法界腥风血雨的宏伟演讲，又或者是像上一位黑魔王那样要求德拉科去做什么刺杀校长那样不可能完成的任务，然而相反的是，这一次德拉科被要求的只是对一个叫库奇的家养小精灵施一个混淆记忆的咒语。   
“……这么说吧，它知道了一些不该知道的东西，但纯粹的遗忘咒对家养小精灵的作用并不像对巫师那样有效，所以我需要一点黑魔法方面的帮助……”   
这听起来简直像个圣诞拉炮里扯出的三流笑话——冒着被目击的风险对一个家养小精灵施黑魔法，就好像德拉科现在的嫌疑还不够大似的。但他最终决定去完成它。从那个人的话中看来，这个家养小精灵应该掌握着什么关键信息，也许这可以帮助德拉科了解到这个神秘人的身份。对于熟悉黑魔法的巫师来说这并不算什么困难的要求，德拉科在普通的记忆咒中稍微加入了一些摄神取念的技巧，那个家养小精灵就将它所有的记忆和盘托出。令他失望的是，里面除了无休无止的厨房劳作外，他并没有找到任何有价值的信息。   
德拉科拿出魔杖，在空中划出了几个金色的字母——“INVISIBILITY（隐身）”，几秒钟之后，字母消失在空气中，几本书从图书馆的架子上飞了下来，整整齐齐叠在了他的面前。他收起魔杖，抱起这几本书，正打算起身，一种被注视的感觉却敏锐地抓住了他的神经。德拉科立刻警惕地转过身去，但出乎意料的是，他没有在书架后面看到任何人。  
他摇了摇头，把书塞进了包里准备从图书馆出口离开，一团黑色的影子突然像旋风般扑了过来，他连连倒退了几步，才看清挂在自己胳膊上的那个人正是自己的好友——潘西·帕金森。而在潘西的身后，正站着潘西的现任男友布雷斯·扎比尼，显然他不确定自己应该对这个情况有什么样的反应。   
“你猜猜发生了什么！德拉科！”潘西气呼呼地说，“你的小男友——哈利·波特——当众缴了我的魔杖！我是说——我可是你的朋友！他居然当众缴了我的魔杖！”  
“他不是我的‘小男友’！”听到这个词，德拉科不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，“我以为我已经和你解释过了——我和波特的关系只有且仅限于利益需要。无论你在想什么，答案都是不，我管不了你和波特的矛盾。”  
“可你们至少是盟友——”潘西不服气地争辩道。   
“我和他的合作关系已经结束了。”德拉科冷冷说。   
“结束了？这可是个新闻。”布雷斯突然插嘴，像是听到了什么新鲜的事情，“考虑到我们的救世主在半小时之前还当众为你辩护。”  
“有什么是我应该知道的吗？”德拉科挑起眉毛，第一次把注意力完全集中到了这场对话上。  
“几个小时之前，一个家养小精灵中邪了——是一种复杂的混淆咒，连教授们一时间都无法解不开。很显然，所有人都认为这又是来自我们学院的一个阴谋。”布雷斯嗤笑了一声，又像想起什么似的突然转身看向德拉科，“我说，这不会真的和你有什么关系吧？”  
“别管我的事情。”德拉科有些不自在地移开了目光，“继续说。”  
“总之，有人怀疑我们学院在某种情况下参与了这些事，但他们的用词不像这样平和。所以潘西想教训教训他们，哈利·波特在这时站了出来，收了她的魔杖。”布雷斯冷静地说，“不得不说，这点上我还是赞同他的行为的。”  
“嘿！我以为你是站我这边的！”潘西瞪了布雷斯一眼，不高兴地撅起了嘴，“我只是想开个玩笑，他没权利收我的魔杖。”  
布雷斯直接忽略了潘西的抱怨，继续说道：“波特的行为暂时缓和了气氛，这时候有人站出来说他看到了你和波特的争吵，质疑他的行为是在包庇你，他则向所有人保证你是清白的，甚至主动要求服用吐真剂——要我说，你们的搭档关系可真够动人的。”   
无视了布雷斯话中的揶揄，德拉科的大脑迅速运转了起来。他很确定当初他对家养小精灵施的咒语绝对达不到‘连教授都解不开’的复杂程度，事实上，它本应该是个简单利落不留痕迹的咒语，但从结果来看，显然有什么地方出了纰漏，才会出现‘中邪’这种效果。  
“那个家养小精灵现在怎么样了？”德拉科突然抬头问道。  
“你怎么会突然关心起这个？”潘西疑惑地看着他，但还是如实告诉他，“还在原来被发现的地方——就是城堡四楼西边的走廊，你想去看看吗？”  
“不——”德拉科摆摆手，声音变得低沉，“不是现在。”   
※※※  
格兰芬多的公共休息室里现在只剩下几个还在奋笔疾书的学生，赫敏坐在沙发上看一本厚厚的咒语书，罗恩靠在赫敏身边耷拉着脑袋有一下没一下地打瞌睡，他的腿上还卧着一个蜷成一团的克鲁克山，正发出有节奏的呼噜声。哈利坐在他们对面的沙发上，专注地盯着手中的活点地图。家养小精灵被石化的走廊已经被教授们半封锁了起来，但除了几个好奇的低年级学生试图去探险结果被捣乱的皮皮鬼吓跑以外，并没有什么可疑的人物靠近那里。  
公共休息室摆放着的钟在这时叮叮当当响了起来，赫敏抬起头看了一眼时间，合上书，轻轻冲哈利咳嗽了两声，然后指了指边上的钟：“已经九点了，哈利，该回去了。”   
“一无所获。”哈利挫败地把活点地图丢在一边，“我该早点把它拿出来的，那样也许就不会有这么多事情发生了。”  
“别傻了，哈利，你知道没有人能够预测坏事发生的地点，就算活点地图都不行，”赫敏摇摇头，无奈地说，“这张地图上有上百个名字，你不可能盯住他们全部。”  
“这么久过去了，我们却还是对那个人一无所知，我不知道他的身份，不知道他的目的，我甚至不知道他到底是不是‘他’，”哈利站起身，烦躁地踱了几步，“我不知道——也许没有邓布利多我还是什么都干不成——”  
“别这么说，至少你今天阻止了一场小型骚乱，等到那个家养小精灵的咒语被解除，我们就可以从中知道更多线索了。”赫敏安慰地把手放到哈利肩上晃了晃，“你已经做得够好了，哈利，不要总是把责任全都揽到自己身上。”   
“我猜在被迫当了十几年的救世之星之后这终于成了一种职业习惯吧。“哈利苦笑着调侃道。   
“别靠过去！”罗恩突然在一旁怪叫了起来，哈利和赫敏都被吓了一跳，接着他们立刻发现罗恩只是在说梦话，两个好友对视了一眼，大笑起来，刚刚阴霾的气氛顿时一扫而空。哈利越过地毯把罗恩从沙发上拽了起来，后者正一脸迷茫地看着哈利，显然是对刚刚发生的所有对话都一无所知。  
“我错过了什么？”罗恩看着哈利和赫敏的神情，有些惊恐地问道。   
赫敏抱起了刚刚因为受惊跳到地上的克鲁克山，又好气又好笑地看着她睡眼惺忪的男朋友：“你知道，罗恩，有时候你有一种恰到好处地破坏所有伤感气氛的天赋。”   
※※※  
哈利躺上床的时候，迪恩和西莫正在进行一场四个学院的女生里谁最有可能被选为女学生会主席的激烈辩论，迪恩坚持认为赫敏当选的几率更大，而西莫则觉得金妮也是一个不错的人选。  
“你得在七年级的学生里选学生会主席——这是规定。”西莫说，“严格来说我们八年级已经不算是霍格沃茨的学生了。”  
“那又不是我们的错！我们是被迫辍学的。八年级也应该有竞选的权利。”迪恩抗议道，“我倒希望赫敏当选，这样她就可以代表我们向学校提出更有利于八年级生的意见——比如N.E.W.T.考试加分。”  
“别说傻话了，你在讨论的可是赫敏·永远的年级第一·格兰杰，她只可能和学校要求给八年级更严格的学习计划。”西莫摇了摇头，“不过想想看这个，假如是金妮当选，我们就能在毕业之前享受到更多魁地奇比赛了——”  
“因为她是魁地奇队长？”纳威插嘴道，“比起增加更多比赛，我倒觉得她会对增加更多训练时间感兴趣。”   
“说的也是。”西莫撇撇嘴，转向罗恩，“那么你呢？罗恩？你更看好谁？”   
罗恩拧起了眉毛，坦诚地说：“我宁可他们选卢娜，考虑到赫敏可能会要求我们每个人佩戴S.P.E.W.的徽章，而金妮则会在上任第一天就宣布合并格兰芬多和斯莱特林只是确保能够把我气死。”   
“你知道学生会主席没有这个权利，”哈利在边上提醒他，“你也知道你这么说只是因为你在生金妮的气。”  
“我才不生气呢。她爱和谁亲嘴就和谁亲嘴。”罗恩哼哼着翻了个身，“但是妈妈知道了肯定会气疯的……一个女生，还是个斯莱特林……”  
罗恩的声音渐渐小了下去，寝室里也没有人再继续说话，不知是谁低声念了一句咒语，整个房间的灯光立刻就暗了下来，哈利摘下眼镜放到床头，思索着刚才罗恩说的话。他一直认为莫莉夫人是一个通情达理的母亲，在金妮和哈利分手后她也给予了他们足够的理解和鼓励，可哈利从未思考过罗恩说的这个问题，如果莫莉发现金妮正在和一个斯莱特林女生约会她会有什么反应，如果——如果莫莉听说哈利正在和德拉科·马尔福约会——  
打住。   
哈利猛地甩了甩自己的头，才意识到刚才自己脑海里都闪过了什么样的危险思想。他居然在思考莫莉夫人对于他未来伴侣的态度，就好像他真的会把德拉科·马尔福带回陋居过圣诞节似的。   
他揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，坚信自己需要的只是一场充足的睡眠。而当他躺在床上终于闭上眼睛时，白天发生的事情就开始一件一件毫无秩序地在他的大脑里冲撞，路人们质疑的眼神与罗恩、赫敏关切的神情扭曲在了一起，最后旋转下坠，把他拽入了一片深不见底的虚无，直到一双苍白但有劲的手紧紧拉住了他……  
哈利大汗淋漓地从床上坐起。  
只是一场噩梦。  
噩梦带来的失重感让他睡意全无。他拿出魔杖，低吟了一句荧光闪烁，细微的银白色光芒从杖尖溢出，照亮了放在枕头旁边的活点地图：海格在黑湖边散步，费尔奇在天文塔上巡逻，斯莱特林的休息室里，一群低年级的小鬼围成一圈——   
“你在找什么，哈利？”罗恩被他的动静吵醒，迷迷糊糊地把自己从床上支了起来。   
“我只是——随便看看。”   
哈利几乎是下意识把地图倒扣在自己的床上，他甚至都不知道自己为什么要表现得像个偷拆圣诞礼物被发现的五岁小男孩。   
“德拉科·马尔福。”罗恩突然开口。  
“不——什么？！”   
“我是说，德拉科·马尔福，他为什么要去那里？”罗恩伸手指了指哈利手中的地图，皱起了眉头，“家养小精灵被石化的那条走廊。”


	14. 14

“我就知道这只雪貂不安好心。”罗恩一边看着地图上的点一边低声咒骂着，哈利站在他边上，正忙着把校袍披到还没来得及换下的睡衣外面。  
“现在是半夜十二点，罗恩，如果你把我叫起来是为了明天的天文学作业——”赫敏打着哈欠从女生宿舍的楼梯上走下来，她手里还捏着一枚正在微微震动的硬币。哈利刚刚想要和她解释现在发生的事情，她已经敏锐地注意到了气氛的紧张。“噢天哪，你们找到那个人了？”她打量了一眼哈利和罗恩的表情，立刻惊讶地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“是德拉科·马尔福。那个混蛋，把我们都骗了。” 罗恩愤愤地说，“现在我和哈利打算过去看看，在他干出什么更可怕的事情之前。”   
“我和你们一起去！”赫敏立刻说。  
“我们目前还没有证据，马尔福有可能只是碰巧在那里。”哈利补充了一句。  
罗恩转过头，用难以置信的眼神看了哈利一眼，他刚刚张嘴想要说些什么，赫敏及时拦住了他：“不管他是凑巧还是故意，我们都得去现场看了才知道，是不是？”罗恩无奈地看了一眼自己的女朋友，后者冲他微微摇了摇头，他叹了口气，然后点了点头。  
“费尔奇正在往我们这个方向走，我们得快点走！”哈利看着地图，突然警惕了起来。  
“带上你的隐形衣！”赫敏催促着哈利。  
“我们有三个人！而且记得吗？我们不再是十一岁了！它对我们来说太小了！” 罗恩立刻就否定了这个提议。  
“别管了。”哈利一把抓起手里的活点地图向肖像洞口快步走去，“我们还有大概半个走廊和一个拐角的时间从这里跑到四楼的移动楼梯。”   
※※※  
德拉科轻轻念了一句荧光咒，然后毫不意外地看到这个走廊已经被完完全全恢复成了原来的样子。这是魔法的好处之一，总是能够在第一时间抹消所有坏事发生过的痕迹，就好像这样做那些事情就从未存在过一样。他把魔杖举高了一点，在惊醒了几幅熟睡的画像之后，他终于有些挫败地承认，尽管霍格沃茨在预防校园犯罪方面保持着一贯可悲的效率，但是他们在事后清理现场这方面永远有着卓越的执行力。根据这条走廊现在空荡荡的样子来判断，学校大概已经把那个被石化的家养小精灵转移到了什么乱七八糟的神奇生物保护中心去了。德拉科甩了甩魔杖，灭掉了杖尖的光芒，看来今晚注定是一个毫无收获的晚上。   
“这么着急去哪里，马尔福？”  
——罗恩·韦斯莱。就好像他的夜晚还不够悲惨似的。  
德拉科停下脚步，深深翻了个白眼，然后转过身挤出他最擅长的假笑：“晚上好，韦斯莱，格兰杰……波特。”  
“你最好回答罗恩的问题，马尔福，否则我就叫老师了。”哈利站在罗恩的斜后方冷淡地看着他，手里举着魔杖，一副随时都可能给他下咒语的样子。  
“有没有人告诉过你，你有着非常可笑的威胁方式，波特——‘快按照我说的做不然我就告诉老师’？”德拉科捏起嗓子尖声尖气模仿着哈利的口气，然后扯出一个讥笑，“你是什么？一年级新生吗？因为如果你的心智和你的外表在同一个水平线上的话，那你就会知道，我没有任何对你和你朋友的无端指责进行说明的必要，我只是路过。”   
“只是路过？深更半夜独自一个人在白天刚刚出过事的走廊里游荡，你不会碰巧又把这解释为一次散步吧，马尔福。”赫敏上前两步，眼睛里闪烁着怀疑的光芒。  
德拉科眯起眼睛，思量了一会儿，接着露出一个称得上是恶毒的笑容：“我收回我之前的话，格兰杰，我不觉得我有向一个泥巴种解释自身行为的任何必要。”   
这句话立刻就激怒了罗恩和哈利，罗恩比哈利先一步采取行动，他上前几步揪住了德拉科的领子，恶狠狠地说：“再说一次那个词我就揍掉你的牙。”听到这句话，德拉科笑了笑，把罗恩的手从自己的领口拽开，然后慢条斯理地说：“我说——你的女朋友是泥巴种。现在从我的面前滚开。”   
这一次，不需要罗恩动手，哈利已经冲上去对着德拉科的脸利落地来了一拳，后者漂亮的鼻子立刻就流出了汩汩鲜血。德拉科拿袖口蹭了一下鼻子，难以置信地看着自己的白衬衫被染成了深红色。接着，挽起袖子，他毫不犹豫地冲着哈利的下巴回敬了一记勾拳。这一拳就像是彻底点燃了什么火药，他们三个人立刻扭打在了一起，哈利感觉自己的眼镜在混乱中被踹飞了，罗恩似乎也因为肋骨挨了两拳正在闷哼着什么脏话，作为回报，他狠狠冲着德拉科的膝盖踢了几脚，惹得后者发出一声深深的惨叫。一旁的赫敏完全被吓坏了，她上前试图分开他们三个人，但她的力气不够大，只能勉强把罗恩拽出战局。  
“够了！你们几个！”黑漆漆的走廊里突然亮起一道光，哈利花了好几秒钟才适应这个强烈的光线，从他没有眼镜模模糊糊的视力判断，站在他们的面前应该就是他们此刻最不愿意看到的人——麦格教授。   
“我路过格兰芬多寝室的时候看到这几个小孩正在鬼鬼祟祟往外面溜，在这样的深夜！所以我立刻就来找您了，哈，果然，一场私人决斗。”麦格教授后面探出一个头，哈利不需要戴上眼镜就知道那是费尔奇。   
“你们四个人里面谁能告诉我这里发生了什么？”麦格教授冷静地看了一眼现场的状况，然后蹲下身把哈利的眼镜捡了起来，“——波特？”  
没有被叫到名字的三个人如释重负地往后退了一步。哈利求助地看了一眼自己的好友，在得到了两个无能为力的同情眼神之后，他终于叹了口气，认命地走上前接过了那副看起来已经支离破碎的眼镜：“教授，事情不是你看到的那样。”   
※※※  
“所以你的意思是，你和韦斯莱先生还有格兰杰小姐出现在这里，是因为你们怀疑马尔福先生出于某种原因参与了家养小精灵的袭击事件？”麦格教授挑起眉毛，转向德拉科，“那么马尔福先生，你出现在这里的理由又是什么？”  
“我白天经过这里的时候丢了我的笔记本，我想要在这里找它。”德拉科理了理自己的领子，眼睛都不眨地吐出了这句话。哈利听到罗恩在边上小声骂了句骗子。   
“我相信作为八年级的学生，你们四个人都理解‘熄灯之后不得在城堡里随意走动’这句话是什么意思。波特先生、格兰杰小姐、韦斯莱先生，尽管你们的行为是出于善意，但并不代表你们可以因此逃脱惩罚，格兰芬多将为此被扣掉三十分。”麦格教授说，“而至于马尔福，我理解你想要找到笔记本的心情，但我确定你在白天做这件事会有更高的效率——斯莱特林扣二十分。另外，我需要你到我的办公室里去一趟，现在。”  
德拉科皱起眉头，似乎是对现在的情况感到了一丝困惑，但看起来麦格教授并不打算给他更多的解释，在说完这句话之后她就立刻转身走了，德拉科犹豫了几秒，最终还是决定跟上去。哈利和他的两个好友站在原地面面相觑，谁也不确定应该对这个情况如何反应。   
“是不是只有我一个人觉得麦格教授这一次对马尔福的处理有一点——过于严肃？”罗恩率先开口。  
“马尔福是主要责任方，扣二十分是合理的。”赫敏说，“但是校长室谈话？ 这可不是什么好兆头。”  
“为什么？”哈利完全被搞糊涂了，“也许麦格教授只是让马尔福帮她整理文件，你知道，这一次是他先挑起的，他的处罚理应比我们的要严重。”   
“哈利，我知道之前邓布利多总是喜欢把你叫到他的办公室里去商量一些事情，所以你大概不觉得去校长室是什么值得一提的事情。但是对普通的霍格沃茨学生来说，你只有犯了非常严重的错误时才会被叫到校长室去，像刚才这样程度的事情，一般学校都会让各自学院的老师来处理。”赫敏解释道，“如果马尔福在这样的深夜被紧急叫到校长室里去，只能说明一件事。”   
“什么？” 哈利和罗恩齐声问。  
赫敏看了一眼他们，犹豫地说：“学校发现了什么东西，马尔福可能会因此被开除。”


	15. 15

哈利在踏进大礼堂的时候被一块凸起来的地砖绊了一下，为此他不得不冒着牺牲自己白衬衫的风险向前倾倒护住怀里的坩埚，代价是他以一种极其可笑的姿势狠狠撞到了一群路过的赫奇帕奇学生。而通常情况下，这就是德拉科·马尔福的出场时刻了。   
踏着锃光瓦亮的尖头皮鞋，打着一丝不苟的温莎结，衬衫的下摆整整齐齐收进校裤最里面，适时的在哈利最狼狈的时候出现在他的面前，然后用他标志性的嘲讽腔吐出哈利此刻最不想要从这个人嘴里听到的几个单词——“怎么了，波特？”   
‘德拉科·马尔福的嘲讽’已经几乎成为了哈利在霍格沃茨学习生涯的一部分，一个必不可少的单词。就像是上课或是吃饭，罗恩的鸡腿和赫敏的羊皮卷，魁地奇训练和寝室夜聊。即使在他和德拉科·马尔福几乎没有任何交流的六年级，他依然能够回想起那些在走廊上肩膀互相碰撞的瞬间，那些辛辣的讽刺，以及哈利每一个落难时刻在他身后适时出现的冷冰冰的假笑。  
——除了这一次。  
哈利稳住身体平衡，抬起头环顾了一下四周，然后又环顾了一遍。拉文克劳在辩论，格兰芬多在谈笑，赫奇帕奇们正在自顾自研究培根和法式面包的牛角，而德拉科·马尔福不在斯莱特林的长桌边。准确的说，是‘依然’不在斯莱特林的长桌边。  
这已经是他消失在霍格沃茨的第三天了。  
“幸好他不在，是不是？终于我们能够有一个安静的早晨了。”罗恩一边放下自己的书包一边对哈利和赫敏说，看起来心情颇为愉悦。  
“也许吧。”哈利心不在焉地回答，“你们谁知道他到底去哪儿了。”  
“那个白痴？他昨天晚上在走廊里扮演无头女鬼，把两个一年级新生吓进了医疗翼，现在被关在拉文克劳的塔楼里反省呢。”罗恩耸耸肩，撕下一片全麦面包塞进嘴里，毫不在意的样子。  
“无头女鬼？为什么德拉科·马尔福会扮演无头女鬼？”哈利皱起眉头，完全陷入了困惑。  
“德拉科·马尔福？谁在说这个雪貂的事情？”这一次罗恩也陷入了困惑，“我是说皮皮鬼。哈利，别告诉我你又回到了那个状态。”   
“什么状态？”哈利问。  
“就是那个‘别的我不管我只想知道德拉科·马尔福在哪里在干什么’的状态，简直就像六年级的重演。”罗恩摇摇头，抓起边上的杯子往自己嘴里灌了一口南瓜汁，“不过话又说回来，你终于不用整天提心吊胆盯着他了，他说不定已经被开除了，感谢梅林。”  
“他们不能这样！”哈利下意识提高了音调，引来了周围一些好奇的目光，他这才意识到自己的失态，喝了口南瓜汁，他有点尴尬地压低了嗓子，“我是说，还有很多事情尚未调查清楚——”  
“冷静点，哈利。罗恩说的只是一个猜测。”赫敏及时介入了他和罗恩的对话，“而且你得承认，不管事情的真相是什么，马尔福都是个极大的不稳定因素。也许他离开学校是一件好事，不管是对他还是对学校。”  
“但是这对他不公平。”哈利争辩道，“谁都知道在这几次事件里他是进医疗翼次数最频繁的那个。”  
“从什么时候起你开始关心马尔福的权益了，哈利？”罗恩放下手里的杯子，不解地看着哈利，“如果情况倒置，他肯定是第一个举手支持把你踢出学校的人。”  
“但我不是他！”哈利感觉有什么东西突然涌上了他的喉咙，他深深吸了一口气，压下自己的情绪，“我的观点是，我们也许在一开始就不该用偏见的目光去看待他，这样他可能就不会对我们的合作这么抗拒了。”  
“偏见？那是他自己应得的！你还记得他以前给我们造成了多少麻烦吗？现在你竟然站在他那边了？”罗恩满脸难以置信地看着哈利，就好像哈利变成了一个他完全不认识的陌生人。  
“我从没否认他是个混蛋！”哈利无力地解释着，知道自己现在的语气听起来有多苍白，“我只是觉得我们对待他的态度可能是造成现在这个局面的因素之一。”  
“如果你没忘记的话，就在几天之前，他还当着我们的面叫赫敏‘泥巴种’——我的女朋友、你最好的朋友——‘泥巴种’。”罗恩冷冷地推开了前面的盘子，起身转向赫敏，“我现在要去公共休息室写草药课的论文，你是呆在这里还是和我一起。”   
赫敏似乎是被这突如其来的变化吓到了，她看看罗恩，又看看哈利，忧虑和不安充满了她褐色的眼睛，最终她抓起了书包，用嘴型对哈利说了一声抱歉，然后匆匆跟着罗恩的脚步离开了。  
哈利坐回椅子上，拿叉子来回拨弄着一颗干瘪的葡萄干，从未感觉到霍格沃茨的早餐有像今天一样难以下咽。   
※※※  
“……表格，你要不要填一张？”金妮的声音在旁边响起，哈利猛地回过神，才注意到眼前这个红发女孩正在一脸关切的看着自己。他放下手中的叉子，有些局促地站了起来：“噢……金妮，嗨。我是说，抱歉，我刚才没听到你在说什么。”  
金妮笑了起来，哈利才注意到她最近剪了个非常利落的短发。她把几缕散落在前额的头发捋到了后面，然后把一叠表格塞到了哈利的前面：“魁地奇职业球队选拔赛的申请表，我觉得你会感兴趣。”  
哈利接过表格，不出意外地在上面找到了几个熟悉的队友名字，他抽出一张干净的表格然后把其它的纸全数递了回去：“我会考虑的，谢谢。”金妮友好地冲哈利微笑了一下，低下头把那叠资料塞进了包里，哈利注意到了她左耳新打耳洞上一个小小的A字耳钉。  
“这是她的名字？”哈利开口，接着他意识到了自己的唐突，“抱歉，我听说你在和一个女生约会——”   
“其实你不用表现得这么拘束，哈利，你知道不管发生了什么我们都永远会是朋友，”金妮放下自己手中的东西，大方地拍了拍哈利的肩，“她叫阿斯托利亚。阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。”她吐出这个名字的样子像是在咀嚼一颗蜜糖。   
“格林格拉斯？”哈利有些意外地扬起眉毛，这个名字总让他有种莫名的熟悉感，几秒之后他想起了这种感觉来源于哪里——“嘿！我想我见过她，一个星期之前的医疗翼。她好像和德拉科·马尔福认识。”哈利惊讶地说，“所以她就是你的约会对象？”   
金妮点了点头，似乎并不对此感到意外：“她告诉我她曾经在医疗翼见过你们，那一次她的朋友摔断了胳膊。”   
“她看起来是个不错的人。”哈利回想着他们在医疗翼遇见的场景，“我们没机会讲什么话，但她一直表现得很友善。”   
这句话显然让金妮心情不错，她扯了把椅子在哈利对面坐下，一副如释重负的样子：“感谢梅林，我一直就知道这个世界上总有一个人能理解我的心情。罗恩一听说利亚是个斯莱特林就开始冷嘲热讽，帕瓦蒂坚持说这只是一个‘阶段’。看在梅林的份上，这些人只会用那些愚蠢的偏见来指责我们的选择。”   
“我们的选择？”哈利陷入了完全的困惑。  
“别装傻，你知道我在说什么，哈利。你在和德拉科·马尔福约会不是吗？全校都知道了。”金妮自顾自从边上的盘子里顺过来一个苹果然后咬了一口，“别担心，我不会对你们的关系发表任何意见。我了解你现在的压力。罗恩，赫敏，甚至是比尔和芙蓉都觉得我和利亚只是一时新鲜，只有乔治说他早就预料到我会喜欢上女生，并且他还预言我和利亚以后会有个赫奇帕奇的孩子，利亚不同意，她说我们的孩子一定是个拉文克劳。”  
“你们想得可真够久远的。”哈利被金妮认真的神情逗笑了，他甚至都不想费劲去纠正‘和德拉科·马尔福约会’这个误会，往嘴里丢了一颗柠檬糖之后，他感觉自己的心情正在慢慢好转。“所以，你和这个……利亚，你们已经进行到了见家人的程度了？”哈利往前倾了倾身子，好奇地问道。实际上和自己的前女友聊天也并没有人们说的那么尴尬。  
“别叫她‘这个利亚’，”金妮笑着推了一下哈利的胳膊，然后解释道，“爸爸和妈妈还不知道，我打算过段时间再告诉他们。告诉比尔是因为他和芙蓉总催着我们和好……哎，你知道芙蓉，自从她结婚了之后就成天想着把我们每个人都拉下这个深渊，你知道我有多讨厌她那套‘只有穿上婚纱你才能感觉到人生完整’的理论。”  
“我知道，‘让我在二十五岁以前结婚还不如让我去罗马尼亚喂龙’——你的至理名言。”哈利往桌子上靠了靠，感到一阵放松，就好像是六年级那些难得清闲的夏日傍晚又一次重演，他们会像现在一样靠在一起随意地聊着天，把那些关于战争和未来的忧虑全都抛到脑后。  
“我真怀念和你聊天，哈利。”金妮甩了甩前额的刘海，愉快地说道，“你知道，我一度以为你会永远不和我讲话了。”  
“因为你甩了我吗？”哈利也笑了起来，说出这句话比他想象中要轻松很多，“说真的，我在你心里到底是什么样的糟糕形象。”  
“抱歉，我不是那个意思，你当然不是这么小气的人。”金妮微笑着摆了摆手，语气低沉了下来，“不过，我那时候大概真的挺差劲的，你知道的，战后每个人都是一团糟，要接受的现实太多，要习惯的改变太多，我一时——没法应对。那种感觉很难形容，就像是在黑暗中摸索一盏看不到的灯。”  
“我记得你当时的样子——无精打采，郁郁寡欢。”哈利边回忆边说，“莫莉担心的要命，她还以为你在大战的时候中了什么黑魔法诅咒。”金妮理解地点点头：“她总是对我们过度保护。实际上，从小到大几乎家里的每个人都在对我过度保护。”  
“她已经失去了弗雷德，又差点失去你，你得理解她。”哈利停顿了一下，时隔几个月这个名字依然是个敏感的话题，“家里的其他人也都是一样，我们都不希望你有事。”   
“也许我不想要你们的保护呢？”金妮叹了口气，“别误会我的意思，我爱你们，但我不想永远被你们当成小孩子。”哈利张嘴想要说些什么，但金妮摇摇头制止了他：“不要试图安慰我，哈利，我决不是在责怪你们什么，但这样的保护对我来说太沉重了。想象一下，在我做了所有努力之后，依然得不到你们的肯定。”  
“我们从未质疑过你的能力，金妮……”哈利说，“你是个十分优秀的女巫。”   
“不够优秀，至少不够和你并肩战斗。“金妮的声音突然沉了下来，“哈利，我知道你是想保护我，无论是离开学校之前的分手还是最后大战对我的隐瞒。我完全理解你。只是……我不是什么凯旋而归之后的战利品。我想要参与——我想要和你们站在一起，而不是站在原地被动地等待，担心着突然有一天从收音机里听到你的死讯。当我看到你被海格抱回来的时候，我从未感到那么挫败，你是我的男朋友，我甚至都不知道你要去送死。”金妮伏下身子，肩膀微微颤抖了起来，哈利手足无措地看着她，意识到自己当时的行为给她造成了多大的伤害。  
“抱歉，我不知道——”他语无伦次地说，“我以为我是在保护你——现在一切都过去了，没事了。” 哈利轻轻拍着金妮的背，直到她完全冷静了下来。  
“我之前从不理解你说的‘性格不合’是什么意思，把那当作是一个蹩脚的分手借口，甚至还有点不服气。”哈利轻声说，“现在我开始有点理解你的心情了。”  
“我们的追求不同，哈利，这不是任何人的错。你看我们现在这样也不错。”金妮抬起头，轻笑了一声，“阿斯托利亚是个非常好的女孩，我真希望有一天能够介绍你认识她，她总是想认识你，还说你和德拉科是很有趣的一对，也许有一天我们可以来一次四人约会。”  
“我可不那么确定。”一个冷冰冰的声音突然从他们的头顶响起，哈利抬起头，正好对上了一双浅灰色的眼睛。  
“德拉科·马尔福？”


	16. 16

“你在这里干什么？”  
在引起更多人注意之前，哈利起身一把拽过了德拉科的胳膊，拔腿向大礼堂的角落走去。  
“吃早饭？显而易见？”德拉科挑起一根眉毛，饶有兴趣地打量起哈利的表情，“怎么，波特，别告诉我你居然关心我的去向。”  
“省省吧，自恋狂，我对你的私生活一点兴趣都没有。”哈利忍住了对他翻白眼的冲动，低声说：“我不想引起别人的注意，所以我就长话短说。第一，我知道舞会的事情不是你做的，我道歉。第二，我不会为前几天揍你那一拳后悔，因为你活该。第三，告诉我你这几天的去向。”   
“噢，这叫做‘对我的私生活一点兴趣都没有’。”德拉科扯了一下嘴角，满意地看着哈利的脸色一点一点阴沉下来。  
“我不知道你今天吃错了什么药，马尔福，”哈利嘶嘶地说，“但如果你再保持这种态度，我会当着全校人的面把你的蛋咒下来。”   
“注意言辞，波特。”德拉科抱起胸，一副漫不经心的样子，“你可不想留个糟糕的印象，是吗。考虑到这可能是我们最后一次对话——感谢萨拉查。”  
“这是什么意思？”哈利皱起眉头。难道马尔福中了什么不可逆转的黑魔咒吗？   
“我知道你在想什么，波特，但不幸的是我的身体一如既往的健康。”德拉科假笑了一下，然后开口，“我马上就要离开霍格沃茨了。”   
“你退学了？为什么？”哈利惊讶地提高了声音，接着他意识到自己听起来有些过分关心了。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，问道：“发生了什么？”  
“学校认为我是这学期所有事情的主谋——至少他们觉得我和这些事情有关联。他们给了我两个选择——第一，找出证据证明自己；第二，接受退学处分。显而易见，我尝试了，但我找不到任何证据。”德拉科耸耸肩，出人意料地坦诚。  
哈利看着德拉科，就好像他是第一次认识这个人。他认识的那个马尔福绝对不是一个会为了‘留在’霍格沃茨而乖乖听从学校安排的人。   
“别想多了，我得考虑到家族的名誉，被退学对一个马尔福来说不是什么光荣的事情，倒不是说我真的很留恋这个可悲的学校或者别的什么。”德拉科似乎是读懂哈利的表情，迅速补充了一句。  
“所以你要退学？”哈利问。  
“今明两天之内。”德拉科扫了一眼哈利，面无表情地说。   
哈利消化着这些信息，一时间说不出话来。或许是德拉科突如其来的友好让他感到无所适从，又或者是今天这一个小时之内他所接收到的信息量超出了他的承受范围。按理说他应该为了这个消息而高兴，但相反的是，他发现自己正在不由自主地对德拉科产生一种近似于同情的情绪。  
“不行。”在他意识到自己在说什么之前，这句话已经说出口了。  
“你说什么？”德拉科皱起脸，困惑地看着哈利。  
“不行。事情还没有查清楚……还有很多疑点……”哈利感到自己的舌头正在打结，“总之，你不能走。”   
听到这句话，德拉科流露出了难以理解的眼神，他盯着哈利，就好像在盯着一个草履虫，最后他认输地摇了摇头，似乎是放弃了什么念头。接着他从口袋里掏出一张纸递给哈利，然后说：“随便吧。这个是我第二次返回那条走廊捡到的东西，我觉得是你的。”   
哈利接过那张纸，发现这实际上是一张泛黄的照片，照片上他的父母正对着镜头大笑着——正是前几天纳威转交给哈利的那张。他一直把这张照片带在身上。一定是那天晚上和马尔福打斗时掉在了地上。  
“呃……谢谢。”哈利说，大部分原因是他不知道还有什么别的话可以说。  
“不用。”德拉科冷淡地说。  
气氛一时陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“为什么？”“我走了。”  
两个人几乎是同时开口。  
最后德拉科皱了皱眉，示意哈利先说。   
“你恨我，你从一年级开始就在嘲笑我的父母。”哈利说，“为什么要给我这个？”  
“这本来就是你的。”德拉科耸耸肩，毫不在意地说。哈利怀疑地挑起眉毛，德拉科叹了口气，无奈地说：“我没有你想象中那么恶毒，波特。我在庄园救了你一次，记得吗？”  
哈利眯起眼睛，看起来仍然没有被说服。  
“好吧，当时我才是个十一岁的小孩子，你指望我懂什么。”德拉科说，“但人的观点是会改变的——恶，别用那样的表情看我，波特——我也有父母，我也经历了战争，好吗？”  
“所以你在变相向我承认你以前是个混蛋？”哈利吃惊地看着德拉科，这次才真正感觉像是第一次认识眼前这个人。  
德拉科撇撇嘴。  
“跟我走。”哈利拽过德拉科的手腕向校长室的方向走去。  
“你干什么？”德拉科吓了一跳。   
“我有证据可以证明你的清白。” 

※※※  
在第一次看到那张照片的时候，德拉科差点以为他看到了另一时空的波特。  
并不是说他相信平行时空什么的鬼话，只是从这张照片的泛黄程度来看，它至少已经有十几年的历史了。照片里这个男人长得几乎和波特一模一样，他戴着一副圆框眼镜，顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发，只是在轮廓上比波特更为凌厉一些。一个红发女人站在他身边，另外还有一男一女两个人坐在他们前面的草地上，男的身穿傲罗制服，女的背对着镜头，四个人看起来都和现在的他们差不多年纪。  
这张照片捕捉的似乎是某一次玩笑话的瞬间，那个酷似波特的男人挥舞着手臂，神采飞扬，似乎正讲到故事最精彩的部分，边上的三个人都笑弯了腰。而那个男人的笑容，德拉科从来没有见过他认识的那位波特脸上出现过这样的神情，那是一种你只可能在尚未脱离象牙塔的年轻人身上看到的笑容，一种近乎孩子气般的张扬和自信。德拉科在想为什么如此相似的两张脸上会有截然不同的神情，接着他又想到也许波特的脸上也出现过这样的笑容，只是自己从没有机会看到而已。  
他的目光又移到旁边那个红发女人脸上，尽管他对红发向来都有不太好的印象，但是他也不得不承认那是一个长得非常好看的女人，尤其是她那双绿色的眼睛，干净又纯粹，就像是第一次抽出枝芽的常青树。  
德拉科没花费多久就想起了波特也有这样一双眼睛。   
接着他才意识到他手里拿着的是波特父母的照片。  
——哈利·波特的父母。   
德拉科曾经不止一次当着波特的面嘲笑过他的父母，大部分时候是为了惹怒波特，少部分时候是想引起别人的关注——事实证明每一次他都成功了。但是这么多年以来，他从来都没有真正去思考过这对波特来说意味着什么……拥有一对宠爱他的父母对于波特来说意味着什么？   
圣诞节的礼物？最新款的飞天扫帚？一个有着柔软天鹅绒枕头的大床？睡前的晚安吻？一只戴着项圈的宠物猫？  
德拉科从来没有真正思考过在一个没有父母的环境中成长是什么感觉，他在父母的溺爱和金加隆的浸泡中长大，即使是在战争中最黑暗的日子里，他和他的父母也总是能够互相支撑。   
他从来没有思考过波特也曾经有过父母，活生生的父母，他们也曾经像照片里那样大笑玩闹，他们也曾经像普通人一样鲜活地存在。  
一个没有父母的孩子该怎么长大？他从来都没有思考过这个问题。   
他从来都没有思考过为什么波特从不和任何人谈论他十一岁之前的童年。  
现在他知道了。   
※※※  
“……马尔福先生？马尔福先生？你在听吗？”  
有人用肘子狠狠撞了一下他，德拉科回过神来，用了几秒钟时间才想起自己现在正和波特并排站在校长室里接受质询。边上的历代校长画像都在好奇地望着他们（除了斯内普，德拉科怀疑没有任何事情能够引起他的兴趣）。  
“你听到我刚才说的话了吗？”麦格教授问。   
“抱歉，教授，我没有听清。”德拉科清了清嗓子说。  
“我刚刚用猫头鹰联系了海格和斯普劳特教授，他们证明了稀有植物丢失的事情，而你留在医疗翼里的学生档案也证明了你确实对地榆类止血药物过敏，所以目前看来波特先生的说辞是可靠的——舞会上中毒的事情和你没有关系。”麦格教授向他指了一下手里的字条，说道。   
“感谢梅林。”德拉科松了口气，“我早就说了我也是受害者，可你们没有一个人信我。现在我能走了吗？”  
“学校当然希望没有学生和任何非法活动有牵扯，我可以撤消你的退学处分，但是马尔福先生，为了保证你的安全，在真相被调查清楚之前你的每一次单独行动都必须向学校报备，波特先生会担任你的监督，我会调整你们的课程表。”  
“什么？！”德拉科抗议道，“这不合理！我们甚至都不是一个学院的！”   
麦格教授摆了摆手，说：“这点你不用担心，你还是有在斯莱特林休息室自由活动的权利——我们有理由相信那里是安全的——你只需要在学校公共范围内接受波特的监督。”德拉科还想要争辩，但麦格已经转向了哈利的方向：“波特先生，你的想法呢？”  
出乎德拉科意料的是，哈利冷静地点了点头，对麦格教授说：“我没意见。”

※※※

“没意见？你怎么能没意见？”两分钟之后，当他们两个走出校长室大门时，德拉科忍不住冲哈利咆哮起来。“我们在探讨的是人身自由！公民权利！”  
“我不知道你是从哪里学来的这两个麻瓜词汇。”哈利说，“但是我刚刚为了不让你退学在麦格教授面前拍着胸口做了担保，所以我无法拒绝她的要求。再说了，她说的对，你的安全确实需要保证。”  
“别用这套说辞来蒙骗我。你们现在是开始正大光明地监视我了，在我经过了所有的倒霉事之后！你们居然还不相信我！”德拉科恼怒地说，“你们这群格兰芬多简直让人难以置信。”  
“冷静点，我相信你的清白——至少暂时是。但是……”哈利的脚步缓了下来，他靠在走廊的墙边。“……只是，如果你有什么事情瞒着我们，我希望你能够告诉我。你知道……不管发生了什么，我们的盟约仍然成立。”  
他的声音平静舒缓，语气里带着不容置疑的坚定，让德拉科模糊地联想起了那天在天文塔上的邓布利多。萨拉查在上，有时候他都几乎要忘记了邓布利多那个老蜜蜂这些年给波特的影响有多大。   
“你有时让我想起邓布利多。”德拉科也停下了脚步，他知道这句话听起来无厘头透了，但他没吃早饭，又累又饿，所以他把这叫做合理行为。  
“什么？”哈利皱起眉头，完全为现在的形势感到困惑。  
“同情心泛滥，总是喋喋不休地谈论救赎和灵魂，哪怕你的敌人已经在你背后丢了一打的不可饶恕咒。”德拉科说，“谁又能相信你们居然真的赢了这场战争。”   
“如果你是和我探讨我们这一方胜利的合理性……”哈利张口，但德拉科打断了他。  
“不，我的意思是，我现在需要一个能够信任我的盟友……但是如果我真的不像你想象中那么清白无辜，你是否能够像你所承诺的那样毫无保留地帮助我？”德拉科突然扭过头看着哈利。  
哈利思考了两秒，似乎是在权衡这句话的利弊，接着他点了点头：“我可以做到。”   
“真的？”德拉科挑起眉毛。“哪怕我要求你立下牢不可破咒或者是赤胆忠心咒？”  
“我没有意见。”哈利毫不犹豫地说。   
“好，我可以把全部真相告诉你。”德拉科点点头，接着他又补充了一句。“不需要用咒语，你得到我的信任了。”

※※※  
“所以我来复述一遍你说的话……学期初你的家人受到了匿名信，你的古怪行为是因为你在和你父亲进行秘密通信，之后学校出现了一连串攻击事件，几乎所有嫌疑都被引到你的头上，我和你的流言让你侥幸脱罪，之后你又两次收到同一个人的匿名纸条，第一次你差点被害死在密林，第二次你见到了所谓的幕后黑手隐形人，但是却被栽赃下毒。我对你的误会让你一气之下答应和他合作，从而导致了家养小精灵被攻击的事件。当你感到不对劲想要回头调查时，正好撞上跟着活点地图追踪过来的我们。我说的对吗？”哈利靠在墙边，若有所思地对德拉科说。   
“大部分都对。”德拉科说，“但我得澄清一点，不是‘你对我的误会’让我答应和隐形人的合作，我答应他的主要原因是想看看能不能从他那边挖掘出什么线索。”  
“好吧，随你怎么说。”哈利耸耸肩，“事实证明你什么都没挖到。”  
“我本来可能已经有了新进展了！如果你和你的鼬鼠朋友没有突然出现并对我大打出手。”德拉科争辩道。  
“我说了，我不会为那次打你道歉，那是你自找的。”哈利说，“这不是现在的问题，现在的问题是我们该怎么找到这个‘隐形人’，你有什么想法吗。”  
“毫无头绪。看马尔福家族不顺眼的人太多了。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，“不过我倒是对这个人用到的隐形咒语很感兴趣，也许我们可以从这里入手——说起来，总是跟在你身边那个万事通小姐和鼬鼠去哪里了？”  
“说来话长。”哈利说，“我觉得短期内他们可能不会和我说话了——托你的福。”  
“什么？”德拉科惊叫起来，“我还指望着你们三个里最聪明那个能给我们提供点帮助呢？”  
“如果不是因为你对她说了那个词，我们三个也不会变成这样……”哈利摆了摆手，“算了，现在说这个没有意义。”  
“它当然有意义，波特！我们在调查的事情关系到我和我家人的安全！所以我们必须用到一切可能的帮助！”德拉科抱起胳膊，难得流露出认真的神情。接着他突然转过头盯住哈利的眼睛：“所以，波特，你现在要做的就是立刻去找格兰杰和韦斯莱和好。” 

※※※  
“马尔福要你来找我和罗恩和好？”赫敏用书挡住脸，压低嗓子问哈利。他们现在正坐在图书馆的静音区（不然你还能指望去哪里找到赫敏呢？），罗恩这个时间应该在魁地奇球场进行新赛季选拔的训练，哈利觉得在这个时候还是先寻求赫敏的意见比较好。  
“听着，赫敏，我很抱歉，你知道我永远不会为了任何人站到你们的对立面。”哈利飞快地说。“只是现在情况有了新的变化，我十分需要你们的帮助。”  
“嘘——”赫敏做了一个噤声的手势，抬起头确认了一下他们没有引起任何人的注意，然后迅速拽起哈利的胳膊往图书馆的讨论区走去，直到走出了静音区的范围，她才终于开口：“我不知道为什么，哈利，只要你出现在我面前我永远都没法看完一本书。”  
哈利有些心虚地看着她，一时间不敢接话，不知道为什么在他的这位好朋友面前他总是感觉自己是个受训斥的孩子。赫敏抱起胳膊抿着嘴，上上下下打量了一下哈利，两秒之后，她的神情终于松动了一点：“好吧，我接受你的道歉。但你必须把所有事情从头到尾和我解释一遍。”  
听到这句话，哈利松了口气，他立刻就把马尔福上午对他说的话以及麦格教授做的决定原原本本地讲给了赫敏。  
“等等，”就在哈利讲完整个早上发生的事情时，赫敏突然皱起了眉头。“如果麦格教授禁止你和马尔福分开行动，而你现在显然又是一个人来找我的话，那马尔福现在在哪里？”  
“别紧张，赫敏，我让他回休息室了——我们都同意那里是个安全场所。”哈利说。  
“为什么？”赫敏问。  
“因为……显而易见，从来没有袭击发生在任何一个学院的公共休息室内。”哈利说，不明白为什么赫敏会突然提出这样一个问题。   
“不，我知道。我是说……为什么？”赫敏沉思着说道，“为什么从来都没有袭击发生在公共休息室内？”  
“因为……我不知道，也许是因为隐形人进不去？”哈利尝试着猜测。   
“这是一种可能……”赫敏摇摇头，对自己的话似乎并没有很大的信心，“还有……我不知道，这只是一个猜测……”  
“说出来。”哈利鼓励她。  
“只有本学院学生能够进入休息室，隐形人从不袭击四个学院的公共休息室……”赫敏犹疑地说，“也许，我是说也许，那个人是不希望别人知道他，或者她的学院。”  
“你是在说这个隐形人很有可能和我们一样是学校里的学生？”哈利一下子跳了起来，引得周围人纷纷侧目。   
“不，你先冷静点！我说了这只是个猜测。我们需要更多证据。”赫敏焦急地拽了拽他的袖子，把他重新拉回凳子上。“但是马尔福有一点是对的，我们确实需要找到所有可能的帮助，你得去找罗恩和好——我们需要一个团队，一个真正的团队。”

※※※

哈利在想为什么他总是得无休无止地陷入与别人的冷战。  
先是马尔福，再是罗恩。到底是谁说的女生才是爱生气计较的那个性别，至少在他的个人经历里，他身边的女生们总是比男生更加宽容，更加好说话——好吧，除了秋，但他们后来也和解了，所以这不算数。  
距离他和罗恩上一次讲话已经过去了三天的时间，哈利仍然没有找到一个合适的机会和罗恩单独说话。他们总是被各式各样的人给包围着。等到他们真正有机会独处时，哈利又不知道该怎么开口了。哈利能够看出罗恩其实和他一样早就已经消了气，毕竟他们共同经历过了那么多磨难，但不知道为什么他们都无法克服自己去做先和对方讲话的那个人。  
——“男孩们奇怪的自尊心。”赫敏这样评价。   
哈利叹了口气给自己的胳膊套上了皮革护具，马上就要开始魁地奇训练了，而他从刚刚开始就一直在试图解开自己右手护腕上那个死结，但是他总是被左手笨重的护具限制——这就是魁地奇装备不好的一点，也许它能保护你让你像鸟一样自由在天空翱翔，但是一旦你落到了地面，它会让你立刻变成一堆移动的护具架，你甚至都没法自己解开一个该死的结。  
在折腾了几分钟之后，哈利认输地掏出魔杖，尝试着念了一句最近从书上看到的咒语，不幸的是这个咒语并没有什么作用，护具上的绳子立刻就纠缠成了一团。哈利挫败地叹了口气，把魔杖丢掉一边，试图用手去解开那堆杂乱的线。   
“嘿。”隔壁的柜子那里突然传来一个声音，哈利探出头，出乎意料地发现声音的主人竟然是罗恩。  
“我可以帮你……”罗恩指了指哈利手上的护具，嘟哝着说：“赫敏教了我一个咒语。”  
“噢，好。”哈利伸出手，沉默地看着罗恩对他的魔杖念了一句他没有听说过的咒语，他的护具立刻就变得服服帖帖的了。  
“谢谢。”哈利小声说。  
“不用。”罗恩说。  
他们两个沉默了一会儿，接着罗恩清了清嗓子——   
“赫敏和我聊过了。”他说。  
“噢，她说了什么？”  
“她说了那天下午你就去找她道歉了，还说了隐形人和马尔福的事情。”   
“是吗？”  
“是。”罗恩停顿了一下，又说：“听着，哥们，那天的事情，我很抱歉。”  
“不用。”哈利摇了摇头，小心地问：“那我们算是没事了吗？”  
“当然。” 罗恩说，“不过……你以后要和那只雪貂捆在一起的事情是真的吗？”  
“我必须这么做，除非我们找出真相。”  
“我希望这不意味着那个小子会突然出现在格兰芬多的休息室更衣室训练场之类的。”  
“不，当然不，魁地奇训练是集体活动，麦格教授把两个学院的训练时间表调整到一起了。”  
“噢。”  
罗恩点了点头，又一次陷入了沉默，哈利感觉有什么在他喉口涌动，他咽了一下口水，还是鼓起勇气开了口：“罗恩，我希望你知道，就算我答应了要帮马尔福，也不代表我认同他那套什么纯血统至上的狗屁理论，我只是……我只是在试图做我认为正确的事情。”  
“我知道。”罗恩说。   
哈利想要开口说点别的话缓和一下气氛，但门外突然传来了异常的骚动，他和罗恩对视了一眼，立刻放下扫帚走了出去，更衣室里面其它几个格兰芬多的球员也跟着凑了过去。   
门外起争执的是一群比哈利他们低一到两个年级的魁地奇球员，领头的分别来自格兰芬多和斯莱特林，围观的人群层层叠叠挤满了更衣室门口狭窄的通道，哈利敏锐地注意到连马尔福也斜靠在旁边的墙上饶有兴致地看着这边。哈利花费了几分钟才弄清他们争执的核心：一个新来的格兰芬多球员在训练时搞错了地盘，一棍子把鬼飞球撞进了斯莱特林的球门，还不慎击中了一个斯莱特林守门员的脑门。  
如果这件事发生在别的学院之间，也许只需要态度诚恳地道个歉就没事了，只可惜这一次争执的主角偏偏是来自霍格沃茨最水火不容的两个学院，所以这个小矛盾很快就演变成了两个球队之间的肢体冲突，等哈利赶到现场的时候，两边的球员才刚刚被旁边的队友拉开。   
“你觉得该怎么解决？十二号是我们最好的守门员，被你们一脚给踢进了医疗翼。现在只是让你们赔偿斯莱特林球队的损失又有什么问题？”斯莱特林那边领头的人咄咄说道（哈利总是很难记住斯莱特林这些球员的脸）。   
“我们承认这是我们的错误，但是你要求在犯错队员头上踢一脚这种话根本就是无理取闹。没有人愿意发生这种事情！”格兰芬多的队员反驳道。  
“谁又能证明你们不是故意的？学校里每个人都知道你们看我们有多不顺眼。”那个斯莱特林说，“如果你们不愿意，也可以，下一场比赛让斯莱特林三个球。否则我们就把这件事情上报学校，你知道学校会怎么处理这类事。”  
“这太荒唐了！”罗恩嘟哝了一句。哈利也皱起了眉头，每个人都知道下一场比赛是魁地奇职业球队选拔赛，没有人会想在这种比赛上平白无故丢三个球。  
“发生了什么？”一个熟悉的声音从哈利背后传来，他转过头去，看到金妮正努力拨开人群往里面挤过来，她身边还跟着那个叫阿斯托利亚的金发小姑娘，看样子原本她是打算来看金妮训练的。看到金妮出现，格兰芬多的球员们纷纷涌了上去。  
“我是队长。”金妮对斯莱特林的球员说，“你有什么事情可以直接找我协商。”  
“你们的球员违规攻击了我们的球员，现在我们要求赔偿。”那个领头的斯莱特林说。  
“他们要求我们下一场比赛给他们让三个球！”一个格兰芬多队员嚷道。  
金妮皱起了眉头：“这个要求已经远远超出了合理范围。”  
“既然你们不愿意，那我们就把事情闹到学校那边去，大家一起吃停赛处分。”那个斯莱特林抱起胸，一副得意洋洋的样子。  
金妮的脸色沉了下去。哈利知道她的顾虑，也许停赛对斯莱特林来说不算什么（出于大家都知道的原因，战后斯莱特林球队不少有进入选拔能力的球员都没有返校），但是对于今年的格兰芬多球队来说，下一场比赛无疑是很多优秀队员的职业转折点，他们不可能承受停赛处分。  
“这样吧。”金妮说，“我可以代替那个球员向你们道歉，训练结束后我会带着犯错的队员亲自去看望伤者，但是除此之外，我不能接受你们的无理要求。假如你们还是想要继续闹下去，我也不介意在校长面前和你们对峙。”  
“看看，看看，就因为找了个斯莱特林的女朋友，她就觉得自己能像个男人似的掌控全局了。”那个斯莱特林向站在金妮旁边的阿斯托利亚做了个下流的动作。“嘿，小妹妹，她能让你舒服吗？”听到这句话，阿斯托利亚的脸一下子就涨得通红。  
“向她道歉。”金妮的脸色瞬间变得铁青，她一手挡住了阿斯托利亚，另一手从袍子里掏出魔杖：“否则我让你后悔被生出来。”可是那个斯莱特林似乎丝毫没有意识到事态的严重性，还在喋喋不休地说着。   
“现在的世界，男不男，女不女，我不禁在想，你和你那位救世主前男友分手，到底是谁的技术有问题。”  
这句话让整个围观的人群都炸开了锅，金妮和那个挑事的斯莱特林已经互相把魔杖抵上了对方的喉咙，罗恩气得浑身发抖，咬牙切齿地说要狠狠教训这个小子，哈利费了很大的力气才勉强把他拽住。（并不是说他自己对这句话无动于衷。）（只是这个时候罗恩出场会把事情搞得更复杂。）  
就在这个时候，他们的身后传来了另一个熟悉的声音。  
“你们可不会想要当着这么多人的面打架。”德拉科·马尔福双手插着裤兜，不知什么时候已经来到了哈利这边。  
“德拉科·马尔福，你少管闲事。”那个斯莱特林咬着牙说。  
“我怎么可能坐视不理，琼斯，当你——”他故意缓慢地停顿了一下，仿佛是在思考什么很严肃的问题，“我该怎么说呢——质疑我男朋友的‘技术’问题的时候。”  
这句话引起了围观群众不小的哄笑声。  
“你可是个斯莱特林！”琼斯警告他。  
“那个女孩也是。”德拉科说，“我可不记得同类相残是我们学院的传统。”  
“她是个叛徒。”  
“因为她和一个格兰芬多约会？还是因为她的约会对象是个女生？”德拉科冷笑一声，“省省吧。整个斯莱特林都知道你纠缠了格兰芬多那个叫做布朗的女生三年结果她回头就找了个麻瓜女友。”  
“马尔福，我警告你，闭上你的嘴，否则我——”琼斯的眼里闪烁着威胁的光。  
“否则你怎么样？告诉你爸爸？”德拉科哼了一声，“我没记错的话，他正在阿兹卡班享受豪华牢狱套餐吧。”  
“你给我等着，死基佬。”琼斯终于不情不愿地放下了魔杖，他转向哈利，恶狠狠地说了一句：“别以为他现在是好人，他只是在利用你。等到时机到了，你们都会被他骗得一干二净。”  
“谢谢你的提醒。”德拉科干脆一把搂过哈利的肩，对他说：“你的消息已被接收。”   
“你们这种人真恶心。”那个琼斯一边愤愤理着衣服一边嘴里还在骂骂咧咧，“想象你们用嘴唇干过什么肮脏的事情。”   
“你想知道我们用嘴唇干过什么吗？”德拉科似乎也被激起了怒火，他一把拽过哈利，在哈利还没有反应过来之前，德拉科已经迅速低头在哈利的嘴唇上压了一下。接着他扬起下巴一字一顿地对琼斯说：“就是这个。记住它吧。因为我们的嘴唇干过的事情和你们这群充满偏见的蠢货没有任何不同。”


	17. 17

哈利不知道他自己在想什么。  
他应该推开德拉科。  
他脑海中闪过的第一个念头就是推开德拉科。这是每一个和他身处相同情况的人会做出的选择——推开突然亲吻你的死对头，然后给他的鼻子来上一拳。   
哈利应该立刻就推开德拉科。但是接着他就意识到他们现在正处在一个特殊情况中，在这个特殊情况里，他们正在假装一对情侣，所以这就使德拉科成为了他的盟友。同时，亲吻这个举动属于假装情侣的职责范畴之内，而你不能因为你的盟友履行约定范围之内的事情去揍他。  
——好吧，除非这个盟友长得像克拉布或者高尔，哈利想，这样他会毫不犹豫地给对方鼻子来上一拳。但是换一个角度来说，如果是克拉布或者高尔，哈利从一开始就不会答应这么荒谬的事情。（这并不意味着马尔福长得有多英俊，哈利想，不过他的头发看起来很柔顺。）   
最重要的是，除开这个逻辑本身听起来有多不可思议之外，德拉科这个举动实际上是在为金妮出头。  
当你的盟友在帮助你的朋友时，你当然不能揍他的鼻子，哪怕他在做的事情危害到了你的利益。不，也不能完全算‘危害’，理论上来讲，那只是一个不到一秒的吻。  
所以我不会揍他。哈利最终决定。   
“如果你再傻乎乎站在那里，波特，你就要错过魁地奇训练了。”有人清了清嗓子，哈利猛地回过神来，发现刚刚围在旁边的人已经散的差不多了，德拉科正站在一边抱臂看着他。罗恩站在他们两个人之间，瞪着眼睛来回打量着他们两个，似乎是在努力搞清楚刚才发生的状况。   
哈利觉得此时此刻他应该说点什么，但是没有人教过他在这种情况下应该说些什么，梅林啊，他怀疑这世界到底有没有人遇到过和他现在一样的情况——你该怎么向你最好的朋友解释你七年的死对头为什么会突然亲吻你，而你甚至连自己都不清楚发生了什么。  
他看向德拉科，希望在他那里找到一些答案，作为回报，德拉科给予了他一个毫无歉意的冷笑，走廊昏黄色的灯光投在他白金色的头发上，这使德拉科看起来就像是那些蹩脚维多利亚旧剧目里的贵族公子。哈利看着他，忽然涌起一阵揍他的冲动，该死，德拉科·马尔福的一切都让哈利有种想要揍他的冲动。   
“谁能告诉我刚才到底是怎么回事？”终于罗恩率先开了口，打破了这阵诡异的沉默。  
“很显然，我帮你妹妹解了围。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“我想这是任何有脑子的人都能看出来的事情。”   
“我不是说这个！”罗恩被气得涨红了脸，“我是说……刚才那个……那个……天哪，我说不出口。哈利，你就不打算说点什么吗？!” 罗恩突然转身看着哈利，冲马尔福的方向愤愤挥舞着胳膊。   
“行了，我可没时间陪你们纠缠，我的训练要迟到了。”德拉科翻了翻眼睛，毫不在意地说，接着他又转向哈利：“训练结束以后见？”   
“可以。”哈利点点头，有些不适应这种突如其来的亲近。尽管他知道马尔福说这句话只是因为麦格教授命令他们两个必须共同行动。   
罗恩看起来好像还想再说什么，但哈利摇了摇头示意他不要再说。  
他们一起去了魁地奇赛场，金妮正在给几个新生演示一个转弯假动作，把他们逗得咯咯大笑，而阿斯托利亚坐在赛场边和几个格兰芬多的女生聊着天，她们看起来都已经从刚才的事情里恢复了过来。  
哈利穿过赛场，加入他的队友。他原本以为在发生了刚才的事情之后他的回归会引起一些议论，但是他的队友们似乎都对此适应得很好，甚至有几个队员在他路过时候拍着他的肩悄悄对他说他们觉得这次马尔福干得漂亮。   
另一边的斯莱特林气氛相比之下就有些沉重了，毕竟他们刚刚损失了一个守门员，队员之间又起了内讧。但出乎哈利意料的是，德拉科并没有受到他想象中可能会有的责难，大多数人只是抬头淡淡扫了他一眼就继续自顾自做着原来的事情去了，只有斯莱特林的队长走过去象征性地拍了拍德拉科的背，然后对他耳语了几句。从德拉科的表情来判断，他大概是在给德拉科布置训练任务。  
“真难懂，是不是？那些斯莱特林。”罗恩注意到了哈利的目光，插嘴评价道，“有时我觉得他们实际上有点人类感情，有时他们又像是冷冰冰的毒蛇。”  
“也许这就是他们最习惯的交流方式，就像我们也有自己偏好的相处方式一样。”哈利沉闷地说，“也许我们和斯莱特林从来都没有试图互相理解过对方。”

※※※

德拉科不知道自己在做什么。  
他刚刚吻了哈利·波特。他——德拉科·马尔福，一个前食死徒，吻了哈利·波特——巫师界的救世主。   
在他意识到自己在干什么的时候，他立刻就松开了波特，琼斯已经怒气冲冲地离开了，而波特就站在那里，站在德拉科的面前，用一种他通常情况下只会出现在魔药课上的神情怔怔看着他，就好像德拉科是世界上最复杂的魔药成分表。   
他以为这一次他们一定会有一场不可避免的决斗了。  
但波特没有掏出魔杖，他甚至都没有伸出拳头，他只是站在那里，嘴巴微张着，那双绿色的眼睛死死盯着他的脸。  
德拉科觉得自己应该说些什么，但你又该如何面对被你突然亲吻的死对头，当你自己都不确定发生了什么的时候。  
他从来都不擅长聊天，或者是安抚人心。  
该死的，他甚至连做好事都不擅长。  
最开始他只是想帮那个小姑娘解个围，接着事情就发展成了现在的样子。  
波特还在看着他，就好像指望着德拉科说出什么豪言壮语。   
于是德拉科选择了冷笑。   
波特憎恶他的冷笑。   
至少他擅长做一个波特憎恶的德拉科·马尔福。


	18. 18

行走在秋季夜晚的霍格沃茨城堡总是让人不自觉地发抖。  
又或者是现在这个场景本身就带着足够的寒意。   
哈利沉默地穿过一个走廊，身边跟着一个同样沉默的马尔福。  
根据哈利和麦格教授的约定，马尔福必须在有哈利陪伴的情况下进行所有校内活动，所以哈利不得不在魁地奇训练之后“护送”他回到寝室。两条走廊交叉口穿堂而过的冷风让哈利忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
“你很冷？”走在他身边的德拉科注意到了哈利的动作，随口问了一句。  
“还好。”哈利含糊地应了一句，“我把围巾落在更衣室里了。”  
“噢。”德拉科点了点头，过了一会儿，他又开口问：“那你需要回去拿吗？”  
“不用。”哈利摇了摇头，他们沉默地走了一段路，哈利突然缓下了脚步，他酝酿了一会儿，然后说：“其实你不用这样，马尔福。这很诡异。”  
听到这句话，德拉科的脚步也慢了下来，他挑起眉毛看向哈利：“哪样？”  
“像现在这样……试图找话题。”哈利说，“你知道……像朋友一样闲聊。”  
“我以为我们确实建立了某种联系。”德拉科耸耸肩，“考虑到之前发生的事情。”   
哈利下意识想问他之前的事情具体是指哪一件，但他立刻就感到这是一个愚蠢的问题，所以他决定换一个话题：“不管怎么说，今晚金妮的事情，谢谢你。”  
“不用。”德拉科冷淡地说，“反正那也不是为了你的小母鼬，或者是你。”  
“所以你是为了那个女孩解围？”哈利怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你不会对她有什么吧，是吗？她可是金妮的女朋友。”  
“恶！当然不是！你在想什么，波特！”德拉科嫌弃地扫了哈利一眼，接着他沉默了一会儿，小声说：“我不喜欢女生。”  
这句话让哈利险些绊倒在地上，他扬起眉毛重复了一遍：“你不喜欢女生？”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，反问道：“这很奇怪吗？”  
“不…不是…可是…”哈利停顿了一下，“…你是gay？”  
德拉科耸耸肩。  
“所以你有男朋友？”哈利问。  
“没有。”  
“有过男朋友？”  
“没有。”  
“那你是怎么知道自己是的？”  
“就像你知道自己不是那样。神啊，波特，别再问愚蠢的问题了。”  
哈利闭上了嘴，他不知道他该对此感到吃惊还是别的什么。理智上来说这不是什么惊世骇俗的事情，它合理解释了为什么马尔福刚才听到恐同言论会突然变得那么生气，再加上马尔福这么多年都没有一个公开的女朋友，所以从这个角度来看‘马尔福是同性恋’实际上是一件很合理的事情。但如果马尔福是gay，那是不是意味着哈利应该用一种全新的角度去对待他？他们现在的假装情侣关系算是一种越界吗？  
哈利怔怔盯着德拉科，而这个举动一定是被德拉科误解成了某种敌意的目光，因为后者翻了翻眼睛，用一种非常不耐烦的语气说：“别用那样的眼神看着我，这很普遍。又不是说你那位敬爱的精神导师本人有多直。”  
“我的精神导师？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，“你是说邓布利多？等等，邓布利多也是……？”  
“别告诉我你到现在才知道，梅林啊，”德拉科叹了口气，“邓布利多和格林德沃。从我第一次听说他们的故事时我就知道了。我知道你很迟钝，波特，但是我真的难以想象你竟然可以迟钝到这种地步，你可是他最宠爱的学生。”   
“又不是我每次去他办公室的时候他都会对我说‘坐下，哈利，让我给你讲讲我和我的前男友的故事’。”哈利争辩道，“我以为他们只是朋友。你知道，就是那种最好的朋友，结果后来被对方背叛了的那种。”  
“绝对是爱情。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说，“没有人会为朋友做到这个程度。邓布利多从来都没有过伴侣。而格林德沃晚年为了保护邓布利多的坟墓而死。”  
“如果你仔细观察的话你会发现这世界上有很多人愿意为自己最好的朋友而死，而且他们单身。”哈利说，“但是考虑到我们在讨论格林德沃，所以我同意你的观点。事实上，从这个角度思考，一切好像都有点顺理成章了。我之前总是觉得他们之间有些特殊的东西。”  
“我早就说了！”德拉科得意地说，“他们肯定是一对。”  
“我总觉得我现在和你在这里讨论老校长的过去不太礼貌。”哈利说。  
“我确定他会原谅你的。圣人宝宝。”德拉科假惺惺地笑了笑，接着他又说，“听着，刚才的事情不要让别人知道。”  
“关于你是gay的事情？”哈利有些疑惑，“我当然不会告诉别人。可是说不说又有什么区别呢？全校已经认为你和我是一对了。”  
“我才不管别人会怎么样，波特，但是这件事不能让我父亲知道。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，把手插进裤兜，“如果他知道了，他会解除我的继承权然后把我关进医院。”  
哈利皱起眉毛，德拉科说的每句话对他来说都毫无道理。   
看到哈利迷茫的表情，德拉科叹了口气，继续解释道：“我父亲是一个严重恐同者，同时也是个权力偏执狂。所以如果我告诉他我出于家族的利益和你结盟——也就是我们现在正在做的事情，他不会介意。但是如果我告诉他我真的是同性恋，他会立刻把我反锁进马尔福庄园的房间里每天逼我见不同的治疗师直到我承认自己会迎娶某个纯血统家族的女孩为止。”   
“这真是……”哈利一时不知道该说什么，“我还以为你的父亲溺爱你。”  
“从某种方面来说，是的。”德拉科点点头，然后说，“他溺爱我，因为我是马尔福家族的继承人，因为我是他唯一的儿子，因为我一直都尽力遵循着他希望的方式生活……你明白吗？他的确爱我，但只是因为我是一个马尔福，而不是因为我是德拉科。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，他从来都不知道像德拉科这样的人也会有来自家庭的烦恼，这感觉很奇怪，就像是突然知道灰姑娘的继姐其实会因为天生丑陋而偷偷躲在被子里哭泣一样，哈利不由自主地涌起一股近乎同情的复杂情绪。  
“呃，你知道，也许情况不是那么糟。”哈利结结巴巴地说，“你们可以试着沟通一下，也许这些都只是你的猜测。毕竟你们是家人。”  
“我的猜测。”德拉科嗤笑了一声，就好像这是一个蹩脚的笑话，接着他冷淡地开口：“你又怎么知道我说的事情不是已经发生过了呢？”哈利惊讶地扭过头看着德拉科，他以为还会有更进一步的解释，但德拉科已经加快步伐向前走去了。  
等到哈利和德拉科走近斯莱特林公共休息室门口的时候，走廊的灯都已经几乎全部暗下去了，德拉科在距离石墙还有几十米的地方停住了脚步，他转过身对哈利说：“你可以回去了，我很确定接下去的路不会出现任何意外。”  
哈利点了点头，有一部分的他对他们这种全新的友谊（同盟？）感到不适应，另一部分的他却又不得不承认他并不排斥他和德拉科的这种新发展。事实上，和德拉科做朋友并没有想象中那么糟糕。  
“嘿，德拉科。”哈利叫住了德拉科，直到话说出口他才意识到这是他第一次当着德拉科的面叫他的名字，德拉科显然也注意到了这一点，他缓下脚步，略带狐疑地挑起眉毛。哈利清了清嗓子，然后说：“我想和你谈谈，有关于我们的…关系。”  
德拉科皱起眉：“如果你是说魁地奇球场的事情……”  
“不…我不是这个意思。”哈利说，“我理解你的举动…至少是在某些方面…我认为那个琼斯说的话是彻头彻尾的垃圾。我只是想说，我以前不知道你的取向，我周围也没有类似的朋友，所以我可能不知道该怎么和你相处。”  
“什么？”德拉科的眉毛因为困惑拧得更紧了。  
“好吧。”哈利的声音小了下去，他的耳朵尖在泛红，“我的意思是，按照我们现在的……关系，以后可能还会有更多的……亲密举动，如果你感到任何不适就告诉我。”  
这句话让德拉科笑了出来，他抱起胳膊看着哈利，就好像在看着一个穿草裙的巨怪，然后他讽刺地说：“所以你不介意我——一个同性恋——吻了你，但是你却在担心你今后的举动会在无意之间冒犯我的取向？天哪，波特，你们格兰芬多是不是有一本必修书目叫做《如何做一个圣人》。”  
“我只是在试图表现友好！”哈利恼怒地辩驳道，“你就非得每一次都在这种时候破坏气氛吗？——而且我说过了，我不介意你吻了我，不管你是同性恋是泡泡茎还是别的什么，你当时是在做正确的事情。”  
德拉科耸耸肩：“好吧。”  
“算了。”哈利摆了摆手，“所以我们现在是朋友了？”  
“盟友。”德拉科纠正。  
“随便吧，盟友。”哈利翻了翻眼睛，“那么明天早上在这里见？我们应该有很多信息需要交换。”  
德拉科点了点头：“第二声起床铃响之后这里进出的人就变多了，我们得早一点。”  
“知道了。”哈利说，“六点半？”  
“可以。”德拉科说，“带上你的跟班——红头发那个来不来无所谓——带上有脑子的那个。”  
“我会带上他们两个。”哈利无视了他，然后说，“但是你不能对他们使用侮辱性词汇。”  
“我尽量。”德拉科说，“句子呢？”   
“不行。”哈利无奈地看着他，“你认真的吗？”   
“好吧好吧。”德拉科摆摆手，“我不会侮辱他们，行了吧？”   
哈利点了点头：“那我回去了，晚安。”   
德拉科的嘴角动了一下，灯光很暗，哈利不确定那算不算得上一个微笑。（他从来都没有看到过德拉科的脸上有过微笑。他总是在讥笑，假笑，或者坏笑。）接着德拉科转过身对着石墙迅速说了一句什么，哈利还没来得及听清，石墙就已经在轰隆隆的声音中打开，德拉科的声音太小，几乎刚说出来就被石墙机关滚动的声音淹没了。   
“你说什么？”哈利大声问。  
“没什么。”德拉科的声音从墙后面传过来，“只是个口令！” 

※※※  
那当然不止是一句口令。  
感谢梅林，他的反应足够快，在波特听到他说的话之前就迅速念了斯莱特林的开门口令。他宁可让自己投进黑湖也不想要看到波特听见自己说谢谢的表情。  
想象一下，他，一个马尔福，对他七年的死对头说谢谢，如果卢修斯知道这件事情一定会说他正在变得越来越感情泛滥。   
也许今晚他真的是太累了。人在累到边缘的时候总是会有一到两秒变得愚蠢脆弱又多愁善感的，不是吗？  
好吧，也许不止一到两秒。想想他今晚都干了些什么，先是当着所有人的面吻了波特，接着又在回来的路上对着波特出柜，对着波特，波特——这个世界上除了父亲以外他最不应该出柜的人。他能够完整地回到斯莱特林公共休息室真是一个奇迹。  
德拉科扭开寝室门的时候所有人都已经睡了，一股浓重的酒味让他皱起了眉——下次他一定要提醒扎比尼禁止在寝室开啤酒派对。  
他径直走到床前，甩出魔杖，念了一句荧光咒，绕过他那几个睡倒在地上横七竖八的室友，然后毫不意外地看到自己的床边摊了一地酒瓶，床单上有一滩似乎是酒渍的东西，显然是有什么人在经过他的床时候无意间滑倒了。一张纸条放在他的床上，歪歪扭扭写着“对于你的床我们感到很遗憾。”   
德拉科感到自己头上的血管正在突突直跳，如果不是因为他今天实在没有精力，他一定会把这群醉鬼一个个从床上揪起来丢进黑湖。  
“我明天再和你们算账。”德拉科踹了一脚边上睡得像死猪的室友，愤愤骂了一句，然后大步走到床前，扯出他上锁的皮箱。里面应该有可以更换的床单。  
一个东西掉了出来，德拉科停下翻找的动作，捡起它仔细打量了一下。是他四年级时的日记本，他几乎都快要忘记了自己还有这样一个东西。   
把新床单铺上床之后，他拿起了那个本子，坐到床上，借着魔杖顶端的灯光细细看了起来，一个日期慢慢显现出来：“20/07/1994”  
他的手指慢慢拂过那个日期，他不用看都记得那天发生了什么。

> “父亲和母亲大吵了一架。我的舞蹈教师被辞退了。”

第一句话这样写着。

> “母亲为我购置了下学期舞会的礼服，父亲为我的领结搭配提供了不少意见，一切都非常完美，直到他们提到了舞会应该邀请哪一个女生作为女伴的问题，而我说我不想要邀请任何女生，因为她们对我来说和司康饼并没有什么区别。  
>  ‘你必须有一个舞伴，我的小甜心。’我记得妈妈这样说。  
>  ‘如果是这样的话，我希望邀请一个男生。’我说，‘我觉得男生更酷。’  
>  ‘舞会必须是一男一女，这是习俗，德拉科。’父亲说，‘你不会想被当成异类。’  
>  ‘威廉就是男的，我不觉得这有什么问题。’我说，‘我看到过他和他男友跳舞的照片，那很酷。’   
>  ‘威廉——那个新来的舞蹈老师？’父亲皱起了眉头，如果我当时知道这个表情的含义，我大概一辈子都不会做出接下去的举动。  
>  我点了点头。  
>  父亲把我打发回了房间。然后我听到了父母的争吵，他们努力压低着声音，但马尔福庄园实在太过安静，所以我还是听到了零碎的单词。  
>  ‘恶心’，‘过激’，‘疏忽’，‘恶劣影响’，‘耻辱’，‘同性恋’，‘离开’……  
>  第二天早晨醒来的时候我父亲在客厅里阴沉地踱着步，母亲红着眼眶，我没有看到威廉，所以我问母亲他去了哪里，母亲把我拽到一边，说她希望我‘不要变坏’。  
>  家养小精灵告诉我威廉被辞退了。  
>  所有的一切对我来说都毫无道理。”
> 
> 23/07/1994
> 
> 今天我去了家里的藏书馆。  
>  现在我知道了‘同性恋’的意思。 
> 
> 30/07/1994
> 
> 早餐时父亲询问我在霍格沃茨的交友情况，我向父亲提起了扎比尼和诺特，他说我应该多结交一些女性朋友。当我提到潘西的时候，他似乎松了一口气。  
>  或许我应该多和潘西出去玩，如果这能使父亲不那么忧愁的话。  
>  明天是波特的生日，我打赌他收不到一张卡片，真遗憾我不能当着他的面嘲笑他。
> 
> 01/08/1994
> 
> 可怕的一天。   
>  今天潘西黏了我一天，她试图吻我的时候，我躲开了。   
>  魁地奇世界杯就要接近了，父亲订了头等包厢（我在想波特会不会出现在那里）（很有可能）（魔法部的宠儿），我提前看到了保加利亚队和爱尔兰队的写真集。不得不说，有几个男队员的身材真是见鬼的冲击，该死，我觉得我可能和威廉是一样的人。如果我告诉父亲的话，他会因此恨我吗？   
>  我觉得他不会，我是他唯一的儿子。
> 
> 02/08/1994
> 
> 他会。
> 
> 05/08/1994
> 
> 他把我反锁在屋子里，并且给我找了很多不同的治疗师。  
>  他们说这只是一个阶段，就像是感冒，过去就会好的。  
>  我知道这不是一个阶段，我读过书。  
>  我把这句话告诉了父亲，他说我在胡闹。  
>  他锁起了我的猫头鹰，收走了我的扫帚，断了我的零花钱。母亲说他过于严厉，父亲说他是在防止我误入歧途。  
>  是我错了吗？ 
> 
> 10/08/1994
> 
> 半夜醒来的时候我听到了母亲的哭声。  
>  ‘明明是个那么好的孩子。’她说，‘明明是那么好的孩子，现在却成了这样。’   
>  第二天起床后我告诉父亲我知道错了，他很高兴。我的禁足取消了，他还恢复了我的零花钱。   
>  我不知道这算不算是我的错，可是我不想看妈妈哭。
> 
> 12/08/1994
> 
> 晚餐时父亲提出希望我转学去德姆斯特朗，他说换个环境对我有好处，母亲拒绝了，她说太远。  
>  父亲还想要争辩，来了一只猫头鹰，他急匆匆地走了。  
>  我希望那不是魁地奇世界杯取消的消息。 
> 
> 15/08/1994 
> 
> 魁地奇世界杯没有取消，这是个好消息。  
>  但是父亲开始变得忙碌，家里总是有很多人进进出出。  
>  有一天我看到他从箱子里拿出了一个骷髅面具，我不知道那意味着什么。  
>  父亲对我说我们家族很有可能会重返巅峰。  
>  他说这句话的时候眼睛在发光。 
> 
> 17/08/1994
> 
> 魁地奇世界杯。  
>  今天我看到了波特——和他那两个小跟班。他比我想象中要瘦一点（我在想为什么每一次暑假之后他都会瘦一圈）。他长高了几英寸，不幸的是，他还是比我要矮。  
>  我狠狠嘲笑了他们（一如既往），看着波特生气的表情有一种令人难忘的愉悦。  
>  比赛结束之后父亲离开了，母亲让我躲在树林里。然后我看到了我在父亲的房间里看到的面具，那些泥巴种和混血被从帐篷里拽出来，我不太确定父亲他们做的事情算不算得体。或许我应该使用‘我们’？  
>  我不知道。但是如果你的父亲加入了食死徒，这是否意味着你也是他们中的一员了？   
>  波特看起来很厌恶他们做的事情，所以我决定使用‘我们’。 
> 
> 31/08/1994 
> 
> 我和诺特打了个赌，他说黑魔王会在开学那天回归，我说会在三强争霸赛上。  
>  其实我们两个人什么都不知道，我们只是习惯性窃听客厅里大人们的谈话。  
>  “纯血”、“荣耀”、“传统”、“永生”……我希望我也能参与进他们的对话。   
>  父亲没有心情管我了，他总说他有更重要的事情要做。   
>  我希望是黑魔王回归，我不知道这意味着什么，我希望这意味着波特会彻底消失。  
>  梅林，我受够了他假惺惺的英雄情结。 
> 
> 1/9/1994
> 
> 黑魔王没有在开学典礼上回归。遗憾。  
>  老蜜蜂宣布了三强争霸赛的事情，我趁乱看了一眼波特，他没有什么表情，我打赌他是在盘算该怎么混进比赛。  
>  哭鼻子去吧，波特，终于有一次我不用再忍受你自以为是的脸出现在所有报刊杂志的头版头条了。
> 
> 德拉科翻页的手顿了顿，重温十四岁时自己的心理活动比他想象中更加艰难。在战争结束后他的思想确实有了一些转变，但是直到他翻开这本日记之前，他都没有真正意识到这样的转变到底有多大。   
> 他打了个哈欠，夜已经很深了，但是他暂时没有睡觉的打算，于是他把腿搭上床，随意跳过了几页，然后侧躺在床上继续看了下去。
> 
> 31/10/1994
> 
> 这一定是个玩笑。   
>  波特竟然成了第四个勇士。他也才只有十四岁！这不可能！   
>  我想知道他是用什么手段把自己的名字丢进火焰杯的。他绝对是想出名想疯了，这可是一场有生命危险的比赛。我打赌他活不过十分钟。   
>  塞德里克·迪戈里也进了比赛，波特喜欢的那个拉文克劳女生似乎很欣赏他。他长得确实不错，可惜是个赫奇帕奇。   
>  总之，在明天见到波特的时候我一定要好好嘲笑他一通。我要让全校的人都看清波特的真面目。
> 
> 7/11/1994
> 
> 波特似乎很讨厌我做的勋章，今天我把这个勋章在他面前展示的时候，他狠狠瞪了我一眼。 这让我哼了一整天的歌。  
>  第一场比赛很快就要开始了，我希望那些不管是什么的怪物能够好好给波特一个教训。 

德拉科揉了揉眼睛，他已经开始感觉到困意由他的大脑缓慢蔓延到了他的四肢，但是出于某种奇妙的窥探欲（尽管严格来说他窥探的是十四岁的自己），他还是没有放下本子的打算。

> 24/11/1994
> 
> 见鬼。见鬼。见鬼。  
>  我知道三强争霸赛很可怕，但是我没想到他们会来真的。  
>  第一项挑战居然是龙！他们是不是疯了。  
>  有一瞬间我差点以为波特会被火球给吞了。他还活着真是他的侥幸。

…………  
德拉科的眼皮昏昏沉沉地垂了下去，大大小小的字母已经开始在他面前打飘，他又跳过了几页，意识模糊地想着自己明天一定要把它给丢到一个没有人知道的地方。两秒过后，他终于还是没能抵挡住睡意，沉沉睡了过去。日记本从他的指尖滑落，摊开在了最后一页。

> 04/7/1995  
>  我不太确定该从何说起。  
>  塞德里克·迪戈里死了。就在几天前的三强争霸赛上。  
>  然后波特出现在同一个地方，双手紧紧抓着他的尸体，嘴里一直在低喃着什么话。接着魔法部长出现了，然后是邓布利多，然后是整个裁判席。  
>  阿莫斯·迪戈里在哭喊，接着他们带走了波特。  
>  所有人都在传波特说的是神秘人回来了。   
>  没有人相信他的话。没有人，除了我。  
>  我一直就知道有这样一天，只是我没有想到会这么快，我没有想到它会意味着什么。  
>  那天，当波特带着塞德里克返回出现在赛场上的时候，当观众席里低声流传着选手死亡的消息时，我发现我竟然有一丝非常细微的庆幸。庆幸他还活着——哈利还活着。  
>  这个念头很细微，可是它一旦闪过了我的脑海，就立刻像注入血管的鲜血一样清晰地贯穿起整个脉络。  
>  他乱糟糟的头发，他愚蠢的眼镜，他对南瓜汁的迷恋，他抓到金色飞贼时候发亮的绿眼睛，他愤怒时候滚动的喉结。  
>  我庆幸他还活着，我庆幸我还能够看到这样活生生的他。  
>  有人在哭泣，有人在尖叫，有人在逃跑。  
>  我只是站在人群里愣愣看着他，他的脸色比我见过的任何时候都要惨白。他跪在地上，浑身是血和泥巴，就好像他的整个灵魂都被抽走。而我本该为此感到高兴。  
>  我本该是他的死对头，我本该为他的所有失败击掌欢庆。  
>  我本该憎恶他，因为我们注定站在战争的两个阵营，因为我们注定要走向大路的两端。   
>  可是我却爱上了他。   
>  我不能爱上他。 

日记本由床单滑落到了地上，在啪地一声中合上了页码。

※※※  
德拉科在一阵恼人的铃声中惊醒，他把脸埋在枕头里，愤愤咒骂了几句，然后把自己从床上撑了起来。  
昨晚一片狼藉的房间已经被收拾好了，大概是布雷斯的功劳，他总是寝室里起得最早的那一个（哪怕是在前一天晚上醉成烂泥的情况下）。德拉科的日记本已经被捡了起来，和一堆教科书一起放在他的床边，也许布雷斯把那当成了他的魔药学笔记本之类的。   
他的其他室友们还在沉沉打着鼾，布雷斯不知道去哪里了，德拉科抬起头看了看桌上的闹钟，六点十分，这说明他还有二十分钟的洗漱时间。当他走出浴室的时候，布雷斯正好从外面回来，手上拿着最新的预言家日报，看到德拉科之后，他流露出了同情的目光。   
“干嘛？”德拉科皱起眉。   
布雷斯思考了几秒，然后大跨步走到了他面前，把报纸塞到德拉科的手里，然后说：“你还是自己看吧。”


	19. 19

德拉科接过报纸，敛起眼睛扫了一眼布雷斯指给他的部分，在看清了头条大图那一瞬间，他立刻皱起了眉——因为那上面的不是别人，正是舞会时候的他本人和波特在舞池中央低语的照片。他抖了抖报纸，继续看了下去，然后毫不意外地看到自己的名字被挂上了头版头条：

> 霍格沃茨黑魔法袭击频出，哈利·波特突然宣布约会前食死徒！背后阴谋重重？
> 
> 记者/丽塔·斯基特
> 
> 近来在坊间一直就有一个传言：黑魔法死灰复燃，而霍格沃茨正是这一次滋生罪恶的大本营。笔者代表预言家日报为此进行了调查，随着调查的层层深入，随之而来的真相也令人感到震惊。  
>  笔者曾经在《与黑暗相伴的日子》中对哈利·波特和马尔福家唯一的继承人德拉科·马尔福的不寻常关系作出探讨，为此收到了不少来自外界的压力。但是，据可靠消息称，就在霍格沃茨重新开学后不久，哈利·波特就宣布他已与金妮·韦斯莱分手，并且公开宣布与马尔福家的继承人德拉科·马尔福约会，两个人不仅共同参加舞会，更是当众作出亲密举动，让众人大跌眼镜。  
>  “哈利把德拉科·马尔福叫做‘亲爱的’，而且公开为他整理领结，就好像完全不在乎别人的目光似的，”一位哈利·波特的崇拜者说，“当时很多人都在笑，但我觉得这是非常勇敢的举动。”  
>  “开始我是不想接受的。但哈利多次公开为马尔福做了辩护，马尔福也在一场魁地奇球赛上为哈利挡下了一个球，”另一位哈利·波特‘粉丝俱乐部’的女生说，“不得不说，尽管我最开始对马尔福有一些偏见，可是现在我已经被他们的感情打动了。”  
>  但是，读者们，如果你认为这是又一篇八卦救世主爱情生活的文章，那你就错了。因为比起这个消息更令人震惊的是，这一切非常有可能是在掩盖一个悄悄酝酿的阴谋！  
>  据霍格沃茨一位不愿透露姓名的学生说，从学期开始，霍格沃茨就开始频繁出现针对学生的袭击事件，拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇、以及格兰芬多的学生均受到不同程度的伤害，有一些是中毒，有一些是物理袭击，还有一些是轻微的咒语伤害。但是出于某种原因，这些消息都被压了下来。  
>  “我们一直都在等着一个合理的说法，但是学校方面始终没有任何解释。”那位学生忧心忡忡地说，“我们需要看到有人因此受到惩罚！而不是一味地掩盖真相！”  
>  这位学生还告诉记者，至少有三次德拉科·马尔福被发现与这一系列事件有关，但是出于某种原因，他总是能够逃脱惩罚。  
>  “有好几次马尔福被抓了个正着，但是哈利·波特跳了出来担保说一切都没事，然后这件事情就这样过去了。学校向我们保证一切都好，但是袭击仍然没有停止。”这位学生说。   
>  除此之外，有证据表明，一只家养小精灵也受到了伤害，被某种疑似黑魔法的未知咒语击中，并且冲出来吓坏了不少学生。就在那之后的不久，马尔福又被目击出现在了案发现场，不仅如此，和他一起被目击的还有三个大家都非常熟悉的面孔——哈利·波特、赫敏·格兰杰、罗恩·韦斯莱。  
>  “那天晚上我在城堡里巡逻，忽然听到了一点动静，我追着声音走了过去，结果把他们抓个正着，哈！”霍格沃茨管理员费尔奇先生说，“学生永远是不守规矩的！即使拯救了世界都没什么长进。”  
>  费尔奇透露，那次事件之后德拉科·马尔福被叫去了校长办公室，但几天之后他又重新出现了学校视野里。   
>  斯莱特林一位名叫琼斯的魁地奇队员说，学校甚至为德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特两个人专门调整了课表和魁地奇训练表，学生们都碍于哈利·波特的名声敢怒不敢言。   
>  “我不是对他们的关系或者取向有任何意见，”琼斯说，“但就算他是魔法部的宠儿也不能这样随心所欲地改变学校的规则。现在只是改变课程表，下一步又是什么？推翻魔法部吗？我觉得我们不能纵容这样的特权。”   
>  一位霍格沃茨学生的家长说，当时很多家长就对允许食死徒的孩子返校这一点颇有微词，但是学校方面坚持不能把仇恨的情绪传递到下一代。  
>  “我已经把我的孩子接回了家，他是个赫奇帕奇。”这位家长说，刚开始听说学校有学生受伤事件的时候，她以为只是孩子们的小打小闹，但是现在的情况让她担忧。  
>  针对德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特的流言，这个家长也同样表达了自己的顾虑：“考虑到马尔福家族过去的名声，我不觉得这是什么好兆头。哈利·波特毕竟是个十八岁的孩子，非常容易受到力量的蛊惑，我认为魔法部有责任多关注一下我们的英雄。我们谁都不想他成为第二个神秘人。”   
>  目前，魔法部和霍格沃茨都拒绝对此事发表评价。  
>  我们的小英雄是被爱情冲昏了头脑？还是如传言中所说有意联合神秘人旧部走向权力巅峰？魔法部和霍格沃茨高层为何刻意对此熟视无睹？真相到底是什么？笔者会继续对此事进行进一步独家跟踪报道。

“她到底是从哪里搞到这些什么乱七八糟的‘可靠情报’的？难道霍格沃茨现在的防御咒已经落魄成这样了吗！”德拉科把报纸卷成一团砸到了桌子上，“简直是一派胡言！”  
布雷斯耸耸肩，说：“你本人在四年级的时候就是她那些‘乱七八糟的可靠情报’中的一个，你还要问我吗？”   
德拉科翻了翻眼睛，说：“现在我能理解为什么那时候波特那么生气了。”  
“比起这个，你更应该担心的是你父亲知道这事的表情。”布雷斯说着，毫不意外地看到德拉科的脸色惨白了一分。“想象一下你父亲正在吃着早点，家养小精灵为他送来报纸，结果一打开就看到儿子和救世主的同性绯闻登上了头版头条，自己家族还被怀疑和黑魔法活动有关系。”   
“反正这不是真的，”德拉科瑟缩了一下，然后又扬了扬下巴说，“我可以和他解释，等到这一切结束之后。他……他会理解的。”  
“解释什么？你不是gay？还是你没有疯狂地迷恋着哈利·波特？”布雷斯罕见地叹了口气，“德拉科，我们都知道你迟早得面对这事实。”  
“我……你说什么？！”德拉科皱起眉，狐疑地看向布雷斯。他是gay这件事情在他的同龄朋友圈之内几乎已经是公开的秘密，但是后面那句话又是什么意思。   
“我看了你的日记本。”布雷斯耸耸肩承认道。  
“这是我的个人隐私！”德拉科大声抗议。  
“我以为那是你的魔药笔记，”布雷斯说，“鉴于外面写着‘魔药笔记’几个词。”  
“很显然，它不是，而一个有良知的正常人会在发现那是私人日记的时候立刻把它塞回去，而不是打开阅读。”德拉科说。  
“我们是斯莱特林，你还指望有什么？”布雷斯说，“据我所知，二年级的时候你本人还当众朗读过金妮·韦斯莱写给哈利·波特的情书。”   
“是。”德拉科承认，“但那还是我的个人隐私。”   
“好吧，我看了你的个人隐私。”布雷斯耸耸肩，“所以你打算怎么做？”  
“给你一个一忘皆空然后把你丢进黑湖喂人鱼。”德拉科面无表情地说。   
“不，我不是问这个……我是说，你接下去打算怎么办？”布雷斯说，“你清楚你今天走出这扇门之后很可能面对的是什么吧？”  
“指责，谩骂，还有咒语攻击。”德拉科冷笑一声，“就好像我这段日子见得还不够多似的。”   
布雷斯挑起一条眉毛：“所以你没问题吗？你知道，如果你真的非常需要帮助，我和潘西可以……”   
“不，我不想让更多人牵扯进这件事情了，尤其是当我自己都还毫无头绪的时候。”德拉科摇摇头，往屋外走去，“我得先走了。”   
“随便你。”布雷斯耸耸肩，然后他又像想起什么似的突然叫住了德拉科，“对了，我回来的时候看到你的波特正在门口等人，你们又开始联系了？”  
“他不是‘我的’波特，不要叫他那个。”德拉科警告了一声，然后他承认道，“我们恢复联系了，有什么问题吗？”  
“我对你干什么去哪里可完全没意见，”布雷斯举起双手，接着他又抱起胸意味深长地看着德拉科，“不过你确定你们俩继续这样的关系没问题吗？”  
“什么意思？”德拉科挑起眉。   
“我是说，你对波特……”布雷斯开口，但德拉科立刻打断了他：“不管你在我的日记里看到了什么，那都只是一个十四岁男孩无知的青春期困惑，很短暂，什么都不算。” 


	20. 20

哈利坚持认为是几个星期以来难得的这个晴天带给了他久违的好心情，今天早上当他睁开眼时，有生以来第一次，‘又要被迫多忍受马尔福的存在一天’这个念头不再像以前那样让人难熬了。事实上，当他穿过走廊感受到清晨夹杂着潮湿气息的阳光时，他甚至有了一种微笑的冲动，这让他自己都感到非常意外。  
五年级之后他就不再这样做了——对着空气傻乎乎的微笑。那时他刚失去了小天狼星，沉默又暴躁，整日把自己困在自责的深渊里，等到他终于接受了这件事实的时候，他又失去了邓布利多，然后战争开始了，更多的人在他面前死去，他自己也在死亡边缘走了一次，接着战争结束了，就像一阵被卷到空中又落下的落叶，迅疾利落。他不太确定当一个人经历了这些事的时候还应不应该被允许保留微笑的权利，但他就是做不到。  
可是现在，虽然那个行踪诡异的隐形人还在霍格沃茨里游荡，虽然他们对发生的事情仍是一头雾水，但是几个月以来的第一次，他感到生活不再那么糟了。  
他不知道这种感觉来源于哪里，所以他把这归结于英国北部雨季过后久违的阳光。  
哈利的心情非常好，以至于他看到马尔福阴沉着脸从斯莱特林休息室里走出来的时候，他仍然没有来得及收回嘴角的微笑。  
“你在来的路上撞坏了脑子，波特？还是魔法部终于给你颁发了救世主勋章？”德拉科用打量巨怪的眼神看了一眼哈利，眼神里写满了难以理解。  
“你很清楚世界上不存在‘救世主勋章’这回事，马尔福。”哈利翻了翻眼睛，这个人总是有破坏你所有好心情的天赋，“而我只是单纯地在享受久违的阳光。”  
“如果你注意到的话，我们现在身处没有阳光的地窖，所以为什么不省省你伟大的诗人情怀，务实地担心一下正在发生的事情呢？”德拉科把手上的报纸塞到哈利手上，“就在你感叹美好阳光的时候，丽塔·斯基特这头母牛已经把我们写成了一对一心想要摧毁魔法界的恶棍情侣。”  
“什么？”哈利的脸沉了下来，他接过报纸迅速扫了几眼，然后把它重重卷了起来，“真的有人会相信这种话？”  
“你真的需要问我这个问题吗？”德拉科扬起眉毛，顺手推开了一扇门，他们需要通过好几道门才能走到通往主城堡的走廊上，“说起来，你的两个伙伴呢？我以为他们会和你一起出现。”  
“昨天太晚了，我没有找到机会和他们说，但是我出门前留了一个纸条给罗恩。理论上来说他们会在那里等我们。”哈利说着，示意德拉科往左边转，接着他的脚步顿了顿，“听着，鉴于我们现在处于合作阶段，所以我必须提醒你，罗恩不会很乐意看到你。赫敏虽然会帮助我们，但并不意味着你和你家人对她的伤害可以被抵消。”  
“注意到了。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，然后毫不意外地看着哈利的脸色迅速阴沉下来。他叹了口气：“好吧，波特，你想怎么样？”  
“我需要你向他们道歉。真诚的。”哈利说。  
“不可能。”德拉科说。   
“梅林啊，我不知道为什么总是得和你进行这种对话，”哈利叹了口气，“无论如何我们在战争中救过你的命，你就不能成熟点吗？”  
“我也救过你们的命，我把这叫做平手。”德拉科又推开一扇门，走进一个新的走廊，距离约定的教室只有几十米的距离了，此时的走廊上已经聚集了来来往往的学生，他正打算踏上台阶，哈利却一把拽住了他的胳膊，把他推进了墙与墙之间的凹槽之中。  
“你干什么？”德拉科有些恼怒地想要还击，却看到哈利已经面对着走廊的另一个方向掏出了魔杖，就在他刚刚站着的地方，两道咒语落在了地上把石板打出了焦黑的痕迹。  
“走开，波特，我们只想针对马尔福，与你无关。”几个高年级模样的学生站在他们对面，手里全都捏着魔杖。  
“我不会走开。”哈利说，“你们正在违反校规。”  
“从什么时候开始哈利·波特会在乎校规了？”领头的那个学生说，“我们要对付的是德拉科·马尔福，不是你。趁大家还对你有一点尊重，闪开，否则我不保证我们不会误伤你。”  
“你可以尽可能地试试。”哈利把魔杖举得更高了一点，德拉科十分怀疑他下一秒又要念出那句经典的‘除你武器’。   
“等一下。”德拉科上前一步，伸手轻轻压下了哈利拿着魔杖的胳膊，然后用下巴指了指对面的人，“当这场涉及我本人的恶斗即将开始之前，能不能允许我，作为一个当事人，友好地问一句——你们他妈是谁？”   
“我们是谁不重要，”那个领头的人挥了挥手里的报纸，正是早上刚刚发行的那份预言家日报，“重要的是你和你亲爱的救世主男友不可以继续在霍格沃茨里肆无忌惮了。”  
“我们没有‘肆无忌惮’，你在那上面看到的都是谎言。”哈利争辩道。  
“所以你否认你在返回家养小精灵出事现场的时候看到了马尔福？”那个人问。  
“我不否认……但是……”哈利想要解释，但是被打断了。  
“那么你否认学校为了你们两个人改变了魁地奇训练表和日常课表？”他又问。  
“好吧，不否认。但是这是因为……特殊原因。”哈利说。   
“特殊原因？所以你否认你和马尔福的关系？你们没有在约会？”那个人问。   
“我们……”哈利张口想说话，这一次却是德拉科打断了他：“你们可以怀疑我，你们有充足的理由。可是你们怀疑他就太荒谬了，他严格来说已经为了你们所有人死了一次，你们现在却在怀疑他想要变成什么黑魔王？”  
领头的人神色变得犹疑起来，但他旁边的学生却没有那么买账，一个紫色头发的女生走上前来，手里举着魔杖：“他选择了你不是吗？他选择信任你，一个食死徒。”  
“一个‘前’食死徒，我已经接受了审判，而且……”德拉科试图纠正她，但那个紫发女生没有给他这个机会，她甩手向他们的方向丢了一个软腿咒，在德拉科反应过来之前，哈利已经把他推到了一边，但他自己就没那么幸运了，咒语击中了他的右腿，他的半边身子立刻就软了下去。   
“你还好吗？”德拉科在哈利瘫软在地之前握住了他的胳膊，在得到后者轻微的点头之后，他抬起头看着对面的人，阴着脸举起了魔杖：“你们很迫切地想‘了解’黑魔法，是不是？”  
对面的学生脸色微微变了变，所有人都捏紧了魔杖，就在这个时候，走廊里突然静静地弥漫起了一阵雾气，不到十秒的时间，已经没有人能看清身边人的脸了。德拉科警惕地往四周看了一圈，馋着哈利胳膊的手捏得更紧了一些。   
“走。”就在这时，雾气里传出一个听起来像是刻意压低的声音，然后有人推了德拉科一把，“转身，一直往前，十米以后拐弯。”  
德拉科点了点头（尽管他怀疑在这种能见度里对方根本看不到这个动作），然后架起哈利的胳膊按照那个声音的指示挪去，在雾气散开之前，他摸到了一扇门，他犹豫了一下，推开门去。  
“感谢上帝，你们都没事吧？”赫敏·格兰杰迎了上来，神色满是焦虑。 

※※※

“赫敏？那个雾是你干的？”德拉科听到哈利问。  
“好吧，严格来说是我干的，笑话商店的新产品，我从乔治那里借来的。”罗恩从他们后面走了上来，他用魔杖对准哈利然后施了一个咒立停，哈利的腿重新恢复了原样。  
“韦斯莱？刚才那个声音是你？”德拉科眯起眼睛看向罗恩。  
“是的，惊喜吗？我们又一次救了你，而这一次我也依旧不指望能从你那里听到一声感谢。”罗恩说，然后他皱着眉扫了一眼德拉科和哈利，“现在旁边已经没别人了，你们真的有必要这样吗？”  
德拉科这才意识到自己的手仍然紧紧握着哈利的胳膊，哈利似乎也是刚刚才注意到这一点，他们对视了一眼，然后同时甩开了对方的手。   
“到底发生了什么，哈利？我们一看到你的纸条就赶过来了，结果还没到就看到你们和那些学生在决斗。”赫敏迫不及待地问。  
“相信我，我也没预料到这个。”哈利说着，把手上的报纸丢给赫敏，“不知道是谁把霍格沃茨这段时间发生的事情都泄露给了丽塔·斯基特，现在外面所有人都觉得我是被爱情冲昏了头脑下一步就要联合马尔福家统治巫师界的无脑控制狂了。”  
“这个母甲虫。”罗恩咒骂了一句，然后对哈利说，“先别管她了。说说你在纸条中提到的‘重要事’吧。我们需要先把这个人赶出去吗？”   
“呃……不，事实上，我们现在是同盟了。”哈利犹豫地说，“我们四个。”  
罗恩皱起了眉：“我以为你不信任他。”   
“以前不。但是我认为现在的情况下我们需要互相信任。”哈利说。  
“但是他恨我们，他一有机会就会杀了我们。”罗恩说。  
“我不否认前面那部分，”德拉科插嘴道，“但是我得声明我不是个杀人的人。”  
“我们凭什么信任你。”赫敏问。  
“因为我的家人受到了威胁，你们的霍格沃茨也受到了威胁，而这个威胁者碰巧是一个人，这就让我们有了共同点。”德拉科说。  
“但是你曾经和那个隐形人合作过，不是吗？”赫敏说，“哈利告诉我你见过他。”  
“我和他见过一次，不过那次他喝了复方汤剂。”德拉科承认道，“后来我和他合作了，大部分原因是想弄明白他究竟是谁，不过如你所见，我失败了，那次合作被证明只是他用来陷害我的一个圈套。”  
“所以你确实和他合作了，”罗恩说，“那我们怎么知道这次不是你又一次假惺惺的表演呢？”  
“说真的，如果我是个能演双面间谍的成功演员，那你们的尸体三年前就应该躺在霍格沃茨天文塔下了。”德拉科翻了翻眼睛，“我这样做是为了我的家人，我知道你们不喜欢我们，觉得我们是投机分子，黑巫师，随便你们怎么说，但是我们会做一切事情去保护对方，就算这意味着和曾经的对头合作。”   
罗恩和赫敏交换了一个眼神，然后罗恩轻轻点了点头：“你说服我了。不过我得先说好，我不会和你握手。”  
德拉科假笑了一下，然后扬起下巴：“看来我们已经达成了第一项共识。”


	21. 21

早餐铃响了第二遍，但是在房间里的四个人似乎没有一个注意到这个动静。赫敏给羊皮卷施了一个膨胀咒，现在它已经和黑板一般大小了，他们四个都可以随意用羽毛笔在上面添加笔记，赫敏说比起黑板用羊皮卷更加保险，这样在讨论结束之后他们就可以直接把它缩小然后丢进壁炉了。  
“我每次在准备考试的时候都会用这个方法复习。”她解释道。  
“什么？为什么我从来都不知道？”罗恩皱起眉。  
“这就是为什么你永远都考不到年级第一，而赫敏可以。”哈利同情地拍了拍他的肩。   
“虽然我无意打扰你们三个的情意绵绵，但我们确实需要一个计划。”德拉科敲了敲桌子，羊皮卷上现在已经画满了密密麻麻的疑点和线索整理，“比如，你们打算怎么终结这件事？”  
“不要那么跳跃。”赫敏拿出羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上找了一个空白的地方，然后用羽毛笔在最上方写上了一个“HOW”，接着她又在这句话下面引出了两条线，每一条都指向不同的方向。  
“首先，我们要搞清楚这个人是谁？”赫敏边说边在第一条线下面写了一个“WHO”。  
“其次，我们要弄明白这个人的目的是什么？”她又在第二条线下面写了一个“WHY”，然后说，“只有这样我们才能回到最初的问题——”  
“——‘HOW’”德拉科替她接完了这句话。   
“但是考虑到我们现有资料的不足，所以我们只能用推演。”赫敏在“WHO”下面打了一个问号，然后又陆续写上了“性别”、“年龄”、“身份”等关键词，“而你，马尔福，你是目前唯一一个和隐形人有直接接触的人，你有任何线索吗？”  
“我有隐形人写给我的纸条，其他信都被我父亲藏在马尔福庄园里。”德拉科从口袋里掏出了两张纸条，他一直把它们随身携带，“这些信能够透露的信息很少，从字迹来看像是个男人的笔迹。而且这个人第一次出现时也是以男生的形象出现的。”  
“也有可能是个伪装，没有人会蠢到用自己的笔迹写威胁信。”罗恩从桌子上拿了一个纸条仔细打量起来，然后皱了皱眉头，“而且，没有男生的东西会这么香。”   
“那是我的香水。”德拉科的脸色阴沉下来。  
“噢。”罗恩恍然大悟地点了点头，他还想说什么，但是哈利用肘击阻止了他。接着他从罗恩手上接过那个纸片，问道：“你试过燃烧它吗？它是不是也像庄园的信件一样无法被燃烧。”   
德拉科点了点头：“在我拿到第一张纸条的时候试过，没有成功——就是你手里那张。”  
“你听说过这种咒语吗？”哈利转过头问赫敏，但后者摇了摇头：“我从没听过。你告诉我这件事情的时候我就去图书馆查证过现存所有防止燃烧的咒语，但是都没有结果。”  
“那禁书区呢？”罗恩问，“你知道，黑魔法什么的。”  
“如果连我父亲都搞不清这是什么咒语，那它就绝对不是黑魔法。”德拉科肯定地说。  
哈利沉思了一会儿，开口道：“无论它是什么，我们都要亲眼见到了才知道。”说完他就掏出魔杖对那个纸条施了一个火焰熊熊，火舌从他的魔杖尖窜出，但出人意料的是，它只是刚刚碰到了纸片的边缘，那张纸就迅速燃烧起来，几秒之内就化作了冒着火星子的灰烬。   
“这不可能。”德拉科瞪大了眼睛，“我发誓……”  
“我知道这个咒语。”赫敏打断了他，“一个短效性的信件防护咒，防火防水，时效七天，过去守护神咒没有那么流行的时候巫师们用这个咒语来防止重要信件在猫头鹰的运输中出现意外，但是很久没人用了，我在《通信与中世纪咒语》这本书里读到过。”  
“这个混蛋，他知道没有人会在知道一个纸条无法被燃烧的情况下尝试第二遍。”德拉科愤愤说。  
“但是隐形人为什么要这么做呢？”罗恩问，“这听起来毫无意义，甚至很像一个恶作剧。”  
“为了吸引我父亲的注意，我猜。”德拉科说，“战后马尔福庄园每天都会收到成打的恶意信件，为了防止里面有什么不利的东西，我们往往会让家养小精灵把所有未知来源的陌生信件都丢到壁炉里去。”  
“然而，有一天，家养小精灵却发现有几封信件怎么都无法被燃烧，于是它们把这些信件带给了你？”哈利说。  
德拉科点点头。“差不多正确。”他说，“当我父亲拆开这些信件的时候，里面的内容理所当然引起了他和我母亲的恐慌。”  
“听起来简直像是隐形人刻意设计让你们看到那些信一样。”罗恩说。  
“但是这样做的目的是什么呢？”哈利说，“利用你们的‘违禁’藏品威胁你们？他又能从中得到什么呢？金加隆？”  
“不，我不认为是钱。我父亲认为这个人想要得到这些藏品，并且利用它们……我不知道，做一些事情？”德拉科说，“那都是一些收藏价值大于使用价值的东西，但从他掌握咒语的偏僻程度来看，我认为他确实有这种能力。”   
“不。”赫敏突然拍了拍头，“我们不应该从他表露出来的内容来猜测他想要得到的东西，而应该从他实际做到的事情来反推他做那些事的目的。”  
“她在说什么？”罗恩低声问一旁的哈利，后者也给了他一个迷茫的眼神。  
“你是说，他寄信的目的很可能不是为了我们家的藏品，而是为了……现在？”德拉科皱起眉。   
“对，我们来梳理一下这个人做的所有事情的时间线。”赫敏点点头，又用魔杖变出了一张新的羊皮纸，然后提起笔簌簌写了起来。“开学前后，你家收到了匿名信，引起了你父亲的担忧。接着开学后，你母亲感到有人在跟踪自己，期间你家人出于对你安全的担忧，一直与你保持联系，但是由于信件内容的敏感性，你并不愿意让人知道这是什么，所以你总是躲着众人去拿信。于此同时，学校里发生了一系列袭击事件，所有的矛头都被指到一个斯莱特林行凶者的身上。”  
“天哪，你是说那个人从一开始就是想针对马尔福？所做的一切都是为了栽赃做准备？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，“你是说他从一开始就一步一步计算好了今天？”   
“不，不对，我不认为他有这个能力，”赫敏摇摇头，“我猜在最开始他也没有意识到事情会发展成现在这样，按照他原来的计划，在接到匿名信后，卢修斯·马尔福一定不愿去寻求魔法部的帮助，但是他又对这样的威胁无能为力，那么他最想要做的一定是确认自己唯一的儿子没有受到任何伤害，于是他们开始在暗中进行通信——如果我没推断错的话，大概你接到信的频率大概与匿名信送到你家的信件频率差不多，而猫头鹰送信的速度也是固定且可预测的——德拉科，从马尔福庄园寄出信到收信一共需要多久？”  
“两天半，如果是没有受过训练的猫头鹰，三天。”德拉科说。   
“所以他只要在确定卢修斯接到匿名信的两三天内在霍格沃茨制造一些事端，再把线索引到德拉科身上，一次栽赃就完成了。”哈利说。  
“一开始我并不确定，但是黑魔法标记焰火那一次实在是太巧合了，就好像是有人算好了时间把德拉科关在外面等待着第二天被人抓到一样。”赫敏说，“如果不是哈利正好出现了，可能德拉科现在已经因为这个被重新丢进审判席了——考虑到他的历史信用记录。”  
“你的意思就是，这个人的目的是为了针对德拉科，或者马尔福家族，但是他没有意料到我和德拉科的‘关系’破坏了这个计划，于是他不得不一直重新调整方案以达到目的，无论是鹰马，舞会上的下毒，家养小精灵的发疯，还是一些别的骚乱，都只是为了利用我把他赶出霍格沃茨？”哈利皱眉总结道。  
“比这个更严重点，这些事件虽然没有给受害者本人造成很大的实际伤害，但是对于德拉科那样背景的人来说足以让他进阿兹卡班了。”赫敏纠正道。   
“Bloody Hell……”罗恩扭过头看了一眼德拉科，“我还以为世界上不可能有人比我更讨厌你了。”  
“这是唯一合理的解释了。”赫敏说，“但是当他发现利用哈利这一点不再可行之后，你们就成了他共同的敌人，所以你们也看到了今天的预言家日报给你们带来了什么。”   
德拉科挑了挑眉，然后问：“一切都很合理，除了一点，在一开始这件事并不只是针对我的，也包括其他斯莱特林，就比如学期初总是有人无故挑衅斯莱特林学院的学生这一点，你又怎么解释这个？”  
“我暂时还没有想清楚这一点。”赫敏摇摇头说，“最开始我以为这是针对整个斯莱特林的计划，可是我又看不到这样做的意义所在。”  
“也不是每一件事都有意义的。”罗恩耸耸肩，“或许那是骗人的呢？你知道，就是麻瓜们的小说里会写的那些——用来迷惑人的情节。”  
“烟雾弹。”哈利补充道。  
“也许他觉得这样会引导我们走向错误的方向，”德拉科思考了几秒，然后顺着这个思路说了下去，“就比如，当我们对他的身份进行猜测的时候，这些毫无意义的事情就会变成干扰因素。”  
“不管怎么说，至少我们现在知道了这是个心思缜密，知识渊博的人。”赫敏说，“对马尔福家族有着很大的恶意，而且能在空气中隐身——说到这个，我查阅了图书馆所有的相关资料，没有任何的记载提到过世界上有过这样的咒语。”  
“也许是个自创咒语——巫师可以自创咒语吗？”罗恩问。  
“当然可以。”赫敏说，“优秀的巫师总是有一两个得意的自创咒语——说真的，罗纳德，你真的上过魔法史吗？”  
“谁能记得住那些东西。”罗恩嘟哝了一句，“不过为什么会有人想要创造这种古怪的咒语，它除了能够在万圣节吓唬小孩子之外没有任何用处。如果一个人想要传递什么信息，为什么不直接使用守护神咒呢？”  
“也许是因为他召唤不出守护神。”赫敏说着，犹豫地看了德拉科一眼，“你知道，食死徒大部分都无法施展这个咒语。”  
“他们大部分人都是蠢货。”德拉科翻了翻眼睛，“四年级的时候我在家里练习过这个，没有成功，但不是很难，我几乎看到它成型了。”  
“你父母教你这个？”哈利惊讶地看着他。   
“不。那是别的故事了。”德拉科摇摇头，“不重要。”   
“好吧。”哈利说，“所以在你的印象中有没有这样一个人，无法施展守护神咒，非常聪明，憎恨你的家族，很有可能是个霍格沃茨的学生。”  
德拉科想了很久，然后坚定地摇了摇头。  
上课铃在此刻响起。


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别怀疑，这章就这么长。

我知道他们快要找到我了……  
我留下了太多破绽。我不是故意的。也许从一开始这就是一个过于大胆而缺乏计算的计划。   
你总是这样说，是吗？  
从上学时你就这样说，你说你喜欢我的大胆，你喜欢我无穷无尽的想法，你喜欢我做的那些危险实验，你喜欢我谈论着未来的样子，你说你能从我眼中看到光芒。  
“可是，darling，”你会说，“也许下次你应该稍微小心一点，你总是会过于心急而忽略细节。”   
你总是能帮我矫正方向，无论我做了什么决定，你总是会在那里。   
可是接着你走了。  
他们带走了你，我眼中的光芒再也没有回来。


	23. 23

当那封盖着马尔福族徽的火漆印被一只陌生的猫头鹰丢到德拉科面前时，他并没有感到很大的意外。实际上，它没有被以吼叫信的形式寄来已经是一个奇迹了。  
“马尔福先生，如果你不介意的话，我希望你的猫头鹰下一次不要在自习时间随便闯入教室。”弗利维教授用魔杖敲了敲黑板，几个学生扭过头看了看德拉科。  
“抱歉，这是个新的猫头鹰，它没能在早餐时找到我。”德拉科解释道，“它会自己回去。”  
弗利维教授点了点头，继续低头投入了成堆的羊皮卷中。德拉科拆开信件，里面只有一句话：“我与你母亲已经读了报纸，怎么回事？我们需要一个当面的解释。L.M.”   
德拉科低声骂了句脏话，然后把信夹进了课本。布雷斯说的对，他还指望有什么呢，从他答应波特那个荒谬的计划时他就应该预料到会有这一天。他总是在搞砸一切，从一年级到现在，他从来都没有成功做过一件能让所有人满意的事情。最开始他想和波特做朋友，结果他们成了死对头，后来他想给波特找麻烦，结果格兰芬多拿了学院杯，他想要打魁地奇，结果是他进了医疗翼。终于他加入了黑魔王的邪恶计划，以为自己终于能够做成一番大事业，结果是他差点死在女厕所的地板上。现在，他以为自己终于找到正确的方向了，他以为他在保护他的家人，可他的家人却想着把他解除继承权然后关进医院。  
哈利·波特一定是已经注意到了他这边的动静，因为一个皱巴巴的纸团突然砸到了他的课本上，他抬起头看了看纸团丢过来的方向，给他丢纸条的那个棕发格兰芬多男生只是给了他一个意味深长的点头，然后用手指了指教室另一边的哈利。   
【新的匿名信？】那个纸条写着。  
【不，是我父亲。】德拉科提笔写道，接着他想了想，又加了一句：【是关于我昨晚告诉你的事，他知道了。】   
德拉科把纸条展开然后叠成了一个纸鹤，就像他三年级时做的那样，这样纸条就能在不经过旁人的情况下直接飞到波特的手里了，他一向不习惯把这样的纸条交到第三个人手里。哈利很快也领会到了他的意思，不一会儿纸条也以同样的方式飞回到了他的课桌上。   
【他说什么？严重吗？】  
【目前还好。之后未知。他让我‘回家面谈’。】  
【什么意思？你现在必须回家？】  
【不。我认为他的意思是让我圣诞节立刻回家。】   
德拉科刚把纸鹤从手掌上放出去，一声咳嗽打断了他，他抬起头，弗利维教授正在略带无奈地看着他：“马尔福先生，我以为我们刚刚才谈论过鸟类进课堂的问题。”  
几个学生窃笑了起来。  
“先生，您不能怪他，他和波特正在‘如胶似漆’呢。”一个胆子大的学生说了一句，“报纸上说他们正打算联手毁灭世界。”   
哄笑声变得更大了一点，这一次还多了一些轻声的议论。德拉科恶狠狠地扫了一眼周围偷偷打量着他的学生，有生以来第一次，他希望霍格沃茨可以开放幻影移形咒。   
“安静——”弗利维教授轻轻敲了敲桌子，然后说，“马尔福先生，波特先生，相信我，我知道你们的感觉，我也年轻过，但是规则就是规则，所以我还是得给你们的学院各扣十分。 ”  
教室里响起了不小的抱怨声。德拉科张口想要争辩，但是他知道现在说任何话都没有意义，尤其是在他和波特那么多精彩的表演之后。他转过头看了一眼哈利，后者冲他轻微摇了摇头，然后用嘴型告诉他‘下课再说’。   
“Fine...”他嘟哝了一句，给了周围人最后一记恶狠狠的扫视，然后低下头把自己埋进了羊皮卷中。 

※※※  
德拉科走出教室时哈利正走在外面等他，这些天他们已经渐渐习惯了一起上下课，这种感觉还是有点奇怪——和你曾经的对头像正常的朋友一样结伴走路。他们仍然会争吵，但是大多数时候他们都能够做到沉默地穿过几条走廊而不引发一场决斗了。   
“我不明白。”甩开了人群之后，德拉科开口说，“既然假装情侣这一套对大部分人不管用了，我们也知道隐形人的目的不是斯莱特林而是马尔福家族了，为什么我们还得继续装下去？”  
“赫敏觉得在所有真相明了之前最好还是保持现状，以免把情况搞得更复杂，”哈利耸耸肩，“再说，这也不是那么难以忍受。”  
这句话让德拉科摇了摇头，哈利捕捉到了这点。  
“有什么问题吗？”他扭过头。   
“没什么。只是……”德拉科停顿了一下，“这些都不困扰你吗？你本来是救世之星，所有人的英雄。现在你是……食死徒的男友，‘堕落之星’。”   
哈利笑了起来：“你知道，德拉科，即使是在我们对立的那些年，我一直都觉得你很有取绰号方面的天赋。”  
德拉科扬了扬眉毛，没有说话。  
接着，哈利说：“答案是，不。这不会困扰我。我从一开始就不想当什么救世主。如果我有的选择，我宁可选择做一个普通人，那样我还能拥有父母和教父，泰迪会有一对父母，韦斯莱家到现在还会有七个孩子，而不是六个，还有塞德里克，他本不该死。”   
德拉科沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你知道这不是你的错。”   
“你不是第一个对我说这句话的人，”哈利说，“但你知道，有时你就是无法说服自己，为什么早应该死去的人一次又一次活了下来，为什么不该死的人却替你死了。”  
“如果你要这么说的话，我比你有更充分的理由被划分为‘早该死去的’那一批人，可我还站在这里。”德拉科说，“有时候道理不能解释一切，每个幸存者站在这里都是有原因的，有些人生来就是拯救世界的。”  
哈利苦笑着摇摇头：“那你的原因是什么？别告诉我是为了给拯救世界的人不停地找麻烦。”  
“也许。”德拉科也笑了，“以前我总觉得我会是个伟大的人——不是那种‘好’的伟大——是那种能够被人注意到的伟大。不过现在看来我还是比较适合当那个给英雄找麻烦的配角。”  
“你不是配角。”哈利说。  
德拉科不知道这句话是什么意思，所以他决定保持沉默。他们安静地走了一会儿，此时走廊上已经没有其他人了，他们的呼吸声在这个空荡荡的走廊里显得格外清晰。  
“听着，波特，”德拉科突然说，“你不必非要卷进这个事情里来。”  
“什么？”哈利缓下脚步。  
“我是说，我们现在已经知道了隐形人针对的是我和我的家人，我不觉得你和你的朋友还有必要参与进来。”德拉科说，“我可以自己解决这件事。”  
“自己解决？”哈利停下脚步，“我以为你想要我们的帮助。”   
“是，但是……”德拉科停顿了一下，“你的战争已经结束了，你现在完全可以宣布和我划清界限，然后回到你正常的生活。”  
“所以你是在提议让我解除我们的盟友关系。”哈利说。  
“是。”德拉科说。  
“你在提议让我对你所处的现状视而不见。”  
“是。”  
“你知道这不可能。”  
“我坚持。”  
“德拉科……”哈利叹了口气，这是他第三次这样做了，叫德拉科的教名，就好像他们是最好的朋友。最糟糕的是，德拉科发现自己在放任他这样做。  
“怎么？”德拉科听到自己问。  
“我不会离开。”哈利说，“我不可能在明知道你可能会面对什么的情况下让你一个人去面对那些。”   
“该死的，你是不是听不懂我说的话，这不是你的战争。”德拉科停下脚步，重重靠在了一旁的墙上，“你有没有想过，哪怕有一次想过，你不能拯救这个世界上的每一个人，哈利·波特。”   
“这不是关于‘这是谁的战争’或者‘我能不能拯救谁’的问题。”哈利也提高了音量，“这是对和错的问题！你所经历的一切，那个人对你和你家人做的事情，它们不应该发生。”  
“从我们结盟开始你就在提醒我，我做了错事，我理应受到惩罚。现在你又觉得我是个受害者了？”德拉科咬着牙说，“你不可能是所有故事的主角，波特，不是所有的事情都‘应该’按照你预想的方式进行。”  
“你说得对，我不是主角，这是你的故事，我没必要参与进来。”哈利的声音在走廊的穹顶上撞出层层回响。“但如果你想要用这些话来推开我的话，那么你错了。”  
接着，出乎意料地，哈利上前扯过德拉科的领子吻住了他。  
回响、呼吸、远处操场的喧闹、画像的吱呀低语……所有的嘈杂声都在这一刻凝固。   
“也许我没法拯救世界上每一个人，”哈利低声说，“但是这一次我想要拯救你。”


	24. 24

有一瞬间德拉科以为自己是在做梦，但他立刻就意识到这不是一场梦境，因为即便是在德拉科最疯狂的梦境里，他也从来没想到会有这样一天，哈利·波特会抓过他的领子，拥住他，亲吻他，然后在他的唇间低声说，我想要拯救你。  
我想要拯救你。  
这句话就像是一句咒语，就在它被说出口的一瞬间，这段日子纠缠着德拉科的所有烦恼突然全都变得无关紧要了。就算世界在这一刻灭亡都没有关系，他的大脑里只剩下了嘴唇，呼吸，哈利·波特，哈利·波特，哈利·波特。  
哈利·波特，那个传说中的男孩，那个被预言选中的男孩，那个拯救了整个巫师界的男孩，正死死抓着德拉科，拽着他的衣服，亲吻着他，就好像他很重要，就好像他随时都会跑掉。  
“你不是配角。”他的救世主开口，嘴唇在颤抖，“对我来说，你从来都不是配角。”   
德拉科从来没有亲吻过任何人，除了上一次，而那甚至都不能算是一次完全的亲吻，更像是一次嘴部撞击。而这一次，梅林啊，他都无法用语言来形容这种感觉。是所有的亲吻都感觉这样好，还是仅仅限于这一次？   
如果仅仅只有这一次，那他该做些什么让这一刻更长一点。  
他闭上眼睛，伸手抚上那头黑色乱发，把哈利拉得更近了一点。  
“闭嘴。”他听到自己说，“继续。”  
※※※  
哈利只是单纯地想让德拉科不要甩开自己，而当他下一秒回过神来的时候，他的嘴唇已经贴上了德拉科的嘴唇。  
该死的，他在行动之前就从来都不会思考后果。  
就在不到一个星期之前，他还信誓旦旦地对德拉科说，如果感到受冒犯就告诉我。结果现在他站在这里，拽着德拉科的领子，亲吻他，原因仅仅是因为他不想要他离开。  
这不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是，他发现自己不想要松开手。  
他的大脑一片空白，他记得自己嘟哝了几句话，他记得自己绝望地尝试让自己的声音听起来不要太急切，可他从喉咙里挤出的每一句话都像是在说“不要走”。  
接着他感到一只手覆上了自己的后脑勺，然后温度重新回到了他的嘴唇。  
“闭嘴。”那个声音说，“继续。”


	25. 25

最后他们是被走廊上一阵脚步声给打断的。  
一群学生急匆匆拿着课本从他们身边跑了过去，甚至没有人回头多看这个角落发生的事情一眼。   
假装情侣的讽刺之处就在于，即使你和你七年的死对头严格意义上来说正在公共场合接吻，所有人也都自动把它当作是一件完全正常的事情。  
德拉科轻轻推开了哈利，他们俩的胸膛都在微微起伏，显然刚刚那件事消耗了他们太多的肺部空气。德拉科没有说话，哈利也没有，没有人告诉过他们在接吻之后应该说什么才能让气氛不那么尴尬。  
“我很抱歉。”最终还是哈利率先打破了沉默。  
“你很抱歉？”德拉科皱起眉，重复了一遍。   
“那很——失礼。”哈利说，他的目光不自在地往旁边扫去。   
德拉科感到自己的脸热了，他僵硬地点了点头：“嗯。”  
“所以——”哈利清了清嗓子，他的目光一直在德拉科身后的墙上来回打转，“我假设我们的盟约还成立？”  
德拉科盯着哈利额头上的闪电伤疤，从刚才起他就没有直视过哈利的眼睛，他感到自己大脑里充斥了无数个问题，比如“你为什么要这么做？”，比如“我们现在算什么？”，比如“我们还会再这样做吗？”，但是刚才的感觉太过于美好，他不想要这么快就去思考这些，所以他只是安静地点了点头。  
“好…咳…挺好……”哈利嘟哝了几句，但比起对德拉科，他更像是在对他自己说这句话，“我们……走吧，赫敏说她和罗恩会在老地方等我们。” 

※※※  
“你们怎么花了这么久，我还以为你们出事了！”哈利和德拉科一踏进那间教室，赫敏立刻迎了上来，她的眉毛紧紧拧在一起。  
“我早说了，他们不会有事！”罗恩在边上拍了拍赫敏的肩，“又不是说隐形人会突然出现在空气里然后把他们抓走。”   
“呃……抱歉。”哈利扭头看了一眼德拉科，然后支支吾吾解释道，“我们有点——迷路了，你知道，学校的楼梯总是没有规律。”  
“我以为我们在同一个楼层？”赫敏的眉毛拧得更紧了，她的眼神多了一丝怀疑。  
“是啊，我也是这样以为的。”哈利说，“但是……谁知道呢，它就是这么发生了。”  
“我完全理解你，哥们。这些见鬼的楼梯，一年级有一次我以为我在去六楼的路上，可是等我登上了一层楼梯之后我发现我竟然站在三楼。”罗恩耸耸肩说道。哈利附和着点了点头，赫敏深深看了他们一眼，终于狐疑地接受了这个说法。   
“所以你们有什么进展了？”一直沉默的德拉科出声问，“我们在这里是来干什么的？”  
“跟进思路。”赫敏说，“制定方案。”  
“思路已经断了，记得吗？”德拉科说，“上一次我们在这里的时候，我们什么都没有找到——我们的思路是错误的。”  
“不，不是这样的。”赫敏摇摇头，“我认为我们的思路是正确的，只是我们的范围缩得还不够小。”   
“你的意思是？”德拉科说。  
“我们得进行实际调查。”赫敏说，“从头开始。调查每一个细节。谁发起的攻击，黑魔焰火的制作流程和购买途径，事发时四个学院休息室的进出记录……也许里面能找到遗漏的东西——这也就是为什么，我从麦格教授那里借来了这个。”  
说完，她从书包里掏出了一本厚厚的册子，从纸张的颜色来看这应该是最近才装订的，在封面上用羽毛笔粗略地写着《四院进出记录》。  
“你从校长那里借来了学校的机密文件？”德拉科眯起眼睛，“你们三个人在过去几年到底受了多少教授的偏爱？”   
“作为前任校董会成员的儿子，你大概是这里最没有立场说这话的人。”罗恩说着，不过他的语气里却难得的没有什么情绪，他倾过身拿起了赫敏放在桌子上的记录，仔细研究了起来。   
“这工作量太大了。”罗恩边看边摇头。  
“至少这还是可行的一条，”哈利说，“可是调查‘黑魔焰火的制作流程和购买途径’？这太不现实了。黑魔焰火显然不是你能从魔药材料室里偷到的东西。”  
“还有关于谁发起的攻击这一点，你自己也说过，我们现在根本找不到当初发起攻击的人。”罗恩说，“很显然那些都是有人喝了复方汤剂以后假扮的人。”  
“不，还有一个人。”赫敏摇了摇头，“吉姆·布兰德，那个把徽章交给我们的人。我查过了学校的学生手册，他是在所有袭击案中唯一可查的受害者。”  
“我记得他，那个白痴。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，“说不定他和隐形人真的有什么关系，我见到隐形人的时候他就是以这个人的长相出现的。”  
“也许他就是那个隐形人！”罗恩激动了起来，“也许他说自己喝复方汤剂只是个障眼法，让我们以为他是别人！”   
“但是这不合理。”哈利说，“这不会太明显了吗？”  
“哈利，你记不记得我和你讨论过没有攻击发生在公共休息室这个问题。”赫敏沉思了一会儿，转向哈利，“当时我猜测隐形人很可能是这个学校里的学生。”  
“记得，”哈利点点头，“你说袭击没有发生在公共休息室内是因为那个人害怕暴露自己的学院——但我们没法证明这件事情，这只是个猜想。”  
“你说得对，我们不能。但是这件事给了我一个启发。如果这个猜测是对的呢？如果这个人真的是霍格沃茨的学生，那么在黑魔焰火事件发生的那一天，除了你和德拉科之外，应该还有第三个人在那个时段并没有回到公共休息室。”赫敏说。  
“但是那天的四院休息室进出记录证明除了哈利和马尔福之外的人都按时回到了自己的休息室。”罗恩说。   
“不是四院，是三院。”赫敏说着，从罗恩手里拿回了那本册子，“拉文克劳的进出记录和其他三个学院不一样，其他三院用的是画像，而拉文克劳用的是鹰环。”  
“你不会是在质疑鹰环的准确性吧？”罗恩问，“那可是他们学院的骄傲。”   
“是啊，我见过那个，大战的时候。”哈利附和道，“我见过最难懂的门环，世界上可能只有拉文克劳才能理解它的英语。”  
“正是因为这样，拉文克劳的口令没有固定性，如果你没法答出合适的答案，鹰环甚至可能整晚都不为你打开，很多人会因此错过宵禁时间。”赫敏向他们解释道，“差不多每天都会有几个学生因为这个而错过宵禁。”  
“可我不记得拉文克劳因此丢过分。”德拉科皱眉。  
“这是重点，因为拉文克劳口令的特殊性，学校对拉文克劳学生的进出管理很宽松。”赫敏说，“只要你向级长说明原因，你的晚归记录就会被撤销，有一些在霍格莫德喝酒晚归的学生都会用这个借口逃脱惩罚。”  
“这些你都是怎么知道的？”罗恩惊讶地看着赫敏，“别告诉我这些都写在《霍格沃茨，一段历史》里。”  
“当你在抱怨食堂的南瓜汁太甜，或者是在和西莫讨论魁地奇球赛的时候，罗纳德，我在调查和阅读。”赫敏翻了翻眼睛，“这就是为什么我知道的比你多，因为你从来都不关心我在干什么。”  
“我不是。”罗恩试图争辩。  
“你是。”赫敏说，“你只是太迟钝所以没有发现。”   
“我几乎能看到你们结婚后的样子了。”德拉科抱起胳膊假笑道，“婚姻摧残下天天为了司康饼上抹多少果酱合适而争吵的老夫老妻。”  
“现在你能体会到我站在他们中间的感受了。”哈利插嘴说，“我时常感觉我像被夹在他们之间的那个儿子。”   
罗恩和赫敏的脸立刻烧了起来，罗恩别扭地撇开了头（虽然谁都能看的到他嘴角的偷笑），赫敏低下头轻轻咳了两声，然后迅速拉回了话题：“总之，我的意思是，拉文克劳的进出记录是四个学院中最有可能被篡改的一个。”  
“……吉姆·布兰德。”德拉科说，“他是拉文克劳，而且他恨我。”  
“但是他看起来不像是一个有能力策划这些事情的人。”罗恩说，“我是说，他看起来简直就是……拉文克劳版本的考迈克·麦克拉根。”  
“不管怎么样，我们都只有找到他以后才能弄清楚。”哈利说。 

※※※

我知道他们迟早会找到我。  
但是在此之前，我还有时间。  
我不能把你带回来，最厉害的巫师都无法与死亡斗争。  
但是至少我可以把你遭受的一切还给他们。 

※※※  
三个格兰芬多围在拉文克劳塔楼的门口并不能算是什么稀奇的事情，格兰芬多们一向和赫奇帕奇还有拉文克劳的关系都很好，但是当这个场景中出现了一个斯莱特林时，这个画面就显得稀奇了。戴着蓝色围巾的几个过路学生纷纷向他们投去狐疑的目光，似乎都很想搞清楚他们想干什么。   
“真实是什么？”塔楼的老旧木门上，那个著名的鹰环缓缓开口。  
——真实是，已经过去整整二十分钟了，他们四个人还被困在这扇门面前一筹莫展。   
“这个门环有什么毛病？”罗恩小声对哈利说，“你不是说它很聪明吗？能听懂人话之类的？现在是什么情况？”  
“呃……我们没有恶意。”哈利上前一步，试图对那个门环解释道，“我们只是想进去找一个人……吉姆·布兰德？” 说完，他轻轻扣了一下门板。   
“真实是什么？”一模一样的问题，连断句都没有改变。  
“该死的，我们为什么不直接找个拉文克劳把他叫出来，这太傻了！”德拉科愤愤说道，“试图和一个魔法门环讲道理，即使我是个巫师我都觉得这样太可笑了！”   
“如果我们直接找人去叫他，他很可能会知道我们在调查他。”赫敏坚定地摇了摇头。   
“我们可以找卢娜，她不会暴露我们的。”哈利提议。   
“卢娜最近在帮斯卡曼德先生整理禁林的神奇生物名册，神出鬼没的。”赫敏说，“据说大部分时间她都在禁林里，很少有人能碰见她。”   
“那我们就找个拉文克劳把我们带进去。”德拉科说。   
“很好的提议。除了一点，没有拉文克劳会让来自其他学院的陌生人进入他们的休息室。”罗恩指了指周围正在警惕打量着他们的几个拉文克劳学生，“他们很谨慎。”   
“他怎么会是陌生人？”德拉科指了指哈利，难以置信地说，“这基本上是巫师界最受欢迎的脸了。”  
“我是。直到我和你的照片一起登上了报纸头条。”哈利摇了摇头，“现在我们还能站在这里对着鹰环说话已经是这些拉文克劳给我们的最大温柔了。”   
“但是肯定还有别的办法。”德拉科说，“城堡这么大，你们怎么知道他一定在这里，也许他在操场或者大礼堂呢？”  
“因为这个。”哈利晃了晃自己手上的活点地图，“我确认过了，我们的布兰德正在拉文克劳公共休息室的大厅打转。”  
“我还是不敢相信你们居然藏了一张能监视所有人的地图。”德拉科眯起眼睛，“你们这群人太可怕了。我终于知道为什么每次我试图陷害你们最后都会失败的原因了。”  
哈利的脸微微烧了起来，他想到在不久之前自己还拿着这张地图监视过德拉科，不过他决定现在不是说这件事的好时机，所以他转移了话题，“不管怎么说，看来回答问题是我们唯一的办法了。”  
“真实是什么？”那个鹰环又问了一遍。   
“可以被触碰的、实际存在的东西。”赫敏尝试回答，但鹰环没有任何反应。  
“真实是勇敢，和谎言相对的东西。”罗恩说，鹰环依旧一动不动。  
“无法被抹去的。”哈利思考了一下，回答道。   
“诞生，死亡，存在。”德拉科插嘴。  
鹰环的喙动了一下，就在他们四个人以为门终于要打开的时候，那个轻柔的声音再次响起：“很接近，但太过于抽象。真实是什么？”   
“是你所相信的。”  
一个轻飘飘的声音从他们身后响起，鹰环缓缓合上了嘴，木门动了起来。他们转过头去看声音的来源，卢娜·洛夫古德正在抱着一叠书好奇地看着他们，她的额头上挂着一副夸张的彩色眼镜，靴子上还粘着泥点，显然是刚刚从户外回来。   
“你好，哈利。你好，罗恩。你好，赫敏。你好，德古拉。”卢娜慢悠悠地向他们打招呼。  
“是德拉科。我不是吸血鬼。”德拉科纠正她。  
“噢。你好，德拉科，我记得我在你家里呆过一段时间。”卢娜继续用她漫不经心的语调说，“不过不是什么美好的记忆，那里很脏，而且很黑，每天都有人在尖叫。”  
德拉科似乎是并没有预料到卢娜的反应，毕竟很少有人能够像她这样如同谈论聚餐一样毫不在意地谈论起被关押在马尔福庄园的回忆，他只好僵硬地点了点头：“它一般来说不是那样的。”  
“我希望现在那里装了灯。”卢娜说着，转过身看向哈利、罗恩和赫敏，“你们找我有什么事吗？”  
“呃……是这样的。”哈利整理了一下语言，决定挑最重点的话去说，“我们希望能够进来找一个人，吉姆·布兰德，你认识他吗？”  
“我听过他，他们说他的脾气不好。”卢娜说着，穿过木门走进了后面的休息室大门，拉文克劳的休息室比其他三个学院都要宽敞和梦幻，穹顶天花板上布满了星星，罗伊娜·拉文克劳的雕像正对着他们微笑。书柜旁边，有几个学生正在低声讨论着什么。  
“洛夫古德，你不能随便把别的学院的人带进我们的休息室。”一个高年级的褐发男生走过来拦住了他们。  
“他们是我的朋友。”卢娜说，她心不在焉地打量着休息室里的摆设，“我觉得那块地毯上少了一个星星。”  
“是。但是按照规定，这个休息室只有拉文克劳可以进来。”他试图向卢娜解释，“他们得拿到学院长的许可……”  
“我们只需要五分钟的时间。”赫敏上前解释道。   
“不用麻烦了，我们马上就会离开。”德拉科突然出声打断了她们，接着他猛地拔腿向书柜的方向走去，然后一把从书柜边拽过了一个高个子的男生，把他跌跌撞撞给扯到了三人组的面前。几个还留在休息室的拉文克劳吃惊地回过头，似乎是并不知道自己应该作何反应。   
“我认为我们找到我们要找的人了。” 哈利扭过头来，冲那个褐发男生认真地点点头，“我们现在就走。”   
“但是……”那个男生还想说些什么，赫敏拦住了他：“别担心，我们只是问他几个问题，不会做任何违反校规的事情，我向你保证。”  
“你可以信任她，她能背下霍格沃茨的整个校规手册。”罗恩拍了拍那个男生的肩，仿佛是认定了这句话在某种程度上会对拉文克劳们是个很大的安慰。  
“如果布兰德受到任何伤害……”那个男生的神情依然有些犹豫。  
“……相信我，他不会受到任何伤害。”罗恩说，接着他又耸了耸肩，“好吧，至少不会受到法律允许范围以外的伤害。”


	26. 26

“你们想干什么？我警告你们，你们正在破坏校规。”在德拉科松开布兰德的袖子后，他立刻后退了几步，似乎是很恐惧他们会突然掏出魔杖对他施什么恶咒。 

“别担心，我们只是想问你几个问题。”赫敏试图安抚他的情绪，“有关于你之前受到袭击的事情。” 

“那都已经过去几个月了！”布兰德大声说，但在看到德拉科阴沉的脸色以后他又缩了缩脖子，“好吧好吧，我承认，我也许是说了一点谎话，可以了吧？”

“你说的说了一点谎话是什么意思？”哈利上前一步，逼问道，“你是说事实上你没有受到袭击吗？” 

“我确实受到袭击了，不过那个徽章不是在我被袭击以后捡到的，是我更早时候在大礼堂和他起冲突的时候捡到的。”布兰德耸了耸肩，“不过有什么区别呢，除了他还有谁？”

“所以你在不知道袭击者是谁的情况下，误导我们所有人是马尔福做的这件事？”罗恩皱起了眉，然后扭过头对着德拉科指了指布兰德，“梅林的胡子，你到底对这个人做了什么？”

“我倒是希望袭击他的人是我。”德拉科冷冷说，“考虑到这个人愚蠢的举动差点让我退学。”

“所以袭击我的人真的不是你？”布兰德眯起眼睛打量了一下德拉科，“难怪他们三个会和你一起出现，你们现在是什么，正义联盟吗？”

“——你提到你确实受到了袭击。”哈利在德拉科被惹怒之前打断了他们的对话，“你有任何证据能证明这点吗？”

“我的耳朵后面留下了一个伤疤，如果这是你想要知道的证据。”布兰德说，“现在是什么情况？你们是在追查什么人吗？我会有危险吗？”

哈利犹豫了，他并不确定应该怎样回答这个问题。当他们在拉文克劳休息室里找到布兰德的时候，他设想过很多种可能性，他设想布兰德会否认，会抵赖，或者会反抗，这些都是他擅长对付的。但是到现在为止，他们和布兰德的对话进展却出乎意料得顺利，他的直觉告诉他布兰德没有说出全部的真相，可是到目前为止他的所有回答都无懈可击，你又该如何去打破一个也许根本就不存在的面具？ 

“事实上，”哈利决定用他最擅长的方式单刀直入，“我们怀疑你和我们在追查的人有联系。”

“什么？”布兰德皱起眉，“我不明白，为什么？”

“因为那个人唯一一次露面是以你的形象出现的。”赫敏说。

“这不……等等。”布兰德似乎是被现在的信息搞糊涂了，“你们是在说你们怀疑我是那个人吗？”

“某种程度上来说，是的。”罗恩说。

“但我不是。”布兰德急切地说，“我不可能是！我甚至都没搞清楚发生了什么！你们必须相信我。他一定是用了复方汤剂！”

布兰德还想解释什么，但是德拉科拦住了他：“你刚刚是不是用到了‘他’？你知道我们在追查的人是个男性？”

“你们应该提到……过？也许？”布兰德的神情闪过一瞬间的惊慌，而哈利敏锐地抓住了这个机会。

“我们从来都没有提到过那个人的性别。”哈利说，“你确实知道一点我们不知道的信息，不是吗？”

“该死……”布兰德低声咒骂了一句，他的语气也随之软弱下来，“我就知道你们迟早得发现。” 

说完，他突然抽出魔杖，在所有人都还没来得及反应过来的时候，他一把拽过了赫敏然后用魔杖抵住了她的喉咙。但出乎意料的是，赫敏的反应则比他更为迅速，几乎是在布兰德抓住她的一瞬间，她也同时从袍子里抽出了自己的魔杖，指着布兰德的手大喊了一声障碍重重，蓝绿色的火花迸出，布兰德立刻以一种滑稽的姿势摔倒在了地上，他的魔杖也因此脱手摔到了一边。看到这一幕，罗恩气得立刻想要掏出魔杖和布兰德决斗，但是赫敏瞪了他一眼，示意他不要插手。 

“觉得女孩特别好惹，是不是？”赫敏抱着胸蹲下来看着布兰德说，“下次你再想要胁持一个女孩然后逃跑的时候，你得好好回想一下今天这个咒语。”

“抱歉，哥们。她是我们三个里面最厉害的一个。”哈利耸耸肩说，“我们几个加起来都不一定打得过她。”

另一边，德拉科收起了布兰德的魔杖，向赫敏略带敬意地点了点头：“我不得不承认我以前对你的看法很不合适，格兰杰，你确实是个不错的巫师。”

赫敏扬了扬眉毛，似乎是不太习惯男孩们这种突如其来的赞美，她把魔杖收进口袋，然后站了起来：“既然已经找到人了，我们还是让学校来决定剩下的问题吧。”

“我说了，那个人不是我！”刚刚还躺在地上呻吟的布兰德这时又开了口，“你们得相信我。从头到尾都是他叫我做的这些事，我以为那只是个玩笑，求你们千万别让我父母知道这件事。”

“你在不到一分钟之前刚刚攻击了我们，现在你指望我们相信你？”罗恩说着，解下自己的围巾把他的双手结结实实捆了起来，“你有没有意识到自己的人生是个巨大的矛盾？”

“我……”布兰德张口想要解释，但是走廊里的画像却在这时突然陷入了乱糟糟的状态，穿着上世纪繁复巫师袍的巫师们吃力地穿过一个又一个相框，四处走动，交头接耳，每一个人都在窃窃私语，似乎是在传递什么让人震惊的消息。

“嘿！”最后是哈利叫住了其中一个骑士样的画中人，“发生了什么？”

“是菲尼亚斯，他在校长室里听到不得了的消息。”（“明明是在魔法部！”一个拿扇子的女士纠正他。） 那个骑士清了清嗓子，然后压低声音神秘兮兮地告诉他们：“马尔福庄园出事了，火灾，马尔福夫妇不知所踪。魔法部现在正在紧急调查这件事。” 

※※※

“我要杀了这个混蛋。”德拉科甩开哈利和罗恩死死摁住他的手，他的魔杖此刻正抵在布兰德的头上，“我不在乎我会不会进什么见鬼的阿兹卡班，我他妈现在就要宰了他。”

“不是我！我发誓我不知道！”布兰德挣扎着，他也快要哭出来了，“我不可能会做这种事情！”

“你们得冷静一点！”赫敏挡在了两方之间，“我们都还不知道发生了什么！”

“发生了什么还不明显吗？”德拉科低吼道，“这个白痴就是一个诱饵！他吸引了我们全部的注意力，这样隐形人就可以趁机跑到马尔福庄园去搞鬼！我们从一开始就搞错了方向！”

“如果马尔福庄园是他的目标的话，隐形人随时都有机会动手，他不会选择现在，这样目标太明显了！”赫敏急切地说，“他一定是非常绝望了才会选择走这一步。” 

“我不在乎隐形人是怎么想的，格兰杰！”德拉科说，“现在事实很清楚，隐形人毁了我的一切，而这个小杂种帮了他！”

“你得冷静点，马尔福，你听到了，魔法部已经介入调查了，”罗恩试图劝住德拉科，“我们很快就能知道谁该为此负责了。”

“噢，现在你们开始指望魔法部了？”德拉科冷笑道，“从收到匿名信开始我父亲就一直试图引起魔法部的重视，他们却总觉得我们是在杞人忧天，现在真的出了事，他们却开始扮演忧国忧民的大侦探了？省省吧。”

“放下魔杖。”一直沉默着的哈利却在这时突然开了口，“你知道布兰德和这件事没有关系，放下魔杖，德拉科。”

出乎意料地，这句话竟然真的起了作用，德拉科的脸色依然十分难看，但他举着魔杖的手已经垂了下来，哈利趁机接过了他的魔杖，在给罗恩和赫敏做了个手势之后，他把德拉科拽到了更远一点的地方。

一旦拐进了罗恩和赫敏看不到的角落，德拉科立刻就松泄了下来，他跌坐在旋转楼梯的台阶上，把脸深深埋进了手心里。“走开，波特。”他闷闷地说。

“你又要赶走我一次吗？”哈利在他身边蹲了下来，轻声说道。

德拉科没有说话，他的脸仍然深深埋在掌心，浅金色头发也胡乱地散落在十指间，他的肩膀随着呼吸轻微颤抖着，哈利觉得他在哭，但是他看不到德拉科的表情。

“我恨你，波特。”半晌，德拉科小声说。

“嘘——不管你正在经历什么，你一定会没事的。”哈利抚了抚他的背，他感到自己像是在安慰一只受伤的小猫。 

“我恨你，波特。”被挤压过的声音从德拉科的掌心传来，“我恨你。”

“我知道。我知道。”哈利靠得更近了一点，他几乎是用整个胳膊环住了德拉科的肩，“事情不一定有那么糟,也许你父母不在里面。” 

“我必须回家。”德拉科终于松了口，“我得去找他们。” 

“好，回家。”哈利轻声说，“我们一起回家。”


	27. 27

圣诞前夕的霍格沃茨已经充满了节日气氛。到十二月中旬的时候英国北部陆陆续续下了好几场雪，霍格沃茨的草地和操场上已经积起一层厚至脚踝的雪，每天都有学生一不小心踩进被松软雪花覆盖着的低洼地摔倒。与此同时，每一条走廊上都装上了红绿相间的彩带和彩球，和往年一样，一棵巨大的圣诞树被摆在大礼堂的中央，最顶上是一个槲寄生圈，每天总有几个学生在圣诞树底下徘徊，期望着自己的心仪对象可以从槲寄生下走过。在这样浓浓的圣诞气氛渲染之下，每一个人都沉浸在假期即将到来的喜悦之中，就连期末考试都显得没那么令人苦恼了。 

不过，这一切很快就被今天早上由预言家日报送来的爆炸新闻打破了。

——《马尔福庄园被纵火，马尔福夫妇下落不明》

“……纵火的原因和动机尚不明了，魔法部已经就此事介入调查，傲罗部发言人称不排除此次事件与黑魔法活动有关。欢迎读者提供一切与本案相关的线索。”西莫·斐尼甘抖了抖报纸，用他浓厚的爱尔兰腔念完了最后一段，然后抬起头看着坐在他对面的罗恩问道：“我以为马尔福才是那个幕后黑手？” 

“Well……”罗恩放下鸡腿，脸皱成了一团，“我不太确定你是从哪里得到的这个理解的，但据我所知，他一直都是那个受害者。”

“前几天丽塔·斯基特写的报道。”迪恩探过头来解释道，“人们都说是他给哈利下了迷情剂，导致你们三个人决裂，而且斯莱特林的人也说马尔福成天念叨着什么家庭利益至上之类的话……”

“……大家都在传马尔福要把哈利变成什么新的黑魔王，重新把马尔福家族推上权力巅峰。”西莫说着，挥了挥报纸。

“你们不会真的信丽塔·斯基特的鬼话吧。”金妮翻了翻眼睛，一把打掉了西莫手中的报纸，“为什么哈利就不能是在纯粹的恋爱呢？你们总是充满偏见。”

“相信我，我对你们双性恋没有一点意见！”西莫举起手，“只是，对象是马尔福，作为哈利的朋友，你不得不承认这很突然。”

“我以前一直就觉得马尔福对哈利有点什么。”金妮耸耸肩，咬下一口面包，“你知道，前女友的直觉。” 

“我可以证明。”阿斯托利亚突然从金妮的背后冒了出来，她迅速啄了一下金妮的侧脸，然后咯咯笑了起来，这段日子她一直和金妮的格兰芬多朋友们保持着良好的关系。她顺手拿起金妮的南瓜汁喝了一口，然后说：“我曾经对德拉科有点好感，我甚至潜进了他家的舞会就是为了和他说上话，结果他花了一晚上给我讲哈利·波特的飞行技巧有多糟糕。”

“哈，我记得这段！”金妮挑起了眉毛，“想想几个月前你坐在三把扫帚里问我‘哈利·波特是个什么样的男朋友’的时候，我还以为你是哈利粉丝团中的一个。”

“很显然，当时的我是个嫉妒的小女孩，只想搞清楚大家嘴里那个德拉科的救世主男友是个什么样的人。”阿斯托利亚吐了吐舌头，然后坐到了金妮的边上，“再说，比起他们两个到底怎么在一起的，我觉得我们现在有更重要的事要关心。” 

“比如哈利为什么突然从学校里消失了这件事？”纳威探出脑袋，指了指自己边上的座位。大家顺着他的目光看过去，这才意识到平时一直属于哈利的座位现在正空着。 

“斯莱特林们说德拉科昨天晚上就没有回休息室，每个人都在讨论他去哪里了。”阿斯托利亚说。

“哈利和马尔福昨晚提前离校了，他说马尔福现在需要他的帮助。”罗恩耸耸肩。

“所以昨天到底发生什么了，卢娜说你们突然出现在拉文克劳塔楼带走了一个男生？”纳威问道。

“我们怀疑那个男生和这段时间发生的事情有关系。”一直在一边看书的赫敏这时抬起了头，“现在他正在魔法部接受质询。”

“Wow，高效率。”西莫的眼睛瞪大了，“我刚刚还想问一句你们需不需要帮助。”

“事实上，我们可能真的需要你们的帮助。”赫敏合上书，沉思道，“那个男生知道的并不多，哈利说他会去马尔福庄园查找更多线索，与此同时，我和罗恩需要大家的智慧。”

“听起来这是个年级第一小姐都解决不了的难题——”迪恩调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我们当然非常乐意帮忙。”

大家都笑了起来，然后纷纷点头表示赞同。赫敏哭笑不得地摇了摇头，她环视了一圈周围的人群，然后做了一个噤声的手势：“那么，既然大家都没有意见，我们现在有很多课需要补了。” 

※※※

哈利和德拉科是坐着魔法部的高级轿车回马尔福庄园的，非常麻瓜的方式。大部分原因是马尔福庄园的飞路网在火灾中已经全部损毁了，而霍格沃茨特快只会在开学和放假的时候发车。德拉科对这个交通工具没有发表任何意见，从城堡到大门口的一路上他都一言不发地低着头，哈利怀疑就算魔法部现在宣布他们只能用鹰身有翼兽做交通工具他都不会皱一下眉毛。

负责他们的接送工作是一个哈利从未见过的高个男性傲罗，他在看到哈利和德拉科一起出现的时候流露出了一丝惊讶，但是很快他又恢复了职业性的冷静。一路上他都没有说过一句话，哈利很想知道是不是当傲罗就意味着你必须变得阴气沉沉，接着他想到了唐克斯，然后他丢掉了这个念头。

他们离开的时候是夜晚，哈利最开始以为他们会飞回去，但是出于某种原因，魔法部这次给他们派的车是一辆完完全全的普通麻瓜汽车。（保持低调。哈利猜想。）于是他们就像普通的麻瓜旅客一样，在深夜的公路上沉默地飞驰，看着路灯被一盏一盏甩到后面，然后在这场由马达轰鸣声和黑夜带来的宁静里短暂地喘一口气。

后来，大约是觉得气氛实在太沉闷，高个傲罗扭开了车上的广播，电台正在播放一首不知名的外文歌，由一个声带沙哑的女人演唱，声音和旋律都摇摇晃晃的，哈利觉得那是爵士，但他也不能确定。最后，他索性闭上了眼睛，迷迷糊糊间他听到德拉科在问高个傲罗距离目的地还有多久。

“几个小时吧。我不确定。”

然后是重物砸向后排座椅的声音，大概是德拉科又重新靠回了座位上，哈利没有睁开眼睛，他实在是太困了。

“你最好还是摘掉那个，那样更舒服点。”过了一会儿，旁边传来一个声音。

哈利睁开眼睛扭头往德拉科的方向看去，然后他才意识到德拉科是在说他的眼镜。

“噢，没事，我习惯了。”哈利说，但他还是摘下了眼睛把它摆到了旁边的凹槽里，窗外的景色变得模糊了一些。 

“这是遗传吗？”德拉科说，他的目光仍然停留在前方，“我见过你父亲的照片，他也有一副类似的眼镜。”

“是吧，我猜。”哈利说，“我也没什么机会去问他。”

德拉科点点头，没有继续接话。

“嘿……”哈利想了想，又开口，“你父亲也许没事，不要担心。”

“我之前从未想象过没有父亲的生活。”德拉科说，“可我现在甚至都不能确定有一个父亲对我来说是不是一件好事。”

“我猜不是所有父母都是能够被称为合格的父母，虽然在这个问题上我没什么发言权。”哈利靠在坐椅背上，偏过头去看德拉科，“我觉得你母亲很爱你。” 

“她是。尽管有时候我觉得她太过于信任父亲了。”德拉科垂下了头，“她不应该承受这些。”

不知怎么的，哈利突然有一种靠近德拉科的冲动，这段日子以来他一直都有这个冲动，于是他决定把手覆在了德拉科的手上，德拉科看起来有点意外，但是他并没有挣开。

汽车又越过了几盏路灯，没有人说话，电台切了一首歌，现在一个听起来像是美国口音的乐队在唱着一首用吉他和鼓点伴奏的歌，旋律里塞满了冬天、梦想、以及加利福尼亚。

“我们现在在干什么？”德拉科突然没头没脑地说了一句。哈利花了一会儿才意识到德拉科是在问他们两个现在的关系。他抬头看了一眼车的后视镜，高个傲罗似乎正沉浸在音乐里，他不确定是不是应该在这个时候施一个静音咒。但他还是这么做了。

“我们回到教室的时候，你似乎并不愿意让你的朋友知道发生了什么。”德拉科继续说着，他的目光一直盯着前方，如果不注意的话，你会以为他是在和自己说话。

“我……”哈利感到自己的脸烧了起来。说实话，他并没有时间真正思考过这个问题，这一段时间所有事情都发生的太过迅疾了，迅疾到他根本来不及好好思考前一个问题就匆匆被推进了下一个麻烦里。 

“你为什么要那样做？那个吻。”德拉科终于转过头来了，他们的距离太近，哈利甚至不用戴眼镜都能看清他灰色的瞳孔。他突然感到自己正在空气中溺水。 

“因为我……我不想让你自己去面对那些。”哈利小声说，然后他看到德拉科轻轻嗤笑了一声。

“我们是敌人，波特，我们互相憎恨了七年。结果你在一夜之间突然就开始关心我的死活了？”德拉科冷笑了一声，把头扭了回去。

“不是一夜之间……”哈利用力摇摇头，“我觉得我在很久之前就想要这么做了。每当我看到你的时候，我的胃就会揪成一团，我曾经以为那是因为我想要揍你，后来……”说到这里，哈利停顿了一下，他叹了口气，然后说：“如果你不喜欢它，我道歉，那确实是个欠缺考虑的行为。” 

车厢又陷入一阵沉默之中，电台里那支美国乐队正在用某种管制乐器吹奏这首歌的副歌部分。

“你知道，我在十四岁的时候曾经认为自己喜欢你。”德拉科说，他的声音非常小，几乎与音乐融为了一体，只有非常熟悉他说话方式的人才能勉强分辨出他在说什么。 

哈利瞪大了眼睛，不太确定自己该作出什么反应。

“那个时候你从三强争霸赛上回来，所有人都在传有个学生死了，我以为那是你，我从来没觉得你能撑过那场比赛。可当我发现那个人不是你的时候，我的第一反应却是庆幸，我庆幸你还活着。”德拉科缓慢地说道，“从那之后我开始质疑我对你的所谓恨意到底是什么。但我才十四岁，而且我们在经历战争，我还没来得及想清楚就被推到了你的对立面。”

电台又切了另一首歌，德拉科继续说道：“我是一个不喜欢改变的人。思考意味着改变，于是我选择了不去思考，让事情保持原样。我继续做你的死对头，你继续做你的救世主。在很长的一段时间内确实很有效，直到七年级的时候你被抓到马尔福庄园之前，我都以为我对你的感情只剩下恨意。”

“后来你问我为什么那天认出你了却没有把你供出去，我知道你说这句话是为了活命，但它起效了。你问住我了。因为我不知道。也许是因为在内心深处我始终无法眼睁睁看着你去死。至少不能是死在我的手上。再后来是学校，火场，决斗，你赢了战争。一切都发生得太快，而我只来得及考虑该如何活命。”

“再然后战争结束了，我再一次选择不去思考这个问题。我知道思考清楚也不会有任何结果，所以我把它封存了起来，直到你又一次把这个问题赤裸裸丢到我面前。”德拉科把头扭向了车窗外，昏黄的灯光飞速掠过他的侧脸，他轻轻叹了一口气，哈利在想他似乎从来都没有看到过德拉科流露出这样的表情。他下意识想要说些什么，随便说些什么，但他的大脑一片空白，他就像一条被暴露在空气中的鱼，张嘴之后只剩下呼吸。

“我不再是十四岁了。”德拉科说，“我们也不再是在战争中了。所以这一次，我想我真的不知道该拿你怎么办了，波特。”

汽车飞速掠过几个路灯，光与影打在德拉科的侧脸上，以一种固定的节奏来回切换着。 很长一段时间都没有人再说话。

“所以你喜欢那个吻？”终于，哈利率先开了口。

德拉科扭过头，有些困惑地皱起了眉头。

“你说这些话的意思是，你对我的讨厌实际上是一种隐藏喜欢的方式？”哈利又问了一句。没有了眼镜片的阻挡，他绿色的瞳孔看起来比平时更加明亮。

德拉科想了一会儿，突然他低下头轻笑了起来，哈利想问他在笑什么，但是德拉科没有给他这个机会。汽车越过几盏路灯，驶入隧道，德拉科倾过身，吻住了哈利的嘴唇。

世界在这一瞬间沉入黑暗。


	28. 28

哈利不知道德拉科是怎么做到的，几个小时之前他还表现得像是个冷酷的黑帮打手，好像随时都准备毁灭世界，现在他却在这里亲吻着哈利——亲吻着哈利，就像是诗人亲吻琴弦，或者是画家亲吻绿叶，就好像是在亲吻某种艺术品——某一种非常非常珍贵的东西。他的一只手抵在哈利身后的皮质座椅上，另一只手抓着哈利的肩膀，这个姿势有些逼仄，但从另一方面来说，他们贴得更近了。哈利几乎能够感受到一切，他皮肤下跳动的脉搏，他的嘴唇，他的呼吸，他的唾液，他尝起来就像是薄荷和面包。梅林啊，我在亲吻马尔福。哈利迷迷糊糊地想着。接着他又甩开了这个念头。我亲吻的是德拉科。他想。   
“我们到了。”  
车突然停了下来，在惯性的作用下他们两个人几乎是同时往前倾了过去，哈利听到德拉科闷哼了一声，大概是撞到了前座或者是车顶之类的，接着哈利意识到了他们两个现在的处境，他干咳了一声推开德拉科，下意识往驾驶座的方向看了一眼，但那个高个傲罗只是冷淡地透过后视镜扫了他们一眼，然后重复了一遍：“我们到了。”   
哈利从置物凹槽里摸出自己的眼镜戴上，德拉科已经像什么事情都没有发生过一样理了理领子然后坐回了自己的位置。（“非常斯莱特林。”哈利默默想。）  
“这里不是庄园。”德拉科环顾了一下窗外然后皱起了眉头，“我们现在在哪里？”  
“我们在距离马尔福庄园几公里的地方。”那个高个傲罗的语气一如既往的冷静，就好像他完全没有注意到后座刚刚发生的事情似的。“马尔福庄园附近不是森林就是废弃很久的小路，我们不能直接开着车靠近那里，接下去的路我们得走过去。”他解释道。   
“我们可以幻影移形。”哈利说，“这么近的距离应该没问题。”  
“风险太大，”那个傲罗摇摇头，“庄园内部损坏严重，如果幻影移形的位置不好容易被麻瓜目击。”  
“我们是巫师，我们可以一忘皆空他们。”德拉科冷冷说，“我不在乎，我要回家。”  
“魔法部希望你们保守行动。”高个傲罗透过后视镜瞥了一眼哈利，似乎是希望他能够说点什么。  
“没事，德拉科，不算是很远的距离。”哈利试着安抚德拉科，“最多只是再走半小时而已。”  
出乎意料地，德拉科没有作出任何反驳，他沉思着看了一眼车窗外仍然一片漆黑的天空，然后摇了摇头：“我不确定，我有种不太好的感觉。”  
“别担心。”哈利轻声说着，用手捏了捏他的肩膀。  
德拉科的神情放松了一点，虽然从他紧缩的眉头来看他的疑虑并没有完全消除，但他还是打开了车门。汽车停的地方只有零星几盏路灯，从昏暗的灯光中可以看到这附近几乎没有一条像样的路，不远处是一片低矮的森林和无人修剪的灌木丛。   
“我打赌这个人是斯莱特林的，他简直冷漠到可怕。”当哈利帮德拉科把行李从车上拿下去的时候，德拉科低声对他说，“他甚至比我还像一个反派。”  
“也许你是对的，”哈利开玩笑说道，“也许他的真实身份不是傲罗，而是一个连环杀手。”  
“收拾好了就往这里走。”高个傲罗在不远处对他们大声说。  
“不管怎么样，我们现在也只能跟着他走了。”德拉科轻飘飘地讽刺道，“在这种夜晚，只有猫头鹰和傲罗能分清去马尔福庄园的路，希望我们这一次不会遇到什么奇怪的魔法生物。”  
“希望你这一次不会像一年级的禁林里一样突然大叫着跑走。”哈利笑着调侃道。德拉科瞪了他一眼，但他自己也忍不住扯了扯嘴角。  
“你是个白痴，哈利·波特。”德拉科说。  
“而你却疯狂地迷恋着一个白痴。”哈利扬了扬眉毛，愉快地回击道。 

※※※

纳威确信他们已经得罪了半个图书馆的学生。  
“赫敏，你确定你要拿这么多书吗？刚才那个学生看起来非常需要我手里这本书。”罗恩犹豫着用下巴指了指自己怀里抱着厚厚的一叠资料。   
“我看了他的论文题目，很显然这是一个用教科书就能解决的问题，他选这本书只是想偷懒少写几百个字。”赫敏飞速说着，又从书架抽出一本书塞进罗恩怀里，“而我们现在需要一切可能提供帮助的书籍。”   
“我们DA一般情况下是一个战斗组织。”跟在后面的金妮压低嗓子对阿斯托利亚解释道，“而不是，你懂的，一个读书组织。”   
“我还是不太明白，我们现在到底在干什么？”迪恩问道，“我以为我们是来帮哈利打败某个变态杀人狂的？”  
“严格来说，我们还不能确定那个人是不是个杀人狂。”西莫纠正他，“我们只知道他是一个仇视马尔福家族的疯子。”  
“严格来说，我们目前什么都不确定，显然那个人有某种喜欢变形成别人的癖好。”罗恩扭过头来解释道，“布兰德是唯一一个可能见过他真面目的人，但是他却声称那是一个他之前从来都不认识的人，现在他正被关在魔法部里一个一个辨认流亡罪犯的照片。”  
“朋友们，我觉得这里的人可能希望我们的声音小一点。”走在最后面的纳威压着嗓子说了一句，然后他指了指一旁正在给他们投来不满目光的学生们，“我们还是快点拿完东西就出去吧。”  
“就差最后一本了。”赫敏说着，从书架上抽出一本《神奇动物与被掩埋的真相》塞进自己的书包里，然后向身后的朋友们招了招手。 

※※※

“为什么你的祖先要把庄园建在这种荒无人烟的地方。”哈利一边走一边回头对德拉科说，“我敢打赌你走十公里都看不到一家超市，甚至是面包店。”  
“我们不需要那个。”德拉科的声音从哈利的身后传来，他们正在穿过一个巨大的杂草从，里面的草几乎比人还要高，“我们有自己的厨房，家养小精灵会处理好一切。”  
“所以你从来都没有自己做过饭？”哈利说，“我表哥也没有自己做过饭，他在七岁之前一直都以为生鸡蛋里面会磕出小鸡。”  
“那只能说明你表哥是个傻子。”德拉科说着，拨开一株杂草，“我知道你在想什么，波特，但是我们家有钱又不是我的错，而且我确实知道生鸡蛋里面不会磕出小鸡。”  
“好吧，只是……”哈利说着，突然轻笑了起来，“有时候我觉得你和我表哥很像，不过他比你糟糕很多，他只会用拳头解决问题。”  
“我不太确定这是不是一句夸奖。”德拉科说，“但是听起来你这个表哥并不是什么好人。”   
“达力是个被父母宠坏了的蠢货，最喜欢的事情就是霸凌别人。”哈利说，“十一岁之前我每天都梦想着能够有一天狠狠揍他一顿。”  
“这就解释了我们第一次见面的时候你看我的眼神。”德拉科说，“我只是在试图聊天，而你看起来非常生气。”   
“当时你差不多在一分钟之内把我生命中所有重要的人都侮辱了一遍。”哈利叹了口气，“你不能指望我会有什么好脸色。”  
“好吧。”德拉科突然慢下了脚步，像是做出了某种很重要的决定。“我承认我以前确实是个混蛋。”他说。   
哈利停下脚步，震惊地回过头：“什么？”  
德拉科耸了耸肩：“你听到了。”   
哈利沉默地点了点头，没有再继续说话。他觉得从内心深处他一直都知道这是一件必然会发生的事情——德拉科的道歉。他是说，他们现在都已经是严格意义上的成年人了，就连十八岁的达力都知道为自己过去的所做所为道歉，而且他也注意到德拉科这些日子一直都在尽力避免对罗恩和赫敏用到那些侮辱性词汇，但是他没有想到它会这么快就发生，或者说是在这样的情况下发生。他觉得自己该说些什么，但是他又不知道自己该怎么说。   
“我听到了。”最后哈利还是决定做点什么，于是他轻轻捏了捏德拉科的肩膀，“我听到了。”   
德拉科没有说话，他的肩膀忽然往下沉了沉，哈利不确定他在想什么，但他看起来像是终于卸下了某种负担。 

※※※

夜色越来越沉，在这样一个寒冷的深夜，除了三个人穿梭草丛时发出的悉索声，你几乎听不到任何生命存在的痕迹。更不用说他们都一晚上没睡，每个人体力已经接近极限了。在又一次差点因为过度疲惫而摔进泥坑时，哈利摇了摇头，打算用闲聊来驱散睡意：“我一直都在想，你们觉得火灾中家养小精灵都去了哪里？”  
“家养小精灵是一种很忠诚的生物，它们从出生起就和庄园束缚在一起了，在没有主人的命令下，它们不会离开。”高个傲罗扭过头，面无表情地说道。  
德拉科打断了他：“但是也有一种可能，它们在无法挽救火势的情况下带着主人幻影移形离开了。”  
“家养小精灵的魔法有时候确实比巫师强大。”哈利点了点头，他能从德拉科的声音里听到被刻意压下的期望。忽然之间他涌起了一种苦笑的冲动，对于马尔福家族来说，家养小精灵曾经是最无足轻重的生物，现在它们却成了德拉科唯一的希望。多么讽刺。   
“Shit！”德拉科突然咒骂了一声，哈利扭过头去，看到他正皱着眉头给自己的皮鞋施清洁咒，上面沾上了泥泞的污渍，应该是刚才天黑不小心踩进了小水坑。  
“荧光闪烁的亮度不够。”德拉科抱怨道，“我根本没法看清这个该死的路——如果你能把这破土坑叫做路的话。”  
“我可以用守护神咒，”哈利说，“虽然我没试过用我自己的来引路。”  
“这个咒语可以引路？”德拉科好奇地问，“我以为只是用来吓唬摄魂怪的。”  
“引路，通讯，击退摄魂怪……只要你足够专注，它可以帮你做很多事情。”哈利说着，轻轻念了一句呼神守卫，一只银白色的牡鹿跃出了杖尖，周围立刻变得明亮起来，牡鹿冲他们微微点了点头，然后向前方走去。  
“它真漂亮。”德拉科低声说了一句，他的眼睛一直死死盯着那只牡鹿，哈利能看出他是真的被吸引了。  
“之前你说你也曾经练习过这个咒语，后来怎么没有再练了。”哈利拨开草丛，随口问道。  
“我父母把教我的人被辞退了。”德拉科简单地回答道。   
“你父母因为有人教你守护神咒所以把那个人辞退了？”哈利难以置信地挑起了眉毛。但是德拉科摇了摇头：“不是因为这个。威廉是我的舞蹈老师。后来我父亲发现他是gay，担心他会给我带来不好的影响，所以把他辞退了。”  
“抱歉。”哈利说，“听起来你很想念他。”   
“威廉人不错，他教了我很多新奇的咒语。”德拉科说，“我见过他的守护神，是一只漂亮的爱尔兰凤凰。他说他的守护神和他男友的一模一样。”   
“他现在怎么样了？”哈利问，“你们之后还有联系吗？”  
德拉科摇了摇头：“我听说他不再当家庭教师了，也许是攒够了钱吧。他一直都说想要去北欧看看。但也有人说他在战争中失踪了。”  
“……等等。”哈利突然拦住了德拉科，他压低了嗓子，神情变得严肃，“不对，从刚才到现在我们一直都在原地打转。” 

※※※  
“我们已经把图书馆里面和隐形咒语相关的书都翻过一遍了。”罗恩把书往面前的桌子上一摊，然后靠到了身后的沙发上，“但我们现在还是什么都不知道。”  
“从好的方向来看，我们至少知道了这是一个只存在于理论中的东西。”西莫说。   
“世界上根本不存在可以让人隐身的咒语，更别说让人在空气中一边说话一边消失的咒语。”金妮也放下了手中的书，懒洋洋把头搭在了阿斯托利亚的肩上。  
“虽然这个世界上没有隐身咒语，”赫敏挥了挥自己手中的《死亡圣器：传说与咒语实践》，“但是我们至少知道，这个世界存在着可以让人隐身的斗篷，也存在着隔空通讯的魔咒，所以理论上来说，你可以用组合魔咒创造出德拉科看到的那个诡异咒语。”   
“那个咒语的作用听起来很像是守护神咒。”阿斯托利亚提议道，“也许通过某种复杂的实验之后，你真的可以创造出这样的咒语。”  
“就像是电视机再加上电话！”迪恩拍了拍大腿，然后他向几个满脸困惑的纯血统同伴解释道：“这是麻瓜的某种科技，他们觉得在未来的某一天人们可以通过一个小盒子和远在一千公里之外的人面对面通话。”  
“但是我不明白，”纳威一边说一边拨弄着手里的借书卡，“既然已经有了守护神咒，为什么还要创造出一个更复杂的咒语呢？”  
“也许是因为他施不出守护神咒，你知道，灵魂有缺陷什么的，就像食死徒一样。”罗恩耸耸肩。  
“但是我听我的父母说，和黑魔王关系最紧密的那些食死徒已经全部落网了。”阿斯托利亚问道，“他们是我知道的唯一一群无法施展守护神咒的人。”   
“说不定他是一个表演狂，喜欢在别人面前显摆自己创造出的魔咒。”西莫说，“我是说，如果我创造出了那么厉害的魔咒，我也会想要四处显摆。”  
“严格意义上来说，他没有‘四处显摆’，他从头到尾也只用了一次而已。”迪恩纠正他，“如果我是个坏人，我又创造出了一个足以改变通讯咒历史的魔咒，我会尽量保持低调，不到万不得已绝对不会使用它。”   
“所以，你们是在说，他会使用守护神咒，但是他偏偏选择用自己创造的一个极其复杂的咒语去和马尔福通讯。”罗恩皱起眉头，“他是不是脑子和我们正常人不一样？”  
“不，还有一种更合理的可能性，”赫敏突然打断了他们，“或许他是害怕让马尔福看到自己的守护神，因为他知道，只要德拉科一看到那个守护神，他的身份立刻就会暴露。”   
“我们得立刻把这个告诉哈利！”罗恩从沙发上跳了起来，“只要雪貂能回想起来他到底见过几个人的守护神，我们就能从里面排查出最可疑的人了。”  
“看在梅林的份上，我终于找到你们了。”门口突然传来了动静，所有人都下意识抬起了头，麦格教授正站在公众休息室的入口，她看起来非常焦虑，甚至都没有注意到自己学院的休息室里还站着一个其他学院的学生。  
“格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱先生，你们谁能够告诉我波特先生和马尔福先生现在在哪里？”她快步走了上来，手里还拿着一卷羊皮卷，“我已经找了他们一个上午了。”  
“教授，他们昨天申请了提前离校。”罗恩提醒她，“是你批准的。”  
“我确实给了他们批准。现在魔法部的傲罗先生正在外面等着他们，所以他们现在人在哪里？”麦格教授的目光来来回回扫视着公共休息室里的学生们，似乎是认定了哈利和德拉科正坐在休息室的某个角落里。  
“教授，他们昨天晚上就离开了，和一个自称是傲罗的男人。”赫敏说着，突然捂住了自己的嘴，“如果现在站在门外的是魔法部派来接德拉科马尔福的人，那么昨天晚上来的那个人是谁？”


	29. 29

“我不敢相信你居然能够放任一个冒充傲罗的人大摇大摆进来带走两个学生。”麦格教授在办公室里焦虑地踱着步子，费尔奇站在她对面，他的头低着，嘴里正在嘀咕着些什么，皱巴巴的皮肤堆在一起，把他的眼睛挤得更小了。罗恩和赫敏站在费尔奇旁边，两个人都不知道该说什么，因为就算是他们也很少见到麦格教授发火的样子。   
“他的证件齐全。”费尔奇说，“而且您说了会有傲罗来学校接走马尔福先生。”   
“我说的是可能，不是——算了，现在争执这些没有意义。”麦格教授叹了一口气，然后转向罗恩和赫敏，“你们呢，从昨天到今天有没有收到任何哈利的消息？”  
赫敏摇了摇头，说：“马尔福庄园的通讯网络已经坏了，我们没法从这边联系他们，哈利和马尔福这一次都没有带猫头鹰回去，我们……我们以为他们很快就会回来。”她的声音低了下去，尽管她在努力控制自己的情绪，但恐惧和自责还是从她的声音里流露了出来。  
“嘿，这不是你的错，赫敏。”罗恩低下头对她说，“我们会把哈利找回来的。还有那个雪貂。”  
“现在唯一一个有可能知道这件事的人已经下落不明了，这都是我的疏忽，我应该更谨慎一些的。”赫敏抽了抽鼻子，低着头说。   
“这件事不是你们的错，孩子。”麦格教授说，“我现在需要知道你们掌握的情况，这样我才能够尽可能地得到帮助。”   
“我们推测幕后黑手是一个马尔福家族非常熟悉的人，会使守护神咒，男性。”罗恩说，“但是我们都不熟悉马尔福家族，所以没法追查下去。”   
“那也许你们应该找一个熟悉马尔福家族情况的人来接手这件事。”一直没说话的费尔奇抬起头悻悻说了一句。  
听到这句话，麦格教授像是忽然想起什么似的抬起了头，她的目光猛地移到了自己左边的一副画像上，画像中没有人，只有一扇紧紧掩着的木门，但麦格教授还是伸手敲了敲画像的边框：“西弗勒斯，你在吗？”  
过了很久，久到所有人都以为这只是一幅普通的油画时，那副画里的门终于开了。  
“就在你以为死亡能给你带来真正宁静的时候。”一个熟悉的人影从门后缓缓走了出来，他嘴角仍然挂着他那标志性的冷笑。  
“斯内普教授。”罗恩和赫敏小声和画像中的人打了个招呼，然后毫不意外地收获了一声嗤笑。  
“这一次他们又惹上了什么麻烦了。”斯内普冷冷地说，“我希望我们的打人柳现在还一切安好。”  
“拜托，西弗勒斯，你知道米勒娃找你来的意思。”一直在边上眯着眼睛休息的菲尼亚斯缓缓开口说，“我们都知道这个相框没有任何隔音效果，不是吗。”  
“好吧，所以你们需要一个了解马尔福家族情况的人。”斯内普扫了他们一眼，表情没有任何变化，“我和马尔福家族确实交谊匪浅。”  
“所以也许您能想出一两个符合描述的对象？”赫敏试探性地问道。  
“我能。”斯内普简短地说，“但是马尔福家族在战争前非常热衷于社交，根据你们的说法，至少有几十个人符合这种描述，其中一大部分我相信都已经在战争中失踪了。我需要更详细的描述。”  
“我想想……”罗恩皱起了眉头，“那个人知名度不高，好像很少有人能认出他，除了德拉科·马尔福之外，这个算吗？”  
“我确定他不在我说的人里面。”斯内普说，“马尔福家族只和声望高的人来往。”  
“不，这只是说明这个人不在马尔福家族的‘社交’名单里！”赫敏突然说道，“如果他本来就属于那些被马尔福家族鄙视的‘下等阶级’呢？就比如说是他们打心底里看不起，但是又出于生活需要不得不接触的人。”  
“就像是园丁，管家，仆人之类的？”罗恩撇了撇嘴，“所以我们的目标是家养小精灵？”  
“马尔福家族确实偶尔会雇佣巫师来打理庄园的事物，那些他们不信任交给家养小精灵去做的事情。比如宴会顾问，礼服定制，暑期家教之类的。”斯内普冷冷说。  
罗恩小声嘟哝了一句“老旧做派”。赫敏抬起头问道：“所以有没有可能我们要找的人就在这些人里面？”  
“我对马尔福家族的私生活了解不多，你们需要去找一个更熟悉他们的人。”斯内普说完这句话，就转身走进了屋子。  
“谁还能比他更了解马尔福家族？了解他们的人一半都已经进了阿兹卡班。”罗恩转过头对赫敏做了个鬼脸，后者用力摇了摇头。  
麦格教授沉思了两秒，然后转身对费尔奇说：“费尔奇先生，能不能请你把布雷斯·扎比尼先生和潘西·帕金森小姐叫到这里来，我需要和他们谈一谈。” 

※※※  
嘀嗒。嘀嗒。嘀嗒。   
哈利从一阵黑色的眩晕中苏醒，他下意识摸了摸自己的口袋，发现自己的魔杖已经不知所终。他努力想要睁开眼睛，却怎么也甩不开模糊的视线，他揉了揉眼睛，才发现自己的眼镜不知道被丢在了什么地方。  
“德拉科？你在这里吗？”哈利喊道，明明是他自己的声音，此刻听起来却像是从很遥远的地方传过来的。  
“有人在吗？”他又喊了一声。  
没有任何的回应。   
最糟糕的是，他能感觉到黑暗中有什么正在一步一步靠近他。  
嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒……  
哈利下意识往后退去，混乱中他感到自己撞到了什么东西，接着一双手捂住了他的嘴。

※※※  
布雷斯和潘西走进了校长室里，他们双双抱着胳膊，神色防备，尤其是当他们看到罗恩赫敏正坐在他们对面的椅子上时，他们脸上的狐疑更重了。  
“扎比尼先生，帕金森小姐，请坐。”看到他们之后，一直在焦虑地踱着步子的麦格教授停下了脚步，然后向他们点了点头，“我把你们叫到这里，是希望你们提供一些关于马尔福家族的信息。”  
听到这句话，刚刚准备坐下的潘西立刻跳了起来：“是德拉科吗？他没事吧？请告诉我他没事。”  
“帕金森小姐，我理解你激动的心情，但是很不幸，我必须得说我们现在不能确定马尔福先生现在的安危状况。”麦格教授停顿了一下，“所以我希望你们能够尽量配合我们的调查。”   
“但是我以为波特是和德拉科一起离开的，他现在在哪里？”布雷斯皱起了眉头，他转头看向罗恩和赫敏，然后从他们的表情中读出了答案，“该死，我早就知道肯定有什么事情不对劲。”   
“到底发生了什么？”潘西也感觉到了事情的严重性，“德拉科从这个学期一开始就表现得很不正常，但是他不肯告诉我们发生了什么。”  
“具体发生了什么之后再说。”赫敏也坐不住了，“我们现在怀疑哈利和德拉科被某个变装疯子绑架了，这个变装疯子有很大的可能性是一个和马尔福家族关系密切的巫师，有可能是曾经受过他们家雇佣的巫师，你们有没有任何线索？”  
潘西看起来像是被这个消息吓坏了，她张着嘴半天都没说出话来。布雷斯的表情也没有好到哪里去，他紧紧抿着嘴，没有说话，似乎是在消化这些信息。  
“和马尔福家族有雇佣关系的巫师很多，我没法记住他们全部，但是……”过了很久之后，潘西才缓缓开口，接着她有些犹豫地看了罗恩一眼，继续说道，“马尔福雇佣的巫师一定是来自纯血统家族，你知道，就是那种保持着古老传统，但是资产方面相对落魄的家族。也许你们可以从这里调查。”   
“毫不意外。”罗恩翻了翻白眼，嘟哝了一句。  
“英国现存的纯血统家族只有28个。”布雷斯说，“你们需要一份详细的族谱。”  
“然后一个一个找吗？”罗恩皱起眉，“有些家族很少和外界交流，我甚至不确定他们会不会送自己的孩子上霍格沃茨。”   
“我不敢想象我居然会这句话，但是，感谢伏地魔，”赫敏的眼睛突然亮了起来，“他在执政期间把英国所有的巫师都按照血统划分归档了，我希望魔法部现在还保存着那个。”  
“但是我们能拿得到这种文件吗？我是说，就算它们还没有被销毁，这也不是我们能够随随便便从图书馆里借出来的东西。”罗恩忧心忡忡地说。   
“这一点你们不用担心，我可以去和魔法部交涉。”麦格教授从办公室的衣架上取下了自己的斗篷，然后抓了一把飞路粉走到壁炉面前，“在我回来之前，我需要你们尽量保守这个消息，我们都知道流言的力量可以带来什么。” 

※※※  
哈利挣扎了两秒，但他很快就意识到了捂住自己的人是谁，所以他立刻停止了挣扎，那只手松开了一些。  
“德拉科？”哈利试探性地问道，他们现在身处一个光线非常昏暗的地方，他只能隐隐约约看到一些模糊的轮廓（当然也有可能是他丢了眼镜的原因）。  
“是我。”德拉科压低声音说道，他听起来像是终于松了一口气，“天杀的，我差点以为你摔死了。你还记得多少？”  
哈利努力从地上支撑着坐了起来，他的头此刻疼得厉害，只要稍微一动就是一阵铺天盖地的眩晕：“我只记得我们在一个地方不停地转圈。”  
“看来我们有点功课要补了。”德拉科叹了口气，没有继续说话，而是侧耳听了听从刚才就在他们身边兜兜转转的脚步声，接着念了一句哈利听不懂的古老咒语，脚步声停顿了一会儿，终于渐渐走远了。  
“到底发生了什么？我们在哪里？”脚步声一小下去，哈利就立刻问道。  
“那个傲罗有问题，他用咒语设置了一个迷宫，后来我们和他打了一架，你打破了他的咒语，同时他的昏昏倒地打中了你，我用幻影移形设法把我们带来了这里，现在我们在马尔福庄园的地窖。”德拉科飞速地解释道，他一边说着一边侧耳倾听来自他们周围那个忽远忽近的脚步声，看起来心思并不在自己说的话上面。  
“等等，马尔福庄园的地窖？”哈利突然反应过来，“我以为马尔福庄园已经被烧毁了。”  
“我刚开始也不确定，但是现在看来，很显然被烧毁的只是地上的部分建筑。”德拉科说，“这是庄园地下最偏僻的地窖，以前用来储存红酒的，离起火主建筑有一段距离，而且有特殊的防火咒语，我甚至都不确定它居然还存在。”  
“‘部分建筑’？‘一段距离’？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，“所以马尔福庄园实际上是一个城堡？”  
“嘘。”德拉科做了一个噤声的手势，“他已经追到这里来了，我现在用庄园的防护咒语迷惑了他，所以他暂时找不到我们，但是我们也出不去。”  
“我觉得丢了我的眼镜。”哈利摸着自己的后脑勺说道，“我的魔杖也不见了。”  
“拿着。”德拉科随手抓了一块石头塞到了哈利的手里，然后念了一句变形咒，“你的魔杖被那个假傲罗用缴械咒夺走了，别这样看着我，我可没法给你变形出一根魔杖来。”  
哈利戴上了那副由石头变形而来的眼镜，出乎意料地是，它和哈利之前的那副眼镜并没有很大的差别。德拉科用魔杖尖燃起了一个非常微弱的光点，周围的布置变得清晰了一点。哈利靠在墙边休息了一会儿，等到头疼慢慢缓解了之后，他坐了起来。“所以我们下一步应该怎么办？”他问德拉科。  
“先喝酒狂欢，然后冲出去和他再打一架。”德拉科冷冷地说，接着他注意到了哈利目瞪口呆的表情，他翻了翻眼睛，无奈地叹了口气，“当然不是！你是傻子吗？那个人是个魔法强大的疯子，而我们现在只有一根魔杖，所以我们最好还是待在这里，不要和他起正面冲突。总会有人注意到我们的失踪的。”  
“但是马尔福庄园火灾过去才两天不到，庄园里说不定有还在事故现场调查的傲罗，也许我们可以寻求他们的帮助。”哈利提议道。  
“前提是你能够确定你碰到的傲罗不是那个人假装的傲罗。”德拉科说，“这也就是我为什么要把我们两个人藏起来，因为你不能确定你大声呼救找来的人到底是什么人。”  
“我从来没想过我会卷入一个悬疑小说里。”哈利揉了揉鼻子，感到身上正在一阵阵发冷，“我是说，我以为我之前的人生已经足够‘精彩’了。”   
“很可惜，这一次你不是主角。”德拉科讽刺地干笑了一声，脸上有着哈利从未见过的忧虑。 

※※※  
“好了，现在你们要的资料已经全部在这里了，你们必须确保它们归还时完好无损。”麦格教授急匆匆地从壁炉里踏出来，手里抱着一叠羊皮卷，斗篷上还粘着没有熄灭的火星。“我花了很大力气才拿到它们。傲罗部本来想要接手这件事情，但是我觉得你们比他们更有能力做好这件事。”  
“谢谢，教授，我不知道该说什么。”赫敏长舒了一口气，接过麦格教授手中的资料，然后把它们堆到了书桌上。  
“我们也许得需要几个人来帮忙，我们可以把DA的人叫进来。”罗恩提议道。  
“省省吧，他们能帮上什么忙。”一直沉默着的潘西突然冷笑了一声，“我敢说他们中的大多数连纯血统这个词怎么拼都不知道。”  
“嘿！注意你的言辞！”罗恩皱起眉，大声抗议道。但是布雷斯拦住了他：“她的意思是，现在时间很宝贵，你们需要更了解纯血统家族的人来帮你们。我们加入。”   
“我很欣慰能够看到你们和平相处，孩子们。”麦格教授点了点头，然后看了一眼自己腕上的手表，“现在我需要去魔法部处理一下其他事情，这间办公室暂时留给你们，有消息立刻通知我。”  
说完这句话，她就消失在了壁炉燃起的火焰之中，而在办公室的另一边，历代校长的肖像画正在好奇地打量着桌子上那一叠资料。  
半个小时后。   
“恶，你敢相信吗，他们甚至连纯血统都折磨，还记录下了每一次刑罚的时间和方式。”潘西一边看一边皱起了脸，显然是看到了一些非常令人反胃的资料。  
“在他们眼里‘血统背叛者’和麻瓜没有区别，我倒是很奇怪你到现在才知道这些事情。”赫敏挑起眉扫了潘西一眼，“看来你父母把你保护的很好。”  
“从好的方面来说，我们能更容易地找到那个人了。”布雷斯点了点自己手中档案上的一行小字，上面写着‘1985年为莱斯特兰奇家担任着装顾问’，然后解释道，“在战争时期，黑魔王对血统的执着已经到了偏执的地步，所以食死徒会通过调查每一个巫师的过往经历来考察他们的血统倾向。”  
“一群疯子。”罗恩嘟哝了一句，尽管战争已经过去了一段日子，但这些记录还是让他感到一阵下意识的不适。  
“所以我们要找的对象很有可能也在档案里留下了类似的记录。”赫敏说，“比如‘19XX年在马尔福家任职园丁’之类的，说不定还会记录到一些和马尔福家族不合之类的内容。”  
“会不会是他？”潘西抽出一张纸丢到其他三个人的面前，“我记得这个人，一个马术表演家之类的，他在一次马尔福家的社交聚会上和一个客人起了争执，然后被辞退了。”   
“如果你看得更仔细的话，你会发现，他在接受完这个审问的两周后就因为摔下马不幸去世了。”罗恩指了指最下面的一行小字，“而且，没有人会因为一次口角而放火烧了一座庄园。”   
“不用找了。”布雷斯突然开口，他的眼睛一直怔怔盯着自己手中的那份资料，“我想我找到他了。”  
说完这句话，他就把手中的资料摊到了桌子上，每一个人都看到了上面的名字和后面跟着的一排小字：威廉·弗利，汉普郡，纯血统，1994年担任马尔福家族舞蹈及礼仪教师，后因不当行为被辞退。   
“我曾经在德拉科的日记里见过这个人。”布雷斯说，“很显然德拉科的父亲对他有着很大的恶意。”  
“因为他打碎了马尔福家的古董？”罗恩哼了一声。  
“因为他教坏了马尔福家的继承人。”布雷斯冷淡地说着，把资料翻到了下一页。“卢修斯·马尔福相信自己的儿子被这个威廉灌输了一些不正确的思想，因此当威廉被食死徒指控亲近麻瓜时，卢修斯作为当时唯一一个可以给他担保的人并没有站出来，直接导致他被捕入狱。”  
“这些推测都很合理，只是有一点。”赫敏拿过那叠资料，然后指了指资料最下面一行醒目的红色字迹，“这个威廉·弗利在被捕入狱后的三个月就因为不堪折磨去世了。”


	30. 30

“我们得想个办法把消息传出去。”哈利往酒桶上靠了靠，恼人的脚步声已经消停了一段时间，但此时此刻的安静反而更让人无法忍受。  
“别指望我变出个猫头鹰来。”德拉科冷冷说，“就算我能，等到猫头鹰飞到霍格沃茨的时候，我们大概已经是两具尸体了。”  
“我希望我们有个手机。”哈利叹了一口气。  
“手机？”德拉科挑起眉毛，“这是一个咒语？”  
“是一种麻瓜工具。类似于壁炉通讯。它就像一个小盒子。”哈利解释道，“你可以随时随地给外面的人传递消息。”   
德拉科点点头，难得没有流露出什么讽刺的表情。“我听说麻瓜有很多奇怪的工具。”他说。  
“麻瓜有一种叫做电的东西，和我们的魔法原理很像，他们用这个制作出了很多有趣的东西。”哈利说，“如果你感兴趣的话，我可以带你去麻瓜伦敦逛逛。”  
“前提是我们能够出去。”德拉科假笑道，“是你们英雄都有一种盲目的乐观态度，还是说这仅仅只是你的个人特色？”  
“这不是‘盲目的’乐观态度。”哈利冷静地说，“而且我知道你这样说只是因为你在害怕。”  
“但是现在我们只有一根魔杖，他发现我们只是时间问题，当他来的时候我们该怎么办？冲上去揪他的头发吗？”德拉科冷笑了一声，“就算你是救世主，你也没办法在赤手空拳的情况下打败黑魔王。”   
“这就是为什么我们需要把消息传出去。”哈利说着，俯身从德拉科的手中抽出他的魔杖，“而且，你确实提醒了我一件事，我没法在赤手空拳的情况下打败伏地魔，帮我打败伏地魔的是你的魔杖。”  
——Expecto Patronum.  
哈利拿着德拉科的魔杖轻轻挥舞了一下，那只银白色的牡鹿立刻从德拉科的魔杖尖跃了出来，它甩了甩脑袋，然后冲哈利微微曲了一下脖子。  
“有时候我真的很想知道为什么我的所有魔杖最后都成了你的。”德拉科愤愤不平地嘟哝道。  
哈利冲德拉科得意地眨了眨眼睛，然后轻声对牡鹿说：“我需要你帮我找到罗恩和赫敏，告诉他们我在马尔福庄园东南方向的酒窖里，记得避开所有傲罗。”  
银色牡鹿冲哈利点了点头，然后跃出了地窖。   
地窖外不远处，一双眼睛冷冷盯着银色牡鹿跃出的方向，然后又重新隐入了黑暗之中。   
※※※  
“也许是假死。”布雷斯在校长室里转着圈，“也许他把别人变成了他的样子，然后一直躲在某个角落里伺机复仇。”  
“也有可能是亲属复仇，我是说，如果这是我的家人，我一定会想要复仇。”潘西耸耸肩说，“想想看，威廉死了，但是害得他入狱的马尔福家族却逃脱了制裁。”  
“除了一点，威廉根本没有家人，弗利家族早在战争开始之前就已经宣布和他断绝关系了。”罗恩指了指资料中的亲属关系那一行，“我甚至有点开始替这哥们感到抱歉了。”  
“他难道没有任何人际关系吗？”赫敏把这叠资料来来回回翻了好几遍，露出了难以置信的表情，“一个人不可能没有任何人际关系，他总会有几个朋友之类的。”  
“也许是因为他不想拖累他的朋友。”罗恩撇了撇嘴，“说真的，如果我是他，在那种情况下，我肯定不会想要把自己在乎的人牵扯进去。”  
“说到在乎的人……”布雷斯沉思道，“我记得我在德拉科的日记里看到过，威廉·弗利似乎有一个恋人。”  
“她叫什么名字？”赫敏立刻追问道，“我们有没有办法找到她。”  
“实际上，是‘他’。”布雷斯纠正道，接着他摇摇头，“我不知道。我不记得日记中有没有提过他的名字。我甚至都不能确定他是否还活着——我是说，我们在资料中没有看到过任何关于他的资料，不是吗？”   
“我不敢相信，难道这个世界上真的没有任何一个了解威廉·弗利过去的人了吗？”赫敏喃喃说道。   
“威廉？威廉·弗利？”一个苍老的声音从他们头顶响起，是邓布利多。他最近非常喜欢在自己的各幅画像里突然出现又突然消失，总是会把人吓了一跳。  
“邓布利多教授！”赫敏惊喜地叫了一声，“您认识威廉·弗利吗？”  
“哈。我记得我教过的每一个孩子。”邓布利多笑了笑，“他当时和一个拉文克劳的男孩陷入了一点小麻烦，他的家人威胁要解除他的继承权，他不知道该怎么做，所以来寻求我的帮助。”   
“所以您说的小麻烦是……？”潘西敏锐地眯起了眼睛。  
“就是你们想的那样。”邓布利多慢悠悠地说道，“这个年纪的男孩，总是会不管不顾地一头扎进爱情带来的热烈幻觉之中。开始我以为那只是短暂的青春期错觉，但是威廉是个很坚定的孩子，所以我鼓励他遵从自己的内心选择。”  
“所以那个拉文克劳的男孩……他是怎么样的人？”赫敏问。  
“他叫路德·康奈尔。”邓布利多说，“是个非常有天赋的学生，就像所有拉文克劳一样，他喜欢阅读和创造，在六年级的时候，他和威廉提出了一种非常厉害的分身咒语理论，有点像是幻术，你可以创造出一个你的影子，让它替你去做一些事情——很大胆的想法，不是吗？我猜这也是威廉喜欢他的原因之一。不过他性格有些偏激，我一直担心这会带来一些问题——说到这个，威廉一切都好吗？”  
“呃——”赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，然后她扭过头对邓布利多的画像点了点头：“威廉很好，他和路德都是，我们只是，无意间在报纸上读到了他。”   
“所有的天才都有着不同程度的疯狂。”邓布利多满意地点了点头，他看起来心情不错，哼着小调从身边的书柜上抽出了一本书，“告诉威廉和路德，我为他们的成就骄傲。”  
“我相信你不会的。”罗恩低声说，赫敏用眼神示意他不要说话，直到邓布利多一边翻着书一边消失在自己的画像里时，她才松了一口气。  
“有时候我很不理解，你们非得要照顾到所有人的感情吗。”潘西不解地抱起胳膊，“我是说，他甚至只是一张画像。”  
“即使是画像也会共情，我不想让他失望。”赫敏甩了甩头发，然后把资料收到了一起，“总之，我们得快点找到这个路德·康奈尔，在他真的做出什么足以让他连上三天《预言家日报》头条的事情之前。”   
“嘿，我觉得，我们也许可以省去这一步。”布雷斯突然戳了戳赫敏的胳膊，然后指了指她的身后，一只银白色的牡鹿不知什么时候从窗户里跃了进来，正在轻巧地踱着步子。  
“我需要你帮我找到罗恩和赫敏，马尔福庄园东南边的酒窖。记得避开所有傲罗。”哈利的声音透过牡鹿幽幽地回荡在校长室中央。 

※※※

德拉科盯着正在咚咚作响的门板，不确定自己是不是应该走上前去。  
“你觉得门口的人是谁？”他听到自己在问。  
“罗恩和赫敏——这是最好的情况。”哈利说，“虽然现在看起来我们遇到的是最坏的那种情况，罗恩和赫敏不会一言不发地在外面持续敲半个小时的门。”  
“这不是敲门的声音，这是咒语撞击大门的声音。”德拉科肯定地说，“我觉得庄园的防护咒顶不了多久了。”   
“我以为你们庄园号称有除了霍格沃茨之外最坚固的防护咒。”哈利说。  
“我们有。直到门外这位疯子先生一把火烧毁了半个马尔福庄园。”德拉科咬着牙恨恨地说道，“现在我怀疑庄园的防护咒残破到连只巨怪都拦不住。”  
“只要罗恩和赫敏接受到了我的消息，我们就可以得救了。”哈利问，“你觉得我们还能撑多久。”  
“我不确定……也许是一小时，也有可能是……”德拉科说着，突然抬起头愣愣地看向了大门口的方向，“……一秒。”  
地窖的门在这一刻轰然倒塌，走廊上带来的微弱壁灯光线涌了进来，映出了一个瘦长的轮廓。  
“好久不见，马尔福少爷。”

※※※  
“我不明白，什么叫做我们现在没有办法用魔法途径进入马尔福庄园？”罗恩在校长室里焦虑地打着转，他看起来就像是恨不得现在就长出一对翅膀。  
“我的意思就是，马尔福庄园现在的飞路网在火灾中损坏严重，如果直接飞路过去太危险了。”赫敏耐心地解释道，“我们得找个别的办法。”  
“但是我们现在必须尽快赶过去，这是最快的办法了。”罗恩说，“哈利需要我们的帮助。”  
“我知道！”赫敏也提高了音量，“可是我们不能冒着迷路的风险走飞路网，这会造成更大的麻烦。”  
“那幻影移形呢？”潘西提议道，“我们可以离开霍格沃茨的防御咒范围然后再幻影移形过去。”  
“人数太多了，按照现在的情况我们至少得带上半个DA。”赫敏摇摇头，“我们至少得需要一把门钥匙才能把所有人安全带过去。”   
“也许你们应该用最原始的办法，用扫帚飞过去，速度也许没飞路网那么快，但至少安全。”布雷斯说道。  
“你们？”罗恩皱起眉，“你不和我们一起走？”   
布雷斯耸了耸肩：“别这样看着我，你们知道我不擅长战斗场景。”  
“难以置信。”罗恩摇了摇头，转过身征求赫敏的意见，但赫敏却像突然想起什么似的顿在了原地。  
“又怎么了？”潘西不耐烦地说，“除非你告诉我你能让我们当场长出翅膀，不然我现在就去扫帚室了。”   
“不，我是说，我们有比扫帚更快的东西。”赫敏完全无视了她的揶揄，拔腿就向门口走去，“鹰马。我们可以借鹰马的翅膀。” 

※※※  
“我早就该知道是你，路德·康奈尔。”德拉科举起魔杖，警惕地往后退了几步，“威廉在哪里？”   
“你知道威廉在哪里，德拉科。”康奈尔轻轻笑了一声，往前走了一步，这是哈利第一次见到他以自己本人的样子出现，出乎意料的是，他看起来只是一个普通到不能再普通的中年男人。“你清楚威廉在哪里。”他又说了一遍，“他就死在这里，这座庄园的地牢里。”   
“不可能。”德拉科用力摇了摇头，他的声音里有着努力隐藏起来的畏惧，“如果他已经——父亲不会隐瞒我。”  
康奈尔看着德拉科，就像是猎豹打量着自己的猎物，过了很久之后，他才缓缓叹了一口气：“看来你是真的什么都不知道。多么悲哀的继承人。”   
“到底发生了什么？”德拉科逼问道，“告诉我发生了什么。”  
但康纳尔就像是完全没有听到这句话似的，他一边打转一边在嘴里轻轻念着：“该活下来的人死去了，不该活下来的人却还站在这里。”  
“你怎么会知道这句话？”德拉科敏锐地注意到了这句话正是不久之前他和哈利谈话中提到的话，“你一直在监视我们吗？”  
康奈尔耸了耸肩：“信不信由你们，我知道的比你们想象中要多得多。”  
“这不可能。”哈利说，“你没法就这样大摇大摆进出霍格沃茨。”   
“说到这个，我相信你们都比我清楚该怎么大摇大摆进出霍格沃茨，不是吗？”康纳尔笑了笑，“甲虫和消失柜，不得不说，丽塔斯基特的救世主传记给了我不少灵感。”  
“这头母牛。”哈利咬着牙低声骂了一句，“所以你是个未注册的阿尼马格斯？”  
“我不需要注册。”康奈尔说着，吹了声口哨，他脸部的线条变得柔和起来，身子也随之矮了下去，看起来和一个霍格沃茨的普通学生并没有区别。“这是天赋，我可以随心所欲成为任何人。”他笑了一下，然后又变回了自己的样子。   
“所以说，在学期最开始的那些挑衅和袭击的事件都是你一个人做的？”哈利问，“你那样做不是在挑起学院间的矛盾，而是为了栽赃给德拉科？”  
“也不能完全这么说。”康奈尔又耸了耸肩，他的语气出奇的随意，就好像德拉科和哈利是他多年的老友一样，“如果我一开始就明目张胆暴露了我的目的，这场游戏就不那么好玩了，不是吗？”   
“这他妈不是游戏！”德拉科愤怒地低吼道，“人们因此受伤！我的父母因此失踪！你这个疯子！”  
“从什么时候起，马尔福开始在乎‘人们’了？”康奈尔冷笑了一声，“你要知道，现在造成这一切的全都是你的家族，你知道在你们的地牢里有多少人在战争期间死去吗？这一切都是因为你们的懦弱。”  
“我们当时没有选择，我们所做的一切都是为了保全家族！”德拉科辩解道。  
“所以为了保全你的家人，无辜的人就要因此送命吗！”康奈尔大吼道，接着他似乎是意识到了自己的失态，他揉了揉脸，深吸了一口气，然后坐到了一个酒桶上。   
“是因为威廉吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问，“你做这一切，都是因为威廉，是吗？”  
“你没有资格提他的名字！”康奈尔扭过头，冷冷地瞪了哈利一眼，“你也许是他们的英雄，但不是我的。”  
“哈利甚至都不认识威廉，你不能把每个人的死都怪到他头上！”德拉科说。  
康奈尔冷冷打量了他们一眼：“我还以为你们只是假装情侣。”  
德拉科一下子涨红了脸，他恶狠狠地瞪了康奈尔一眼，然后转移了话题。“这不是问题的重点。”德拉科咬着牙说，“如果你想要复仇的话，你至少应该告诉我威廉发生了什么。他是纯血统，不应该会被食死徒抓到。”   
“纯血统并不代表着对暴力和杀戮的认可，不是吗。”康奈尔说，“弗利家族在战争之前就逃去了法国，威廉拒绝代表弗利家族加入食死徒，这一点惹怒了不少纯血统家族的人，他们以血统背叛者的名义逮捕了他，而你父亲的证词则是他生存下去的唯一希望——我相信你不需要由我来告诉你卢修斯·马尔福做的选择。”  
很长一段时间之内都没有人再说话，直到德拉科终于打破了沉默。   
“你到底想要从我身上得到什么？”他闷声问道。  
“我不想‘得到’任何东西。”康奈尔冷冷地说，“我只想要把威廉遭受过的一切都还给你们。”


	31. 31

乌云低压压地聚拢在马尔福庄园的上空，如果此刻有麻瓜走近这里的话，他们一定会误以为自己闯入了一个被轰炸过后的古堡，原本由石头搭建而成的中世纪建筑已经被熏得漆黑，昔日繁茂的花园现在也变成了一地焦土，只有尚未被完全烧毁的断壁残垣还在诉说着这座庄园往日的庄严。  
十二月底的英国已经进入了寒冬，天空总是阴沉沉的，让这座原本就空旷的庄园显得更加可怖。被派遣来调查火灾的傲罗正聚在一起喝着咖啡，已经快要到圣诞节假期了，每个人都希望能够早一点收队回家。  
“我不明白头儿为什么还要我们在这个石头堆里掘土。”一个矮个子傲罗懒洋洋地靠在墙上，“我是说，很显然，这里不可能有活人了不是吗？”  
“我听说这几天马尔福庄园的小少爷会回来。”一个高壮的傲罗说道，“想想看他回来却看到这样的场景，真够可怜的。”  
“要我说，他们这是活该。”另一个年纪稍大的傲罗哼了一声，“看看他们都在战争里做了什么，也难怪他们成天躲在这个见鬼的地方不敢出门。”   
“说到这个，你看过《预言家日报》没有，听说马尔福家的小少爷和哈利波特最近‘关系密切’。”刚刚说话的矮个子傲罗给自己点了一支烟，“你们觉得是真的吗？”  
“现在的报纸上没什么可靠消息。”高壮傲罗说，“还记得那次我们办的案子吗？一个普通的咒语失控，被他们写的活像是基督山伯爵复仇记。”  
“你看了太多麻瓜小说了，罗夫。”矮个子傲罗哈哈大笑起来，“不过说真的，自从干了这行之后，看到什么都觉得不奇怪了。”  
“起风了，大概一会儿就要下大雨了。”年纪稍大的傲罗抬头看了一眼天，然后站起身往屋内走去，“我们还是加快速度早点回去吧。今晚大概是个很难熬的夜晚了。”   
说完这句话，三个傲罗就分头走向了不同的方向，一阵大风刮过，卷起了地上焦黑的尘土，没有一个人注意到在这座庄园底下正在发生的事情。 

※※※   
“你这是什么意思？”德拉科警惕地往后退了两步，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着狐疑的光。  
“你知道我是什么意思。”康奈尔说。   
“已经有人在来的路上了，路德。”哈利说，他的声音听起来有些虚弱，显然他的身体还没有从上一次的受伤中完全恢复过来，“你现在收手还不算太晚。”  
康奈尔轻蔑地哼了一声，说道：“不算太晚？我已经退让太多了。最开始我只是想把马尔福家族的人送进阿兹卡班，是你们一步一步把我逼到了这个地步。如果我现在就收手，那我做的一切还有什么意义。”   
“你知道威廉回不来的。”哈利说，“无论你做什么，他都回不来了。”  
康奈尔沉默了一段时间，他的手在微微颤抖，也许是哈利的错觉，‘威廉’这个名字每被提及一次，康奈尔眼中的绝望和疯狂就更深一层。   
“我知道他回不来……”康奈尔嘶声说道，“……但是总要有一个人为此付出代价。”  
接着，出乎意料地，康奈尔举起了魔杖，对哈利念了一句‘钻心剜骨’。   
刺骨的疼痛席卷而来，地面上忽然滚过一声惊雷，痛苦的尖叫被碾碎在隆隆雷声里。   
※※※  
在德拉科的大脑还没有反应过来之前，他已经甩出了一连串的咒语，他听到自己在咆哮着施咒，一个又一个攻击咒语。德拉科知道自己从来都不擅长面对面的决斗，在念出这些咒语之前他甚至都不确定自己有能力施展出这些充满攻击力的咒语，谈判和背后搞鬼才是他的强项。但是这些都已经不重要了，哈利在他的面前痛苦地惨叫，而德拉科只想把自己所知道的每一个咒语都丢到康奈尔的身上，只要这个恶魔能把魔杖从哈利的身上挪开。  
一个又一个咒语从德拉科的杖尖跃出，穿过康奈尔的身体砸落在地上，哈利的惨叫声还在继续。   
“你真的以为我会愚蠢到站在那里任由你攻击吗？”康奈尔说，这一刻他的声音就像是从四面八方传来似的，一瞬间，这个屋子里就出现了四、五个康奈尔的形象，每一个看起来都像是活生生的人，“我和威廉花费了将近十年的时间才研究出这个咒语——最开始只是为了好玩，我们从未想过它最终成功的时候是会被用到这里，可是谁能想得到呢，也许生活就是不可预料的吧，我猜。”  
“别说了！”德拉科痛苦地闭上了眼睛，他的手还在机械性的甩出咒语，但是他整个身子几乎已经抖得站不住了，“停下！我求求你停下！”  
尖叫声在这一刻竟然真的停止了。哈利瘫倒在地上，惨白的脸上挂满了大滴大滴的汗珠，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，呼吸微弱得几乎已经无法察觉了。   
德拉科跪在哈利身边拍着他的脸，绝望地想要把他从昏迷中带回来。几分钟之前他们还在开着和死亡有关的玩笑，那时候他从未相信过他们会真的面对这个，即使是只有一根魔杖，即使是被困住地牢里长达十几小时滴水未进，他从未觉得他们真的会出事。因为，那怎么可能呢？没有人会相信的。他们活过了一场战争，看在梅林的份上，哈利甚至撑过了两次阿瓦达索命，没有人能从黑魔王的手底下幸存，可是哈利一次又一次做到了。他的救世主，他的男孩，他的哈利。他曾经看着他落入人鱼的陷阱，面对巨龙的火焰，一次又一次陷入麻烦。每一次德拉科都会想，这就是结局了，哈利·波特完蛋了。可是他总是会回来，带着满身的伤痕，笑得像个烂俗童话里的英雄王子。德拉科恨透了他的英雄主义，他把世界上所有人衬得像是平平无奇的懦夫，可是至少英雄总是会回来。  
“哈利，醒过来。”德拉科绝望地摇晃着哈利的身体，绝望地想唤醒那双绿色的眼睛。他听到自己在哭，他不想要哭泣，眼泪是脆弱的表现，于是他伸手去抹，可是眼泪不停地砸下来，他怎么也抹不完。  
“你应该感到庆幸，你至少有一个告别的机会。”康奈尔冷冷地说。  
“他不会死。”德拉科抬起头，灰色的眼睛死死盯着康奈尔，“他已经在我面前死过一次了，那一次我没有能力去救他，我不会让他在我面前死第二次。”  
德拉科拿着魔杖缓缓站起身，康奈尔冷笑了一声，屋子里又出现了四个并排站着幻影。  
“想要决斗？你可得先想好了，除非你能同时用四个咒语击中我，不然我还是建议你把这个时间留到更有用的地方。”  
话音刚落，四个幻影就同时冲德拉科举起了魔杖。   
德拉科深吸了一口气，然后用魔杖指着其中的一个影子念出了咒语。  
“昏昏倒地！”   
几道光芒同时射出，但是这一次，倒下的却不是德拉科。康奈尔难以置信地盯着突然从身后冒出的几道魔咒，软软瘫在了地上。   
“德拉科！哈利！你们还好吗！”赫敏和罗恩率先冲了进来，后面跟着潘西、金妮、还有一半DA的成员。

※※※  
哈利觉得自己已经太久太久没有睡过一个安稳的觉了，因此，即使是他知道自己正身处于一个漫长的梦境之中，他也不愿意醒过来。  
这是一个没有魔法，没有战争，没有斗争，没有阴谋的世界。  
这是他在戈德里克山谷的家。在这个地方，他见到了小天狼星，见到了詹姆斯和莉莉，见到了卢平，见到了邓布利多，见到了很多他以为永远都不可能再见到的人。他们聚在一起聊天喝茶，像是从未离开过的样子。他不确定他们也看到了他，有时候他觉得自己只是一阵穿过窗户的风，淘气地盘旋在天花板上。   
有一瞬间他以为他已经死了，接着他想起了上一次站在死亡边缘的感觉，想起了那种宁静的、纯粹的白色，接着他看到了婴儿时期的自己，然后意识到这只是一场漫长的梦境。  
“睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝。”莉莉轻轻哼着歌，摇晃着摇篮，“睡吧。”  
哈利看着她，突然感受到了一种前所未有的温暖，就好像所有的疲惫和痛苦都在这一刻消失了，就好像他可以就这样睡下去，永远睡下去。  
“妈妈。”他走到莉莉身边，意识到这是自己长大后第一次对莉莉叫出这个称呼。莉莉扭过头，好像是在看着他，又好像只是听到了一阵风声。  
“妈妈，我很想待在这里。”他说，“我很想睡下去。”  
可是我听到了一个声音。   
“哈利，醒过来。”   
一辆汽车驶入隧道，世界在这一瞬间陷入黑暗。 

※※※  
哈利睁开了眼睛，大口大口地喘着粗气，他感觉自己浑身的肌肉都在翻着酸痛，就好像刚刚经历了一场非常激烈的战斗。他整整花了两分钟时间才拼凑起了零碎的回忆。   
绑架，逃亡，对峙，钻心剜骨。   
他扭过头，试图从周围的摆设中找到一些能够让他回到现实的东西，接着他看到了床头柜上堆积成山的零食鲜花和卡片，还有一副眼镜、一只全新的魔杖和一份《预言家日报》。   
哈利伸手抓过眼镜，门口传来一声响动，他抬起头，看到赫敏愣愣站在那里捂着嘴巴，一幅快要哭出来的样子，接着他就被挤进了一个几乎让他喘不过气来的拥抱里。  
“我和罗恩快要担心疯了！我们真的害怕你不会醒过来了！”赫敏带着哭腔紧紧捏着他的肩膀，就好像很怕哈利会突然凭空消失。  
“我睡了多久？”哈利问，他才发现自己的声音哑得不像话。  
“将近半个月。”赫敏抽了抽鼻子，“治疗师说你常年劳累过度，再加上受到了不可饶恕咒的折磨，身体承受不住，需要利用睡眠自我修复。”  
“我都错过了什么？”哈利说，“大家都怎么样？”  
“我们赶到后不久，魔法部的人也来了，现在康奈尔已经被收押。”赫敏说，“马尔福夫妇在火灾中被家养小精灵带到了法国南部的一处别墅暂避，当时卢修斯·马尔福受了伤，所以一直没机会和英国这边联系，但是在你昏迷之后不久，德拉科就收到了他们报平安的信件。”  
说到这里，赫敏突然停顿了一下，她小心地打量了一下哈利的表情，然后问道：“德拉科和你……你们打算怎么办？”  
哈利皱起了眉：“什么？”  
赫敏咬了咬嘴唇，然后说：“你们是真的相爱了，不是吗？”   
哈利没有说话，他知道他应该告诉赫敏一切，关于德拉科，关于那些吻，关于他们的感情。但是他不知道该说什么，尤其是在所有事情都已经结束的时候，他甚至不确定他是不是应该这样做——放任这种感情——他们从来没真正讨论过这个问题，他不觉得德拉科会想要和他一样的答案。  
“我不知道。”最终，他听到自己说，“我不知道。”  
赫敏叹了一口气，说道：“那天我们赶到的时候，你已经昏迷了，德拉科不让任何人靠近你，你真应该看看他看着你的眼神。就好像……就好像在这个世界上他已经没有更多东西可以失去了。”  
哈利惊讶地抬起了头，但赫敏只是指了指门外，然后对他说：“如果你想要寻找答案的话，你得靠自己。” 

※※※  
哈利推开门的时候，德拉科正站在窗前发呆。他披了一件墨绿色的斗篷，双手插在裤兜里，他的轮廓看起来比几个月之前更清瘦了一些，但也更成熟了。哈利轻轻咳嗽了一声，德拉科转过身，哈利从他的眼睛里看到了一闪而过的惊喜。  
“所以，我们的救世主醒了。”德拉科冲哈利假笑，这一次的语气却没有了一贯以来的讽刺。  
“这一次我可不是那个救世主。”哈利也笑了，一种久违的熟悉感慢慢盘旋上他的胃部，“所以，你最近怎么样？”  
“不错。有点忙，实际上。”德拉科说，“马尔福庄园在重建，我还得准备毕业的事。”  
“听起来我落了不少课，”哈利笑道，“不知道他们还会不会让我回学校。”  
德拉科也笑了起来：“我确定你只要开口他们会为你做任何事。所以毕业之后你有什么打算？”  
“当个傲罗吧，应该。”哈利说，“你呢？”  
“我不知道，在伦敦租个房子？也许？”德拉科耸耸肩，“我有点厌倦乡村生活了，说实在的。”  
“实际上……”哈利犹豫着，终于还是鼓足勇气说出了口，“我在想，你有没有兴趣和我一起租个房子？”   
德拉科顿住了，他的嘴角勾起一个微笑：“以朋友身份？”  
哈利看着他，也笑了。“不，以男朋友身份。”


	32. 番外：Much ado about outing

罗恩·韦斯莱在打开门那一瞬间以为自己失去了理智。   
十分钟之前，当他推开圣芒戈特护病房的大门，他以为自己会看到的是温馨的灯光、堆满了桌子的零食和鲜花、还有他躺在病床上的好朋友哈利·波特。而不是，眼前这个。   
——这个，指的是一个坐在病床上显然已经清醒过来的哈利，以及一个正在搂着哈利的脖子亲吻他的德拉科·马尔福。不是扭打，不是咒骂，没有暴力。而是亲吻。   
亲吻。   
德拉科·马尔福——这个和他们做了七年死对头的胆小鬼，这个傲慢自负的混蛋——正坐在那里，亲吻他的朋友，他最好的朋友，哈利·波特。如果不是他自己的神智出现了问题，那就一定是马尔福给哈利下了恶咒。   
罗恩的目光从哈利和马尔福的身上移到了床头柜上成堆的巧克力，接着他浑身上下的细胞都开始尖叫起“迷情剂的阴谋”。   
冷静，罗纳德，冷静。他听到自己脑海中的声音。你销毁过魂器，你赢过战争，你可以把你的哥们从马尔福的嘴唇底下救下来然后摧毁他不管是什么的阴谋。   
罗恩的手捏紧了藏在长袍的魔杖上，在深深吸了一口气之后，他听到了自己混合着愤怒和震惊的声音。  
“德拉科·马尔福，你他妈到底在干什么。”   
这句话没有让马尔福跳起来，却让哈利突然意识到了自己现在的处境，但是，出乎罗恩意料的是，哈利做的第一件事不是推开马尔福并且给他一拳，而是推开马尔福然后，伸出一只胳膊，把马尔福挡在了身后。   
“放下魔杖，罗恩。”哈利冷静地说，“他是我的男朋友。”

***  
“他不可能是你的男朋友。”罗恩用力地摇摇头，然后用手指着马尔福， “我是说，我一点也不意外这个人是 gay，但是哥们，你明明是直男。”   
德拉科翻了翻眼睛，冷笑了一声:“只是因为你作为一个男性对他来说毫无吸引力，并不代表他就是直男，韦斯莱。”   
“德拉科!”哈利警告性地瞪了他一眼，然后转头对罗恩说，“抱歉，我只是，没有机会告诉你。”   
“这还是不能解释为什么你会和他在一起。”罗恩说，“我对你喜欢男生这一点完全没有意见——考虑到塞德里克之前邀请你去浴室——但是马尔福?你是认真的吗?”   
“‘塞德里克邀请你去浴室’?”德拉科敏锐地眯起了眼睛，他瞥了一眼哈利，“这倒是新鲜。”   
“我和塞德里克只是普通的朋友关系，我告诉了他火龙的事情，他告诉我如果把金蛋放进浴室的水池就能够听到下一个挑战的线索，”哈利立刻就举起了双手，“别把它说得那么扭曲，他甚至都不在那里。”   
“所以你是在说其实你一直都秘密地爱着这个雪貂。”罗恩说，“之前所有的争执和对立都是战争阴影下不得不树立起来的伪装?等等......这倒是解释了不少事情。”   
“什么?不!“哈利瞪大了眼睛，“我不知道你最近在看什么麻瓜小说，罗恩，但绝对不适用于这个故事。”   
“事实上，我倒是很有兴趣看看他在看的麻瓜小说。”德拉科抱起胳膊揶揄道，“听起来是个很有意思的发展。”   
“不——停下，你们两个都是。”哈利无奈地叹了口气，然后对罗恩说，“没有迷情剂，没有黑魔法，我们只是在普通的约会，这就是全部故事。”   
***

“看看我们抓到了什么故事。”  
就在罗恩还没有从这个令人震惊的消息中恢复过来的时候，在他们三个人的背后闪过了一道闪光灯，一只悬浮在空中的羽毛笔迅速飘到了哈利的旁边，随之而来的还有一本崭新摊开的悬浮笔记本。就在病房的大门口，丽塔·斯基特不知道从哪里钻了出来，身后还带着一群摄影师。   
“所以，波特先生，你刚刚是承认了你正在和德拉科·马尔福约会吗?”   
哈利目瞪口呆看着门口，他张嘴还没有来得及说话，羽毛笔已经扑簌 簌地在空中动了起来，几秒钟的功夫，那张白纸上就出现了几行大字。   
《假戏真做?哈利·波特承认约会马尔福家族继承人》   
本报讯 今天上午早上十点，因马尔福庄园火灾一案一直陷入昏迷状态的哈利·波特被曝出已经完全恢复清醒。当记者赶到医院时，却撞到了意想不到的一幕。原来，此前一直被传与马尔福家族继承人德拉科·马尔福出于利益假装情侣的哈利·波特，竟然坦然向好友罗恩·韦斯莱承认两人“正在陷入一段一发不可收拾的疯狂热恋之中”......   
“嘿!”哈利不满地皱起眉毛，“我甚至一句话都没有说!”  
“删掉这它，丽塔·斯基特，”德拉科站了起来，藏在袍子里的手指已经攀上魔杖，“否则你会后悔的。”   
“人们拥有知情权，没有必要这么激动，马尔福少爷。”丽塔·斯基特随意挥了挥手，然后又像发现什么似的突然眯起了眼睛，“啊，我明白了! 你们害怕被别人发现这段关系。”   
悬浮在空中的羽毛笔立刻在白纸上动了起来。  
......波特和马尔福似乎并不愿意把他们的感情状况公之于众，考虑到马尔福家族对于同性关系一贯的保守态度，救世主的这一次恋情似乎并不乐观......   
“哈利才刚刚醒过来一个小时。”罗恩难以置信地盯着她，“你难道没有哪怕是一点人性吗?”   
“我们的职责就是记录事实。”丽塔把羽毛笔摘下来转了两圈，她看起来一点也不抱歉，接着她又冲哈利眨了眨那双涂满了浓厚睫毛膏的眼睛， “那些不重要，重要的是——故事，救世主的爱情故事，这可比一个无名小卒过时的复仇新闻要引人注目多了。”   
“说真的，如果你现在不立刻出去，我就要叫警卫了。”哈利冷冷地说。   
丽塔·斯基特挤出一个假笑，然后慢慢退了出去:“没关系，我们已经得到足够的信息了。”   
羽毛笔动了几下，在白纸上写下:“......当这段恋情无意间被撞破时， 波特和马尔福立刻陷入了极大的恐慌，甚至以笔者的生命相要挟......”   
“滚出去!”德拉科终于忍无可忍拿出了自己的魔杖，门在一声巨响后关上，连带着一整个屋子的记者和那只仍然在空中扑簌簌运动的羽毛笔。  
“好吧......”罗恩愣愣地盯了一会儿被关上的门，然后扭过头重新看着马尔福和哈利，“虽然这不是我应该关心的事情，但是我还是想问一句，你们觉得卢修斯·马尔福会对这个报道有什么看法。”   
“不知道。”德拉科阴暗地看着丽塔·斯基特离开的方向。“我只希望法国没有预言家日报。”  
***  
事实证明法国有预言家日报。  
“我与你母亲明天回英国，我们希望邀请哈利·波特去对角巷我们常去的那家餐厅吃一顿晚饭。-L.M.”   
德拉科懊恼地把脸埋进了手里，发出一声长长的叹息。哈利从他的手里接过那张纸条，两秒之后，他的脸色也变得沉重了起来。   
“他一定知道了。”德拉科闷闷地说，“该死的丽塔·斯基特，总有一天我要把她弄进阿兹卡班。”   
“出什么事情了?”罗恩探过头看了看哈利手里的字条，接着他耸耸肩， “只是一顿晚饭，我觉得不是什么大问题。”   
“不是什么大问题?我父亲会生吞活剥了他。”德拉科指了指哈利， 然后说，“生吞活剥他，然后再把我关进马尔福庄园的地牢里，直到我答应和某个纯血统女孩结婚然后生一堆金发的继承人。”   
“你一定是反应过激了。”赫敏说，“也许你父亲只是想进一步了解哈利， 就像正常家长会做的那样。”   
“是啊，但他不是‘正常’家长，记得吗?”德拉科讽刺地说，“没有一个正常的家长会邀请黑魔王住进自己的家。”   
“是，可是他现在邀请的不是黑魔王，而是我。”哈利说，“而且我以为你父亲会希望你和我来往?”   
“以朋友的名义，当然。”德拉科说，“但是以男朋友的名义......”  
他没有再说下去了，另外三个人点了点头，明白了这阵沉默的含义。  
***  
哈利觉得这是他去过的所有餐馆中最奢华的一个——好吧，除了霍格沃茨的大礼堂，但大礼堂并不能算数——他甚至都不知道应不应该把这个地方叫做餐馆，在他看来，餐馆是用来形容那种街边有着玻璃橱窗的小店， 而不是，这个。  
它的天花板至少有两层楼那么高，显然餐馆的主人用了空间折叠咒之类的咒语让它看起来就像某种迷你版的豪华酒店，里面坐着 三三两两的巫师，他们看到哈利和德拉科进门的时候都有一丝细微的震惊， 但是大多数人都只敢把他们的议论控制在非常小声的范围内。   
“按照正常的礼仪父亲和母亲应该在马尔福庄园招待你，”德拉科说， 他走进这家餐厅的样子就好像只是走进了一家普通的冰激凌店，“但是你知道，马尔福庄园现在还在修复中，所以我猜他们只能退而求其次。”   
“你把这个叫做‘其次’?”哈利瞪着眼睛，指了指边上一个会随着音乐自动改变形状的雕像，“我甚至开始怀疑我们刚刚走过的到底是不是我认知中那个对角巷。”   
“我确定你只是选择性忽略了它而已，波特。”德拉科的双手插在裤袋里，他看起来有些心不在焉，“这应该是最古老的巫师餐厅之一，马尔福家族曾经是这里的长期贵宾——战后他们就把我们加入黑名单了。”   
“等等——什么?”哈利皱起眉，“你是说我们现在是在非法闯入?”   
“冷静点，小圣人，自从这里的主人知道我们邀请的是伟大的哈利·波特之后，马尔福家族就重新回到了贵宾名单上。”德拉科面无表情地说。哈利注意到他又用回了那种哈利非常熟悉的讽刺腔。   
“你在紧张。”哈利说。  
“什么?我没有——”德拉科挑起眉毛。   
“你正在变回那个刻薄的德拉科·马尔福，所以我认为这代表了你在紧张。”哈利说。 “我没有在紧张!”德拉科愤愤压低了声音，“我一直就是这样的，这是我说话的方式。”   
“当我吻你的时候可不是。”哈利眨了眨眼睛调侃道。  
德拉科的脸因为这句话迅速染上了红色，他干咳了两声，然后严肃地说:“听着，一会见到我父亲，你得让我来主导所有的话题，考虑到你是几百年以来第一个被马尔福家族继承人带回家的非纯血巫师——而且还是一个男巫，我们得让他相信我们是两个得体的成年巫师，而不是胡闹的小孩子。”   
“我以为‘救世主’这个名号对你们来说已经足够了。”哈利耸耸肩，德拉科挑起眉毛看他，这让哈利忍不住笑了出来，“我是在开玩笑。如果这句话能让你放松一点的话——是的，我会尽量在你父母面前表现得像是个‘得体的成年巫师’。”   
德拉科翻了翻眼睛，但从他正在不自主上扬的嘴角来看，显然他的紧张情绪已经缓解了很多。哈利刚想开口说点什么，但是一个熟悉的声音打断了他。   
“很高兴见到你，波特先生。看来你们非常享受你们这段全新的友谊。”   
哈利抬起头，卢修斯·马尔福正站在他面前冲他礼貌性地假笑着，哈利这才注意到他们已经站在了马尔福夫妇的餐桌旁边。在他身旁，德拉科的脸色已经由苍白转为了惨白。   
“父亲，母亲。”德拉科咽了一口唾沫，然后说。“好久不见。”  
纳西莎起身给了德拉科一个拥抱，然后向哈利友好地点了点头，卢修斯站在一旁，等到大家都寒暄完了以后，他示意德拉科和哈利坐下。   
“从威森加摩庭审结束以后我和德拉科的母亲就非常希望找一个机会感谢你，波特先生，”在所有人都坐下之后，卢修斯开口说，“后来我们听德拉科说了你在这一次隐形人事件中给予他的帮助，我对此表示非常感谢。而且，我注意到你们正在发展一段新的友谊。”   
哈利感到自己的胃正在渐渐悬空，如果放到几年前，他绝对不会相信自己会考虑见鬼的马尔福家族的想法，但卢修斯说这句话的方式就好像是在暗示‘虽然你救了我们无数次但我是个恐同的混蛋所以我还是要阻止你把我唯一的继承人掰弯的阴谋。”，这让哈利感到自己有必要说点什么。   
“德拉科和我确实是以新的方式认识了对方。”哈利说，“我们都很享受它。”   
“不错。”卢修斯点了点头，然后把餐巾塞进自己的领口，“所以，你们在学校的生活怎么样?我确定波特先生对于 N.E.W.T.S 考试应该很有把握吧。“   
这感觉很诡异，和曾经差点杀了你的仇敌坐在同一张桌子上讨论学习， 就好像你们之前长达近七年的敌对历史从来都不存在一样。哈利正在思考着怎么回答，德拉科已经抢过了话头。   
“哈利毕业以后会直接去傲罗部，他们免了他的测试成绩。”德拉科说， “我的魔药学成绩还不错，我猜我毕业以后会去圣芒戈。”   
“听起来不错。”纳西莎赞同道，“我很高兴看到你决定重新融入社会了，亲爱的。”   
德拉科点了点头，然后把注意力集中到了眼前的牛排上(虽然哈利觉得他只是在避免直视卢修斯和纳西莎)，一时间没有人再说话，直到卢修斯又重新打开了话题。   
“所以，我最近听到了一些流言。”他说，“人们对于你们的友谊似乎有着不同的见解，我猜那些都只是报纸的胡言乱语吧。”   
卢修斯说话的方式很随意，就好像只是在谈论天气或者是牛排，但哈利还是立刻就接收到了他这句话的隐藏含义，在哈利身旁，德拉科切牛排的手已经停了下来。   
“父亲，我......”德拉科深深吸了一口气，捏着刀叉的手指攥紧又放开，似乎是正在作某种艰难的决定，接着他吐出了一口气，然后缓慢地说:“那是真的，报纸上说的，至少有一小部分是真的。我......我和哈利，我们不再是敌人，但我们也不止是朋友。”   
“你的成长过程中女性朋友太少，德拉科，我一直就认为这是一个问题。”卢修斯说着，扫了一眼坐在一旁的哈利，“而波特先生突如其来的友谊令你感到新鲜和困惑——考虑到你曾经想要成为他的朋友，所以你一时被自己的情绪蒙蔽了，这些都是暂时的。”   
“这不是......”德拉科懊恼地摔下了手中的叉子，“你明明知道这不是暂时的，父亲，你一直就知道，为什么要假装它不存在呢!”  
“德拉科。”纳西莎警告性地叫了他一声，“注意你的礼仪，你可不想在客人面前失礼。” “他不是随便什么客人，母亲。”德拉科咬着牙说，“他是我的男朋友。是的，男朋友。我从十五岁就想要这个了，现在不管你们愿不愿意承认，这都是不可能改变的事实。”   
哈利以为卢修斯会勃然大怒，但是卢修斯却像是完全没有听到这句话似的，他拿餐巾擦了擦自己的嘴，然后放下手中的叉子，转头看向哈利：“波特先生，我记得你和韦斯莱家的小女儿关系很好，你们现在怎么样?”   
哈利愣住了，不确定自己应该如何反应，说实话，他更愿意卢修斯·马尔福现在是在拿魔杖对着他，这样他至少知道自己应该干什么。   
“呃......实际上，我和金妮已经分手了。”哈利决定如实说明，“她和格林格拉斯家的小女儿在约会。”   
“噢，我明白了。”卢修斯点点头，嘴角轻微地扯了一下，“所以这是一种你们年轻人的潮流。”   
“这不是年轻人的潮流。”德拉科说，“你见过的，不是吗?你知道康奈尔复仇的理由。”   
“我只知道当你未来有继承人的时候，我会更谨慎地为他挑选舞蹈老师。”卢修斯拿起茶杯喝了一口，然后冷静地评论道。   
“你就这样不能假装我们不存在!”德拉科捏紧了餐布，“我喜欢同性，这没有什么需要隐藏的。”   
“够了。”卢修斯终于也失去了耐性，他一把丢下手中的餐巾，然后站起身对哈利说，“抱歉，波特先生，让你看到这样的画面。现在，如果你不介意的话，我和纳西莎准备离开了——还有德拉科，你也和我们一起走。 我觉得你需要好好休息一段时间。”   
“什么?!”德拉科也跳了起来，“我不想和你走。”  
“别表现得像是个孩子，德拉科。”卢修斯压低声音说道，这一次他的声音里已经带了几分愠怒，“我现在不是在给你选择。”   
“我已经成年了，我可以为自己负责。”德拉科说。  
卢修斯从鼻尖发出一声嗤笑：“真的吗?那你告诉我，没有马尔福这个名字，你还是什么?”   
“没有马尔福家族这个名字，他也是你的儿子，”哈利终于忍无可忍插了嘴，“他是一个独立的个体，不是一个什么家族的附属品，你有没有意识到，这些年以来马尔福这个名字到底给他带来了什么。”   
“这是我们的家事，波特。”卢修斯说，“我们不希望由外人插手。”   
“他不是外人。”德拉科咬紧了牙，“如果没有波特，我们早就进阿兹卡班了，你到底要多久才能意识到你才是那个做出错误选择的人，父亲。”   
这句话像是终于捅破了那层长久以来的被隐藏起来的面具，卢修斯的眼睛里第一次流露出除了漠然和厌恶以外的情绪。   
“你知道你这些话意味着什么吧，德拉科。”他缓缓说。  
德拉科没有说话，但他也没有畏缩，这是整场饭以来第一次他真正敢于直视自己父亲的眼睛。“如果你想要解除我的继承权，我没有任何意见。” 他说，“但是我想要真正为自己做一次选择。”   
卢修斯的下巴紧紧收了起来。“如果你非要这么固执......”他开了口，但是一直在旁边没有说话的纳西莎却按住了他的肩膀。   
“没有人需要被解除继承权，卢修斯。”她说，“波特先生说得对，他首先是我们的儿子，其次才是马尔福家族的继承人。你至少应该听一听他的看法。”卢修斯看起来还想再说些什么，但他忍住了。   
“母亲......”德拉科开口想要说话，但是纳西莎却摇了摇头阻止了他。   
“我对波特先生的能力和人品没有任何质疑，我只想让你回答我一个问题，和他在一起真的能够让你快乐吗?”   
德拉科看了哈利一眼，然后笑了起来。  
“不是每时每刻，”德拉科说，“有时候他是个同情心泛滥的蠢蛋，有时候他是个英雄情结过剩的烂好人，他身边还总是都环绕着没完没了的名人光环和各种各样的麻烦。但是和他在一起是我这辈子发生过最美好的事。所以答案显而易见。”   
“那我想我们也没有任何干涉你和哈利的必要了。”纳西莎说着，伸手轻轻抚了抚德拉科的脸颊，“因为这就是一个母亲所关心的全部。”   
“我还是不敢相信你居然对你母亲说了那些话。”哈利边走边说，街上的冷风让他忍不住缩起了脖子，但他还是忍不住嘴角的笑意，“你让我不禁怀疑我认识了七年的那个德拉科·马尔福和走在我旁边的德拉科·马尔福到底是不是同一个人。”   
“闭嘴，波特。”德拉科说，“我那样说只是因为想打发我的父母，我不是真心的，你别太得意。”   
“所以现在我又是‘波特’了?”哈利调侃道，“不到十分钟之前我还是‘你生命中发生过最美好的事情’呢。”   
“你不是，太妃糖才是。”德拉科说，“而且如果你再拿这句话来嘲笑我，我现在就立刻和我父母回法国。”   
“你生气的时候实际上比你平时要可爱。”哈利说，“有点像是某种刚睡醒的猫科动物。”   
“我不是。我是你冷漠又恶毒的学校死敌。”德拉科说，“而你在高兴的时候说的话总是很恶心，波特，我希望你闭嘴。”   
“也许丽塔·斯基特说得对，也许这是因为我正在‘陷入一段一发不可收拾的疯狂热恋‘里。”哈利扬扬眉毛，愉快地说。   
“你真的很恶心，波特。”  
“是‘哈利’。”  
“不可理喻......好吧，哈利。现在我的父母也接受这件事了，你有什么下一步打算。”   
“我想想，下礼拜莫丽邀请我去陋居，我想要带上你。”   
“陋居?和一屋子韦斯莱坐在一起?我不去。”  
“德拉科。”   
“好吧，但你从现在开始不许再提我刚才说的那些话。”   
“那些话?你是说那句‘遇到哈利是我生命中发生过最美好的事情’?”   
“波特。”   
“好吧好吧，我不会再拿它调侃你了......你在笑什么?”  
“......我突然想到，也许换成一年前的我们，大概会觉得遇见对方是这辈子最糟糕的事情之一。但现在我们却在这里手拉手散步，谈论着下一周的晚餐计划。”   
“严格来说我们没有手拉手，但是如果你想要的话我也不会介意。”   
“说实在的，我甚至有些怀念以前和我打架的那个哈利·波特了。”   
“但你还是拉住了我的手。”  
“闭嘴。”   
......   
“德拉科。”   
“嗯?”  
“我觉得路过的那个老女巫刚刚冲我们皱眉了。”   
“管他们呢。德拉科·马尔福在约会哈利·波特，总有一天他们都得习惯这一点。”


End file.
